Long Way to Go: Part One
by mald1983
Summary: The incident at the Department of Mysteries leaves Harry angry and sullen as he starts sixth year with new secrets and threats, a mysterious owl pal, and finding out just how far he has left to go. AU since HBP.
1. His Only Friend

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

Chapter One- His Only Friend

The day dawned beautiful across the quaint neighborhoods of Little Whinging. The golden plumage of the sunrise scattered across the neat and green lawns of the small houses on Privet Drive. Pansies, Begonias, Roses, and Petunias danced in the early morning breeze, awakening to the glorious day ahead of them. All was still as they day approached; everything waited for the summer day ahead. All, that is, but one inhabitant of Number 4 Privet Drive.

A scrawny teenage boy lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his skinny arms bent behind his head. His hair stuck out in unusual ways, as it usually did. His unusually baggy jeans and oversized T-shirt embellished his thin frame. His emerald green eyes, normally dancing with laughter and life, enhanced his haunted look as the shadows and clouds of pain and worries rested in them. The lines on his forehead barely covered the lightning-shaped scar that resided there; this scar was what made this unusual boy so extraordinary.

Harry Potter was The-Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was the boy who, at a very young age, had lived through Lord Voldemort's killing curse when no one else had survived. But, most importantly, Harry Potter had defied Voldemort more than once; he had escaped You-Know-Who's grasp on many occasions, four times to be exact. At their last encounter, just three weeks before, Harry came out with no injuries but with pain. Harry had watched as his godfather, the infamous-yet-innocent murderer Sirius Black, fell from the unforgivable killing curse administered by one of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Harry was now laying on his bed, drained of all emotion as he thought of his loss. He didn't want to move ever again; he wanted to die just so he could be with Sirius again, so he could be with his mother and father again. He wanted them back; he wanted to see them again, to feel their love again. He didn't want to be The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore, nor did he want to be The-Chosen-One, as the Daily Prophet now called him. He just wanted to go back in time to when he was known only as Harry Potter.

But he couldn't go back in time; even if he had a Time-Turner, just like his best friend Hermione Granger had in their third year, the Ministry of Magic would not allow him to have one. It was too dangerous to have one, and he would still remember everything that had happened to him since his eleventh birthday when Hagrid, the Keeper of grounds and Keys at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, told Harry that he was a wizard.

A soft clicking on the window brought Harry back to the world. He looked at the window and saw a small fluff of feathers, his other best friend Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, at his window with a letter attached. He strode to the window and lifted it to let the owl into his room. Twittering with joy at delivering his letter, the small owl zoomed over Harry's head.

"Come here," Harry demanded while trying to catch the feathery snitch. His fingers finally grasped themselves around the owl and brought him down. Harry removed the letter and freed the bird as it nipped at his fingers in a way that the owl thought was affectionate. Opening the aged-like parchment, Harry walked to the desk and sat down.

_Harry,_

_How is your summer going? Did your cousin get any bigger since we last saw you? I know you want to know when you're going to get out of there. I asked Mum, but she doesn't know yet. No one will tell us when, but they keep saying soon. We'll let you know soon._

_See you soon!_

_Ron_

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping forward, as he rolled up the parchment and placed in under the loose floorboard with his other trinkets. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to go back to that world again. He hoped that someone might tell him something other than what they had said the summer before, but no one said anything again. He fell back onto the bed and stared back at the ceiling while Pigwidgeon danced around his head, twittering in his usual manner.

Deciding that he should write Ron back, Harry rose from the bed and walked to the desk. He pulled out his eagle-feather quill, his ink, and some parchment from under the loose floorboard, and he sat down at the desk.

_Ron,_

_Yes, Dudley got larger. I hope to see you soon!_

_Harry_

Reading over his short letter twice, he decided it would be okay. He didn't know what else to say. _My summer has been horrible, but that's only because of the small fact that my godfather was killed in front of me at the Ministry,_ he thought of writing in the letter. He didn't really want to write that because he didn't want to worry anyone of his feelings. He knew that they understood how he was feeling, but he didn't know what else to say to anyone. Part of him didn't want to admit how he felt at the moment, but part of him wanted to tell someone. He just couldn't think of whom he could tell.

Although Ron was his best friend, he didn't think Ron could understand Harry's feelings entirely much less his own feelings. Hermione, his other best friend, would give him advice from some book that she had read; somehow, she always thought the answers to everything were in some book. Harry didn't want to read about how to get over his feelings of grief and guilt; he wanted to forget them altogether.

As he tied the letter back on Pig's leg and threw him out the window, Harry stared at the morning skyline and heard his stomach rumble. He thought of when he last ate, but couldn't remember. _I might be able to nick something quickly from the kitchen if I hurry_, he thought to himself, _If I hurry I can grab something before everyone else gets up._ He stepped away from the window and quietly opened the door. Looking down the hallway, he heard nothing. Catlike Harry crept down the stairs, avoiding the third step that creaked, and tiptoed into the kitchen. He sighed with relief. No one else was up yet.

Although he knew that it didn't matter if anyone else was up, he felt better when he wasn't near anyone. This summer had been better, however, than his previous summers; most of the other inhabitants of Privet Drive had ignored him. No one yelled at him for odd occurrences that always happened around him. No one told him he needed a haircut that would never help with the mess of locks. No one leered at him for his abnormality, as they normally did. They simply ignored him, which made him feel as comfortable as he could be.

He grabbed a couple slices of bread, some cheese, and a glass of milk. Carrying everything in his hands, he walked back upstairs to his bedroom. As he closed the door and set the items on his desk, he noticed that his snow-white owl, Hedwig, had returned from her nightly hunt. He smiled at her and saw a letter attached to her leg. He relieved her from her duty and watched as she returned to her perch. Turning his attention to the letter, he frowned. He didn't recognize the handwriting. It was neither Ron's untidy scrawl nor Hermione's neat letters. It wasn't Professor Dumbledore's loopy characters or McGonagall's precise scroll. Harry shrugged and opened the letter, figuring that it was a letter at the least.

_Harry,_

_Hi! You know of me, but you do not know me. I know you fairly well, not just as The-Boy-Who-Lived but as Harry Potter himself. I have watched you for years, and I think we have a lot in common. Even if you don't know who I am, I thought I would write you to keep you company all the same. _

_I have an idea of how you are feeling, now that someone you love is gone. I, too, have lost someone that I love to You-Know-Who. I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here for you. Just send a letter with your owl. She knows where to find me._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your Friend_

Harry read through the letter again and decided to write back to this mysterious writer at least to thank them for their words. He picked up his quill again and dipped it into his inkwell, thinking of what to say. Idly eating the bread and cheese, he set his quill to the parchment and wrote.

_Dear Friend,_

_Thank you for your letter. I assume, since you know me so well, that you attend Hogwarts. What house are you in? What year are you in? Do you play Quidditch? Since you know so much about me, maybe you could tell me something about you. I feel awful that I don't know you. Are you enjoying your summer so far? How far have you gotten on your homework?_

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry _

Harry read over his letter, hoping that it sounded right. He really didn't want to admit how he was feeling in case this mysterious person was an enemy. If it were a Death Eater, then Voldemort would know how much he had affected Harry when Sirius was killed. Harry sighed and looked out the window before turning to the self-created calendar on the wall beside him. Large black crosses filled several of the dates on it; the next day in the row, the present day, had black letters written on it. He needed to write the Order for the usual check up. He grabbed another piece of parchment, dipped his quill back in his inkwell, and hastily scribbled his note.

_Everything is fine here. No change in the situation._

_Harry_

He read over his note to the Order quickly. Nodding in approval, he walked over to Hedwig. He stroked her and smiled at her, feeling that she was his only friend. He tied the letters to her leg and continued to stroke her, hoping that she knew where she was going.

"Okay, Hedwig," he started quietly, "the small letter is for the Order. You know where to take it. The second letter is for the person that wrote me. They said you would know where to find them. Can you take this to them?" She nipped his finger affectionately and flew out the open window. He watched her fly off against the sunlight, wondering who his mysterious friend was and wondering how long it would take to get a letter back from the mysterious writer.

o-o-o-o-o

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed out from the parlor almost three days after Harry had received the letter from his friend. Hedwig hadn't returned with a reply yet, which saddened Harry. He missed having her around, especially since she was the only person in the house that understood him, that didn't flinch when he walked into a room, or that looked at him with sincerity radiating from their eyes. Harry shuffled down the stairs, eager to get back to his room and to his homework. Although he had finished it—the first time he had completely finished his summer homework—he wanted to look over it again and correct it.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked halfheartedly while entering the room. He looked up at his uncle's beefy face.

"We will have company over this week," his uncle warned, "The Sanders are very important clients for my business. They do not know about you-"

"Well, that's a first," Harry snorted.

"-and they will not know about you," Uncle Vernon continued as though Harry had not spoken, "You will stay in your room."

"Fine."

"And you will not make a sound."

"Okay."

"We will bring your meals to you through the door flap."

"Whatever." Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously for Harry's lack of anger. Harry stared back, wondering if that was the only reason why he had been asked out of his room.

"Can I go back to my room now?" Harry asked. His uncle glared at him before motioning him to leave. Harry shuffled back to the stairs and started up them.

"And get a haircut!" Vernon Dursley yelled as Harry reached his bedroom door. Harry rolled his eyes and closed his door. He leaned against it and sighed, closing his eyes and knocking his head against it. After a minute, he straightened up and looked out the window, hoping that Hedwig would return soon. The hot summer day beckoned him outside. A silent voice called to him to go out. But he couldn't go. Going outside meant that he would have to join the world again. He wasn't ready to do that yet.

He sat back down at the desk and looked at his homework assignment, The Uses of Animal Transfiguration and How Animal Transfiguration Can Go Wrong, and sighed again. He couldn't look at his homework anymore. Shuffling to his school trunk, Harry wondered how he was going to survive the next few weeks until school started again. He rummaged through his books until he came across his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Shuffling back to his bed, he flipped through the book. As he laid back against the pillows again, a snow white owl flew through the window.

"Hedwig!" he called with joy. He had never been so excited to see his owl, nor more grateful. He jumped up and raced to her, relieving her of her baggage. Harry quickly opened the letter and spread it out on his desk.

_Harry,_

_Yes, I attend Hogwarts. I will be starting my fifth year this year, the OWL year. I'm very nervous about my O.W.L.'s, since they are so important for your future. I cannot tell you what house I'm in, for you would surely know me from that. Sorry!_

_I do play Quidditch, but I played for the first time last year. I can't tell you what position, because you would know me and I want to keep my identity a secret for now. I love playing Quidditch, though! I cannot believe that troll Umbridge banned you from the team last year! But, now that she's gone, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will remove the ban. It was all Malfoy's fault for what happened. I just wished I could have hit him like you did. I think I've said too much on that subject. You probably will know who I am after that._

_I'm not even half-way through with my homework! I'm stuck on the magical properties of Asphodel for Snape's class. I wish I didn't have to be in Potions anymore! I can't stand Snape, with his usual ugly black robes and greasy, stringy, hair! Has he ever washed it? I can't believe that Dumbledore trusts Snape! I don't trust him, but that's probably because he's head of the Slytherin house. He always favors them! It's so unfair!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your Friend_

Harry read over the letter again to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He smiled at his mystery friend, thinking about them. _They definitely aren't in Slytherin_, he thought as he pulled out a piece of parchment. Dipping his quill into his ink, he wondering what he should say to them. As he placed his quill on the parchment, the words began to flow.

_Dear Friend,_

_If I'm going to continue to write to you, I'm going to need some sort of name to call you, even if it's a nickname. This 'friend' business makes it seems so informal. What do you think?_

_I can't agree with you more about Umbridge. I'm just glad that we no longer have to see those ugly bows and that cardigan again! 'Hem hem'. I hated that! In fact, Ginny Weasley can do a good impression of Umbridge's cough. I don't know if you ever heard Ginny's impression. It scared us all at the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade last year when we met for the D.A. Were you in the D.A.?_

_I don't know much about the magical properties of Asphodel. Sorry! My friend Hermione Granger knows a lot about that. I don't know if you know her at all. She's the top student of our year. She might be able to help you. Just tell her I sent you. She's the person my friend, Ron Weasley, and I turn to for help on our homework._

_I couldn't agree more with you about Snape! He always takes points off of Gryffindor for things that the Slytherins do! I'm glad you aren't a Slytherin. Malfoy is so infuriating! I have to admit, it felt good to punch him last year. That is the only thing I don't regret about my Quidditch ban. _

_I still don't know who you are. It's sort of scary to be writing to someone that I don't know, especially since you know me. But it feels nice to talk to someone about something besides what my friends want to talk about. _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry read through his letter and nodded with content. He left the letter on his desk and turned to Hedwig, smiling at the only one in the house who cared for him. He stroked her snow-like feathers for a few minutes, thinking of what to do for the rest of the summer. He would have a lot of time on his hands and nothing to do for that time.

As he thought about his worries, he heard a car door slam and the front door open. Tiptoeing, he peered out of his door. There in the foyer were a man and woman. They were both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's age. The man, with dark hair on top of a head that threatened to turn bald at any moment, had a thick neck and a large pot belly. His suit was tight, especially around the middle, just like Uncle Vernon's. The woman, her blonde hair pulled into a bun that would have made McGonagall's bun look loose, wore a frilly blue dress similar to Aunt Petunia's. Her mouth pursed like Harry's Aunt's mouth did whenever Petunia found a spec of dirt. Harry quietly closed his door and sighed. _Another set of the Dursley's_, Harry said to himself as he crossed his room to Hedwig's perch again.

"Okay Hedwig," he started quietly, "I need you to take this letter to my 'friend.' If you have any more letters for me, make sure you come back when it's dark." She nibbled on his finger to let him know that she understood him before she flew out the open window. He picked up the letter from the mysterious friend and placed it under the loose floorboard with the others before settling on his bed. No sooner had he done that, Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"I'm warning you, boy, no sounds," he whispered menacingly, "and no owls!"

"My owl is gone," Harry said without looking at his uncle, "or couldn't you tell? I sent her to my friend's house for the next few days."

"Fine," Uncle Vernon remarked coldly, "but, you have been warned. Any funny business and you'll wish you were never born!" He closed Harry's door and left Harry alone to think of what to do for the next two days while the Sanders were there.

Soon it grew dark in Harry's room. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Harry didn't turn on the light. He didn't move. He stayed on his bed, his arms bent under his head, and found himself thinking of Sirius. More than anything, he wanted Sirius back. Then Harry would have a real home and a real family. He would have someone that would have cared about him and would have cared about how things were for him.

All Harry wanted to do at that time was go back in time to when he first saw the vision Voldemort planted in his mind, before he went to the Ministry of Magic. Why hadn't he just checked the two-way mirror? He would've found Sirius, safe and at home, tending to Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Sirius's house elf Kreacher wouldn't have been able to lead Harry astray, and Harry would've moved to Grimmauld Place, even if Harry himself didn't like the place. But he would've been with his godfather, and he would've been happy.


	2. The Last Letter

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, it's not mine. It's all JKR's. The idea of the secret Owl Pal is mine, though.

Chapter Two- The Last Letter

Harry woke to the sounds of people downstairs in the kitchen. He rolled over onto his back and grabbed his glasses from the night stand. Pushing them onto his nose, he squinted around the door. The first thing he saw was a small plate with two pieces of stale bread and some cheese and a glass of milk. His stomach rumbled as he picked up the food. As he turned to the desk, he noticed for the first time that Hedwig was back. Harry set the food on the desk and quickly relieved her of her letter from his mysterious friend. It had only been three days since Uncle Vernon's company had come and three days since he sent the letter to this person. He began reading the letter as he idly ate his dismal breakfast.

_Harry,_

_I know you want a name to call me by. For now, you can call me Ginger. It's the name of a cat I had when I was younger. I always ask Mum for a new cat, but she refuses to let me have one. One of my brothers is (sadly) allergic to cats, not to mention Dad. I want to get a kneazle, since they are such interesting creatures. But, unfortunately, they are too similar to cats for me to have one._

_I was in the D.A. I enjoyed it immensely. I hope you will continue it this year, even though the toad Umbridge is gone. I was hoping that you would continue it, though. I learned a lot of helpful spells from being in the group. I still can't make a full patronus. And I can't work on it over the summer because of the restrictions on underage magic. It bothers me that we cannot even use magic outside of school! Mum won't even go easy on us with chores because of it. _

_Thank you for your help on my homework. I will have to write to Hermione and ask her for help. I'll also have to ask her to keep my identity a secret, though. That might be a little tricky. Luckily, I don't think I'll have to worry about it; I'm nearly through with my homework now. When you have nothing to do but be bored, you can get your homework done easily._

_So, do you know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be? I have been wondering since Umbridge left the school. I loved watching Peeves follow her with Prof. McGonagall's cane at the feast! I only wished I could've done something like that myself! Didn't you love what the Weasley brothers did with the swamp? I thought it was hilarious, especially since they didn't leave any instructions on how to get rid of it! I wanted to become the next school prankster, but I knew it would infuriate my older brothers, not to mention Mum and Dad. I don't think Dad would have minded too much, but Mum probably would have sent me a howler! I wouldn't want to face her wrath in front of the school like that._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

Harry read over the letter with a smile on his face, wondering who "Ginger" really was. But he had to admit that it was nice to get a letter from someone other than a member of the Order or from Ron or Hermione. All they wanted to do was talk about his godfather and what happened at the Ministry. At least this person didn't ask about it, if they even knew. Suddenly, Harry found himself wishing that this person would know about what happened. About the prophecy. Then, he would be able to tell them more. Maybe this person could help him more than his friends. Harry wasn't completely sure that he wanted to tell them just yet for fear that they would stop writing him.

_Dear Ginger,_

_My friend, Hermione, has a part-kneazle and part-cat mix. Her "cat" is named Crookshanks. His face is so flat; I swear he has spent too many years running into brick walls. My friend, Ron, doesn't like Crookshanks too much, and he has told Hermione that several times. I have enough sense to keep quiet my feelings about Hermione's…creature._

_I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the D.A. I don't know if it will continue this year. It just depends on who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is and if they are any good. I know what you mean about a corporeal patronus. It took me almost a full year to produce one. And it is harder to do with dementors around._

_I did enjoy watching Umbridge being chased out of the school by Peeves with the cane! I have to admit, though, that Umbridge got everything she deserved! Although we students can be cruel, she deserved everything that we threw at her. Although I liked Fred and George's swamp in the Great Hall, I enjoyed their fireworks more! I loved watching Umbridge and Filch struggle to get them all out on her first day as the headmaster. I can't wait to see their shop in Diagon Alley. I want to get some of their items for the coming school year._

_I know what you mean by wanting to fill the Weasley's prankster's shoes. My friend, Ron, is their youngest brother and he felt the same way after they left. Although Ron is probably my best friend, I think the youngest Weasley, Ginny, is more like the twins. She has the ability to lie to her mother without batting an eye! If anyone is going to be like the Weasley twins, it will definitely be her!_

_Like you, I fear ever getting a howler! Ron's mum, Mrs. Weasley, sent him one our second year at Hogwarts because we drove their flying car to school. It wasn't really our fault, though. The barrier to Platform 9 3/4 closed before we could get through and onto the train. Her howler was horrible that year! I have heard her yell in person, but her voice was definitely magnified tenfold that day! I still feel guilty just thinking about it, even after all these years!_

_Like you, I wonder who we will have this year for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope Professor Lupin comes back! I thought he was the best teacher we ever had for the class! As long as it's not Professor Lockhart or someone like him, I'm not too worried._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

He stood from the desk and walked to the door, wondering if anyone was home. Listening at the door, he heard no noise. He sighed with relief, wanting to take a shower and wander around a little. He turned the door knob and quietly eased the door open. No one was in the house. He quickly raced to the window to see if Uncle Vernon's car was in the driveway. No car was visible. He left his room and headed to the bathroom, wanting to hurry lest they came back.

As he showered, he thought of his new friend. He wondered what house they played Quidditch for and what position they played. He wondered if he knew them or of them, even though they had said he wouldn't. He turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirror. A scrawny young boy of fifteen stared back at him, his green eyes illuminated with pain and frustration. His dark hair, wet with new drops of water from the shower, stuck up as it normally did. He shrugged as he opened the door.

A car door slammed as he walked back to his room, signaling the return of his aunt and uncle and their guests. Harry closed his bedroom door and dressed as quickly as possible in case they discovered that he had left the confines of his room. As he sat back on his bed, he heard someone walking up the stairs and toward his room. He waited with bated breath as they stopped outside his bedroom door. Slowly the door knob turned. Uncle Vernon's outline encased the doorframe. Harry looked at his uncle, wondering what his uncle wanted with him.

"Did you leave your room while we were gone?" he whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"I took a shower," he answered. Uncle Vernon's face turned red before deepening in color to purple.

"Vernon!" Petunia called out from the kitchen, "Tea is ready." Vernon turned from the room to the stairs.

"One moment, dear," he remarked kindly before turning back to Harry. He glared at Harry, who stared unemotionally back at him, and closed the door again. Harry sighed with relief as he leaned against the headboard of his small bed, knowing that he had been lucky. Knowing that he had been saved by his Aunt Petunia. He looked back at his desk where the letter sat, waiting for him to send it back to "Ginger." He crossed the room to where the letter was. Looking at Hedwig, he wondered if he should send it right away or if he should wait until that night. Hedwig must have known what he was thinking, for she stared at him with reproachful eyes. After much debate, Harry decided to wait until that night to send the letter off. Aside from not wanting to upset his uncle anymore than he had that day, he wanted to give Hedwig a break. He sat back on his bed and waited for the day to be over so he could send his letter.

o-o-o-o-o

As twilight approached, Harry decided he couldn't wait any longer to send his letter off. He stopped pacing the small room and looked at the letter as he had looked at it so many times that day. He picked up the letter and looked at Hedwig with guilt-ridden eyes.

"Hedwig," he whispered to her, "Do you think you could take this letter right now?" She looked at him before turning her back on him. He understood what she meant by her actions. He nodded and sighed again, walking over to his owl.

"Okay, you don't have to send it yet," he remarked as he stroked her, "I understand if you are tired right now. But, I need you to send this tonight." She kept herself turned from him as he absent-mindedly stroked her and stared out at the fading light from the window. Suddenly, Harry heard dishes crash against the kitchen floor and his aunt scream. He whipped around to the door, brought out of his thoughts by the possibility that an intruder had come in. _A Death Eater, or Voldemort himself_, Harry thought. He grabbed his wand from his trunk and left his room. As gingerly as a cat, he crept to the top of the stairs and listened for signs that all was not right in the kitchen.

"BOY!" his uncle screamed as he raced down the stairs and toward the kitchen. Keeping his wand out he entered the room, ready to face whoever was there. As he looked at the familiar face, he gasped with surprise.

"Professor," he announced as he looked at the aged face, "I didn't expect you." His mentor smiled, a twinkle in his eye, and looked at him with determination.

"As well you shouldn't have," Professor Dumbledore replied, "We didn't feel it safe to notify you of our intentions to get you. We just received some upsetting news and had no time to notify you before coming to collect you."

"We being the Order," Harry guessed, still trying to recover from the surprise visit.

"Yes," Dumbledore remarked, "As you can see, I have come to collect you. There is no need for your wand, unless you plan to hex me for what happened last year." Harry dropped his arm to his side and dropped his gaze to the floor, suddenly remembering what he had done to the headmaster's office just weeks before.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor," he said in a quiet voice.

"It is unnecessary for you to apologize, Harry," Dumbledore stated, "It is water under the bridge, as the Muggles say." Harry smiled slightly at him as he said this.

"Wait just one minute!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry had forgotten that they were still in the room. He looked over at the Sanders, who gawked at Harry and the new guest as though they were something from a horror movie.

"Who are you? What is going on in my house?" Vernon Dursley screamed to the wizened wizard.

"Yes," Dumbledore began, "I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I would have notified you that I would be here, but I had no time to warn you of my visit. Harry, if you will gather your trunk and your items, we will be leaving shortly."

"For the Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore smiled at him with sadness in his eyes.

"No, we will be returning to the headquarters," he answered, "But worry not. You will meet with your friends there soon. I'm afraid you will have to spend your time at headquarters. It will not be safe to return to the Burrow until the war is over. Best get your things now. We haven't much time." Harry turned on his heel and raced back to his room. Nearly everything was in his trunk already. He wrenched open the loose floorboard and threw its contents into his trunk. He then turned to the waiting letter. He pulled out his quill to add something to his letter before sending it off.

_P.S. I am about to leave for a while. If I don't respond right away, you'll know why. I would tell you where I am going to, but I cannot tell you. It's secret information. _

_Harry_

He quickly finished the letter and looked at Hedwig.

"Hedwig," he started, "I need you to take this letter now. I know you don't want to go, but I have to go soon. I'll be at the headquarters when you get back, and I promise that you can take a long rest then." She held out her leg for him and he tied the letter to it. Nibbling his finger gently, she got off her perch and flew out of the window. He finished packing everything into his trunk and carried it down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" the headmaster asked as Harry walked back into the kitchen. Harry nodded. Dumbledore tapped Harry's trunk and said "Portus." He looked at Harry and nodded. Harry touched the trunk and immediately felt the pull at his navel from the portkey. He swayed around as they traveled to the dismal headquarters for the Order. Soon, Harry's feet touched the steady floors of the House of Black. He gathered his balance only to nearly lose it again as Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harry!" she announced cheerfully, "Welcome home!" Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley as she stepped back from him, holding him at arms length and beaming at him. They were silent as they shared this moment together, just the two of them for the time.

"Harry, please sit down and we'll have a bite to eat," Dumbledore sincerely offered. Harry broke his gaze with Mrs. Weasley, his second mother, and looked at his mentor.

"Can I take my trunk and Hedwig's cage upstairs first?" Harry asked, wanting to see Ron. Dumbledore smiled at him and shook his head.

"Not to worry, Harry," he answered, "I will make sure that your items are taken upstairs for you. And no one else is in the house right now, save Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I daresay your friends should be arriving soon, but not quite yet. So, the house will be yours for quite awhile. Before you go to bed, though, we need to discuss some matters with you." Harry nodded as he walked to the table and sat in one of the chairs. Dumbledore sat across from him and remained silent until Mrs. Weasley set out a plate of sandwiches and a jug of butterbeer. Harry took one of the sandwiches and quietly chewed on it, noticing for the first time how hungry he was. Dumbledore watched him intently as Molly Weasley fussed over him, like she normally did.

"Harry," Dumbledore started after several quiet minutes, "I'm sure you are wondering why only the three—four, counting Arthur—of us are here and not your friends." Harry nodded as he looked at the wise wizard. Dumbledore smiled at him while pulling out a piece of yellowed parchment from his robes.

"This will explain everything to you. Please don't ask questions until I am done reading this letter to you," Dumbledore continued, "I have already read this and feel that you have the right to hear the letter yourself. 'Last will and testament of Sirius Black. I, Sirius Black, hereby bequeath the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and the possessions within said house to Mr. Harry J. Potter." Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise, tears falling down his cheeks, as his mentor continued to read Sirius's will.

"I hereby bequeath the funds in the Black Family Vault to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley. I also bequeath my rights as guardian of Harry James Potter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until such time as he comes of age. They will be placed in charge of his inheritance—the above-named House of Black, along with its possessions, and his school account at Gringotts until said time," Professor Dumbledore finished before folding the letter and looking at the people present at the table. Both Harry and Molly had tears falling from their glistening eyes.

"I have one more thing for each of you before I go," Albus announced sadly as he handed Harry and Molly a letter, "I promised Sirius I would give these to you after he had passed on. I hope that they will comfort you with his last words to you." Harry and Molly nodded, staring at their letters intently, as Professor Dumbledore rose from the table. As he reached the doorway of the kitchen, he stopped and turned back to them.

"Harry," he called out as Harry looked up, "I wanted to ask your permission to continue using your new place as the Order's headquarters."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, surprised to be asked for permission, "But, shouldn't you ask Mrs. Weasley instead?"

"No, Harry," Molly remarked in her comforting tone, "It's your house now. It isn't mine." Harry shook his head as he looked at Mrs. Weasley and forced a smile on his face.

"But Sirius said that you and Mr. Weasley are my new guardians until I come of age," Harry reminded, "Until then, you hold the rights to the house and my account." Molly smiled at Harry and took his hand in hers.

"Molly?" Albus responded, "May we continue to use this place for the Order?" Molly nodded, never taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Then it is settled," Dumbledore responded, "I shall see you both soon. There are plans that need to be made and things to discuss. Good night!" With that, Albus Dumbledore left the two inhabitants staring at each other at the kitchen table.

"Harry, about Sirius's will," Mrs. Weasley asked, "Are you comfortable with his decisions? I mean, how do you feel about Arthur and I being named your guardians?" Harry looked down at a knot in the table before him while he thought about what Mrs. Weasley had just asked.

"I'm alright with it," he responded while looking back at her, "Are you okay with it?" Molly smiled at him and nodded. Sighing, he looked back at the knot on the table.

"Harry, dear, is everything alright?"

"Mrs. Weasley," he started solemnly, "I need to tell you something before you agree to be my guardian. I would like you to think about it and discuss it with Mr. Weasley before accepting the rights to being my guardian."

"What is the matter?" Harry sighed and kept his eyes on the knot, knowing the truth would be harder to tell if he looked at her.

"It's about the prophecy," he began, "I heard it the night Sir-the night at the Ministry. Dumbledore was the witness of the prophecy when it was given. It says…It says that I am the one who has to kill Voldemort or I will be killed by him. 'Neither can live while the other is alive,' I think those are the correct words. He marked me as his equal and I know he will not stop until I kill him or he kills me. No one can stop him from getting to me, and he won't stop killing those who are close to me until he gets me." Finally, he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes, although she was wearing a smile. He sighed again and looked back at the knot in the table.

"I'll understand if you don't want to take that risk," Harry continued, "I certainly don't want to see anyone in your family gone just because of me. It would kill me to know that I was the reason why they were killed. Please, think over the decision before telling me what you choose. I'll understand either way." Molly nodded and sniffed. They sat silently for a few minutes before Molly rose from the table.

"Harry, dear," she broke, "I think it's time for bed. Why don't you go to sleep now? I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast. I believe that Professor Dumbledore is scheduled to be here tomorrow afternoon. And I distinctly remember some of the members saying they would like to see you as well." He nodded and stood from the table, never looking at Mrs. Weasley. As he turned to the door, he realized his trunk was no longer in the room.

"Mrs. Weasley," he began with his back turned to her, "do you know where my trunk might be?"

"I believe Professor Dumbledore sent it to your room," she responded as he nodded and headed out of the room, "Oh, and try to be quiet when you go to your room, as Mr. Weasley is already asleep and has to be up early in the morning. It's the same room that you shared with Ron last summer. I thought, since you would be arriving so late, you might like to be in the room again." He quickly walked through the hallway and up the two flights of stairs, eager to fall asleep. As he reached the landing, he heard nothing but silence. He realized then that he and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only people in the house. He snorted as he tiptoed down the hall and into his room.

He closed the door and looked around the dismal room, remembering it too well from the summer before. Like the rest of the house, the room had a musty and mildew smell to it. Dark colors on the wall added to the dreary décor of the furniture. Harry flopped onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes and forcing the tears back. He clenched his fists before he realized something was in his right hand. He looked at the yellowed parchment and remembered it was from Sirius. The last letter he would receive from his godfather. With trembling hands, Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, well, it means I'm no longer there. I'd rather put it this way that what it really means because it depresses me to think that I will someday be forced to leave you. Please tell me that my passing was done in an exciting way. I would hate to admit to your father that I died of boredom!_

_Since I am gone, you know what my wishes are. Please believe that I have your best interest in mind. I know that you are sad I am gone. Don't worry! Although I regret not getting to know you better and not having more time with you, Molly was right: you are not your father. This means that I am with my best friend again, and we are still watching over you._

_Harry, dear friend, do not believe that my death was caused by you or that it is your fault I can no longer be there for you. I knew what I was facing when I rejoined the Order. Just as your mother and father knew what they were doing when we joined the Order so long ago. Remember: I would rather die for my friends than hide from Voldemort. This is a war, and these are the consequences of a war. Soldiers die but the war continues, just as life does. Promise me you will continue with your life even after I am gone. I don't believe I would be able to watch you from wherever the next step is and not feel guilt-ridden myself if you didn't live your life. Remember, too, that there are things worth dying for. If I died doing something for the Order, then I died for your freedom and the freedom of the magical community. This is something I hope you will always feel is worth dying for._

_Remember your greatest gift and your greatest weapon. You have a large heart, Harry. I realized how much you were like your mother when you kept Moony and I from killing the traitor all those years ago. Don't forget to share your love with others, and don't push them away. The more love you have and the more love you share, the stronger you will be._

_As you heard in my will, I have not left you anything from my family's vault. Please understand my reasons for this. I left the Weasleys the contents of the Black Family vault because I knew they would care for you correctly. Besides, can you think of a more deserving family? I hope you will understand my reasons for asking them to look out for you. You know they consider you as another son, and you should see them as your family. _

_I know you are not keen on the house on Grimmauld Place, and personally I cannot blame you, but I believe you will find other uses for it in the future. Please take special care of the house and open it up to your family. I daresay it will be useful for them in the future as well as for you._

_I wish you the best in life, Harry. You remind me so of your father, and I would hate to see you not enjoy life as he did. And your mother's love would waste away inside you if you did not share it with those around you. Remember, we will always be with you in your heart, and we will watch over you from where we are._

_Sirius_

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks as he read over Sirius's letter again, finding some comfort in his godfather's words. He leaned his head against the headboard again and closed his eyes, wishing that his godfather were still with him. Thinking of Sirius and his wishes, Harry wondered if it were possible to live after what had happened. He had watched his godfather fall before his very own eyes. He had tried to forget how to live after that night. For two years, he had experienced the joys of having a parent in his life—the only thing he had ever wanted—only to have it taken away when Sirius had been killed.

Tired, Harry got off the bed and rummaged through his trunk for a pair of pajamas. He quickly changed and turned off the light, deciding to sleep on his choices. He didn't want to move on with his life without Sirius; he would've given everything he owned to have his parents and Sirius back. But a part of him agreed with what Sirius had written. He needed to live life again; he needed to love again before it was too late.

He tossed and turned as he thought of his predicament. Either way, he would be pushing away someone. If he chose to dwell on Sirius's passing, he would be pushing the living away. If he chose to move on and live his life, he would be pushing away the memories of his mother, his father, and his godfather. For a long time, he pondered what the future would bring with each of his choices. Long after the light had been extinguished, Harry fell into a fitful sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Up you get, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he turned to her.

"What time is it?" Harry asked groggily, putting his glasses on.

"It's nearly time for lunch," she answered as she smiled at him.

"I slept in?" She nodded at him as she entered his room. She sat down on the edge of his bed, still smiling at him.

"I knew you needed your sleep," she revealed softly, "So I let you have a bit of a lay-in this morning. You were dead to the world when I came in shortly before breakfast!" He nodded as he looked at his hands. She stood from the bed and started for the door.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he called to her, looking at her again. She turned to him and smiled.

"Yes dear."

"Did you-have you read your letter from Sirius yet?" She sat back on his bed and sighed.

"Yes," she stated, "I read if after you went to bed. I am guessing that you read your letter last night when you came to bed." Harry nodded.

"What did he say?" he questioned before shaking his head and looking at his hands again, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on his and he looked at her face.

"It's alright, dear," she gave with a smile, "He explained his reasons for granting Arthur and I guardianship over you and his reasons for not leaving the vault to you." Harry nodded and sighed, already knowing the reason behind the letter to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, I know you have had a very difficult life already," she continued in her comforting tone, "Goodness knows how hard your childhood was. And I know you feel like you constantly lose those that are important to you. I think that was why Sirius wanted us to be your guardians. I already feel like you are my son, Harry. Both Mr. Weasley and I feel that way. We have loved you for so long, and we want to keep loving you like a son." Harry smiled meekly at his best friend's mother.

"Have you spoken to Mr. Weasley yet about what I told you last night?" he inquired.

"Yes, Harry," she answered, "We discussed the prophecy after you went to bed. And it hasn't changed our plans at all. We still want to be your guardians as long as you will let us care for you."

Harry nodded and looked at his hands, not wanting to look at her at that moment, "I thought a lot about it last night, especially after reading his letter. I wasn't sure if I could allow anyone to love me since everyone who loves me ends up dying. I wanted to push everyone away and I didn't want to live anymore. But, Sirius reminded me that my greatest weapon is love. He said that I shouldn't forget to share my love with others and I shouldn't push others away. And now, I think he is right. Even Dumbledore said that my greatest secret is my love and my mother's love, since it lives in me. And I realized that I need to share my love with others." He looked to her eyes, finding them glassy and red from the tears that fell down her cheeks. She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug like the one she had given him after the Final Task of the Triwizard Championship when he had been in the hospital. Harry held tight to her, feeling a mother's love for the second time in his life. Soon they broke away and smiled at one another.

"Well, Harry," she announced, "welcome to the family. I better go downstairs and start lunch. Why don't you shower and get ready. Albus should be here soon to discuss some last minute things with us." He nodded and watched her leave the room, realizing that he now had a family. A family that loved him and that he loved back.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this! I hope it wasn't too bad! As for the reviewer, the link didn't show up. Sorry!


	3. Talks and Troublemaking

**Disclaimer: **It's JKR's world. I'm just playing!

Chapter 3- Talks and Trouble-Making

"Harry," Dumbledore announced as Harry walked down the stairs to the foyer, a forced smile on his face. He ran a hand through his wet and still unruly hair as he reached the old man.

"Good morning…er…afternoon, Professor," Harry greeted, keeping his voice low for the obvious reasons. Dumbledore chuckled as he looked at Harry.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Dumbledore asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied in a near whisper while looking down the dark hall that lead to the kitchen stairs, "Er…sir? Shouldn't we be keeping our voices down? I mean, what if we wake Mrs. Black?" The wise man looked down the hall as well and walked to the black curtain that covered the proud portrait. He motioned Harry over to him. Shaking with fear, Harry followed his mentor's silent command. Suddenly, Dumbledore threw open the curtain. Harry instinctively covered his ears with his hands and waited with bated breath for the harsh shrills to fill the house. But only silence greeted them.

"Where is her portrait?" Harry asked while dropping his hands from his ears to his sides.

"It is quite an interesting—and sad—tale," Dumbledore began, his eyes showing his sadness, "After the incident at the Ministry, Mr. Weasley came in to inform Mrs. Black's portrait of her surviving son's early demise. Mrs. Black went off on her usual rant about Sirius and the Order, as she usually did. Mr. Weasley…ahh…decided that enough was enough. He showed his wrath by using cutting spells on the portrait for several hours until nothing remained of the late Mrs. Black. But her screams continued to fill the house. So, Mr. Weasley placed the pieces in the fireplace in the parlor and…well, let's just say he disposed of the portrait in an unpleasant way, even for Mrs. Black." Harry nodded and looked at the empty frame on the wall.

"What about…where is Kreacher?" Harry inquired while staring at the empty wall, not wanting to look at his mentor for fear the wizened wizard would know the true reasons for his question of the ancient house elf's whereabouts.

"There is no need to fear, Harry," Dumbledore responded, "Unfortunately, you will not have the chance to take your wrath out on him. Kreacher heard his mistress's distressed curses when Arthur had finished cutting the portrait and was preparing to rid the house of the pieces. Kreacher was so loyal to the portrait that he…he joined the portrait in the fireplace."

"No one stopped him?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore answered, "No one knew that he had followed the portrait to his death. Arthur had started the fire and left it to burn. Soon, we heard Kreacher's shrieks from the parlor. We decided to investigate, thinking he was merely upset over losing his mistress. When we walked in, we saw him within the flames. We couldn't have gotten him out if we tried, and we did. We attempted to pull him out, but he refused to leave the portrait." Harry took everything in while staring at the empty wall again, remembering Sirius's comment about Kreacher being a little crazy after being locked in the house for such a long time and following Mrs. Black's portrait bark out orders.

"Good," Harry spat out as he thought of the house elf that had helped kill his godfather, "He deserved it." Dumbledore turned Harry to him and looked into the emerald eyes that danced with fire and hate.

"Do you really believe that, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered, "If he hadn't joined her then, I certainly would have killed him myself." Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Your greatest weapon really is love, Harry," the knowledgeable man stated, "The passion that lives in you is so strong that you would kill to avenge those that killed your loved ones. Please remember this, Harry: Remember who we are fighting. Keep that blinding passion building in you and use it when you finally meet him in the end. It will most likely be what saves you. Until then, use the love that you have inside you to keep you from harm. You will know my meaning when the time comes." Harry nodded and forced another smile on his face. Dumbledore let go of Harry's shoulders and walked down the hall to the kitchen with Harry behind him. As they walked into the stony kitchen, Molly smiled at them.

"Sit, you two," she began her fussing, "We'll have lunch and discuss our plans. Harry, you look like you need a decent meal. I don't know what those Muggles do to you. It seems like every time you go back to them, even if only for a week, you become weak and underfed!" Harry quietly took the bowl of soup she handed him and shoveled it in, wanting to hear what plans were to be discussed. As soon as he finished the first bowl, his new guardian refilled it. He kept eating as much as Mrs. Weasley would place in front of him, not realizing how hungry he had been until that moment. Soon, he felt to full to move and his eyelids felt heavy.

"Now that we have been fed and watered," Dumbledore commenced while smiling at them, "I think it is time to begin discussing our plans. Harry, I trust that you have told your new guardian the truth of our discussion last quarter?" Harry nodded and looked at Mrs. Weasley, whose eyes twinkled with tears.

"Good," he continued while looking at Molly, "I trust that you understand the seriousness of our situation, especially Harry's predicament?" She nodded, still looking at Harry while tears fell from her kind eyes.

"We need to discuss your lessons for this coming school year, Harry," Dumbledore announced as the young man looked back at him, "To begin with, your schedule will now include lessons with Ms. Tonks, Mr. Shacklebolt, and myself."

"Lessons w-with you, Tonks, and Kingsley?" Harry addressed in confusion.

"We—that is, the Order—feel that your Auror training should begin immediately rather than in two year's time," Dumbledore explained, "Now that Tom has been sighted and the wizarding community is aware of his return to life, we know it is only a matter of time before you come face to face with him in the last battle. We all feel that the more knowledge you have on defenses, the better our chances will be to defeat Tom and his followers." Harry nodded, numb from the news he received from his mentor.

"Your lessons will include occlumens and legimens with me and dueling and other defenses with the two Aurors," Dumbledore announced, "You will meet us in the Room of Requirement on Tuesday afternoons—as a double class—and Sundays. The only people you may discuss your training with are the three people you will meet with, Professor McGonagall, Molly, and Arthur. You may not tell Ron or Hermione."

"Sir," Harry interrupted, "I don't mean to be rude, but won't they question my disappearances every Tuesday and Sunday? It's not something you can easily hide."

"You will tell them that you must meet with Professor McGonagall on Tuesdays for Remedial Transfiguration on Tuesdays; if they ask why you need to meet with her, tell them she felt you needed the extra practice since it came as a surprise that you passed your O.W.L. and got into her N.E.W.T. level class. Professor McGonagall has agreed to cover for your Tuesday sessions. Now Harry, I need to ask something of you this year."

"Anything, Professor," Harry exclaimed. Dumbledore smiled at him, his smile reaching his blue eyes.

"I need you to do something—anything—to receive detention with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore remarked. Harry stared at him, surprised by his mentor's favor. Had the Headmaster really asked him to land himself in detention with the second strictest teacher at Hogwarts?

"I'm s-sorry, d-did you s-say what I think y-you said, s-sir?" Harry stuttered. Dumbledore smiled more widely at this as he nodded.

"I would prefer if you did something grand in front of all as soon as school starts…such as the Welcome Feast," Dumbledore embellished, "Do something that your father and Sirius would have done during their reign at the school. Goodness knows how much they loved their practical jokes and their disregard for the rules."

"I still don't understand, Professor," Harry stated while glancing at a tight-lipped Mrs. Weasley and back at a smiling Albus Dumbledore, "Are you telling me to ignore the rules and land detention?"

"No, I am telling you to land detention especially with Minerva McGonagall," Dumbledore explained, "She has agreed to continually give you Sunday detentions so as to cover your absences every Sunday. If you choose to do something public, like at the Welcome Feast and at Holiday Feasts, your punishment will be given by the Head of your house. In your case, that would be-"

"McGonagall," Harry responded, now understanding the wizard's reasoning, "And she will be giving me Sunday detentions, thus making sure I am at my Auror training without looking suspicious." Dumbledore nodded as he smiled at Harry.

"I must request that you not divulge your intentions with anyone," Dumbledore said to Harry in his serious tone.

"You mean, not tell anyone the real reason why I am pulling pranks," he guessed as his mentor nodded, "May I enlist the help of my friends?" At this, Molly scoffed and Harry turned to her, startled. He had forgotten that she was there.

"I forbid Ron to help you with this!" Molly spat, "And I refuse to let you ask him."

"Please, just hear me out, Mrs. Weasley," Harry pleaded, "I will take the full responsibility for the jokes, since my punishment will be more severe. But, pulling off these jokes is going to take more than just one person or one brain. I promise not to tell him my reasons for doing any of this, and I promise that I will take all of the blame for the joke!" Molly frowned at him before looking at Dumbledore.

"Albus, I don't agree with this," Molly remarked, "But the decision is yours, since you are the one planning all of this." Dumbledore looked at each of them intently before closing his eyes and sitting silently for a long time. Harry waited, holding his breath, and hoped that his mentor would understand his request.

"I think that this decision should rest with young Mr. Weasley himself," Dumbledore answered as Harry smiled, "You should know, Molly, that the punishment would rest solely on Mr. Potter. McGonagall might decide to give your son detention. But her main focus will be ensuring Harry's presence in Auror training on Sundays. However, should Ron participate in the rule breaking schemes, you do have my permission to reprimand him in your own way. You understand, don't you?" Molly, red with anger, pursed her lips and scowled at the two wizards. Harry, fearful of her anger, shrank in his seat for suggesting the help.

"Also, Harry," Dumbledore continued, bringing Harry back to their plans, "you are to keep all of this from other professors as well. They are not to know of your extra classes whatsoever, not even Order members. Should one attempt to give you detention on Sunday, notify myself or Professor McGonagall immediately. We will ensure that you serve detention solely with her on Sundays. And we will cover our true reasons by ourselves. Remember: this must stay between us. No one else is to know the truth." Harry nodded and stared at his hands.

"Now that we are clear on what will be occurring this year, I think it is time to go about our business," Dumbledore announced, "I'm sure the two of you have plans for today. Good day to you, Harry! And to you, Mrs. Weasley, a good day." With that, Dumbledore rose from the table and started for the door. Stopping short of the entrance, he turned back to Harry.

"Harry," the wizened mentor started as he fumbled with the pocket of his robes, "I nearly forgot to give you this. Rather than have it sent today through the usual post, I informed the Ministry that I would personally deliver it. Congratulations, and good luck with the coming year." With a twinkle in his eye, he handed Harry a thick envelope and left the room.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly while looking at Molly, whose lips were pursed like McGonagall did when she was upset or angry with a student. Harry and Mrs. Weasley stayed in their seats, letting the tense air pass through the room for several minutes.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry finally said after the silence began to hurt his head, "I'm sorry for asking if Ron could help me with getting detention. I know you don't want him to, but I really think that the more help I get the longer my detentions will be." His guardian looked at him for a few minutes, her temper showing in her eyes, before shaking her head.

"I understand your reasons," Molly stated, "I just wished it could be different. As much as I hate to encourage the two of you to cause any sort of trouble, I know how important this is for us. So, I am willing to ignore your request from the Headmaster. But, don't think for even one moment that either of you will be getting out of a howler or two!" Harry smiled at her and nodded, remembering the howler she had sent Ron their second year when he had stolen their Ford Anglia and flown it to school.

"Harry," she asked as he shook himself from his memories, "Are you going to open your letter, or am I going to have to guess what it says?" Harry looked down at the envelope and remembered what it held: his O.W.L. results. With shaking hands, he slid a finger under the green wax seal with the Hogwarts crest in the center. Pulling out the first letter, he sighed and opened it. His eyes scanned over the letter twice, not believing what they said.

_O.W.L. Results for: _

_Harry J. Potter_

_Astronomy- Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms- Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- Outstanding_

_Divination- Poor_

_Herbology- Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic- Dreadful_

_Potions- Outstanding_

_Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations_

_Included is a list of all Advanced Classes for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please circle the classes you wish to continue on the N.E.W.T. Level and forward it to your Head of House at Hogwarts. Reminder: Students may only take courses in which they have received an O.W.L. in, or they have an "Acceptable" in._

_Congratulations on your O.W.L.s. and Good luck with your studies!_

"Well?" Harry looked at her, confusion and shock plastered on his face.

"I-I got seven, I think," he answered in surprise as he looked back at his letter, "Two 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Four 'Exceeds Expectations' in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. And an 'Acceptable' in Astronomy." He looked back at her and noticed a smile on her face. She placed her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

"That's wonderful, Harry," she started before hesitating, "I'm really proud of you, and I know you're parents would be proud of you if they were here." Harry smiled at her while holding back the tears that had formed in his eyes. He blinked several times, hoping the salty water drops wouldn't leave his emerald eyes, but he knew it was a vain attempt. The tiny droplets slid down his cheek as Molly stood and pulled him into one of her famous motherly hugs. He clung to her, not wanting to let go. It felt great to be hugged and to know that someone loved him. After awhile, they released their holds and their arms dropped. He wiped the tears away and gave her a watery smile that she returned.

"Do you know what classes you want to take?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Harry looked down at his letter, "You do need to take at least five classes." Harry nodded as he looked at her.

"I want to continue Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course, and Charms, even though I'm not great at it. I suppose I have to take Transfiguration, since I need it for my Tuesday alibi. I should take Potions, since it's required for Auror training," he remarked with a frown.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Molly asked as she placed her hand on his. He sighed as he looked at the letter again.

"I can't decide if I should take Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology," he answered as she smiled.

"Why don't you take both?" she suggested, "After all, you did do quite well in both classes, and the extra class couldn't hurt, could it?" He shook his head as he smiled at her.

"I guess you're right," he gave as he stood up, "It looks like I'll be taking six classes this year. Well, actually seven, if you include the 'extra' lessons."

"I think that's a great idea!" Molly beamed as she stood and pulled him into a hug, "Harry, congratulations on your scores. I am as proud of you, if not more proud, than any mother could be." He smiled at her as she pulled away and patted his cheeks in a motherly way.

"Now, Harry, why don't you go send your list to Minerva? Then we can get ready to go to work," Molly ordered in her motherly voice, "We have much to do right now, and I would hate to not get it all done." Harry nodded and walked to the door before stopping in his tracks and turning back to her. He quickly strode over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," he said, grinning over the plans for the coming year.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review!


	4. Partner in Crime

**Disclaimer:** Oh, how I've wished many a time that I were JKR. But alas! I'm not! So, I can only play in her world!

Chapter 4- Partner in Crime

"Alright Harry," Molly Weasley began as they entered the dark parlor, "I thought we would start in this room and work our way through the house. Although I do wish we could go shopping for new clothes for you. I hate to see you in those rags. Maybe we'll have the chance to do so soon." Harry looked around the room, confused by what his guardian meant.

"Er...Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called out, "I'm sorry, but…what…exactly are we doing here?"

"Oh," she answered, "I guess we'll start changing the décor. Goodness knows this dismal and dark coloring brings everyone into a depressed mood. I figured, since it was now your home, you would like to make it more homely. Is that alright, Harry?"

Harry looked around the room, remembering what his godfather had said about the house. He remembered how depressed everyone had been by the atmosphere, how depressed Sirius had been while confined to the walls of his childhood nightmares. Harry nodded and looked back at Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes," he stated with a slightly forced smile, "I think it's time to make this place less…gloomy. But how can I help? I really can't do magic outside of school; the restriction, you know." Mrs. Weasley glanced around the room as though she was afraid someone might hear their conversation, even though they were the only ones in the house.

"I think it would be alright for you to use magic for this," she whispered.

"But, the restriction-"

"Oh, I don't think we will have any problems with that," she answered with a smile, "As long as you have an adult around, they normally don't notice. And I think we will be able to pull a few strings in the Ministry. And our name can change the Minister's mind on enforcing the rules." She winked at him as she said her last line.

"Am I missing something, Mrs. Weasley? The Ministry is always quick to punish the rule breakers."

"Harry," she began, exasperated, "Your name alone will clear you, just as it did last summer. And, Fudge is no longer the Minister."

"Who is the Minister, then?"

"Amelia Bones," Mrs. Weasley answered, beaming a smile at him, "And Arthur has been promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's the person you would meet with if you were found violating the restrictions."

"That's great, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, "Congratulations!" She smiled at him again and nodded before clearing her throat and looking back at the room.

"Now, I think we should start with this lumpy furniture," Mrs. Weasley announced as she pointed at the ancient furniture in the room, "Wouldn't you agree, Harry?" Harry nodded as they began to vanish, replace, and change the furniture and objects in the room. As he followed Mrs. Weasley's actions, changing the walls and the draperies, Harry suddenly felt some of the pressure in his chest disappear instead of weighing him down.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the week, Harry and Mrs. Weasley worked hard on renewing the house on Grimmauld Place for its inhabitants. Their moods were lifted higher and higher with each room they finished, and it soon began to feel like an actual home. Harry felt much more at ease in the once-depressing house as he and his guardian work diligently on the rooms. They had even begun to fight over the rooms, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley defended, "separate rooms are not necessary! Sharing rooms should be alright for everyone. Besides-"

"But there are plenty of rooms in this place for everyone to have his or her own room."

"True," she fought, "But we should leave the room assignments like they were last summer."

"Last summer, we shared rooms because of the dark objects in each one," Harry argued, "But since then, the doxys and dark objects have been removed. And there are enough rooms now. I just figured that since we are a family, we should treat this place like a home. The second floor has enough rooms for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me to have our own room. And the third floor has enough room for you and Mr. Weasley and for guests."

"Alright," she gave in, "We will do separate rooms for each person."

Harry smiled in delight as he thought of the argument. He sat in his new room, next to the one he had shared with Ron previously, and relaxed in the new bed. For the first time ever, he felt like he had a home. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place suddenly felt like his first real home. He relished in the idea of having a place to call a home. Of having a home of his own. A sudden clicking on his window brought him back to his senses. He looked over to see his pure white owl waiting for him.

"Hedwig!" he cried out with happiness as he opened the window and let her in. She flew to the desk on the far side of the wall and waited for him to relieve her of her duties. Harry quickly took the letter and ripped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry it took me a full week to write you. I hope you aren't mad. I thought your owl could use a rest before I sent her back to you. I think I've seen Hermione Granger's cat. I agree with you; it does look like it has had too many meetings with a brick wall. I know that Ron Weasley doesn't like her cat at all! Do you remember when he accused her cat of eating his rat Scabbers? That rat was very pathetic! I always wondered what happened to that rat._

_I have heard that a full patronus is more difficult when you are facing dementors. Do you remember when the school was crawling with them the year that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban? I remember when they came onto the Quidditch Pitch and you fell from so high in the sky! I thought for sure you were gone when that happened!_

_I've always wondered about Sirius Black and what happened to him. When the ministry was looking for him, there were dementors everywhere. And they never found him until he was found at the Ministry last year. Then, this summer, they gave him a full pardon and an Order of Merlin, First Class. I always wanted to know where he hid for those two years. Everyone made speculations about his whereabouts. My favorite rumor was that he was an unregistered animagus that could transform into a black dog, similar to the grim, and that he lived in a cave just outside of Hogsmeade the year before last. My second favorite story is that the year he escaped he had been hiding in the Shrieking Shack. What crazy notions!_

_It shocked me, too, when all of those Death Eaters escaped Azkaban last year, but there were no dementors near Hogwarts. If the school was swarming with them when Sirius Black escaped, where were they when several Death Eaters escaped? I always wondered what happened for that to happen._

_I do remember when Ron Weasley got that howler! Do you remember when Neville Longbottom got one from his grandmother during your third year? I felt bad for him. Everyone thinks he's clueless and forgetful, but I think there is more to him than what meets the eye. After the Death Eaters escaped Azkaban last year, I saw him work so hard and progress so much in the D.A. I think that escape really changed him. I think it made him more determined to be someone and accomplish something._

_I'm not too sure if Ginny Weasley would ever be a practical joker. She seems too much like Hermoine Granger: the prefect type. I wouldn't be surprised if she did become the next Gryffindor prefect. Although, I have heard rumors that her Bat-Bogey Hex is good! _

_I liked Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts, too! And I, too, hope that our next professor for the class is not another Lockhart! My mum still uses his books! I never really believed that he had done everything he said he had done in those stupid books! I also don't know if I could take Professor Moody in that class again. His one eye scared me too much!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. How about a game of hangman? I included the puzzle on another piece of parchment. Just send it back with your next letter when you have time!_

Harry pulled the other piece of parchment and studied it carefully before deciding to write his letter back and getting out his own parchment from the stack he placed in the desk drawer. He dipped his eagle feather quill in his inkwell and started his letter to Ginger.

_Ginger,_

_You don't need to apologize for taking so long to write back. I have been so busy with my current tasks that I didn't even notice Hedwig wasn't here. But I'm glad you let her rest. Thank you!_

_There is a long history associated with Ron's former rat, Scabbers. Let's just say his real name is Peter Pettigrew, a wizard once thought to be dead that is an unregistered animagus. His whereabouts are unknown right now, but it was proven through the Ministry at the end of last year that he is a supporter of Voldemort. This discovery—that Pettigrew was alive—cleared Sirius Black of all charges. Like I said, it's a long story that would take a lot to tell._

_You are right; some of the rumors about Sirius Black sound unbelievable. But I've discovered that even the most far-fetched stories or ideas are true. When I was first told I was a wizard, I thought it a joke that my muggle relatives had played on me. But it turned out to be true._

_As to why there were no dementors last year, I can only guess. Because of their known affiliation with Voldemort during the first war, I believe they joined his ranks again and are now fighting on his side._

_I'm happy to hear that someone else sees Neville Longbottom in a different light than what he is seen as normally. I always felt bad for him, too, because everyone picked on him, especially Slytherins and Snape. Draco Malfoy still does, but I think Neville is stronger than he gives himself credit for. I also remember watching him and being impressed by his fast progress in the D.A. last year. It started when he first learned that the Death Eaters had escaped. I think it was the best motivator for him._

_I think Ginny Weasley would be the perfect practical joker at Hogwarts. I know that she has picked up on the tricks from the Weasley twins. As far as being a prefect, I'm not sure if she will be one. I haven't really thought about it that much. She might be a good student. But I know she has a funny side to her as well. I haven't seen her Bat-Bogey Hex, but I heard about it when she hexed Draco Malfoy last year and I've heard that she has a knack for using it. She is someone I would never want to cross! Her temper can match the color of her hair. But I still think her a good friend of mine._

_Mrs. Weasley also uses Lockhart's phony books. Her sons don't like him and think he is fake, but Mrs. Weasley still likes him. And I feel the same way about having Moody as a professor again. Except, he really wasn't the real professor when he supposedly taught D.A.D.A. two years ago. If anything, Moody has gotten even more paranoid since then. He doesn't trust anyone now, not even himself! I guess we'll find out on September 1st. _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

As Harry set down his quill and started to read over his letter, a large crash from below reverberated to his bedroom. He jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room, his wand out and ready to fight. He flew down the stairs and raced to the kitchen, surprised by the sight.

"Hi mate!" a much taller red head greeted from the kitchen.

"Ron!" Harry greeted as his best friend clapped him on the shoulder, "I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Dumbledore came by yesterday to get us ready to come here," answered a small voice from behind Harry. He turned around and stared in amazement.

"Ginny?" he whispered to the frail young woman with fiery auburn hair. She nodded and smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling with happiness. He walked to her and wrapped her in a hug. Holding her closely, he pulled Ron into the hug before letting go and beaming at them.

"Why don't you two take your things upstairs to your room?" Mrs. Weasley suggested as the three started out of the kitchen. He stopped and turned back to her, beaming at her with joy.

"Mum?" Ron piped, "Dumbledore shrunk our trunks to make it easier for us to get here. Could you…er…" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she flicked her wand at the doll-like packages, returning them to their original size.

"Thanks, Mum," Ron replied as he grabbed his trunk.

"Let me help you two," Harry offered while grabbing Ginny's trunk and turning it around, "I'll show you where you'll be at." Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Mate," he began, "I think I can remember where our room is." Harry smiled at him and shook his head as they walked up the stairs.

"No, Ron," he announced, "Your mum and I decided to give each of us our own room. You're now going to be in the room next to our old room, which is now mine. Ginny, you're across from me, and Hermione will be across from Ron when she comes." He smiled at their surprised faces while continuing the ascent to the top of the first flight of stairs. When they finally reached Ron's door, Ron opened it and stood back. He walked into his new room and looked around.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the pumpkin colored walls and matching bedspread. Posters of zooming Chudley Cannons players covered the walls, similar to Ron's room at the Burrow. Ron dropped his trunk and beamed a smile at Harry. Harry smiled back and motioned to Ginny.

"C'mon," he said quietly, "we'll let him get sorted out before we go back in there." He stopped at the next set of doors and opened the door for Ginny, gesturing for her to enter. She walked in, looking around the freshly painted green walls and new white bedding. The room was dotted with pictures of Hogwarts, different D.A. members, family pictures, and friends smiles. Harry set her trunk at the foot of the bed and walked back to the door frame, allowing her to look around her room.

"We painted the room yesterday after your mum said we needed to prepare it for your arrival," Harry gave quietly from the door. She turned to him and beamed a bright smile.

"Thank you," she remarked before pulling him into another hug.

"I'll just let you get unpacked for now," he announced with a grin before he turned to the door of his own room. He turned back to her door before entering his room.

"Welcome home, Ginny," he whispered as he beamed at her. She smiled back and nodded before opening her trunk to put everything away. Harry walked back into his room and read over his letter to Ginger, making sure everything was right. While reading through it again, he smiled and excitedly walked across the hall from his room. He knocked on Ginny's door and shook with anticipation. She opened her door and gave him a puzzled look.

"Ginny," he whispered while looking around to make sure they were alone, "I know you're busy right now, you know…with unpacking. But, I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I need your help." She nodded, still surprised, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bedroom. He looked around to make sure no one had seen them and quickly shut the door. He turned around and smiled at her. There she stood in the middle of his room, still pondering what he needed her help with.

"So…" she sighed, looking around his room, "is everything alright? Do you need help with something in your room?"

"No, I-"

"Are you asking for help with your essay?" she guessed while pointing at his letter to Ginger. He shook his head as he leaned against the door.

"It's not an essay," he answered with a smile, "It's a letter."

"This," she teased while holding up the continuous scroll and pointing at it, her nose wrinkled, "this is a letter? It looks like a novel, like the ones Hermione used to send to Viktor." Harry smiled as he attempted to get it back from Ginny but she kept it out of his reach. He laughed as he tried to grab the letter from her and she teased him with it, laughing along with him. Finally, he sighed and took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat.

"Don't you want to play?" she teased, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"I surrender, Ginny, Queen of the Bat-Bogey Hex," he joked, falling to his knees in front of her dramatically. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"You're no fun!" she gave while setting the letter back on his desk, "You give up too easily!" His eyes twinkled as he looked up at her before getting to his feet. In one swift move, he knocked her onto the bed and grabbed her sides.

"It's not that I give up easily," he remarked while tickling her, "It's just that I learned the best moves on the field. The feint is the one most people fall for!" Ginny laughed with delight and struggled under him while tears fell down her cheeks. After a while, he stopped tickling her and watched her intently. _Yes,_ he thought, _she is perfect!_ She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes, and looked at him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned by his thoughtful expression. He shrugged and sat down at the desk.

"Everything is okay," he answered, "I was just wondering if you would help me this year with a year-long project."

"What?" she inquired, "Are you starting the D.A. again? Do you need an assistant?" Her eyes danced with excitement over the possibility of helping him with the group.

"No, it's not that," he continued, "I don't know if I'll restart the group. I need help with something that only you, Fred, and George can help me with. I thought of asking Ron for help, but I don't think he can help me this time."

"What can I help you with that Ron can't help with?" she questioned, "I mean, not that I wouldn't help you, but I don't know what I can help you with that he can't do." Harry got up from the chair and began pacing the room, thinking of the best approach to his question. Finally, he looked at her and noticed that her eyes had followed him during his short excursion around the room.

"I think that with the second war, we need to have fun at Hogwarts this year," he explained, "And I want to make others laugh. I guess I got the bug from Fred and George when they left. I think the whole school needs to remember how to laugh. And since you learned from the masters of jokes, I figured you could help me out." Ginny chewed on her lower lip and looked around his room as though she was expecting Mrs. Weasley to jump out from under the bed or from inside the closet.

"I don't know, Harry-"

"It'll be fun," he argued softly, "And I promise that I will take all of the blame. I just want to follow in my father's footsteps and be a trouble-maker at Hogwarts. And I want to remember how to laugh." Ginny sighed as she looked down at the floor. Harry dropped to his knees again and held his hands in front of him.

"Please, Gin, you are the only one who can help me with this," he pleaded to her, "Please be my partner in crime." She looked at him carefully, her fears seeping out her eyes and into his, before the mischievous twinkle returned to them.

"Okay, I'll help you out!" she said before laughing nervously. Harry jumped up from the floor and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Gin!" he exclaimed, "You won't regret this!"

"I better not," she whispered as he held her, "Now, can I get back to my unpacking? I want to get unpacked so I can write my own novel to Dean." He let her go and watched as she walked back to her room. As she closed her door, he picked up his letter to Ginger, hastily scribbled his first letter choice for the hangman puzzle, and looked at Hedwig.

"Okay, Hedwig," he remarked, "I need you to take this to Ginger. When she's done writing and she sends you back, you can rest again." Hedwig held out her leg, eagerly, and let him tie the letter to it. With a quick and affectionate nip, she flew out the open window and off to his mysterious friend. As he watched her fly off to wherever Ginger was, Ron came into his room. Harry turned back to his best friend and smiled.

"Fancy playing chess?"

"Nah," Ron answered, "I'm-"

"Starving," Harry finished with a chuckle. Ron gasped in surprise.

"So you finally mastered legimens! Great, Harry," he exclaimed. Harry laughed as he leaned against the window.

"No, Ron," he remarked, "I just know you too well. Come on. I think your mum has breakfast ready." Ron shrugged as they headed for the hallway. As they reached the stairs, Harry stopped and raced back down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Ron questioned as Harry shook his head and knocked on Ginny's door. Looking at him puzzled, she cracked the door slightly. He smiled as she opened the door completely.

"Everything alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for accepting my offer," he whispered with a grin, "But, I was wondering if you could keep it a secret that you'll be helping me, even from Dean and Ron." She nodded at his request, a worried look on her face.

"Of course, Harry," she answered. He nodded as he looked into her eyes, feeling as though they were pulling him into them. Her brow furrowed as she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure everything is okay, Harry?" she inquired after a minute had passed by in complete silence. He shook his head and blinked before smiling at her.

"Yeah, sorry," he replied, "I wanted to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

"Not right now," the frail red head stated with a small smile, "Thank you, but I want to finish unpacking before the day is gone." He smiled as he nodded again.

"Alright. We'll see you later," he announced as he stepped back, "Oh, and Ginny. Sorry for interrupting you again." She smiled as she watched him walk down the hall, her eyes never leaving his.

"Quit bothering me, Potter! I can't even have a moment of peace with you around," she joked as he rejoined Ron at the stairs before closing her door.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"It was just an inside joke," Harry shrugged off as they sat down at the table. But Harry's mind was too occupied to think of food at the moment. _What was with the look_, he asked himself as he picked at his breakfast of eggs and toast. He kept seeing Ginny's smile in his mind as they ate in silence. He heard her laugh over and over again.

"So, mate," Ron broke in, "where's Hermione?" Harry shrugged as he looked at his best friend.

"She's vacationing with her parents and she's not sure when she will be back," Harry answered, "I know we'll see her on the train, but I don't know if we'll see her before then." Ron nodded, his shoulders slumped forward. Harry smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you miss her, Ron?" he teased. Ron looked up, his face turning as bright as his hair, and shook his head.

"N-no," he stuttered nervously, "I j-just thought she-she'd b-be here. A-and…er…I thought she…uh…could…h-help us w-with….homework. That's it! I need help with my homework! Don't you?" Harry chuckled as he played with his food again and shook his head.

"Nope," Harry announced, "I finished mine last week." Ron's fork clattered against his plate as he stared at Harry in shock.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" he exclaimed, "What happened to you?" Harry chuckled as he looked back at his plate.

"If you want, maybe I can help you," Harry offered. Ron shrugged as he stood from the table.

"Sure, okay," he gave, "Now, how about a game of chess." Harry smiled and nodded as they raced to the parlor.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	5. Initiation

**Disclaimer:** Somewhere, in an alternate universe, I am JKR. But in this world, I'm just a fan playing the world that she created! Woe is me!

Chapter 5- Initiation

The day before Harry's birthday started out as any other day: a gorgeous day outside of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry woke to the sounds of people running in the hall outside his bedroom. Rubbing the sleep from his emerald eyes, he sat up and pushed his glasses on. He rose from the bed and looked out the window before someone opened his door. Ginny smiled at him sleepily from his door frame. Her auburn hair, glowing from the sunlight trickling through the window, was mussed from just waking herself. Her robe was tied around her straight and frail body.

"Morning," she dreamily announced.

"Morning, Ginny," he replied as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked back at him, her eyes small, before blinking twice and staring at him with wide eyes. Her face turned a deep shade of crimson as she stared at him before turning her gaze to the floor.

"Umm, Harry," she said in an embarrassed tone, "Aren't you…er…a little…um…cold?" Confused, he shook his head before looking down. His face grew hot as he noticed he was only wearing a pair of red boxer shorts with little white hearts on them. He had opted out of wearing his pajamas the night before because of the warmth of his bedroom.

"I'll just wait out here for you," she called as she closed his door. He quickly pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and threw them on. He approached his door again, smiling sheepishly at the girl, who had also changed while waiting for him.

"Sorry about that," he explained, "It was just too warm last night for clothes." She giggled as he felt his cheeks grow warmer than before. He cleared his throat, thinking of something to say.

"Umm…did you hear something?" she asked for him. He nodded, avoiding her eyes, and looked down at the stairs.

"Shall we go check on everything?" he inquired as she inclined her head. He gestured for her to go first and chuckled. Raising one eyebrow, she smiled back and started for the staircase. As he followed, he mentally kicked himself for not remembering to throw his robe or some clothes on before opening his door. He vowed from then on to do so before leaving his room.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" she asked as they reached the landing. He stopped in his tracks and searched his brain for the next day.

"What's happening tomorrow?" She turned and laughed at him.

"Harry," she answered, "it's your birthday!" He gasped.

"I forgot! Thank you for reminding me!" he exclaimed. She shrugged her shoulders as they continued down the stairs.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I haven't thought much about it." They reached the bottom as he finished. She turned to him, stopping him again, and smiled at him.

"Well, let me know as soon as possible," she said quietly, "Otherwise, I might have to give you something that will really make you blush." Immediately, he felt his cheeks flush again as he stared at the small woman before him. She laughed as the color spread to his ears.

"Harry James Potter," she teased, "I do believe I have embarrassed you for the second time today!" He blushed again as he chuckled with her. She started walking toward the kitchen before turning back to him.

"By the way," she called out as he started to follow her, "you really have a perverted mind if you were thinking what I think you were thinking." The two of them laughed as they entered the kitchen, eager to eat something. Mrs. Weasley stood at the stove stirring something in a pan. She turned to them when they walked in and smiled.

"Good morning, you two," she greeted as they sat at the table.

"Good morning, Mum."

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ginny could you watch this for a moment, dear," Mrs. Weasley requested from her youngest, "I just need to talk to Harry for a moment. Harry, dear, please come with me for a second." Ginny and Harry both stood from the table and followed Molly's orders. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the formal dining room where they sat down at the table.

"Harry, dear," she remarked sweetly with a smile on her face, "I don't want you to feel that you are in trouble here, because you aren't. I want you to know that I would never want to replace your mother. But I hope that you would consider me to be similar to a mother for you. You can think of me as a substitute mum or a friend's mum." Harry nodded, intensely studying the table top.

"I want you to know that there is no reason for the formalities any more. You know we have always considered you a member of the family," she continued, "I would like you to feel comfortable around me. I'm not used to someone calling me something so formal, much less one of my children's friends." He blushed again for the third time that day as he nodded to her. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"If you don't want to call me Mum," she started quietly, "then you can call me Molly." He smiled to her as he shook his head.

"No," he replied, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wea-Mum. I have been wondering about this myself since the night I came. I consider you to be my second mum, but I didn't know how you would feel about me calling you that. I think Mum is right for you." Her eyes glossed over with tears as she pulled him into one of her usual mother bear hugs before she beamed at him. He smiled at her before pulling her back into a hug, before letting go and following her back into the kitchen. She walked back to the stove, relieving her daughter from the duty assigned, and continued to cook as Ginny handed Harry a cup of tea. He smiled at her as she gave him a puzzled look.

"I'll tell you later," he mouthed as she stared at him. She nodded as she sipped from her own teacup and sat back in her chair.

"So, what was so funny?" Molly asked as they looked back at each other, stifling their laughter.

"Just an embarrassing moment for Harry this morning," Ginny remarked as she giggled. Harry flushed again as he looked at his cup, not knowing how his newfound mum would feel about him if they admitted the morning's events.

"What happened?" Molly inquired as she turned to them. Ginny shrugged and giggled as she continued to drink deeply from her cup.

"Harry?" their mother pressed as he looked at her, believing he could keep it together. Once he looked at her, he knew it would be impossible to keep the secret.

"I…um…Ginny…uh…she…"

"Ginny! What did you do?" Molly exasperated. Ginny laughed as she looked at their mum.

"Let's just say Harry forgot to cover himself completely when he went to bed last night," Ginny explained as Molly turned red, "I didn't see anything, Mum. I swear. He just forgot to put anything but his undergarments on."

"Honestly, Mum," Harry gave while turning red, "It was too warm last night to put on my pajamas. I forgot I didn't have them on this morning when she opened my door this morning. I was more worried about the noises I heard." Molly shook her head and sighed as Ginny stared at him in shock. He gave her a confused look and shrugged his shoulders as Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"I thought Ginny had said something to you that would have embarrassed you," their mum remarked, "She likes to embarrass newcomers. She considers it to be initiation to the family. At least she isn't putting her arm in butter or dropping her cup because you're in the room. I thought she'd never get over doing that!" It was Ginny's turn to blush. Her face turned a shade darker than pink as she became interested in her teacup; Harry laughed at her, feeling it was only right to turn the tables on her.

"I had almost forgotten about that," Harry joked, "Actually, it is hard to forget. I just didn't want to embarrass her by bringing those times up. But, I guess—if she is going to embarrass me—I should." Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed at her.

"I guess I'll have to remember what was on your shorts so I can embarrass you in front of girls," Ginny retorted. Harry immediately stopped laughing and he turned red again.

"Alright, you two. I think that's enough teasing for today," Mrs. Weasley piped in, "Why don't you two go get dressed. I think the arrival of our guest woke you two up. You might want to say hello to her."

"Hermione's here," Harry guessed, a smile spreading on his face. Mrs. Weasley nodded as they both jumped from the table.

"Thanks, Mum," they said together as they raced out of the kitchen. As they reached the stairs, Ginny grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned to her and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"What was the conversation with my mum about?" she whispered in a worried tone, "Is everything alright?"

"You mean 'our mum'," he corrected with a smile. She stared at him, confused, as he pulled her into the parlor and closed the door. He led her to the couch and sat next to her.

"Did you hear about Sirius's will?" he asked as she shook her head, "Sirius requested that your—I mean, our—parents be my guardians until I come of age." Ginny nodded as her eyes widened in understanding.

"Harry!" she exclaimed happily, "That means you're my new big brother! Well, sort of." Harry nodded as he thought about it himself, a twinge of pain building in his heart.

"You could say that," he remarked, "So your—I mean, our—mum asked me if I felt comfortable calling her 'Mum'. And I told her I did." Ginny smiled at him as she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm happy you feel that way," she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine, "I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything, be it for a friend or a sister." She pulled away and smiled at him, which he reciprocated. He nodded and stood from the couch, giving her his hand to take. She took his hand and rose from the couch.

"And if you need anything from me," he replied quietly, "I'm here for you, too." She nodded as they walked to the door. Silently, they ascended the staircase to Hermione's room. They looked at Ron's door, not hearing his usual snores but figuring he was still asleep, before turning their attention back to Hermione's room. They heard Ron and Hermione bickering from her room. Harry raised his hand to knock, but Ginny stopped him.

"Do they ever stop bickering? You would think they would get tired of fighting all the time!" she whispered as she shook her head and pushed the door open.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out from the door way, "We've missed you!" She rushed to the bushy haired bookworm as gave her a tight embrace.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you need to stop fighting with Hermione all the time!" Ginny scolded as she let go of Hermione and turned to her brother.

"Harry!" Hermione said in the meantime as she wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a tight squeeze.

"It's good to see you, 'Mione," he gave as he let go and walked further into the room.

"It's good to see you, too, Harry," she responded, "The house looks great! You and Mrs. Weasley have been working hard." Harry nodded as they all flopped down on something around the room. Ron stretched out on Hermione's bed, his arms behind his head. Ginny sat on the floor leaning against the bed. Hermione sat at the desk in the chair. And Harry sat cross legged on the floor, smiling at his friends.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Ron asked as he stared at the ceiling.

"Well, we could show Hermione the rest of the house," Ginny suggested as Hermione shook her head and frowned.

"Your mum says we have to stay upstairs today. Order meeting," Hermione gave.

"Hmm…we could play chess," Ron gave hopefully. Everyone rolled their eyes and snickered.

"Only you would want to play that game, Ron," Ginny gave, "Besides, everyone knows that you win every time!"

"What else can we do?" Harry asked as Ginny grinned.

"We could play truth or dare," she suggested.

"No!" Hermione groaned, "The last time you made me play that with you, Lavender and Pavarti teased me endlessly about my crush on…well, you know who. I refuse to play that game again." Harry and Ron looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"I agree with Hermione," Harry quipped, "I don't think I want to be put up to doing something right now."

"It was just a suggestion," Ginny defended, "Since we can't listen in on the meetings, there's nothing really to do." They sat around for a little while longer, being completely bored and trying to think of something to do. After what seemed like eons of time, Ginny finally spoke up.

"So, Harry, what do you want for your birthday?" Harry looked at his three friends and thought about his birthday.

"Oh, I don't know…" he started while looking down at his hands, "I haven't really thought about it."

"I know that look, Harry," Hermione gave, "What do you want?" Harry sighed as he looked at his friends and shook his head.

"It's nothing," he answered, "Besides, Mum wouldn't let it happen."

"Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius left guardianship for Harry to our parents, so he calls them Mum and Dad now," Ron explained simply as Hermione looked at Harry in shock.

"Wow! That's really nice, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is."

"Okay, back to the topic on hand!" Ginny yelled, interrupting Hermione before she started talking again, "What is your birthday wish, Harry?" Harry looked at each person in the room, studying them for a moment, before he looked down and sighed.

"I want to go to muggle London for the day. Just the four of us," he answered.

"Why would we do that?" Ron asked as Hermione slapped his shoulder, "Ow, 'Moine! What'd you do that for?"

"Because you're being a git, Ronald!" Hermione answered, "I think that would be fun, Harry!"

"Yeah, Harry, it would be fun for the four of us to get out of the house and wander around muggle London," Ginny offered.

"But, what would we do there?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know. Mum mentioned shopping, and I think I need to get new clothes, anyway, instead of Dudley's old things. And I thought it would be fun to have some chips at a restaurant. Not to mention the underground," Harry explained to the three.

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Harry!" Hermione beamed as she sat up straight in her chair.

"There's just one problem," Ginny proffered, "Mum's not going to let four underage teens out in muggle London alone."

"I think we could possibly convince her to let us," Ron gave, "We could ask for guards."

"She's not going to let us, Ronald! Not even with guards would she let us out in muggle London," Hermione started as she threw a scathing look at Ron.

"You never know! She might!" Ron ranted.

"No, she wouldn't." Hermione and Ron glared at each other before Harry stood up.

"Well, there's no point in checking anyway," Harry gave as he started out of the room. Ginny followed him out and stopped him at his bedroom door.

"Harry? Are you alright?" she timidly asked. Harry turned to her and nodded, forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She still looked worried as she approached him and placed a warm hand on his arm.

"No you aren't," she began, "Please, tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you this way." He shook his head and placed his hand on hers.

"I will tell you eventually," he offered, "But today is not the day. Nor is tomorrow. But someday soon, I'll let you know, along with Ron and Hermione. If they ever stop bickering." Ginny gave a short chuckle and nodded.

"Okay. But, please remember: I'm always here for you," she stated. He nodded and smiled again.

"Me too. I'm always here for you if you should ever need anything," he gave as they stood in the hallway for a moment.

"I should go. I need to write a letter to Dean," Ginny announced as she took a step back, still looking at him, "Would you mind if I did that? I don't have to if you need company-"

"No, Ginny," he gave with a smile, "Go ahead. I need to write a letter myself, and he is your boyfriend." A pang rose in his chest as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded as the pangs continued.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he said as she opened her door, "I'll see you later." She flashed a smile at him before closing her door. He stared at her door for a moment before walking into his room. He sighed as he looked around the room, thinking of what to do, before he spotted Hedwig on her perch by the desk. He smiled as he saw the tidy letters that he recognized as Ginger's handwriting.

"Thanks, Hedwig," he said to her as he pulled the letter off her leg and opened it, stroking Hedwig's feathers as he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_What do you mean Professor Moody wasn't Professor Moody two years ago? How do you know? Does it have anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament? I have to admit that I was shocked you got your name in the Goblet of Fire. How did you do that? I heard a lot of people, my brother included, talking of how to get past the impartial judge. I couldn't have done it, even if I was of age. The dragons don't bother me, but the idea of being put on the spotlight does. _

_You were really brave to go through with it, though. I guess you're used to being the center of attention. I don't know how you can stand to be under the spotlight all the time. I would be afraid of messing up in front of others. _

_So, have you thought of what you want to do? What career are you looking at? I've been thinking about it and I'm so confused. I think being an auror would be fascinating, but there's too much pressure involved in it. Catching dark wizards means you have to be fast on your feet, and I'm not all that fast. I think that being a Healer would be a good career, but it seems too boring! I was thinking of being a dragon tamer or a curse breaker. I know a few people who do these and they like their jobs. But, I really wouldn't want to leave home. I was thinking of a Ministry job, like in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. But, I'm not too fond of the Ministry right now. I can't believe what they and the Prophet said about you last year!_

_I hope you are enjoying your summer. I've been quite bored this summer, but it just started to get interesting. Still, I can't wait for school to start. Even though you don't know me, I can't wait until I can see you every day._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

Harry read through the letter twice, frowning. _Just who is this mysterious person_? he thought as he read through the letter again. He sighed as he set the letter down and stared out the window at the orange rays of the evening sunset, thinking about the next day and what his wish really was.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	6. Birthday Woes

**Disclaimer:** If I were JKR I wouldn't be going to school for writing, I would have my dream car, and I would own my little cottage in England! But, since I'm still clocking hours in studying and going to class, I must not be her! Damn!

Chapter 6- Birthday Woes

The sound of birds singing outside woke Harry the day after his fight with Ron. He smiled as he put on his glasses, noticing that it was early morning. The house was silent which told Harry that he was the only one up. He quietly left his room and walked to the bathroom, turning the faucet on and stepping under the warm water. He quickly showered, thinking about what he should do that day. It wasn't every day that he turned sixteen, and he wanted today to be special. He wanted to do something special with his friends. But he doubted whether Mrs. Weasley would allow them such fun. He sighed as he turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. Checking to make sure no one else was in the hall, he quickly tiptoed back to his bedroom. Closing the door, he started to remove the towel.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ginny cried out from the door as she knocked and opened the door at the same time. Harry quickly wrapped the towel around himself and looked at her. Her cheeks were crimson from embarrassment. She stood rooted in the spot, staring at his chest.

"Ginny Weasley," he teased while trying to hide his embarrassment and hanging onto the towel, "I swear you're trying to see me starkers! Is that your goal this summer?" He chuckled as she looked at the floor.

"I…er…I'm s-sorry, Harry," she stuttered as she looked at the floor, "I d-didn't mean to-to catch you l-like this." She still stood, her feet planted on the floor, embarrassed to move. Silence traveled through the room.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind?" he called to her as she looked at his chest, avoiding his eyes. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"S-sorry," she called out as she turned toward the door. He let his hold on the towel loosen before she turned back to him.

"At least I knocked this time," she blurted out as the towel began to slip.

"Ginny!" he jokingly yelled as she flew out of the door and closed it behind her. He quickly pulled out clean clothes and threw them on, still chuckling at her ability to embarrass him. He ran a hand through his wet and messy hair as he walked to the door. She stood in the hall, her face still red and staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she apologized as she looked at her feet, "I just figured you would have dressed in the bathroom. He chuckled as he stood before her, placing a hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"At least you knocked this time," he teased as he smiled at her, "But the least you could've done is left when you saw instead of standing there." She blushed even more and he pulled her into a hug. He smelled the sweet and intoxicating scent of flowers in her hair as he inhaled deeply. Sighing, he finally let go and smiled at her.

"Come on," he stated, "Let's go eat." She nodded as they walked downstairs. He chuckled as they reached the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley called from the stove, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

"Good Morning, Mum," they called in unison as they joined Ron and Hermione at the table. They smiled at each other as they waited for breakfast to be ready, yesterday's occurrences in the past.

"So, Harry," Mrs. Weasley announced as she set a platter of sausages, eggs, and toast before them, "Do you have any special wish you want for your birthday?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Ginny interrupted.

"He wants to go to London," she started as he looked at her, "He wants to have fun and be a normal teenager for a change." He shook his head at her as she smiled at him.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked as he turned to her, "Is that what you want to do today?" He sighed and nodded, turning his attention to his breakfast.

"What sort of things do you want to do?" she questioned as he shrugged.

"You mentioned shopping, clothes shopping," he answered as he looked at her, "I've never done anything like that before, but I thought it would be fun. And I thought that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and me could do things like that today. You know, normal muggle teen things." Harry blushed as he looked at only Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to look at the rest. Mrs. Weasley smiled as she patted his hand.

"What do you mean "us" and "shopping," Harry?" Ron asked as Harry glanced at the bewildered look on Ron's face. Harry shrugged as he ate quietly.

"You know," Harry replied, "Shopping, like you would in Diagon Alley. Only, it's Muggle London. I've never been shopping in London, and I thought it would be a nice change."

"Harry," Hermione asked as he turned his attention to her, "are you feeling alright? I mean, since when do you want to do something outside of our world?" Harry shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"I dunno," he started as he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes, "I just want to get out of the house for a day. Away from the wizarding world for a change. I thought it would be nice for us to act like tourists and wander through London for the day." Ron and Hermione stared at him as though he was a foreign object that they feared.

"I think it would be fun," Ginny piped in as she smiled at Harry, "I think we should do it if Mum will let us." Harry smiled at her, silently thanking her for help. Silence passed as they all thought about it.

"You know, I think it would be fun to do that," Hermione finally gave, "It would be interesting to be a muggle for the day."

"It would?" Ron asked as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Ronald," she started, "it would be good for you to see how the rest of the world lives."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"How do you expect to appreciate our world if you don't see how everyone else lives without magic?" Hermione questioned.

"But, I don't want to see how everyone else lives," he started.

"Ron, mate," Harry piped in as he watched his two best friends bicker, "we'll go to Diagon Alley too. I mean, we'll have to get money changed to go to London and shop. And I would like to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Yes, Harry needs to see Fred and George about something," Ginny remarked. Harry turned to her, confused.

"I do?" he asked.

"You do?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison as Ginny smiled and winked at Harry.

"Oh! Yeah I do," Harry answered as he remembered their plans for the year, "I forgot about that."

"Maybe we can get a couple of guards to go with you," she gave as she stood up, "I'll see what I can do." Harry smiled at her as he returned to his breakfast. Mrs. Weasley wandered out of the kitchen while Ron and Hermione stared at Harry.

"What's going on between you?" Ron asked as he looked at them, "Ginny, did you break up with Dean? Are-are you two dating now?" Harry looked up at Ron and shook his head.

"No, Ron," Ginny answered.

"Mate, it's best if you don't know," Harry responded, "We don't want to get you in trouble."

"I don't want to know," Hermione muttered as she closed her eyes. Harry and Ginny grinned as they looked at each other.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked in the room, "I just spoke to Albus. He's arranged for Tonks and Remus to take you to London." Harry grinned as everyone's face lit up.

He got up and wrapped his arms around Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, Mum," he whispered as he pulled away. She smiled at him and patted his shoulders.

"Alright all of you, go get ready," she ordered, "They should be here soon." The four of them scrambled out of the kitchen, eager to have fun.

o-o-o-o-o

"What do you think of this shirt, Harry?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a stony-green t-shirt from a rack in a muggle clothing store. Harry looked at it, wondering what he was supposed to see.

"I…er…I dunno," he gave as he looked up at her, "It looks okay. Why? Did you want it?" She rolled her eyes as she pulled the hanger from the rack and thrust it against his chest playfully.

"No, silly," she began, "it's for you! I think it would really bring out the color of your eyes. You have to try it on." He stared at her blankly, not comprehending what she meant. After all, he figured, it was his first time in a muggle clothing store. Judging by Ron's futile attempts to get the tape measure on one of the chairs to move like at Madam Malkin's store, it was Ron's first time in one too.

"Harry," Hermione asked as she walked up behind him, "Have you no idea what she means?" Harry shook his head as he looked at Hermione, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"You try on clothes in one of the rooms over there," she gave as she pointed to a set of closed doors by the back of the store, "and then you decide if you want anything by how it looks on you." Harry nodded as he started for the doors before both his arms were held by the two giggling girls.

"First, Harry, let's get you more to take with you," Hermione ordered with a smile. They began to pull things off the racks around the store and pile them into his arms, commenting on the color or style of the item as they went. Harry followed behind, his arms soon aching to be free from the tangle of fabric. He noticed Ron sitting on one of the chairs, envying his best friend for being allowed to sit while Harry suffered the ordeal of the two giggling girls. _Young women, _Harry silently reminded himself as he stared at Ginny. He could hardly believe how fast they were all growing up. He thought of the first time he had met Hermione, on the Hogwart's Express on his way to school first year, and Ginny the summer after at the Burrow before he started his second year.

"Okay, Harry," Ginny said, bringing him back to the present, "Go try those on. I'll wait and tell you what looks good on you." His heart leapt in his chest as she winked at him. She directed him into the dressing room while holding the door open for him.

"When you put something on," she ordered with a smile, "Come out and I'll let you know if it's okay or not." He nodded as he walked in the room before turning around and running into her.

"What about Hermione?" he blurted out as he took a step back, trying to catch the things that were slipping from his arms. Ginny stooped down to pick them up for him, avoiding his eyes. He noticed her smile had faded from her face.

"She's helping Ron," Ginny said quietly as she set the clothes on top of the pile in his arms, "I'll get her if you want her to help you instead." Harry shook his head as she turned and started to walk away. Quickly he threw the pile on the bench in the room and grabbed her arm.

"No, Ginny," he announced while holding her wrist gently, "I didn't mean it that way. I just wondered where she had gone to. I want your help." She looked at him, dolefully, as she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a timid voice. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered as a small smile formed on her lips, "Besides, they're probably bickering and won't stop if she comes over here." She rolled her eyes and shoved him into the dressing room.

"Harry!" she joked, "Go try something on. I'll wait for you out here." He winked at her as he closed the door and looked back at the large stack of clothes for him to try. Sighing, he picked up the first thing in the pile and started on the task at hand.

o-o-o-o-o

It didn't take long for Harry to realize what Ginny had meant by her offer to help him. Soon after trying on each item, Ginny had told him what she saw with each article of clothing. Pulling him to a full-length mirror in the corner, she had started pointing out aspects with each piece, commenting on how one shirt showed off his muscles, which he thought were nonexistent but showed in clothes that fit right, or how another shirt brought out the color of his eyes, which he had never thought about. After the last piece was off and Harry's stack of clothing to purchase was ready for him, he smiled at Ginny and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for helping me, Ginny," he announced as he looked at her, "I don't think I could've survived this alone. I already feel like I haven't survived it." She giggled as she pointed to Ron and Hermione, who were bickering over what Ron had tried on.

"I think you faired better than he did," Ginny teased, as Harry turned back to her.

"I think my helper was less cruel than his," he joked, even though he felt it was true.

"I think my mannequin was quieter than Hermione's," she joked back. He laughed as he forced himself to look back at Ron and Hermione.

"If they stopped bickering, they might actually get something done," Harry stated.

"If they stopped bickering, I would die from shock," Ginny kidded. Harry nodded his head as he turned back to her.

"You and me, both!" he exclaimed just before Hermione flopped in the chair next to his, her arms crossed before her and her breathing fast.

"Everything alright, 'Mione?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"That stupid git won't even listen," she vented as she turned to them, her anger still showing in her cheeks, "If he would listen for just one second, he might actually realized that I'm right." Harry turned to Ginny, whose fist was in her mouth in hopes of keeping her laughter back. Harry looked away before he broke into gales of laughter, joined shortly with Ginny.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded as she looked at them in disgust. They stared at each other for a second before Ginny nodded and Harry turned to his best friend, a large grin spreading on his face.

"Hermione," she began, "when are you and Ron going to admit that you like each other?" Hermione stared at her in shock, the color on her cheeks deepening into a pinky blush.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she covered while looking away.

"Hermione," Ginny protested as she stopped laughing, "It's obvious you like my brother! Why can't you admit it?" Hermione turned back to them, her mouth opening and closing several times, before she groaned in frustration and stomped off. Harry turned back to Ginny, shocked, and noticed that her face bore the same expression. Suddenly, they both began laughing and couldn't stop.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron broke in as he approached them, a look of confusion on his face. Harry and Ginny looked at him before their laughter came out again.

"She's trying to deal with her sexual frustration right now," Ginny commented as Harry looked at her in shock. She winked at him as she nodded to Ron. Turning back to Ron, Harry fought the urge to laugh again; Ron's face drained in color before turning into a color slightly darker than beet red. He turned on his heel and walked the other way to where Hermione stood. Harry and Ginny shook with laughter as they stood and followed Ron. They approached the counter and paid for their purchases quietly. Ginny had to leave the store when Hermione began bickering with Ron at the register for fear that she wouldn't be able to stop. Even Harry had tears in his eyes as he tried to hold it all in. As the last person to leave, he found them on the sidewalk with the guards, waiting for him to finish. He beamed at all of them and winked at Ginny.

"Where to now?" he asked in a shaky voice as he tried to avoid Hermione's glares and Ron's embarrassed and red face.

o-o-o-o-o

Laden with muggle shopping backs, the four laughed their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Their money bags were extremely lighter than they had been when they left Diagon Alley, but they still had some purchases to make before going back to Grimmauld Place. They made their way into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, their guards hot on their trail, and looked around at the shop.

"Good afternoon, our most favorite sister," George called from the end of the aisle as they walked through the store. Ginny smiled at George as she pulled Harry with her to the back of the shop where the twins were.

"George," she asked quietly, "Is there any way to can distract the others while we talk to you and Fred?" George raised his eyebrows as he looked at the pair.

"Is this business, or pleasure?" he questioned. Ginny and Harry looked at each other for a moment before Harry turned back.

"A little of both," he answered as George nodded.

"Go back," he whispered, "I'll get Ron to try one of our new products. Talk to Fred and I'll find out from him." Harry and Ginny hurried past George to the back of the shop where they found Fred in front of a cauldron.

"Fred!" Ginny called out quietly, as she dragged Harry by the hand to her brother. Fred turned to them and raised his eyebrows.

"Do mine eyes deceive me?" he joked as he looked at the pair, "Hast mine sister turned to a harlot and dragged two men along?" Ginny rolled her eyes as she let go of Harry's hand.

"No, I'm still with Dean," she retorted as Harry felt the familiar twinge in his heart. He forced a smile on his face as Fred nodded.

"Shame," Fred answered as he shook his head, "I've always liked you, Harry. I would've enjoyed pulling pranks on you. At least you have a sense of humor. What, my dear sister, do you see in Dean that you don't see in our dear Harry?" Ginny rolled her eyes again as she stomped her foot.

"Dean is nice," she teased as she looked at Harry, "Besides, he asked me out when someone else hasn't. Dean's got guts that 'our dear Harry' doesn't have." She giggled as she grinned at Harry. He chuckled with her, not wanting to admit anything, and looked at Fred.

"Fred, we need to see you about some business," Harry began, changing the subject, "and possibly some pleasure." Fred raised his eyebrows and sat on his stool.

"Do tell."

"We want to play a prank at the Welcome Feast this year," Harry continued. Fred's eyes lit up as though Christmas was upon them.

"You came to the right place, my man," he stated as he pulled Harry and Ginny through the back office.

"Now, what sort of prank would you like to play?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other before turning back to Fred.

"We want to pull a prank that will have everyone talking for a long time," Harry started, "and something that will definitely cause detention to the person that put it on."

"You want detention for it?" Fred asked incredulously. Harry nodded as he looked at Ginny.

"Not for Ginny," he explained, "I want it to be something that everyone will know came from me and me alone. Something that will most likely make me look like the prankster. I have my reasons, but I can't tell you why." Fred thought about it as he paced the floor.

"Okay, something big that will have people talking for awhile, something that fingers you, and something that would be fun," Fred muttered before snapping his fingers and grinned, "I've got it! 'Porky's Potion'!"

"What does it do?" Harry asked. Fred pulled them to the bench along the wall and shoved them down as he started to explain.

"Well, it's the latest product we have," he started as he showed them the product, "You take this potion, put just one drop it into a drink, and the let the rest happen. The drinker turns into a pig for awhile and then back into their usual self!"

"And how's it going to help us at the feast? How will it make it apparent it's us doing the prank?" Harry questioned as he looked at the pill.

"By putting it in Slytherin's drink!" Ginny guessed as she smiled at Fred, "Everyone knows we hate the Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy!"

"Exactly, dear sister!" Fred called out as he beamed at her, "And to think, George and I were afraid you would take what we call the 'Percy route'. But, I always knew you would be like us." She smiled at her older brother for a moment.

"Right," Ginny asked as she looked at them, "but how do we get it into their drinks?" Harry stared at the floor before looking back at her.

"Dobby," he answered, "Dobby would do anything for me. I can guarantee that he'll help us with this. He hates the Malfoy's enough to help us."

"Harry," Fred remarked, "I never would have expected you to be the prankster type. Too bad Ginny chose a git for a boyfriend. I think you would have been a good match for our little sister. Shame." Ginny glared at her brother for a moment before standing up.

"Alright," she ordered, "So, you and George get a bottle of the potion ready for us and drop it off this week. Then, Harry and I can get in touch with Dobby and get him to do it."

"You're on!" Fred answered as he saluted her. Harry paid for the potion and followed Ginny to the front, but not before thanking Fred and George for their help in the plan.

"This will be perfect!" Harry whispered to Ginny as they left the shop.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry lay in bed that night with a smile on his face, thinking about his birthday. For the first time in years, he had thoroughly enjoyed everything about his birthday. It felt good to live and he realized that he wanted to do more of it. He silently vowed to start living more as he thought back to that evening's events.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had thrown a party for him and had invited several people from the Order. They Weasleys had given him the usual sweater, this time black with a large red Gryffindor lion on the front, and a box of Honeyduke's Finest Chocolate. Fred and George had gotten him an enormous box of their pranks and jokes from the shop, as well as a small bottle of a crystal red liquid, which Harry shoved away immediately from prying eyes.

Lupin had gotten Harry a set of books on Defensive spells, which Harry knew would come in handy that year with the D.A. Tonks had presented him a book titled _Dark Arts and You: A Complete Guide to Auror Training_. She had winked at him when he had seen the book. Returning a smile, Harry had placed it with the rest of the books from Lupin. Ron had gotten Harry a Self-Writing Quill and Color-Changing Ink. Hermione had given him another one of her talking homework planners. Even Mad-Eye Moody had come and had given Harry a miniature Foe Glass for him to carry in his pocket. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed everyone's company and wished his birthday could've continued the next day. At midnight, however, Mrs. Weasley sent them all to bed so they could have an Order meeting.

Harry smiled as he thought of how well the day had gone and suddenly thought of Ginny. He wished they could have spent more time together and alone, but then he remembered she had a boyfriend. His face fell as he thought of her relationship with Dean before he shocked himself. _Why do I care if she has a boyfriend_, he asked himself as he turned onto his side, _She has had other boyfriends. What's the difference this time?_ He thought about it for a while until he jumped, startled by a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny whispered as she took a step from his bed, "I didn't mean to scare you." He shifted until he was leaning against the headboard and caught his breath, shoving his glasses on his face.

"It's alright, Ginny," he responded quietly as he finally looked at her. Her long fiery red hair danced in the moonlight as her warm coffee eyes glistened at him.

"Is everything alright, Ginny?" he asked as he moved over so she could sit on the bed. She nodded as she looked at her hands, fumbling with something in them. She finally looked at him, the fear in her eyes shining under the moonlight outside his window.

"I wanted to give this to you, but I was embarrassed to do it with everyone else was around," she explained as she handed him a small package, "I don't know if you'll like it or not…" He smiled as he took the package and her hand in his.

"I'll like it because it came from you," he gave with a smile. Even under the pale moonlight, he saw her blush as she looked away from him and fidgeted with a strand of hair that fell along her face. He wanted to tuck it away and touch the glistening skin of her cheek, but he resisted the urge. Instead, he carefully opened the package. As he held out his hand, a small necklace of black cord and beads fell. As he looked closely at it, he noticed an odd shaped pendant in the center.

"It's a dragon fang," she answered his silent question, "Just like the one Bill has in his ear." He smiled at her as he put it on.

"It's great, Ginny," he gave as he looked at her, "Thank you. I think it's the best birthday gift I've ever received." She smiled at him as she hugged him.

I'm glad you like it," she whispered in his ears, sending chills down his spine. He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair, getting lost in the moment before she pulled away, smiling sheepishly. She rose from the bed and walked quietly to the door.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," she whispered from the doorway, "And goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams, Ginerva," he whispered as she closed the door before he laid back down and thought of her. Before long, he was fast asleep.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	7. His Only Comfort

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, I would be selling it and making a fortune! Unfortunately, its JKR's world, she's making the money, and I can only play in it!

Chapter 7- His Only Comfort

Harry woke the morning after his perfect birthday to the sound of several feet racing through the hall outside his bedroom. He groaned as he stretched and put his glasses on, not wanting to get up yet. But, the people outside his bedroom probably wanted him up. He stood from the bed and slowly made his way to door, wondering what all the noise was about. As he opened the door, he nearly walked into the youngest Weasley. He stood inches from her, blushing furiously from their close proximity, and smiled at her. Her face turned the same color as she stood staring at him, her warm and tender eyes burning into his jeweled ones. Neither one moved or spoke for a long time. They simply stared at one another. Harry didn't want to stop; he felt he could stare into her eyes forever if time would let them.

"Good Morning, Gin," Harry announced quietly with a smile. She blinked and returned a soft smile.

"Good Morning, Harry," she remarked as her eyes softened. He forced himself to take a small step back, not wanting to leave her but worrying that someone might get the wrong idea about them.

"Er…Ginny?" he croaked as he counted the slight freckles on her nose, "Is everything alright?" Her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes again. The coffee pools suddenly came out of their world as she shook her head back to the present and looked at their feet.

"I…um…Mum asked me to bring your school letter to you," she answered as she thrust a thick envelope at him. He looked down at the familiar scroll on the parchment and nodded. He took it from her, brushing her soft hand as he did so. Looking at her, he felt his cheeks warm and saw a slight pink return to hers.

"Thanks, Ginny," he stated as he stepped aside, "Would you like to come in?" She nodded and entered the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. He watched her, hesitating about joining her. He had planned to fall on the bed and read the letter, but he worried that it might scare her to be so close to him on his bed. Sighing, he settled on the bed against the headboard and looked at the letter, avoiding her stare. He placed a finger under the familiar seal and opened the envelope, pulling out the usual letter and setting the envelope to the side.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school term will begin on September First. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station at 11:00 a.m., platform 9 3/4. As you will be starting your N.E.W.T. Level classes, please remember that you need only bring the required books for your requested classes. We look forward to seeing you again at Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry pulled out the included letter and read through the book list, noticing that only books for his classes were on there, instead of all the books for the class.

_A Standard Book of Spells, Advanced Year One, by Miranda Goshawk_

_Advanced Potion Making, by Arsenius Jigger_

_An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch_

_Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, by Quentin Trimble_

_Please note that you need not bring any book that you feel might be unnecessary to your studies. However, be advised that books from the previous years in your chosen studies may be useful for the following year._

"Ugh!" Harry stated as he finished reading over the list and handed it to Ginny to read, "Does this mean I have to take all of Lockhart's books because they might 'be useful'?" Ginny smirked as she handed the list back to him, eyeing the envelope on the nightstand. Harry turned his gaze from her face to the envelope, realizing that it contained more than what he had originally thought. Confused, he pulled out the other two letters and opened the first. His eyes opened in surprise as he memorized the first letter, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Ginny, sitting patiently and waiting for him to finish, and beamed a smile at her.

"What is it, Harry?" she questioned as he pulled her into a quick hug. He handed her the letter and waited while she read over it.

"You made Quidditch captain!" she exclaimed as she handed the letter back to him. He nodded as he searched the envelope for the familiar gold badge with a large C on it. Shaking the upturned envelope, his hand felt the weight of the heavy badge fall into it. He stared at it for a moment before handing it to Ginny.

"That's wonderful, Harry," she said with a large smile, "I knew you would." He nodded as he frowned.

"But, what about my lifelong ban?" he wondered aloud. She playfully shoved his shoulder as she giggled.

"Oh, come on, Harry James!" she gave, "Now that the toad is gone, Dumbledore wouldn't actually keep that ridiculous ban going! I wouldn't be surprised if that was the first thing he did: removed the ban!" Harry nodded, lost in his thoughts, until Ginny cleared her throat and looked at the last letter. He picked it up and read over it, frowning as he did so. He read it twice and then a third time before looking at her, the frown still on his face. Worried, she took the letter from him.

"'Harry. Although there is no need for the D.A. this coming school year, since Professor Delores Umbridge is no longer a member of the Hogwarts staff, I would appreciate it if you would still hold meetings with selected individuals. The names of such individuals can be found at the bottom of this list. Please advise these people that the meetings must be kept confidential this year. I will explain my reasons at a later date. Thank you, Professor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore'," Ginny recited with a similar frown, "Hmm…only six names are listed. Ours, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, and Luna's. I wonder why we will be the only ones continuing the D.A." Harry shook his head as she handed him the letter. He read through it again, searching for the missing explanation. Finally, he sighed and placed it on the nightstand with his other letters. They sat in silence as they thought of whatever was on their minds until two sets of footsteps at the doorway brought them back.

"There you are!" Ron called out as he bounced into the room, "Well?" Harry looked at him for a moment, a dazed look on his face.

"Well, what?" Harry asked as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Did you make captain?" Ron questioned impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other.

"He doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to, Ronald," Hermione remarked as she stood in the doorway, looking at Ron as if he had started belching slugs again. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"Oh, come on!" Ron started, "Everyone knows that Angelina left last year. Who else is McGonagall going to make Captain, Ginny?" Hermione crossed her arms and stared at Ron.

"Ginny would probably make a good Quidditch captain, mind you," Hermione argued, "And if you're so sure that Professor McGonagall made Harry captain, why are you asking?" Ron opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing in frustration.

"I just-I just want to make sure," he nearly screamed, "Why do you care, anyway? You can't stand the sport unless Vicky is playing?" Hermione dropped her hands and gasped in shock while shooting spears at the red head. Harry stood up and jumped between them.

"Enough, you two!" he exasperated as he held his hands up to them, "Can't the two of you go through one day-just one day-without bickering? You act like an old couple, fighting all the time!" They stared at him, both looking as though they wanted to scream at him. Ginny joined him and nodded.

"He's right!" she defended as she looked from Ron to Hermione, "The two of you have constantly fought for too many years! Just admit it and move on!" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her and scowled, turning away from them and avoiding their eyes as her cheeks turned a rosy pink. Ron just muttered that they were wrong as his ears blended with his hair in color. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes, sighing at the same time, before sitting back on the bed. Silence echoed through the room as they all fumed from their non-vented anger and embarrassment.

"So, did you get it?" Ron timidly asked as he looked at Harry. Harry smiled as he nodded.

"I knew it!" Ron yelped as he beamed at his best friend, "I told you I knew he would make captain." Hermione rolled her eyes and screamed in frustration before stomping out of Harry's room. Harry and Ron looked at each other, confused, before turning to Ginny.

"Ginny?" Harry asked as he sat up, "What's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny turned to Harry and nodded to Ron. Harry shook his head, still lost in the translation, as he turned to Ron, who wore a similar expression. Turning to Ginny, he noticed that she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione's right: you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon! Both of you," she explained as she slumped on the bed, "I can't tell you why. I promised her I wouldn't say anything. Besides, you should be able to figure it out yourself. You have the same problem as she." Ron nodded, obviously still confused.

"Oh," Ron gave, "What do you mean?" Ginny groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

"You are thick! I'd be surprised if you had more brains that Crabbe or Goyle." Ron blushed as he comprehended what his sister had said.

"I am not!" he cried incredulously.

"Then you should know what's wrong with Hermione." Ron sighed in frustration as he walked back to the door.

"Fat lot of help you are!" he announced, "Oh, and Ginny, congratulations on making prefect." Harry turned back to Ginny, noticing that she was bright red again.

"You made prefect?" he repeated as she nodded, avoiding his eyes. He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"That's great, Ginny," he said as he loosened his arms and beamed at her, still holding her to him, "Congratulations. So, what did you ask Mum for?" She blushed as she looked down. He dropped his face to her level and stared into her eyes.

"A broom," she began as she stared into his bottle green eyes, "But I really wanted a cat."

"Why didn't you ask for one?" Harry inquired, not wanting to let her go.

"Because Dad and Bill are allergic," she answered, her eyes wide in shock, "N-not really Dad. He j-just sneezes every now and again around cats. But, Bill is allergic." Harry nodded, puzzled by her fear. She tried to pull away, avoiding his eyes, but he kept his grip on her.

"Ginny," he said in a concerned voice, "Is everything okay?" She looked back at him, her ears the color of Ron's, and forced a small smile.

"I'm fine," she lied. Harry knew she was lying, but he let it pass. He nodded as he loosened his grip on her.

"Okay," he offered as he smiled back at her, "Listen, I'll tell you what. When we go to Diagon Alley to buy our books, you and me will go to the Menagerie and I'll get you a cat for your birthday. How does that sound?" She gasped as she beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered, sending chills down his spine again, "You don't know how much that would mean to me." He closed his eyes as he inhaled the soft scent of her hair, not wanting to stop holding her. Finally, she pulled away and flounced out of his room, leaving him with the phantom scent of her as his only comfort.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat at the desk in his bedroom, waiting for something to happen. Whether the event was a good thing or bad, he didn't care. He just wanted something to do. Something to take his mind off of her. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. A beautiful plumage of snow white drifted onto his desk after a few moments, nearly scaring Harry to death. He smiled at his faithful owl and removed the parchment from her leg, eager for the letter. It had been several days since he had written his letter to his newfound friend and he missed talking to them. He opened the letter and smiled.

_Harry,_

_Now I get why you say you didn't put your name in the Goblet. I was never sure about that. There were crazy rumors going around school that you paid an older student to put your name in. But I can't believe you went through with it and won! It was exciting to hear that you won, especially after such a strange year. Even though I didn't know Cedric very well, I still missed him and felt bad for the Hufflepuffs for losing such an important member of their House._

_I never doubted that you and Dumbledore were telling the truth about You-Know-Who, even if the rest of the school thought you were nutters! My family has always supported Dumbledore, his decisions, and his explanations, even if they are strange and puzzling. We know that he does what is best for the wizarding community on the whole. And we believe that you are honest and modest._

_I've been meaning to ask you about the D.A. Will it be continuing this year? I hope so. I really think you're a good teacher. You are much better than Lockhart and Umbridge combined! And you are as understanding as Lupin. But, you are definitely not as scary as Moody. If you decide you don't want to be an Auror, you should consider being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Mind you, the position is supposedly cursed, so you might not last more than a year!_

_Do you remember when Moody turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret? I thought it was only right for Malfoy to be embarrassed in front of everyone else, especially since he always treats others so horribly. I still crack up whenever I think of Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret!_

_I'm glad to hear your summer has picked up some, although I do know what you mean about being confused and upset about things. I've been put in the middle of a situation myself this summer, and I don't know what to do about it. It's complicated, and it involves my love life. On one hand, I have a pretty nice boyfriend, even if my family seems somewhat reluctant toward him. But on the other hand, I keep thinking about a crush of mine that I haven't been able to stop thinking of. I don't know if I should dump my boyfriend and try my crush again, or if I should stick with my boyfriend that I have lukewarm feelings for. _

_Sorry about that! I'm sure you have no idea what to do, seeing as you are a guy. I guess I'm just thinking out loud. But you make it easy for me to do so. I feel comfortable talking to you about such things. It's probably because you don't know who I am so you can't embarrass me!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

Harry read through the letter again, frowning and wondering where he should start. Although he could see her dilemma in her love life, he had no idea what she should do about it. He sighed as he picked up his quill and some parchment, eager to write her back.

_Ginger,_

_I'm glad that some people believe me when I tell them that I didn't put my name in the Goblet two years ago. My best friend, Ron, didn't believe me until I faced the dragon in the first task. After that, he figured that I would never willingly put my name down for death! I was so mad at him until after I faced the dragon. Then I figured there was no reason to fight with my first friend in life._

_It was hard to see Cedric go, especially since I was there to see it happen. I spent all of last summer reliving his death, in my dreams and in my waking hours. I hated to think about it, and I kept saying "what if…" I've been doing that a lot this summer over other things, but I am slowly getting myself out of that habit. _

_I am happy to hear that you support Dumbledore on what he says or does. A lot of people ridiculed him because of what Rita Skeeter wrote in the Prophet two years ago about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. Last year, I got into a fight with my roommate Seamus Finnagan about what the Prophet said about Dumbledore and me. It wasn't until I did the interview with the Quibbler that he came around and apologized to me for calling me a liar._

_About the D.A., I don't think I will continue it, even though a lot of people will be hoping I do. I don't know if I am going to have time to continue it this year with my advanced studies. And, hopefully, we have a good teacher for D.A.D.A. classes instead of some of the others. I appreciate your vote of confidence for being the D.A.D.A. teacher. I might have to consider that if I don't do well in Snape's class this year. I have a feeling that he might fail me just because he hates me! He knows that I need the class for Auror training, and he might try to sabotage my career future._

_I do remember when Moody transfigured Malfoy into a ferret! I wished I could've done that myself, but I knew I would be expelled for doing that. After that happened, I had a lot of respect for Moody. Too bad he was an imposter and a Death Eater! I met the real Moody a little over a year ago. He's very jumpy and very suspicious of everything that moves! It is really funny, though!_

_About your love life, I don't know what to say about it except to talk to my friend Hermione. I've never been to smart in that area. Ron once told Hermione that she should write a book on the subject, since she knows so much about it, and I agree with him. She seems to know everything, though. She once told me that I was as bad as Ron-who she told had the emotional range of a teaspoon- and I think she's right on that. I don't know a lot about it. I've only had one girlfriend, if I can call her that, and the whole relationship between us was messy! By the time it ended, I was just happy the whole thing was over! After that, I decided that women are too complicated to understand. They should just tell guys how they feel because guys are so confused they are likely to give up. Ron and I are really bad about reading the "hints" that girls give us. At least, that's what Hermione says!_

_I know what you mean about feeling comfortable about talking to one another. My summer started out pretty bad, but it got better about the time you and me started writing. I think it's easier to talk to you about things than to my two best friends. But I think it's because you're an outsider and don't know all that's gone on in my life over the last few years. I don't know what you'll tell me, and you don't ask me about what I don't want to discuss like my friends do. Your letters take my mind off of what's been going on and the guilt I feel for things. They make me smile and make me feel like I'm human. I always look forward to your letters._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

He quickly looked at their hangman game and smiled, knowing the answer. He dipped his quill back in the inkwell and began filling in the answer.

_WANDERINGS/WITH/WEREWOLVES, BY/GILDEROY/LOCKHART_

He chuckled as he rolled up the parchment and walked over to Hedwig. He stroked the gorgeous owl's feathers, smiling at her and tying the letter to her leg. She looked exhausted, but she was eager to take the letter to his mysterious friend.

"Okay, Hedwig," he cooed to her, "You know the drill! I'll see you when you get back." She nipped his finger gently before spreading her wings and soaring out the window. He watched as her figure dipped and swooped against the fire red sunset, wishing he could be as free as she was.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review! I know it's slow, but it should pick up soon!


	8. Flying Letters and Hexes

**Disclaimer:** You know the saying: It's all JKR's blah…blah…blah…

Chapter 8- Flying Letters and Hexes

The day after their school letters arrived, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny woke bleary-eyed and exhausted. The night before they had played chess and discussed the coming school year, speculating about who would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and what they would be like. Harry had also told them about Dumbledore's request to continue the D.A., but with just the six of them instead of the whole group.

"I wonder why he said that," Ron had blurted out. Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious, isn't it!" she had cried out, "He doesn't want anyone to think that he's allowing such a group to continue. Remember: we were named "Dumbledore's Army". He doesn't want the Ministry to think he's plotting against them again." Ron nodded, confused, as he sat next to her on the floor in front of the parlor fire.

"But, why only the six of us?" Harry had pondered aloud.

"That's simple," Ginny had answered, "we were the six at the Ministry last year." Her eyes had expanded in fear as she had looked to Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she had apologized, "I didn't mean to bring that up." He had smiled at her and had chuckled, running his hand over her shoulder.

"It's alright, Ginny," he had retorted with a smile, "I'm not completely over his death, but I'm getting there. Really, I'm fine." She had nodded, blushing, and had begun to study the floor.

"But, still," Hermione had continued, "Why doesn't he want us to continue with everyone from the D.A.? Why does he only want the six of us to continue the lessons?" They had sat in silence, all thinking of the strange reasons for Dumbledore's decision to only allow the six of them to continue the D.A. in silence. All, except Harry, who had thought of the red-head sitting beside him on the floor. She had been on his mind all day long. He hadn't known why or when he had begun to look at her in a different light. He had kept reminding himself that she had a boyfriend and that she had no feelings for him. Hermione had even admitted that to him on the train ride back from Hogwarts. Ginny had moved on after years of liking him. Even if she had feelings for him, he had figured he would still have to worry about Ron and the Weasleys.

Harry, after spending the rest of the night tossing and turning while contemplating his feelings for her and the reactions he would receive from the Weasleys if he told anyone, studied Ginny's face across the table that morning wondered what she was thinking. Her eyes concentrated on her breakfast and never looked up, although a slight pink raced across her freckled and soft skin. He wanted to reach across and run his fingers over her soft cheek, but he fought the urge by returning his attention to his porridge.

"Okay, you lot," Mrs. Weasley announced as they finished breakfast, "Hurry up and finish your breakfast so you can go to Diagon Alley." The four of them gulped down the last of their breakfast and raced out of the kitchen. Only Harry remained in the room. He began picking up everyone's dishes and taking them to the sink.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley remarked in her sweet and motherly tone, "You don't have to do that, dear. Go get dressed and ready to go." He shook his head as he looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"No, I'm sure I can manage." She pulled him into a hug and smiled at him. He forced a smile on his face and slumped out of the kitchen, unsure if he wanted to go to Diagon Alley today. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his home. _My home_, he thought to himself as he shuffled up the stairs with a dreamy smile on his face. He felt as though he finally had a home—his first real home in sixteen years. The thought of having a home and a family around for him made him wish that he could go back in time. _If only I had gotten this when I was young_, he wondered to himself, _maybe life wouldn't have been so bad. _He imagined what his life would have been like if he had had a family from the beginning.

"Harry," Ginny called from the doorway of his room, bringing him back to the real present. He smiled at her as he buttoned his shirt and sat on the bed. She sighed as she walked in and stood before him.

"Here," she started as she placed her hands on his, "You're doing in wrong. The buttons are off!" She smiled at him and started unbuttoning his shirt, making him blush and his heart to beat against his chest. He was sure she could feel the drumming under her nimble fingers and soft hands. She looked away suddenly and concentrated on the task at hand. _She does feel it,_ Harry worried as he watched her face turn a cheeky color of cotton candy, _I've scared her. What am I doing? What is she thinking? _Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his mouth dry and his hands clammy, as he studied her sparkling face and golden hair, the morning light dancing off her. She kept her eyes glued on his buttons as he wondered if she would ever look back at him but scared of what he would say if she did. Finally, she stopped and placed her hand on his chest, gently patting the buttons, and looked at his face with a soft smile. He grinned back, unsure of what else to do.

"Th-thanks," he managed to give as he felt the heat from her small hand radiate through the thin cotton material of his shirt. She nodded, not moving her hand, and stared into his eyes. Chocolate and emerald met, willing themselves to stay together. Minutes, hours, days, seemed to pass as Harry traveled in the dark pools before him, never wanting to leave or be abandoned by her touch.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron called from the hall, "Come on! We gotta go." Ginny blinked and forced her gaze to the floor, her hand sliding off Harry's chest and to her side. He closed his eyes and sighed, clenching his jaw in frustration, before opening his eyes and looking back down at her. She forced a smile on her face, her cloudy eyes hiding her true feelings, and walked from him to the door.

"Are you coming, Harry?" she asked as she entered the hallway, looking back at him with a smile on her rosy face. He smiled back and nodded, following her out of his room and into the kitchen, contemplating his thoughts and frustration. _Stop it, dammit!_ He silently told himself as he shuffled behind her down the stairs, _She gave up on you last year, remember? She doesn't like you. She's got a boyfriend, and her boyfriend's one of your mates. All you are doing is making her nervous. So, stop already!_ He sighed and looked up as they entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley stood, tapping her foot and waiting for them.

"Alright, you lot," she ordered, "You're traveling by Floo to Fred and George's shop. I expect the four of you to behave."

"What do you mean 'we' are traveling?" Ron asked incredulously, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, dear. I expect the four of you are old enough to care for yourselves."

"So, we'll have no guard?" Harry inquired, confused by the change of events.

"No," Molly answered while rolling her eyes, "Remus and Tonks will be in Diagon Alley. But, they won't be beside you unless there are problems. So, you will be on your own today, and you'll have guards on the side."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione piped in, "Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I have to run back to the Burrow for Order business today," she explained in her motherly and angered tone, "Since you lot will be in Diagon Alley, I'll be able to slip into the house and get things taken care of there. Besides, nothing happened on Harry's birthday while you four were out. So, the Order thinks that you can handle yourselves if left to your own devices." Even as she informed them of the Order's decision her face turned red, showing that she was not happy with the situation.

"Mum, what about-"

"Don't worry, Ginny," Molly interrupted, knowing Ginny's worries, "You're broom has already been taken care of. Just worry about getting your school things." Ginny nodded as she smiled at her mother.

"Now," Molly ordered, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at them, "I expect you all to be on your best behavior today and return here in time for dinner."

"Yes, Mum," they answered, trying to hide their glee. Motioning to the fireplace and holding out the familiar flower pot, Molly waited for them to leave the house. One by one, the four of them grabbed a handful of floo powder, dropped them into the fireplace, and left for The Leaky Cauldron. Harry, the last to leave Grimmauld Place, attempted to grab a handful of the green powder, but Mrs. Weasley pulled it back and looked at Harry intently.

"Harry," she began, her eyes full of defeat and sadness, "I- please look out for them today." He nodded, confused by her request.

"Mum, you know I always look out for them. And don't worry. Remus and Tonks will be there, too. We'll be okay."

"I know, I just," she started before sighing and closing her eyes. Harry, sensing something wasn't right, led Molly to a chair and helped her into it.

"Is everything okay, Mum?" he asked. She sighed and looked at him, a forced smile on her face.

"I just worry about the four of you," she began, "I-the four of you have seen more—done more—than most teens. I worry about your safety." Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Don't worry," he began, "I'll keep them safe." She nodded and pulled him into a quick hug. As she pulled away, Harry saw tears forming in her eyes. They walked to the fireplace again and he prepared himself for the nauseating trip to Diagon Alley.

"Mum," he announced as he held the powder in his hand, "We'll talk when I get back, okay? Diagon Alley!" With that he threw the powder down and felt the familiar whooshing air around him. He tucked his elbows in and looked for a familiar head of red hair, desperately wanting to close his eyes from the sight of everything racing before his eyes. Finally, when he thought he could stomach no more, he saw Ron and reached his destination. Stepping out, he smiled at the trio waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked.

"I forgot my list," he gave, avoiding the truth for that time, "Come on, let's go." Ron shrugged and they followed the girls out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the familiar alley.

"Where're Tonks and Lupin?" Ginny asked, looking around Diagon Alley as they walked through the brick archway.

"Right behind you," Tonks whispered as they turned to the voice. But no one was there.

"Wha- where? We can't see you!"

"That's the point," a voice to Harry's left uttered, "We're under Moody's Invisibility cloaks. We'll stay hidden unless you need us. So, just pretend that we aren't here and go about your business." The four nodded and sauntered down the street again.

Their first stop was the familiar white marble columns and steps of Gringott's Bank for their money. Instead of leaving Hermione by herself in the bank to change her pounds to sickles and galleons, they waited for her before heading to their vaults below. Traveling through the underground paths and alleys didn't appear to agree with Hermione. She looked green, her knuckles white. Finally, they reached the first vault: Harry's. Harry quickly grabbed some of the gold, silver, and bronze coins before anyone could see inside. He always felt bad about having so much money, but then he remembered the Weasley's recent fortune and smiled, knowing his two redheaded friends were in for a surprise soon. After he sat down in the cart with a smile, the cart raced down the tracks to the Weasley family vault. They all scrambled out of the cart and waited for the vault door to open. Harry, with a knowing smile, watched Ron and Ginny closely as the door finally opened. The siblings stood rooted in the spot, staring into the vault as though hundreds of spiders swarmed within its black walls.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked as she moved to the vault, staring in shock as well. Ron turned to Harry as Harry chuckled.

"What-how-wh-I don't understand!"

"Sirius," Harry answered as Ron blinked, "Now, grab some and let's go. We have lots to do today." Ron and Ginny didn't need to be told twice. They quickly shoved some into their money bags, their faces red, and scrambled back into the cart with Harry and Hermione.

"I'll explain everything later," Harry whispered to the red-heads as the cart began its trip to the top.

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry," Ginny called out while they walked out of the Magical Menagerie, "Thank you so much for her."

"It's no problem," he gave while they slowly started down the street, "You deserve it, and your birthday is coming up." He smiled as he looked down at the ground and shuffled along beside her.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" he asked.

"I was thinking of calling her Ginger," Ginny gave. Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her as she turned to him.

"Why Ginger?" he inquired. Her face turned red as she shook her head.

"I just thought it would be a nice name for a yellow tabby. Why? Don't you like the name Ginger? If not, I can think of another name for her."

"No, it's alright, Ginny. I just…know someone with that name," he stated with a smile. She nodded as they continued down the street until they found the other two, waiting outside Flourish & Blotts.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Ron asked as the four walked down Diagon Alley, their arms laden with packages. Harry smiled at his best friend and shook his head.

"Ron," Hermione began, "when aren't you hungry?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Harry began to walk slower as his two friends started bickering. Soon, Ginny was beside him as they followed the couple.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not always hungry!"

"Okay, then answer my question!"

"Do you think we should stop them," Harry whispered to Ginny, "Or let them continue?" Ginny smiled at him, the smile reaching her mischievous eyes, as she motioned to an alley.

"Let's play a joke on them," she whispered back, "Eventually, they'll stop bickering and realize we aren't there." Harry hesitated as she sprinted into the alley. She motioned for him as he stood in the middle of the path, debating over the decision. Finally, he raced to her and stood beside her while watching the other two.

"Ginny," he began, "I don't think this is such a good idea. I promised Mum we wouldn't separate at all."

"Don't worry," she answered, "We're fine. Look, we can still see them if anything happens. We can still see them." Harry nodded as he sighed and sat on a crate.

"Besides, I just want to see if they will finally admit it to each other."

"Admit what?"

"Harry, you are as thick-headed as Ron!" she teased as she looked back at him, "They like each other! Haven't you noticed?"

"No. How can you tell?"

"The way they constantly fight with each other."

"But, Hermione fights with me. And so does Ron."

"Yes, but they always fight. And they have a thing with picking on each other. They infuriate each other, but they can't help it."

"Maybe that's all it is: they infuriate each other." She looked at him uncertainty written on her face.

"Tell me, then, why Ron got mad at Hermione for going to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum two years ago." Harry wondered why, not sure what to say.

"Because she was 'fraternizing with the enemy'."

"But you didn't see him as the enemy. Only Ron did. Why?" Harry shrugged, but she continued.

"And, what about Hermione's Christmas gift from him last year: perfume. What sort of man gives a woman a bottle of perfume as a gift unless he likes her?"

"Maybe he thought she would like it. Or maybe he was trying to give her a hint," he guessed.

"Don't forget how mad he gets whenever she writes to Viktor, even though she says they are just friends. And you can't forget how much he hated Krum after he saw Hermione with Krum at the Ball."

"Okay, so Ron may like Hermione," he gave, "But what about Hermione? She doesn't like him. She would have given him hints already."

"Harry, she's been pouring out hints for years."

"What do you mean? I would've seen these hints if she was giving them."

"Oh come on! It's so obvious to the rest of us! First, she was short with him about Fleur. And don't say she was short with both of you, because she wasn't. Then, there was the fight after the Yule Ball when he attacked her for going with Viktor. Remember, she told Ron to ask her before someone else did if he had a problem with her going with Krum. There's also the fact that every time he doesn't do his homework or needs help she helps him."

"But she helps me, too."

"But she doesn't lecture you when she does it, does she?"

"I guess you're right," he started, "I just don't think they like each other like that."

"Watch them and you'll see."

"But, I have been watching them. I haven't seen anything."

"Hermione's right," Ginny gave, "you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"Hey! That's not true! She said that about Ron!"

"And she said you were as bad as him."

"But then she said I didn't," he argued.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Ginny gave as she turned back to the street to see where the other two were, "I still think you are as bad as Ron when it comes to this sort of thing, but I don't want to fight with you. Otherwise, we'll start sounding like them."

"We will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"Harry! Enough! We already sound like them! Are you trying to give me a hint, now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind," she muttered as she shook her head and sat in silence, watching the other two argue in the street. Harry watched with her, still confused over their conversation.

"Look who it is," a drawling voice called from behind the hiding couple, "Potty and the Weasel's sister. What's the matter, Potty? Get caught kissing her and afraid the Weasel King might be jealous?" Harry opened his mouth but Ginny beat him to him.

"Look who it is: the Amazing Bouncing Ferret," Ginny shot back, "Where are your usual cronies? Did they get tired of kissing your bum, or were they too stupid to find it?" Draco's cold steel eyes flashed on her as he walked to her. Harry jumped between them and stood upright to his nemesis.

"Pitiful, Potty," Draco spat, nearly nose to nose with Harry, "Your girlfriend has to stick up for you."

"And you have to have your sidekicks by your side to protect you," Ginny shouted from behind Harry as she squirmed to get past him.

"They aren't here now, are they?" Draco growled, "What's the matter, Potty? Afraid to take me on by yourself? Have to have your girlfriend do it instead?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry remarked.

"Well, the two of you looked quite cozy a moment ago," Draco taunted, "And look at yourselves now! Holding her like that. You must be desperate to take a blood traitor, Potty. Especially one who's so poor." Harry let go of Ginny and turned on Malfoy himself, not caring about protecting Ginny anymore. His first punch landed against Malfoy's jaw as Draco dropped to the ground. Harry scrambled down, eager to let his blows continue and vent his frustration on the son of a Death Eater, especially this son. He drew up his arm again, ready to throw the fourth or fifth—he'd lost count—punch and unaware of Ginny's screaming behind him, when three sets of arms grasped Harry's shoulders and pulled him to his feet, holding him as he struggled to finish what Malfoy started. Malfoy stood, spitting blood at Harry's feet, and stared coldly at Harry.

"You'll pay for this, Potty. You're just lucky that Weasel King found you and your girlfriend when he did," Draco iced out as he turned from Harry. Just as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's grasps loosened on Harry, Malfoy spun around and nailed Harry's jaw. Harry fell on the ground, holding his jaw and hearing the scuffle. Looking back at them, Harry saw big black bats fly out of Ginny's wand and zoom toward Malfoy's face. Hitting their mark with a crunch, Malfoy flailed out and tried to get the bats off, running back down the alley.

"You'll pay for this, Weasel!" he cried out before disappearing from the alley. Harry stood, brushing himself off and steadying himself against the wall.

"What happened!" Lupin screamed as he approached them. Harry looked from Lupin to Ron and Ginny before looking back at Lupin. His pale and aging face flashed with anger.

"I-we-" Harry started.

"It's not our fault!" Ginny defended, "Harry and I were minding our own business when Malfoy came up and insulted us. When he insulted our family-"

"-Harry hit him! I saw that!"

"Then you saw him hit Harry when we tried to keep Harry from killing him!" Ron cried.

"I don't care! You hexed him! That's a violation of underage magic!" Lupin spat out, "I'm surprised a ministry owl hasn't swooped down ye-" But before Lupin could finish, a tawny owl dropped a thick parchment letter at Ginny's feet. They all stared at it and backed away from her as she stared at it herself. Slowly, she picked it up and pulled out the letter with trembling hands. Tears formed in her eyes as she scanned over the letter.

"Go on, Ginny," Lupin ordered softly, "What does it say?"

" 'Dear Miss Weasley. We received notice that a Bat-Bogey Hex was performed by your wand in your presence in Diagon Alley at seven minutes to three this afternoon. As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork by you may lead to expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Furthermore, a letter will be sent to your parents in regard to your violation of the restriction of underage magic. Enjoy your holidays! Sincerely, Arthur Weasley'," Ginny read. Harry placed his hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling with fear under his touch.

"I think the four of you should be getting back to the headquarters," Lupin stated as he motioned them out of the alley and toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, "I daresay your mother will want to see you shortly." They nodded silently and headed for their impending doom.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	9. DA's, DM's, and Discussions

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to repeat myself? Okay, okay…It's all JKR's. I am only doing this for my own pleasure and there is no money involved. I only wish there was…

Chapter 9- DA's, DM's, and Discs.

The days after their unforgettable trip to Diagon Alley passed quickly for Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they waited for classes to begin. Unfortunately for Ginny, the days seemed to drag on after that fateful day. Mrs. Weasley had given her the severe punishment of cleaning the attic for the rest of the summer break. Harry had helped her with the task, feeling partially responsible for what happened in the alley. During their time they had discussed the D.A., the Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts and prospects, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"I just wish someone in the Order would tell us who it is," Harry commented the day before their summer break ended. He looked back at Ginny while he scrubbed at the dirty floor of the attic and noticed that she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes darkened in light and stared though the solid wall before her. He got up and walked to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Gin?" She shook herself out of her daze and looked up at him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered. He sat down beside her on the floor and watched her.

"No you aren't. What's wrong? Come on. I told you that you can talk to me about anything. So, tell me, please." She sighed as she looked away from him.

"It's just that…I haven't heard from Dean in a few weeks," she admitted, "Not since we first arrived here. He said he would be busy this summer, but he promised to keep in touch with me. And he hasn't kept in touch as much as I expected."

"Don't worry," Harry gave, unsure of what else he could say to comfort her, "You'll see him tomorrow on the train." She forced another smile on her face and stood, looking around the room.

"I think we're done with the attic," she announced, changing the subject. Harry was grateful that she had, for he didn't know how he could comfort her any other way. They went downstairs to find that no one was up. It had grown dark while they were in the attic, finishing up the task before they had to leave Grimmauld Place. Harry looked at his watch and gasped, thankful that he and Ginny had packed their trunks the day before.

"Ginny, I think we should go to bed," Harry whispered as they walked down the stairs to the second floor, "It's pretty late." She nodded and smiled at him as they neared their bedrooms. Before he thought of what was happening, she pulled him into a hug.

"Good night, Harry," she whispered as she held onto him.

"Sweet dreams, Gin," he said quietly before letting go and smiling at her. She smiled back and slipped into her bedroom. He entered his and started dressing for bed, thinking of their discussion and the coming year. Falling into bed, he wondered what would happen that year. _Will she still talk to me when we get to school?_ he worried as he tossed and turned in his bed, _Will Dean be mad that she talks to me? Who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? What will my private lessons be like? What will I learn from them? Why do I need to keep them and the D.A. meetings secret? How will the Quidditch team do this year?_ Harry kept tossing these questions around in his head until he fell into a deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning dawned a busy and heavy day for the inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. People collided into one another on the staircases as they raced around the house gathering their forgotten books, spare quills, and strewn cloaks. Although Harry was saddened to leave his newfound home, he was eager to get back to Hogwarts and start his Auror Training sessions and Quidditch.

"Harry," Ginny whispered from his side that morning as they descended the staircase for the last time, their trunks in tow, "did you-"

"Come on, you two! We're already late!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted as they neared the foyer before she motioned them to the kitchen. Heaving their trunks into the downstairs kitchen, they watched Mrs. Weasley pull out the familiar green powder.

"Alright, Ron. You first," she began as Harry helped Ron get his trunk into the fireplace, "And remember it's Platform 9 3/4." Ron nodded, taking a pinch of the powder, and threw it down, followed by a flash of green flames and smoke.

"Hermione, dear, you're next," Molly ordered as Hermione followed Ron in pursuit of the familiar Platform. After Hermione left, Ginny entered the fireplace and disappeared in a flash of green flames and smoke.

"Harry, dear," Molly began, "You last. I'm right behind you. When you get there, wait for me to come and then we'll get you on the train." Harry nodded, taking a pinch of the powder and standing his trunk next to him.

"Platform 9 3/4," he said clearly as he dropped the handful of powder. He felt the familiar whoosh and pulled his elbows closely to his body, keeping his eyes open for signs of Ron, Hermione, or Ginny. When Harry thought he couldn't take anymore of it, he saw the familiar glint of red hair. He stepped out of the fireplace and began to fall. He flung out his hands and grabbed a hold of the person in front of him to keep from falling. Looking up, he noticed his hands were grasped tightly to Ginny's waist. Blushing profusely, he jumped back and dropped his hands.

"S-sorry about that," he muttered as he stepped out of the way of the fireplace, for Mrs. Weasley had just walked out. Ginny nervously smiled at him, her face turning redder as the seconds ticked by.

"Alright, you lot," Mrs. Weasley ordered, "Go put your things in a compartment and then come back down here." The four of them entered the train, lugging their trunks behind them, and searched for an empty compartment. As they continued to look, Harry noticed that several of the people pointed and stared at him through the glass doors of their compartments. After passing four compartments with similar reactions, he felt a bit of annoyance forming inside.

"What is it this time?" he growled.

"Harry, I think they're talking about what happened at the Ministry last year," Hermione remarked, "That, and you've changed over the summer."

"What do you mean I've changed?" Harry began, "I'm still the same Harry I was at the end of last year." Hermione raised her eyebrows and smirked as they found an empty compartment.

"No, Harry," she argued, "You've filled out since you left school last year. And you've grown taller. I mean, you're more handsome than you were last year. Plus, everyone knows that you don't have a girlfriend. This means that you're now available." Harry shook his head.

"But I haven't changed at all," he wondered, "At least, I don't think I have. And I don't want a girlfriend. Everything that happened with Cho last year was enough for the rest of my life. Girls are too emotional. And too confusing." Hermione shook her head and snorted.

"Okay, Harry," she stated, "Just remember that not every girl is like Cho Chang."

"Argh!" Ron groaned, "Not that girl stuff again! Come on, we have to say good bye to Mum before she has a fit." The four of them trooped out of their compartment and back to the Platform to say their goodbyes. As they shuffled past the full compartments, Harry kept his eyes to the floor, not wanting to catch anyone's eyes. He wondered if what Hermione had said was true. Had he changed over the summer? Who else had changed?

"Harry!" Molly called out as she pulled him into a tight hug, "Have a good year. We'll see you at Christmas. Try to be good, even with…well, you know. Try to keep the rest of the lot out of trouble. And-"

"I will, I promise, Mum," Harry interrupted while the train's whistle blew, announcing its departure, "I have to go! I'll write!" He quickly jumped onto the train's step and waved to Mrs. Weasley. She waved back and Harry followed the others into the hallway.

"I take it you three have a meeting to go to," Harry guessed as they nodded, "Well, you three go. I'll see you later." He waved and walked back through the train to their compartment, glad it was still empty. As he stared out the window, he heard the door open.

"Hi Harry!" a bumbling voice called out. Harry turned to the speaker and smiled.

"Hi Neville."

"Mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course not." Neville sighed and smiled as he entered the compartment and moved his trunk to the rack before sitting across from Harry.

"How was your summer, Neville?" Harry asked as he leaned back against the seat.

"Oh, it was great! Gran bought me a new wand. Look!" he answered as he pulled his wand out of his back pocket, "Teak and dragon heartstring."

"That's great, Neville," Harry gave with a smile, remembering too well what happened to Neville's last wand in the Department of Mysteries.

"How was your summer? I heard from Gran that you were sort of adopted by the Weasley's," Neville said.

"Yeah, they became my guardians," Harry explained, "But my summer was quite boring."

"How did you do on your O.W.L.s?" Neville questioned as Harry leaned back, "I didn't do as well as Gran expected me to, but I still got enough to do Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I only got an 'E' in Potions, but McGonagall sent me a letter explaining that it was good enough to take the N.E.W.T. Level class."

"That's great, Neville!"

"But Snape said that he only takes students who got an 'O'," Neville elaborated.

"Maybe he's changed the policy," Hermione said from the doorway. She, Ron, and Luna Lovegood smiled as they plopped down on the seats of the compartment with Harry and Neville.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"It was alright," Luna answered in her soft dreamlike voice, "Except for the Bicklefly Humdrums in the room." Harry looked around the room in confusion; Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes while Ron and Neville tried to hold their laughter in. Harry looked back at Luna, who had pulled out a copy of the _Quibbler_ and was reading it upside down again.

"So, you made prefect?" he gave. She nodded without looking up from her magazine.

"Where's Ginny?" Neville asked as Harry returned to the others in the compartment.

"Oh, she said she wanted to see Dean," Hermione replied from behind her copy of _Standard Book of Spells, Advanced Year One_.

"Stupid git," Ron mumbled, "He promised to write to her this summer and he never replied to any of her owls."

"But, she spent all summer in her room, writing to him," Harry retorted in confusion.

"She did write him, but she never heard from him," Hermione gave, "She was really upset because he had promised her to write her back and she never got anything more than 'I'm sorry. I'm really busy. I'll write soon,' from him."

"Stupid git," Ron vented again, "She deserves someone better." He looked at Harry pointedly as Hermione scoffed.

"It's not your choice who she dates, Ronald," Hermione said, "You aren't her mother."

"Yeah, well, she obviously can't choose for herself," Ron shot back, "Otherwise, she wouldn't have started going after that git!"

"Ronald! You don't have the right-"

"Would you just drop it, you two?" Harry asked, exasperated, "So, who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" With that, the conversation quickly turned to the upcoming school year that even Luna joined. Harry sat back and sighed, hoping this year would be better than last year and that his two best friends would stop fighting so much.

"So, are we going to continue the D.A. this year?" Neville asked excitedly after a few minutes of discussion. Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him and he colored slightly. He quickly walked to the compartment door and secured it before returning to his seat.

"Yes, the D.A. will continue," Harry explained as Neville smiled widely and Luna stared at him with mild interest, "But we can't tell anyone about it. Not even professors. It has to be kept a secret from everyone. Only the six of us from last year can know about this group."

"But, why?" Neville asked.

"Because Dumbledore said so," Hermione quipped, "Our function will be to not only learn new spells, but to act as spies among our fellow classmates."

"He never told us that," Ron said as he looked at Hermione in confusion. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"It's so obvious, Ronald!" she snapped, "Why else would only the six of us be allowed to continue the D.A.? Why else would we be sworn to secrecy? Why do we have to keep everything a secret?" Ron shrugged.

"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't want to tip off the Ministry again!"

"That would be the case if it weren't for the fact that Amelia Bones is now the Minister and is against Voldemort," she answered as a shudder when through the compartment.

"Aren't you a brave little Gryffindor, Mudblood?" a drawling voice called out from the doorway. Harry, Ron, and Neville shot up from their seats, pulling out their wands to face Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Ron snarled through gritted teeth. Draco just smirked at Ron.

"Weasel, I heard your family inherited some money this summer," Draco sneered, "Did all of your family members drop dead except for your family? Pity yours didn't die. That would've saved the Dark Lord some time." Ron's ears turned as red as his hair and his knuckles turned white from gripping his wand so tight. Hermione reached out and placed her hand on his to keep him from snapping it in half.

"Oh, Weasel, you've got yourself a girlfriend! She must have heard you finally dug up some money."

"Beat it, Malfoy!" Harry snarled, taking a step toward his archenemy and holding his wand higher.

"Oh, it's Potty! I heard Weasel's family took you in this summer. Is that how they got their money? Did you sell everything you had for a chance to have an overweight mum and a crazy dad? I bet they were thrilled to have a celebrity for a family member! But, where's your girlfriend? You know, the Weaslette? Are you already shagging your sister?" Harry opened his mouth to hex Draco, but he heard a bang and looked at where Draco once stood, only to find two large and dark ferrets and one thin white ferret in the doorway.

"I'm glad Moody showed us that once before," Ginny gave from the hallway as she picked the three ferrets up by the scruffs of their necks and entered the compartment, "We'll just turn them back when we reach the school…or we'll leave them like this forever." The three transfigured ferrets squealed as she chuckled before she threw them into the hall and transfigured them back to their former selves. Draco and his sidekicks leered at the youngest Weasley as she stared back at him.

"Remember, Malfoy: the next time you say anything about my family, you will forever be a ferret!" she threatened as she pointed her wand at his chest. He glared at her before beckoning to his two dummies and walking down the hall. She turned back to the compartment, her face as fiery as her hair, and plopped down next to Harry.

"That felt good," she gave. Harry looked around the room as they stared at her in shock.

"Ginny? Is everything alright?" Harry asked tentatively. She looked at him and sighed.

"I couldn't find Dean! He wasn't on the train anywhere!" Everyone looked around, wondering what to say.

"Maybe you missed him somewhere along the way," Hermione suggested softly.

"I don't think so," Ginny retorted, "unless he was in the loo. That's the one place I couldn't get into." Suddenly she sat up and smiled at Ron.

"Ron, brother of mine, would you go check the loo for me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're my caring older brother! That's why!"

"No."

"Oh come on! Please!" She smiled at him as he shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I'll go, Ginny," Harry offered as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh, you don't have to, Harry," she answered while blushing.

"No, it's alright," he gave with a smile, "Besides, I'm also your 'brother'." She smiled as he walked out of the compartment and headed for the lavatory in search of Dean. As he entered the lavatory door, it flew open and he came face to face with the familiar face of his dorm mate of five years.

"Hi Dean!" he said cheerfully.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked nervously. Harry noticed him peer over his shoulder and down the hall before looking back at Harry.

"I just got here, mate," Harry answered, confused, "Are you alright?" Dean nodded his head eagerly and chuckled nervously.

"Fine," he gave, "Just nervous about the new year, you know?"

"Sure," Harry stated, not entirely convinced.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dean questioned while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Umm…I was actually looking for you," Harry answered as Dean held his breath for a moment with wide eyes, "Ginny said she had been looking for you, but she didn't find you anywhere. I volunteered to check the loo for her." Dean suddenly broke out in a sweat and shoved Harry against the wall.

"Go back there and tell her you didn't find me there!" he snarled quietly, "You tell her you found me in my compartment with Seamus and the Patil twins. But you _never_ saw me here!"

"Okay, mate," Harry answered while nodding nervously, "I'll tell her." Dean sighed and let Harry go. Harry backed against the wall and down toward his compartment, his eyes never leaving Dean. Dean finally nodded and rushed down the hall to his own compartment. As Dean entered his compartment, Harry sighed deeply and wondered what that was all about.


	10. Pigs, Punishment, and Professors

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's JKR's. I'm just a mere wannabe playing in her fantastic world and hoping that one day someone will play in the world I create!

**A/N:** See my profile for IMPORTANT information regarding this story and other IMPERTINENT news!

Review notes are at the bottom of this chapter. I apologize for not getting these out sooner, but…again…see my profile for news. Thanks! MALD

Chapter 10- Pigs, Punishment, and Percy

"Harry," Ginny asked as they got into one of the carriages to go to the school, "Did you ever find Dean in the loo?" Harry had gone back to the compartment and had quietly sat down, thinking about the interaction with Dean until they reached the Hogsmeade station and wondering if he should tell Ginny anything. After thinking it over, he had decided not to say anything to her in hopes that she would stay where he could see her and she would be safe.

"No, I didn't," he gave as he sat back in the compartment, noticing her face drop, "I'm sure he went back to his own compartment sometime during the ride. Don't worry, Ginny." She nodded and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey, I've got something that will cheer you up," he spilled, hoping to put a real smile on her face. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing with excitement, and smiled at him.

"What's that? Tell me!" she pleaded as he chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll just have to wait until the feast," he teased as her eyes lit up with mischief. She leaned over to him, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"Did you get everything set up for tonight?" she whispered as Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione neared their carriage. He looked into her eyes and nodded with a grin. She grinned back as she moved back to her seat, composing herself as the rest of them settled into the carriage. They rode back in silence, all eager to get to the school but for different reasons.

Before long, they were at the steps to the Entrance Hall, all six piling out of the carriage and into the school with their school mates. They waved goodbye to Luna and watched as she drifted over to her table on the other side of the Great Hall.

"Mental, that one," Ron muttered to Harry as they sat down in their spots at the Gryffindor table.

"She is not, Ronald," Hermione retorted angrily as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, mate," Harry gave, "she's a little odd, but she's not too bad."

"I think she's nice," Neville remarked quietly while choosing a seat next to Ron.

"You're all mental if you think she's nice," Ron gave as he shook his head.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry. Harry scanned the staff table with the rest of them, looking for the feared potions master. Instead of the dark and sarcastic professor, Harry saw a portly man that reminded him of his cousin Dudley. He had a thick blonde mustache across his heavy face, and his blonde hair with curls looked as though it had been plastered to his large head with glue. His lime green robes showed how large he was, as they looked as if they could hold a circus in them. The large and middle aged man looked down his pig-like nose at the students from the head table, and his thick arms were crossed against his chest. In a way, Harry thought he looked more like Uncle Vernon than Dudley as he watched the portly man sneer at all the students.

"I wonder who he is?" Hermione asked as she watched the man as well. Ron turned to her, a surprised expression on his face.

"You mean you don't know?" he cried out, "We're doomed if you don't know who he is!"

"Ron! Keep it down! People are staring at us," Hermione hissed. Harry looked around the Great Hall and noticed that people were looking at them. He looked back at the table, scanning it again for Hagrid, and noticed another man. He had dark skin uncommon to the area and dark—almost black—eyes. His short black hair looked as though he had combed it to perfection, and his jet black robes looked pressed and new. In fact, this man's appearance was one of perfection. Even his straight and sharp-looking nose looked perfect. Harry watched him in interest as the man's large eyes swept across the hall in boredom until they landed on Harry. As soon as he saw the young boy, his already large eyes grew larger, and his groomed eyebrows rose up. Harry looked away and noticed Hagrid had arrived at the table. He waved to Harry and Harry smiled back before turning back to his friends.

"Ohh! The sorting's about to begin!" Hermione replied excitedly as she waved to Hagrid.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So, it's an important part of the year, Ron! Remember, our duty as prefects is to help the first years out so they can get to their classes on time!" Hermione stated matter-of-factly as the doors of the Great Hall flew open. Professor McGonagall walked quickly to the front of the hall carrying the stool and the sorting hat under each arm and with many young students following behind her. The trio, Neville, and Ginny waited as the Transfiguration professor set the hat on the stool and the hat's top ripped open.

_Since the times of its beginning,  
__There has always been a rift of sorts  
__Between each house and its foals  
__And even the founders of Hogwarts.  
__But times have changed and so have we  
__And now, I say, is the right time  
__To stand united and work as one  
__And remember that justice is blind.  
__Brave Gryffindor, with your courage and daring,  
__Can your valor help unite one and all?  
__Cunning Slytherin, with your scheming skills,  
__Can your strategies help none fall?  
__Loyal Hufflepuff, with your kindness and strength,  
__Can you lend a hand to help all with it?  
__And Intelligent Ravenclaw, with your brains,  
__Can you stand up and win with pride and wit?  
__Though it pains me to sort you all  
__To contribute to the fight  
__I hope that you will end the battle  
__And overcome this as you might.  
__For if it continues as it has since its beginning,  
__Her walls may not last forever.  
__I plead with students, old and new,  
__To work as one for the better.  
__Now let this old hat finish his words,  
__And let the harmony among four come again,  
__And let us all work together for tomorrow  
_…_And finally, let the sorting begin._

The hat rested quietly on the stool as silence rang across the hall and students looked to one another. Finally, someone at the head table began clapping enthusiastically. Harry turned to find Dumbledore smiling and clapping, his bright eyes twinkling merrily. Slowly others joined in the applause until everyone was clapping.

"Didn't the sorting hat say the same thing it said last year?" Ron asked quietly as he leaned across the table.

"I think so," Harry replied as the clapping died down and Professor McGonagall began calling out names from her list.

"Shh…the sorting is an important part of the school year!" Hermione hissed as she glared at the two boys. Ron and Harry looked at each other before shrugging and watching the ceremony. Both boys wanted the sorting to end soon but for different reasons. As the hat sorted "McGregor, Daniel" into Hufflepuff, Ron's stomach began to growl loudly. It continued to growl until Ginny handed him a cauldron cake left over from the trolley on the train. Harry and Ron stared at her in awe as she sighed interjectedly.

"Oh, come on!" she whispered in exasperation, "Haven't you ever thought of bringing food to the sorting?" Both Harry and Ron shook their head in reply as Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning back to the sorting. Harry watched the ceremony continue, impatiently waiting for the Welcome feast to begin. Finally—after what seemed like hours—"Wescott, Marie" was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Welcome one and all!" Professor Dumbledore called out from the head table with a smile, "Now, let the feast begin! Tuck in!" Suddenly mass amounts of roast beef, kidney bean pies, potatoes, turkey, and other things appeared on the tables and everyone began grabbing from the platters before them.

"Finally!" Ginny and Ron exclaimed together. Harry looked at Ginny and winked before turning to the Slytherin table and watching their fellow classmates with anticipation.

"What are you two looking at?" Hermione asked from beside Harry.

"You'll see," Ginny replied, never taking her eyes off the Slytherins.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as he piled a kidney bean pie and potatoes on his plate.

"Trust me, mate, you don't want to know," Harry gave as he looked back at the table where his archenemy sat sipping from his goblet of pumpkin juice and sneering at the Gryffindors.

"I don't want to know," Hermione muttered. Suddenly, a deafening explosion came from the Slytherin table, encasing them in lights and smoke. At once, every member of the Slytherin house turned into a pink pig and began squealing from their table. They ran in all directions, bumping into students from other houses and knocking chairs over. A thin pig with a diamond-shaped patch of white hair on its head—flanked by two extremely beefy ones—ran directly into the Hogwart's caretaker Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris, knocking them to the stone floor of the hall. Utter chaos ensued for several minutes in the room as the professors scurried about, attempting to catch the runaway pigs and failing miserably. Just as quickly as it had come the first time, another bang went off in the Great Hall and the Slytherin students returned to their normal yet slightly dazed selves. Silence rang through the hall until several people giggled, causing the rest of the room to break out in peals of laughter. White cards fell from the air and onto the laughing crowd. Ron picked up one of the cards from the table and held it out for the rest to see while he wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to stop laughing.

_Here's a great party motion:  
__Turn your friends into a pig with Porky's Potion!  
__Available at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes  
__located at 93 Diagon Alley, London, and by Owl Order!_

"Ron! What did you do?" Hermione cried out.

"Me! I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, come on! Who else could do something like this!" Hermione snapped as she motioned to the Slytherins, who looked embarrassed and confused as they mad their way back to their seats. As once, Harry and Ginny grinned at each other but kept their mouths shut for the time being.

"I swear, 'Mione! It wasn't me! I wish I knew who it was so I could congratulate them, though. That was bloody brilliant!" Ron gave as he looked at Harry and Ginny, "Do either of you know who did this?" Harry and Ginny grinned again and nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Well, who did this?" Hermione asked as she leaned toward them.

"We did," Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Ron looked at them in shock, his mouth hanging open, and Hermione pursed her lips together, no doubt about to lecture them on the hazards of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes's products. But before she could say anything, the Headmaster rose from the table and began to speak while wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Quiet down, please! Now, does anyone know who did this to our…erm…dear friends from Slytherin?" Everyone looked around the room, searching for the culprit. Harry smiled as he stood from his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Sir, it was me," Harry announced, "I did it, and I alone." The students in the room began buzzing with whispers and talks as Dumbledore nodded and motioned to Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," he stated, "come with us. The rest of you, please return to your meals." Harry smiled and waved to his friends and winked at Ginny before following Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the Great Hall and to the headmaster's office, smiling the whole way. As soon as the three were settled in the office, McGonagall began to speak.

"Mr. Potter," she lectured half-heartedly, "what you did was wrong and dangerous. Someone could have been seriously hurt by your little prank. Don't you agree, Headmaster?"

"Yes, I agree," Dumbledore replied, "Tea, anyone?" Harry and Professor McGonagall shook their heads as she turned back to Harry.

"Still, that was brilliant," she whispered with a smile and a wink, "I can't wait to see your next prank!" Harry grinned as Dumbledore chuckled. Suddenly, the door to the headmaster's office flew open, and the portly man stormed in.

"Albus! I will not stand for that! This _boy_ could have seriously hurt someone from my house!" he raged as he pointed at Harry.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Professor Crudus," the headmaster replied, "which is why I have ordered him to serve four Sunday detentions with Professor McGonagall, starting next Sunday. Isn't that right, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded as he stared at the man.

"Mr. Potter, may I introduce you to Professor Crudus," Dumbledore announced cheerfully from his desk, "He will be your new Potions professor." Harry nodded as the portly man glared at him even more than Professor Snape had. Harry shook his head and looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"Potions? What about Snape?" he asked.

"Nevermind that, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall interjected, "That is none of your concern at the moment. Right now, you worry about your punishment and your studies. The headmaster, Professor Crudus, and I must return to the feast."

"Yes, Mr. Potter," the headmaster stated as he stood from his desk and waved his wand at the desk, presenting a plate of sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice, "You will finish your meal here and return to your Common Room as soon as you are done. Come, Professor Crudus. We have to introduce you to the school. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. I daresay I shall see you soon." Harry nodded as he watched the two men prepare to leave. Professor Crudus snorted in Harry's direction before following the headmaster out of his office. As soon as the door closed, Harry turned to McGonagall and began to speak.

"Not now, Harry," she whispered urgently, "All will be explained to you in the near future. I have to return to the feast as well. Good night." She started for the office door before turning back to Harry.

"The password to the Gryffindor tower this year is 'Oddment'," she gave with a smile.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry waved as she closed the door, leaving him to his thoughts and assumptions of what the previous company had told him, or what they hadn't said. From what they had just disclosed, Harry realized that Snape had either been assigned to spy on Voldemort solely or that he had rejoined Voldemort's ranks on his own. Harry was betting that the former feared Potions master had chosen to do the latter, leaving the Order forever and returning to the Dark Side. As he chewed on one of the sandwiches, Harry wondered how this change would affect the Order.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry walked through the quiet corridors of Hogwarts quickly, eager to get to the common room and start planning his next prank with Ginny. The moonlight danced through the windows and onto the stone floors as he hurried to the familiar portrait of the Fat Lady and announced the password. As he entered the familiar room of the Gryffindor tower, his ears were met by the excited chatter and praises from his fellow housemates, all congratulating him on his prank. He laughed with them as he made his way through the room and toward his favorite armchair by the fire where he was sure Hermione and Ron were discussing the incident. Sure enough, he reached the armchair only to be met by Ron's praises and Hermione's lecture.

"That was brilliant, Harry!"

"Someone could have been hurt, Harry!"

"—bloody brilliant—"

"—could have been expelled!" Harry sighed as he settled into the chair and smiled at his two best friends talk over one another about the prank. Soon, Ron was as speechless as Hermione, who crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry finally asked after a few minutes. Ron rolled his eyes as he nudged his head to the far corner of the room.

"With Dean," Ron started, "She's been trying to calm him down all evening."

"Why?" Harry questioned interestedly.

"He's mad at her because he thinks she was in on the prank with you," Ron answered as Harry nodded and blushed, not wanting to tell his friend the truth. He watched Ginny and Dean argue quietly in the corner for awhile until Dean looked at him and glared. Harry quickly turned back to his friends but watched the bickering couple out of the corner of his eye until Dean stormed off to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry!" Ginny said happily as she approached the Trio with a smile and sat down beside him on the arm of his chair.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry began, "Is everything alright?" She nodded and brushed her hand through her auburn hair before looking toward the stairs.

"It's nothing to worry about," she replied, "So, what was your punishment?"

"Four Sunday detentions."

"Four Sunday detentions!" Ron cried out, "Bloody hell, Harry! That's the worst I've ever heard!"

"Just wait until Mum sends you a howler," Ginny retorted with a smile, "Trust me: tomorrow there'll be one with the morning post." Harry shrugged and settled back in the chair as Hermione leaned forward.

"Did you hear about the new Potions professor?" she asked as Harry nodded, "I wonder what happened to Professor Snape."

"Who cares what happened to the greasy old bat! He's gone now, which should make our lives much easier," Ron started as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, he was not a greasy bat, and I only wonder because he was a spy for the Order," she snapped quietly.

"I wonder what Professor Crudus will be like," Ginny announced.

"I know for sure he doesn't like me. You should have seen him in Dumbledore's office," Harry said.

"What happened?" all three of his friends asked. Harry looked around the room and noticed that they were nearly the only ones left in the common room. He leaned forward and told his friends about what had happened in the headmaster's office. After he finished his tale, Harry noticed that his friends all stared at him in shock.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron said after a few silent moments, " McGonagall _and _Dumbledore told you they couldn't wait for your next prank! Why would they think there's gonna be another one?"

"Is that all you heard, Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

"Well, it's obvious, Ron," Ginny answered, "Something that great has to be followed up. You can't just start the year off with a bang and not continue throughout the year!"

"She's right, Ron," Harry gave.

"Don't tell me you're going to keep doing these stupid pranks," Hermione stated.

"Of course he is!" Ron replied before turning to Harry, "Can I be in on them?"

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"It's best if you don't, mate," he announced, "At least this way only one of us will get the howler from Mum." Ron nodded as he sat back against the couch.

"Well, aside from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore congratulating Harry on his pranks and stupidity to admit to them," Hermione started while staring pointedly at each of them, "Didn't anyone else find the rest of the conversation a bit odd?"

"But, Dumbledore's always been a little off his rocker," Ron piped in.

"That's not what she meant, Ron," Ginny stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "You meant the part said about Snape, right Hermione?"

"Or what wasn't said," the bushy-haired bookworm interjected.

"I decided that he must've done one of two things," Harry started while leaning into them, "Either Dumbledore sent him back to Voldemort to spy on him full time, or he left the Order and went back to Voldemort's ranks and the Dark Side again."

"Well, we all know what he did," Hermione announced.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"Of course Dumbledore sent him back to spy on Voldemort," Hermione answered as if it were the simplest answer.

"But, how do we know that for sure?" Ron questioned, "What if he decided he was tired of playing the spy and joined Voldemort again?"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Hermione explained, "First of all, he's been working for Dumbledore for far too long to throw it away for a former master of his. Secondly, he's already proven his loyalty to Dumbledore and to the Order time and time again. You always think he's the one who's evil, and you're always proven wrong."

"It doesn't mean I'm wrong this time," Ron muttered.

"Whatever Snape's doing, McGonagall said that everything would be explained to me soon," Harry stated, "I'm betting that I'll find out more this week."

"Well, I think we should go to bed," Hermione announced as she stood from her chair, "It's nearly midnight and classes begin first thing tomorrow. Good night."

"She's right," Ginny gave as she followed Hermione to the staircase of the girls' dormitories, "See you in the morning." Harry and Ron watched the two young women walk up the stairs and out of sight before heading to their dormitory, exhausted and eager to fall asleep. As Harry entered the familiar dormitory he smiled, happy to be in the first place he had ever called home.

**A/N 1: **Mary- Thank you for being the first reviewer! Unfortunately, the link never came up on my note from you. If you review under your username, then I can click on it and check it out! I would love to read your story if the link were available!

Kings Lioness- I hope you still enjoy this story. I've been trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible, and I hope that the story is still interesting. I'm trying to keep it as interesting as possible. As for "Ginger", you might just be in for a surprise…

clt- Thank you for the encouragement! I agree with you about not getting reviews on this. However, this is my first fanfic (even though I have been reading them for awhile and never had time to write one before now). But as long as I get to post my stories and my ideas of what should happen in the HP world, I'm happy. The reviews are nice, but I just write for the fun of it. People's views on it and their praises are the bonuses and perks of the hobby I love so much!

**A/N 2: **Thanks for reading! I know this chapter isn't that great, but I'm having problems deciphering my shorthand and handwriting on my notes and outline (yes, yes…I'm a nerd!). I promise the story will get better! Please review!


	11. Howlers and Homework

**Disclaimer:** It's J.K.'s world. I'm just testing different scenarios on her characters to see the reaction!

Chapter 11- Howlers and Homework

"Good Morning, boys," Hermione greeted with a smile as Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table the next morning. Ron grumbled and frowned as he pulled the platter of bacon toward his plate and began piling it on. Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he grabbed the plate of sausages and took a few pieces.

"How can you be so cheerful, Hermione?" Ron asked as he ate his bacon, "It's the first day of classes and we were up late last night."

"Exactly," she replied, "It's the first day of classes. Our advanced N.E.W.T. level classes of all things. This means we will be learning new and interesting things for the next two years. And these classes will decide our futures for us."

"Only you could be excited about learning, and only you would say learning is interesting," Ron grumbled as he stuffed the last piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You know, you should really close your mouth when you eat, Ronald," Hermione snapped as she pulled out her copy of _Advanced Ancient Runes, N.E.W.T. Level_ and began reading.

"Has the mail come yet?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject before his two best friends got into a fight.

"Not yet," Hermione replied without looking up from her book.

"Are you afraid of the howler you'll be getting from Mum?" Ginny asked with a grin as she sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled back and shook his head.

"No, I'm looking forward to it," he joked.

"Now you've gone mental," Ron stated as he stared at Harry, "If you're looking forward to one of Mum's howlers, you must be mental." Harry chuckled as he picked up his goblet and took a sip of his juice.

"No, I just want to have fun this year," he started, "And the more people who see that getting in trouble doesn't bother me, the more fun it will be."

"Have you lost your mind, Harry?" Hermione questioned, "Trouble-making will go on your record, and people will see that you like trouble."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry began with a smile, "I know what I'm doing." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she saw owls swoop into the Great Hall. Harry looked up to see his familiar white owl Hedwig soaring toward him. Sure enough, there was a letter attached to her leg, but it wasn't red.

"Morning, Hedwig," he greeted as he pulled off the letter and handed her a piece of toast. She clicked her beak and took the toast before flying off to the owlery. Just as he decided to open the letter, a tawny owl landed before him with a red howler attached to its leg. Confused, Harry relieved the owl from its duty and watched it fly toward the owlery as well.

"Wait," Ginny asked, "If that letter is a howler from Mum, who sent the other letter?" Harry shook his head and looked at the letter in his hand.

"Whoever it's from, it can wait," Ron announced, "Your howler from Mum is beginning to smoke. Best get it over with before it explodes." Ron gulped hard as he stared at the howler in fright. Harry edged it open and leaned back with a smile as Molly Weasley's voice filled the Great Hall.

"_Harry James Potter, how DARE you pull such a prank before school has even started! Using one of Fred and George's creations on your fellow classmates! Someone could have gotten hurt!"_ Molly's voice screamed as Harry's smile grew. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at Harry in confusion as he leaned back and grinned while Mrs. Weasley's howler continued to lecture him on the dangers of his prank.

"_If you put one more toe out of line, so help me I will bring you straight home!"_ the howler ended before exploding all over the table and leaving a ringing sensation in everyone's ears. Harry looked at his friends and grinned even more as the whole of the school stared at him in shock. Ron's and Ginny's faces were drained of color as they stared at the raven-haired boy. Suddenly, Harry began laughing and soon the whole school joined in his laughter.

"Harry," Ron asked after a few moments, still looking sick and scared, "have you gone off your rocker? You're laughing after getting one of Mum's howlers."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry stated, "It'll be o.k. It's important that she sent that."

"But why, Harry?" Hermione questioned, "And please tell me you won't be pulling anymore pranks."

"I'm still going to pull pranks, Hermione," he gave, "I have to."

"But why?" Ron pressed.

"I can't tell you that, mate," he replied, "It's secret."

"But-"

"Drop it, Hermione," Ginny interrupted, "If he can't tell us why he isn't going to, no matter how much we ask." Harry shot her a smile before turning back to his other letter. He opened it carefully and smiled at the familiar scroll inside.

"So, who's it from?" Ginny asked, looking over his shoulder at the letter, "Ginger? Who's Ginger?"

"Just someone who started writing me this summer," Harry answered as he smiled at her.

"Are you sure it isn't," Hermione started before looking around and leaning into them, "Are you sure it isn't Voldemort or a Death Eater?" She had dropped her voice to a whisper, but that didn't keep others from noticing them, for the moment that she said the Dark Lord's name Ron piped in with a squeak that echoed across the room.

"Quiet, Ron! People are watching!" Ginny hissed as Harry stared at Hermione.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," he began as he started reading his letter, "I'm being careful in case it is Voldemort."

"Being careful…what do you know about being careful. Pulling pranks, laughing at howlers. Sometimes I think you're not really Harry but someone using Polyjuice," Hermione muttered, but Harry didn't really listen. Instead, his eyes scanned over the letter from his pen pal and a smile broke out on his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you today? How are classes? I know they haven't begun yet, but I thought I would ask them this morning so you could write back tonight. At least it'll give you something to do if you don't have any homework!_

_I can't believe you pulled that prank last night! Several people from my house discussed it until late last night. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble for it! We were all worried about your punishment. Sure, McGonagall is the head of your house. But everyone knows she's just as tough on you Gryffindors as she is on other houses. Still, it was worth it! I can't wait to see what you have planned next time! There is going to be a next time, isn't there? You can't pull a stunt like that at the Welcome Feast without following it throughout the year!_

_I'm excited about school starting again! Are you? Mind you, it is my O.W.L. year, and I will have lots of homework this year. But it should be an interesting year all the same! Don't you agree?_

_Although it has been almost a week since my last letter, I'm going to cut this one short for now simply because your class schedule is going to be handed out soon and your first class will begin shortly after that._

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. I believe it is your turn to start the hangman game, seeing as you solved my last one so quickly! –G_

Harry smiled as he reread the letter before Ginny nudged him in the side.

"Ow!" he cried as he looked at her and rubbed the offended skin, "What was that for?"

"McGonagall's trying to give you your schedule," Ginny answered as she pointed to the deputy headmistress. Harry smiled as he took his schedule from her and looked it over.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed as he read over his own schedule, "Transfiguration and Double Charms today!"

"At least we get a break after Transfiguration," Harry gave as he looked up at Ron.

"What about you, Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked over her shoulder at her schedule.

"I have the same schedule, Ron," she answered shortly as she pulled her schedule away from him.

"Except for your Arithmancy lesson after Transfiguration," Ginny piped in as she grabbed the bushy-haired girl's schedule and scanned it.

"Ginny!"

"Calm down, Hermione!" Ginny stated as she handed the schedule over, "I just want to see how many more classes than Harry and Ron you have."

"How many?" Ron questioned as he tried to look at Hermione's schedule.

"Just one or two," Ginny explained as she looked over her own schedule, "She's taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, but she dropped Care of Magical Creatures." Both Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in shock.

"Hermione," Harry gave with a pained expression, "You dropped Hagrid's class? How could you?" Hermione glared at them before standing from the table and gathering her things.

"Never mind that right now," she shot back, "We have to hurry or we'll be late for class." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the hall. Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed shortly behind, all three upset over Hermione's schedule.

"What about you, Ginny?" Harry asked as they walked up a staircase, "What's your morning like?" Ginny shrugged as she smiled at Harry.

"Just Charms followed by Transfiguration."

"Hey," Ron called out as they neared the Transfiguration corridor, "Where's Dean? I didn't see him this morning." Ginny shrugged with a forced smile and sighed.

"I don't know," she gave, "I haven't seen him since last night in the common room. Anyway, I should go. I might be late for class myself. What a _tragedy_ that would be." With that, Ginny left the two boys standing in the corridor to the Transfiguration classroom and moved on to her class.

"I wonder where he is," Ron thought aloud as he turned to Harry. Harry shrugged and forced a smile on his face.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry gave, "But we should hurry. McGonagall will not be happy if we're late today, especially after last night's event." He turned on his heel and headed for the classroom with Ron in tow.

"Hey, that's your fault. Not mine!" Ron called out as they neared the classroom door, "If she should be mad at anyone it should be you!" Harry chuckled and walked into the familiar classroom before heading to their usual seats beside Hermione in the back. He and Ron had barely sat down before Professor McGonagall walked up to the front and turned to the class.

"Good morning, class," McGonagall started as she looked out at the students, "and welcome to Advanced Transfiguration. You are here because you proved your skills during your O.W.L. exams for this class. This year will be important as it will help prepare you for the rest of your life. We will be studying the more advanced transfiguration processes for the next two years. Mind you, I will not forgive or excuse any slacking or mistakes." McGonagall continued to lecture them on the importance of accuracy and the theory of Transfiguration until Harry was sure he would die of boredom. Finally, she assigned them their homework and let them out for the day.

"Two feet on the theory of animal transfiguration!" Ron cried indignantly as they left the classroom.

"I know!" Hermione remarked, "Isn't it fantastic?" She chuckled as Ron's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Only you would think homework's fun, 'Mione," Harry commented with a smile, "We should go to the library and study during our free period."

"That sounds like a great idea," Hermione started, "but I still have Arithmancy. I'll see you two later." With that, Hermione started up the staircase to her next class while Harry and Ron headed for the Library.

"You weren't serious about studying," Ron gave as Harry opened the doors to the Library, "I mean, you said that just to keep 'Mione from nagging us, right?" Harry shook his head as he sat down at a table and opened his copy of _An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_.

"I was serious, Ron," Harry answered as he pulled out his parchment and a quill from his bag.

"I swear you've gone mental this year," Ron started as he sat across from Harry, "First the pranks, then studying when we could be relaxing. What's gotten into you?" Harry shrugged as he opened his inkwell and dipped his quill in.

"Nothing, mate," he explained, "I just figured we could get this homework out of the way before lunch instead of leaving it until tonight. That way, we can relax tonight instead." Ron eyed him suspiciously before shrugging and pulling out his books, leaving Harry to concentrate on the many thoughts floating in his head.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the day had gone just as it had begun for Harry and his friends. Professor Flitwick had lectured them in the beginning of their class on the importance of perfection and concentration of charms before assigning them with loads of homework, much to Ron's chagrin.

"See, it didn't matter if we got our essay for McGonagall done already," he whined as he and Harry headed to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, "we still have Flitwick's essay to do tonight."

"Yes, but it's only a foot on the first three chapters of the book," Harry responded while pulling out a piece of parchment and his quill from his bag, "It shouldn't take us too long to do that." Ron sighed and piled potatoes and a chicken pie on his plate before devouring it in one bite while Harry thought of what he wanted to write in his letter.

_Dear Ginger,_

_How were your first classes of the year? I bet all of your professors lectured you on the importance of your O.W.L.s. That's what they did to us last year. By the end of the day, I wanted them to shut up about the exams because I was starting to get nervous!_

_My classes were fine. Of course, McGonagall and Flitwick assigned homework. But, luckily I forced my friend Ron to go to the library during our break and write our essays for Transfiguration. Now, we only have a foot on the first three chapters of our Charms book. It shouldn't take too long tonight. Ron says I've gone mental because I want to get my work done right away instead of waiting until the last moment, but I figure it leaves me more time to have fun later on if I don't have any essays hanging over my head._

_I can't tell you what my next prank will be, but I can tell you that it will be just as great as the last one! I can't believe I actually pulled off the prank I did last night! I didn't know if the Weasley twin's product would work as well as it did, but I'm glad it was so entertaining to everyone. It was worth the four Sunday detentions I received from McGonagall!_

_Well, I should get going. Ron and Hermione are almost ready to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and I want to finish Flitwick's essay tonight._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

_P.S. My hangman game is included. Good Luck!_

Harry quickly scribbled out his dashes for the hangman game on a separate sheet of parchment before folding the letter up and smiling.

"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked as he pointed to the letter.

"Just a letter for my friend."

"Harry, I don't know if you should be writing anyone that you don't know," Hermione began, "It could be a trick from a Death Eater or-"

"I know, I know, Hermione," Harry interrupted while rolling his eyes, "But I don't think it's him or his minions. I just have a hunch about this." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Ron cut her off.

"Just drop it, 'Mione," Ron stated, "It just a letter. A harmless letter. What's the worst that could happen?" Hermione shot him a dark look before gathering her things and standing from the table.

"Well, I'm going back to the common room to work on these essays," she gave before stomping out of the room.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny asked as she sat down in Hermione's seat.

"She's mad at Harry."

"What did you do this time, Harry?"

"Why do you automatically think I did something wrong?"

"Because you're a guy," she explained as she poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice, "Everyone knows that any time a woman's mad, it's the guy's fault."

"She's mad at Harry for writing a letter to his pen pal," Ron answered as he continued on his dinner.

"So, Ginny," Harry started, trying to change the topic, "how were your classes today?" She sighed as she rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

"Awful!" she gave, "Why didn't you two tell me how much the professors lectured you on the importance of your O.W.L.s! By the end of Potions I just wanted to take the exams and get them over with. I'm already sick of them and I still have all year to go before they occur!" Harry and Ron chuckled as they listened to Ginny's rant.

"Don't worry, honey," Dean said as he sat beside her and across from Harry, "_I'll_ help you pass them. _I'll _help you study for them so you're prepared when they come." He glared at Harry as he spoke and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Erm…thanks, Dean," she replied while staring at her boyfriend, "But I think I can manage on my own."

"But that's what I'm here for," Dean remarked as he turned to her, "to take care of you."

"Oh, and why is that?" Ginny began, her face coloring to show her anger flaring, "Is it because I can't take care of myself? Is that it?"

"Of course not," he answered, "It's just that you might not know everything you'll need to know for your exams." At this, Harry and Ron started snickering while they watched Ginny's face turn even redder.

"Are you saying I'm too stupid to study for my exams on my own?"

"Of course not," Dean explained, "It's just that you're a woman." At this, Ginny stood from the table and stormed off to the doors, leaving a confused Dean behind.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Harry and Ron laughed as they stood from the table and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.

"And I thought I lacked sense about girls," Ron began as they walked into the Entrance Hall, "At least I know better than to say a girl is stupid!" Harry smiled and nodded his head as he looked back at Dean, who was staring at the doors.

"I need to send this letter off before curfew," Harry announced with a wave, "I'll see you later." With that, he headed for the Owlery, wondering what Dean had meant about Ginny's studying and why Dean had glared at him. Whatever it was, Harry knew he would have to get to the bottom of it before too long.

**A/N:** I know it's a little dry right now! I promise the next chapter will be better! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Insiders and Spies

**Disclaimer:** If you think I am JKR, then you are sadly mistaken. Sorry! It's just little ole' me!

Chapter 12- Insiders and Spies

The next day went nearly the same for Harry as the first day had gone, except he wanted it to go faster because his Auror Training was scheduled to begin that evening. Harry had barely gotten down to breakfast when Professor McGonagall approached him.

"Mr. Potter," she began as he turned to her, "Your Remedial Transfiguration lessons begin this evening. I expect you at my office at six o'clock this evening. Good day." With that, she walked away to leave Harry with the questions that exploded from his friends.

"Remedial Transfiguration?"

"Harry, why do you need extra lessons?" Hermione asked as Harry bit into his bacon, "I thought you passed your Transfiguration O.W.L. with an 'E'."

"I did," he started with a shrug, "But McGonagall felt that I needed more practice or else she wouldn't take me in her N.E.W.T. level classes."

"But Harry-"

"So, what is our first class of the day?" Harry asked, cutting Hermione off before she could question him any more about his lessons. He didn't know how he would be able to keep his Auror Training secret from his friends all semester.

"_We_ have Care of Magical Creatures," Ron gave while staring pointedly at Hermoine, "But _Hermione_ has an Ancient Runes this afternoon."

"What about this morning?" Harry interrogated as he looked at Hermione.

"I don't have any classes this morning," she began as she took a sip from her goblet, "But I do want to go to the library for a few books."

"Getting a head start on reading the entire library by the end of the year?" Ron joked. Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes and stood from the table.

"No, I'm not, Ronald," she snapped, "But Professor McGonagall mentioned some books on animal transfiguration that I thought would be interesting. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned on her heel and left the Hall rather quickly, leaving the boys stumped as to her attitude.

"We should get going, Ron," Harry announced after a few moments of silence, "Care of Magical Creatures begins soon." With that, Harry and Ron went to class, both eager to get out but for different reasons.

o-o-o-o-o

"I never thought I would see the day that _Hagrid_ would assign an essay!" Ron cried out as he and Harry began their trek to the library.

"At least it's only a foot on Acromantula's," Harry remarked, "and it shouldn't be too difficult for the two of us, seeing as we met Aragog in second year." Ron shuddered with fear as they entered the library and quickly found Hermione in her usual corner. Harry, too, shuddered at the memory of the nearly six foot spider he and Ron had had the inconvenience of meeting when half the Muggleborns at Hogwart's were petrified by the basilisk during their second year.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked as they pulled out their books and parchment to work on their essays.

"Rubbish!" Ron started, "Hagrid brought in an Acromantula!" Hogwart's resident librarian Madam Pince cleared her throat loudly and stared at them pointedly as Harry opened his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ before starting on his essay.

"Well," Hermione whispered, "if you think the class is rubbish, why didn't you drop it this year?"

"What, and be a traitor to Hagrid like you?" Ron asked.

"Ron, keep it down!" Hermione began as she continued to work on her own essay, "I am not a traitor. I just didn't choose to take the class this year." Ron scoffed before turning to his own essay and remaining quiet. Time went by slowly as the Trio worked diligently on their work, only talking when they had a question or when they sighed. Finally, the lunch bell rang and the three packed their books away.

"Great! I'm starving!" Ron announced with a smile as they made their way to the Great Hall. As they sat down, Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and frowned.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Probably off with _Dean_," he answered as he grabbed a kidney pie, "Honestly, I don't see why she's with that git. I thought she was smart enough to stay away from them after dating that Corner boy." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry picked at his chicken pie.

"Harry," Hermione questioned, "is everything alright?" Harry forced a smile on his face and shrugged.

"Yeah," he gave half-heartedly, "I'm just worried about tonight's lesson."

"But, it's just Remedial Transfiguration," Ron offered, "It can't be _that_ difficult." Harry nodded as he looked back at his pie. _If they only knew_, he thought as he continued to pick at the pie for the rest of the meal.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry continued to worry for the rest of the day, wondering what his lessons would be like that day. By six o'clock that evening, he felt physically ill. He didn't know why he was so worried about his lessons, but he feared the worst would happen. As he knocked on McGonagall's door with a shaking hand, he tried to force himself to be calm.

"Come in," she called out. Harry walked in and smiled at her as she looked behind him for other people. When the door was closed and locked, she forced a smile on his face.

"Come on, Mr. Potter," she ordered as she led him to a portrait of a large tabby cat on her wall, "This portrait will lead you directly to the headmaster's office. Go on. I shall see you after your first lesson with him." With that, she motioned for Harry to go through the portrait. Without saying a word to his head of house, he walked through the portrait and directly into Albus Dumbledore's office where he found the wise wizard sitting behind his desk with a tray of tea.

"Mr. Potter! It's so good of you to come tonight!" Professor Dumbledore greeted as he motioned to a chair across from his desk, "Please, sit and have a cup of tea with me." Harry nodded as he sat down and took the tea offered to him.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me," his mentor began, "and I daresay I have a lot of information for you and your friends. Why don't you begin by asking me your questions, and I'll fill in any information you don't ask for that you will need to know in the near future."

"To begin with, why can't I tell even Ron or Hermione about these lessons and my Auror Training?" Harry questioned.

"We—that is, the Order—felt that only certain people need know about your training for many reasons," the professor explained, "We were afraid that the more people who knew, the easier it would be for word to get back to Tom Riddle about your training. We want it to be a surprise when the right time comes. And although we know that young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can be trusted to keep this information secret, there also is the risk of them being kidnapped and the information getting out." Harry nodded as he absorbed the information and took a sip of his tea.

"Why do we need to keep the D.A. a secret?"

"Although I'm sure your friends, young Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood do know your spells and hexes well, the Order feels that you six could be useful as ears for us inside the school," Albus began, "We have received news that Lord Voldemort has built a young group of Death Eaters within the walls of Hogwarts. Our goal is to find out who those students are or when any possible attacks might occur within the school. The duty of the D.A. is to meet once a week to discuss any new information uncovered in the school, notify myself or Professor McGonagall immediately of any future attacks on the school, and keep a look out for any odd behavior among your classmates without being too obvious that you are watching them."

"What happened to Snape?"

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore revealed, "has been assigned to return to Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater. He is still working as a spy for the Order. But we felt that it would be more likely that he could extract more useful information if he pretended to go back to rank once Lord Voldemort was, indeed, discovered in the Ministry of Magic last June. For Professor Snape to leave the school under the impression that he was returning to the Dark Side and his Dark Lord—now publicly known to be alive, thanks to you and your friends—is of great use to the Order. It now looks like he abandoned our side in favor of his previous master. He is more likely to get information for us this way than before."

"Sir," Harry began as he set his cup down on the desk and fidgeted in his chair, "I know sort of what to expect from the Auror Training sessions—dueling practice, tracking, new dueling skills, and new spells. But what about my Tuesday evening sessions with you? What will we be working on?"

"First, we will be working on Occlumency. We need your Occlumency up to par, Harry, or else Lord Voldemort will be able to discover our secrets and your new skills," Professor Dumbledore discussed, "We will also work on some advanced theories of spells and the history of spells and magic. There will also be a quick discussion every Tuesday on any new information from the D.A. meetings. And, we will cover your progress in your Auror Training. I will be giving you homework each lesson that you will turn in every week. Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt have been ordered to give you an assignment every Sunday as well so that you may remember not only the spells and the practical use of them, but also the theories and history of each one. We feel that it will be beneficial for you to learn such things as they may come in handy not only in the near future but also in the distant future."

"Now, Harry," Professor Dumbledore explained as he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out two leather books, "I have one more request for you. I need you to keep two journals for me. The first one, this black one, will be a spell book. In it, you will need to write down all spells you learn, their theories, their uses, and the function of each one. It will help you remember everything you will need to know." Harry nodded as he took the black book from his mentor's outstretched hand.

"And the second one?" Harry asked as he looked from the journals to the headmaster.

"In this brown journal, you will need to write down _everything_. Every occurrence in your day. Every class you attended. Everything you heard from your friends and overheard from your classmates. Every emotion you felt or didn't feel. Anything and everything that happens every day. And I mean every day. You will write down your progress in your Auror Training in this journal. You will explain _any _dream you have."

"Why do you need me to do that, sir?"

"To start with," Dumbledore began, "I will have its brother. This means that everything you write down, I will be able to see. Please don't hide anything from me. It will be important to our mission and to the Order to have it all here. If there is any information that may be impertinent to the Order, we will be able to see it even if you cannot see any connections. Also, it may help myself and your Auror trainers guide you in your training and lessons. Mind, no one by myself will see any of the information you write in your journal. And it is designed to be invisible to anyone who tries to read it other that myself or you. That means that—should either journal fall into the wrong hands—no one will be able to read your thoughts or your information. And, since no one else will be able to read these books, no one can accuse you of any deviance or any trouble-making. And I will turn away from punishing you for most things you may admit yourself to in this book. But I will need to know about future trouble-making—such as your annual pranks—so that I might prepare my defense, and yours, before the wrong people get to you."

"Okay, sir," Harry stated, "consider it done." Albus smiled at Harry as he handed him the brown journal and leaned back in his chair, steepling his long fingers before him.

"Good, Harry," he gave, "I knew you would agree to it. I want you to begin writing in your journal tonight, and you will need to carry it with you at all times. Write down everything whenever you have a free moment, even if it is to tell what you have eaten that day. It may be helpful when uncovering important information, such as a potion or poison slipped into your food should anything like that happen. We wouldn't want you to suddenly turn into a pig or any other animal like the Slytherin house did during the Welcome Feast, now would we?" Harry smiled at Dumbledore as the old wizard chuckled.

"You did tell me to do something big, sir," Harry teased as he sat back in the chair.

"That I did," Albus replied, "Now, what do you think are Gryffindor's chances at the Quidditch Cup this year?" With that, their conversation turned to Quidditch and the school's rivalries.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor tower quickly after his first session with Professor Dumbledore. Although it was still before curfew, he was afraid to run into anyone at the moment. He also wanted to get back to his dormitory and write in his journal. He smiled at the idea of having a connection to the headmaster in case something happened again like the Ministry of Magic incident from the previous year. As he thought of that, he frowned. He had been so busy that he hadn't even thought of his late godfather recently. In some way, Harry felt ashamed of forgetting the closest thing he had ever had to a parent.

_Don't think that,_ he thought, _Sirius would want you to move on with your life and be busy having fun. He would rather you cause trouble over mourning for him_.

"Harry?" a female voice called from behind him, "What are you doing out so late?" He turned to face the youngest Weasley.

"I just finished with my first Remedial Transfiguration lesson," he gave as she approached him, "What about you? What are you doing out so late?" She quickly looked at the floor and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh, well…Dean wanted to spend some time together," she confessed, "and we couldn't do that around Ron without him breathing down our necks about it." Harry nodded as they started for the Gryffindor tower once again.

"How are things going?" Harry started with a smile, "I feel like I haven't seen you in quite some time." Ginny stopped at the portrait and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know. I'm sorry about that," she answered, "I've been busy getting ready for Quidditch, studying for my classes, and trying to spend time with Dean. In fact, I should go. I have an essay for Professor Vector to finish. Good night." She turned back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave the password before quickly slipping in, leaving Harry outside alone. Harry frowned again as he gave the password and followed her into the common room. As he scanned the room, he noticed Dean glare at him from the corner before he stormed out of the room and up to the boys' dormitory.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as he stood next to Harry.

"I don't know."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Ron offered as they sat down in their usual chairs by the fireplace, "After all, he is a git."

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, while pulling out the brown journal from his bag and opening it to the first page.

"She came in and headed straight for her room," Hermione stated while staring at Harry, "She seemed upset. Did something happen?" Harry shrugged as he uncorked his ink and dipped his quill in it.

"I don't know. I saw her in the corridor and mentioned that she hadn't been around lately. And she immediately said she was busy and left," Harry replied as he looked up at Hermione.

"I wonder what's going on with her," she thought aloud.

"It's probably something to do with that git," Ron suggested as he looked over a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry shrugged and returned to his journal, eager to write down the day's events before going to bed.

**A/N:** Ohh…a mystery! What's going on with Ginny? And what's Dean's problem? Be sure to read the next installment to see what happens!Mald


	13. Potions Masters

**Disclaimer- **Need I say it again? Okay, okay! I own nothing! It's all JKR's! If only I were her…

Chapter 13- Potions Masters

Harry's week continued at a slow and steady pace of classes and homework without much excitement, unless one counted Draco Malfoy's Mimbulus Mimbletonia exploding Stinksap on him in Advanced Herbology as exciting. When Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron Thursday afternoon for lunch, he didn't expect anything exciting to happen that day.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry shrugged as he poured pumpkin juice into his goblet.

"We're learning the proper maintenance and care of an acromantula," Ron answered with a shudder. Hermione smiled smugly as she looked them over.

"You didn't have to take the class again if you didn't want to," she remarked as she read her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_.

"And be a traitor like you?" Ron snapped, "No thanks!" Hermione turned to him, lips pursed, and took a deep breath.

"Guys, stop it!" Harry gave as he stared at the two of them, "So, Hermione didn't take Hagrid's class this year. It's her choice to not take the class if she doesn't want to. And although Hagrid's …erm…teaching style is a bit different and can be dangerous, you have to admit the class has come in handy for us." Hermione crossed her arms in front of her before sniffing.

"Well, I'm going to the library before Potions class," she announced hotly before rising from the table and leaving the boys staring after her.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence between the two remaining friends. Ron rolled his eyes as he pointed down the table to another group of students.

"She's with _Dean_," Ron explained in disgust, "Apparently, he apologized for his rudeness recently and told her that she was spending too much time with you. So she promised him that she would spend more time with him."

"But, I haven't really seen her or talked to her much since the night of the Welcome Feast," Harry responded.

"Dean said that you're becoming a trouble-maker and that you'll bring her down if she stays around you too much," Ron gave as Harry stared at him for awhile before shrugging and looking back at his plate.

"Honestly, I don't know what she sees in him," Ron ranted, "He's been a little off since last year. It's almost like he's been Polyjuiced."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"He practically ignored Ginny all summer long, and now he's acting as though she's been the one who ignored him," Ron answered.

"Maybe something happened over the summer," Harry suggested as he picked up his books.

"But, when Ginny asked him what happened, he got mad at her and accused her of not trusting him before storming off," Ron began before following Harry out of the Great Hall, "He even accused her of cheating on him with you." Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at his best friend in shock.

"What!" Harry cried.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Ron whispered before pulling Harry out toward a hidden alcove in the wall, "I know! It's ridiculous! But, he thinks that the two of you got too close over the summer. He told Ginny she can't talk to you anymore."

"That's ridiculous!" Harry cried as he stared out across the corridor at the grounds.

"I know, Harry," Ron continued, "He's a bloody git! He even told her you were dangerous!"

"How am I dangerous?"

"Well, he mentioned the nightmares last year," Ron listed, "And the outbursts on Umbridge-"

"But, he supported me during all of that!"

"I know, Harry," Ron gave, "I know you haven't done anything wrong or dangerous. But, he's been telling her that anyone who gets close to him gets hurt." Harry began pacing the alcove, clenching and unclenching his fists in rage as he did so.

"Harry, calm down," Ron went on, "I know she doesn't believe everything he says, but she said she feels guilty for not being able to see him much because of homework and classes. But, there's nothing we can do about it right now. She's his girlfriend, and he feels that the two of you got too close over the summer. So, just let it be for now. For Ginny's sake." Harry looked at his best friend hard before nodding and walking out of the alcove and toward the Potions classroom in the dungeons.

"Honestly," Ron continued as they neared the classroom, "I don't know what's gotten into Dean lately. He seems to be another person completely. It's as if he changed into someone else over the summer." Harry nodded as they walked into the classroom and set their things down on their usual table in the back where Hermione waited with her book, parchment, quill, and cauldron set up and waiting for class to begin. Before Harry or Ron could get their books out, the door slammed shut and a portly man in sickly green robes stomped to the front of the class.

"If you are here, it means you passed your Potion's O.W.L. with an 'E', even though _some_ of you look as though you couldn't pass your way through the floo without ending up on the North Pole," Professor Crudus sneered at the class, "I am going to test each and every one of you to see if you _truly_ belong in this class today. Open your books to page 573 and begin. No talking. No whispering. And _no_ moving. And five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom." The class turned to Neville, who sat in his usual seat with Seamus Finnegan and a scared look on his face, and looked back at the new potions master.

"Sir?" Harry began after silence rang through the classroom, "What are the points for?" Professor Crudus glared at Harry before swooping down on him and getting less than a foot from Harry's face.

"The points, _Mr. Potter_," Professor Crudus growled, "are for the mistakes I _know_ Mr. Longbottom will make on his potion, thus causing a _disruption_ in _my_ classroom!" He stood straight again, glaring at Harry under his pig-like nose, and stomped back to the front of the class.

"And ten points from Gryffindor, _Mr._ _Potter_," he bellowed from his pulpit, "for questioning a professor." Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Don't, Harry," she barely whispered, "He wants you to say something back so he can take more points off."

"I _said_ no _talking_! Ten _more _points from Gryffindor," the potions master screamed as he gave the Gryffindors in the class a smug look, "And mark my words, _Miss Granger_: If I so much as see you _sigh_ in anyone's direction during this class _ever_, there will be more points taken off!" With that, the class began the Polyjuice potion from their books. No one spoke a word and no one dared utter a sound—not even a sigh—for the whole lesson. Harry worked hard on his potion for the whole lesson until he was certain his matched the Polyjuice potion Hermione made in their second year. As soon as Harry finished, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a small grin at Hermione, whose potion looked identical to his.

"Ladles down, everyone," Professor Crudus barked, "And step away from your cauldrons. We'll see who did their potion correctly. In fact, I will be grading you out loud so _everyone_ can hear how bad your potion is." With an evil sneer, Professor Crudus began walking around all of the cauldrons, giving the four Slytherins in the class—including Draco Malfoy—compliments on their potions. Harry frowned in confusion, since most of the Slytherins had smooth potions instead of the lumpy discolored mush in his and Hermione's cauldrons. Before too long, the potions master approached the five Gryffindors with a look that would have made Lord Voldemort look innocent.

"Oh. Dear, dear, _Mr. Potter_," he started as he looked at Harry's perfect potion, "This looks nothing like the Polyjuice potion. I fear I have to give you a 'T' for this…_disgusting _mess." He quickly vanished the contents of Harry's potion before moving onto Hermione and Neville.

"Detention tonight, _Miss Granger_, for not following directions," he spat in Hermione's face, "I specifically _told _you _not _to help Mr. Longbottom."

"But, sir," she pleaded, "I didn't help him, I swear!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lying," he shouted, "Keep your tongue, Miss Granger, or I will be _forced_ to do it for you!" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears as she stepped back and looked at the stone floor of the dungeon classroom. The four Gryffindor boys in the class glared at Professor Crudus as he continued to berate all the remaining class members—which included four Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs—until he walked up to his desk and sat down.

"To those of you who _correctly_ made your potions and received an 'E' or better on your concoctions from _me_," he ordered with a sneer that would have rivaled the former Hogwart's potions master, "You each will receive twenty house points. To you mindless _fools_ that weren't capable of even brewing such a _simple_ potion, your homework is three feet on the Polyjuice potion, its theory, its uses, and the _exact_ instructions for making it." As Professor Crudus finished giving out their homework assignment the bell rang, thus releasing the students from their last class of the day. Everyone rose from their desks and put their books in their bags.

"Silence!" the professor bellowed as he rose quickly from his desk, "I never excused you from this class. Unpack your things _immediately!_" The class groaned in unison as they slowly unpacked their books, parchment, cauldrons, and quills. Once everyone was seated at their desks once again, the new Head of Slytherin sneered at all but his house pupils.

"I think a little _discipline_ is in order for the sixth years," he started, "The Slytherin House is free to leave and enjoy their homework free afternoon. The rest of you will sit quietly until I feel you have learned your lesson." With that, the Slytherins packed their things and left the classroom, shouting with glee for their luck. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another and shrugged in unison, waiting for their turn to leave in silence.

Minutes ticked by as Professor Crudus smiled triumphantly from his desk at the remaining students, who remained absolutely still the whole time. Harry, tired of the silence and the ache in his back from the hard seat, longed for the moment to leave the cold classroom. But Professor Crudus did nothing to excuse them from the classroom. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of silent waiting, he rose from his desk and glared at the class.

"I hope the remaining students in this classroom won't be as thickheaded anymore," he began with venom in his voice, "I expect you to follow instructions next time. Stay behind, Miss Granger, so we may organize your detention for tonight. The rest of you…are _free_ for the day." Quietly, the class packed up their supplies and books before walking quickly out of the classroom and into the happy corridors of the school. Harry and Ron shot a supporting smile at Hermione before leaving the classroom. They chose an alcove down the hall from the classroom to wait for her with Seamus and Neville.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed quietly as they stared at the closed door of the classroom, "I never thought I would meet a professor who hated Gryffindor more than Snape."

"I know," Neville agreed with fear in his voice, "I never thought I would say this, but I almost miss Professor Snape."

"I know," Seamus remarked as the door opened slightly, "At least Snape didn't always attack the Gryffindors so harshly. He picked on us—more on some than others. But, nothing like that. That was just brutal!" They all looked back to see an upset Hermione approaching them quickly. As she neared them, Harry could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"'Mione, what happened?" Harry asked as she walked past them, causing them to follow her quickly, "What did he say?"

"Only that a _mudblood_ shouldn't be in Advanced Potions, let alone in the school," she sniffed as the four boys stopped her.

"Someone should do something about him," Seamus remarked as he clenched his fists together and glared in the direction of the dungeons, "Everyone knows that Hermione is…well, no offense, 'Mione…but…everyone knows she's a know-it-all. A bookworm. She always passes her classes with the highest marks."

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?" Ron questioned.

"We could say something to Dumbledore," Neville suggested in a quiet voice, "Well, maybe not."

"Professor Dumbledore is too busy to worry about such trifling things," Hermione retorted, "I say we just drop it for now."

"No, 'Mione," Ron remarked, "Neville's right."

"I'm right?"

"That's it!" Harry stated excitedly, "We should tell Dumbledore!"

"But, how would that help?" Seamus gave as they all started for the Gryffindor tower, "He can't exactly _fire_ the piggy git right now. I mean, who would replace him?"

"He's right, you know," Ron remarked, "Dad said that Dumbledore had problems filling both the Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts positions this year. Witches and wizards aren't exactly lining up to teach under such a 'kooky, old, senile man' anymore."

"There's got to be something we can do," Seamus replied, "Some way to get him back for this." Harry grinned as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I think I may have a plan," he answered as he sat down in his favorite armchair by the fireplace.

"If you're talking about those stupid pranks you want to play," Hermione started as she pulled out her potions book and parchment, "Then, keep me out of it." Harry shrugged as he chuckled and pulled out his own supplies, eager to finish his essay so he could start on his next prank.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table that evening, all exhausted and starving. They hadn't gotten very far on their essays for Professor Crudus's class, but they had the weekend to finish it if needed. Hermione, however, drove the boys to continue working on them until the dinner bell rang.

"Blimey," Ron exclaimed as he piled anything he could get his hands on onto his plate, "I'm starving! I never thought homework could make me so hungry!" Harry chuckled as he bit into his kidney pie.

"I wonder where Dean is," Neville thought aloud as he scanned the table. Harry, too, scanned the table before looking at Seamus, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know," Seamus remarked, "But he's been distant lately, even to me. And I'm supposed to be his best mate. He was supposed to visit me this summer, but he never wrote. I just figured he was busy with Ginny all summer." Ron shook his head as he looked up from his plate.

"No," Ron answered, "he hardly ever wrote to Ginny either. She was really upset that he didn't keep in touch all summer."

"Hmm…that's strange," Neville stated, "I wonder what he did all summer." Harry shrugged as he scanned the table for Ginny. He sighed with relief when he saw her sitting with her friends on the other side. She looked at him and smiled softly before turning back to her friends and talking with them.

"Well," Harry announced, "Wherever he is, he isn't with Ginny." At that moment, Hedwig flew into the Hall and swooped down to Harry, carrying a letter.

"Why is Hedwig coming now during dinner?" Ron questioned, "She should've come with the morning post."

"I don't know," Harry replied absentmindedly as he took the letter from his owl and gave her some of the juice from his goblet. He opened it and smiled before he even read it, for he recognized the handwriting as his pen pal's scroll.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have your classes been going? I heard you have to take Remedial Transfiguration. I'm sorry to hear that. Although, I'm sure Professor McGonagall is fairer than _some _of the other professors around Hogwarts. Have you had Professor Crudus yet? I had him this morning for Potions. I can't believe him! He took fifty points off my house in our class alone! And for no reason! Even Professor Snape treated all houses better, though I still think he was an evil, snarky, greasy dungeon bat!_

_It's sad to say this, but I almost miss Snape. Almost. I'm sure that if he came back to teach, I might not feel the same way. I wonder what happened to him. I've heard several rumors lately about his disappearance. One girl in my year said that he joined You-Know-Who's side again. Even though he was evil, I don't really think he joined the Death Eaters. I don't even think he was one to begin with. A third year said that You-Know-Who wanted him to joined but he refused, so You-Know-Who killed him. Do you know what really happened to him? I'm really starting to miss him right now._

_Have you started training for Quidditch yet? I just found out you were made captain of the Gryffindor team. Congratulations! But, I wish you would have told me! I'm really happy for you! I know you'll do great this year!_

_I also heard that Ginny Weasley received a cat this summer for making prefect and that she named it Ginger. Did you give her the name as a suggestion? If so, ha ha, very funny! I don't know her too well, but I kind of wonder if she's stuck up. I hope you don't take that the wrong way, since you are friends with her. But, she's always surrounded by a lot of friends or her boyfriend._

_Speaking of her boyfriend, what's going on with Dean Thomas? He's been acting rather odd lately. He seems short-tempered, and I've noticed that he's been missing a lot of meals. Is something wrong with him? A lot of the first years are almost as scared of him as they are of Malfoy!_

_Well, I should let you go. I have lots of homework to do and hardly any time to do it in._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. The answer to your hangman game is: "Weasley is our king" Not very nice for a Gryffindor (not to mention Ron's supposed best friend) to use in this game._

_Speaking of Ron, are he and Hermione _ever_ going to get together! The housemates from my year (well…just the girls) have a bet going to see how long it will take them to get together. I'm going for Valentine's Day this year. It's the day I've been betting on since your fourth year after the Yule Ball! I'm hoping this time I'll finally win! Any way you could help me out?_

Harry grinned as he read over the letter again before folding it and sticking it in his pocket to answer later.

"A letter from your girlfriend?" Seamus joked as he grinned at Harry.

"No," Ron teased, "It's a novel. Like the ones Hermione used to write to _Vicky_." Hermione glared at Ron before rising from the table and throwing her bushy hair over her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me," she announced shortly, "I have a detention session to attend. I'll see everyone in the common room later."

"We'll wait up for you, 'Mione," Harry stated with a small smile as she smiled back and walked away.

"'We'? Who's 'we'?" Ron questioned as Harry watched her leave the room before his eyes locked onto Ginny, who was getting ready to leave the hall. He jumped up from his chair without taking his eyes off her as he walked toward her.

"Where are you going?" Seamus asked.

"I need to talk to someone," he gave, "I'll see you in the common room later." With that, he took off after his partner in crime. After two flights of stairs, he finally caught up to her.

"Ginny," he announced while trying to catch his breath, "We have to talk." She stared at him in shock before looking around the corridor in fear.

"What are you doing, Harry!" she whispered frantically. Puzzled, he shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered, "But you promised to help me with my 'mission' this year." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a dark alcove.

"Not here," she whispered as she peered out into the corridor, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement after curfew."

"But, Ginny-"

"Later," she interrupted before leaving the alcove—and a very confused Harry—behind without a second glance.

**A/N:** I hope it's getting more interesting for all you readers out there! But, where are the reviews? How do you like it? Please, let me know! It's the only way I know if I'm doing alright! Thanks! Mald


	14. Discussions of a Different Kind

**Disclaimer:** I once found a gold lamp, rubbed on it for good luck, wished that the Harry Potter world was mine instead of JKR's. But, alas! No genie popped out and granted my wish…damn!

Chapter 14- Discussions of a Different Kind

Harry sat at the table in the Room of Requirement after curfew, waiting for Ginny to meet him like she said. He looked at the clock on the wall again for the third time in ten minutes before checking the Maurader's Map for Ginny. But she was nowhere to be found. He pulled out some parchment, his favorite quill, and his ink before setting out to write a letter back to Ginger.

_Dear Ginger,_

_My classes have been going okay so far. How have your classes been going? I know how tiring it can be to hear every professor discuss your O.W.L.s, even though they aren't until the end of the year. If you ever need any help, just write to me. If I can't help you, I can always ask Hermione for help! She is the brightest witch of our age!_

_Yes, I'm taking Remedial Transfiguration this year. My O.W.L. result was an 'E' for Transfiguration, but McGonagall felt that I could do better than I did. I don't mind too much. The extra help might come in handy!_

_I had Professor Crudus this afternoon, and he was bloody brutal to everyone except the Slytherins. The other Gryffindors in the class all felt the same way: they don't like him and they almost miss Snape. Even Neville Longbottom said he almost misses Snape! And he's always been Neville's biggest fear!_

_Even though Snape and I didn't like each other, I almost miss him, too. He was cruel, but he normally ignored me. And he always told me my work wasn't that great, but I always did okay in his class. That may have been because of Hermione, but he still never treated me as badly as Crudus did today! Neville even suggested that someone tell Dumbledore about his behavior toward the other houses and ours, but everyone thought it was a bad idea. I don't think it is! In fact, I think I am going to say something to Dumbledore about it!_

_As for where Snape is, I don't know. I haven't heard any of the rumors about his disappearance, but I've been pretty busy. I think it's funny what people will say about others! Imagine Snape as a Death Eater! What a thought!_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me making Gryffindor captain. It must have slipped my mind! I had a lot of things going on this summer, and captainship wasn't really that big of a concern at the time. I am excited that I made captain, but there were more pressing things going on. Some of those things are still going on. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be starting training. I have to talk to McGonagall because I have to hold tryouts for the open slots. Are you going to try for your team this year? If so, what position are you going to try for?_

_Yes, Ginny Weasley got a cat this summer. In fact, I bought it for her. When she made prefect, I asked her what she wanted for making prefect. Her family has always gotten them something when they've made prefect. Although she asked her parents for a broom, she told me she really wanted a cat. So, I got her a cat for making prefect! And I never suggested the name 'Ginger' for her cat. She chose that herself. _

_Ginny isn't stuck up at all. She's really friendly and really funny. She has a lot of friends because she's really different. She likes Quidditch, but she also does girly things (whatever those might be!). And she's not afraid of getting dirty, like in Quidditch. Also, she knows lots of things about magic that I don't know yet. She also knows how to have fun and how to keep from getting caught when she plays a prank or a joke. In a lot of ways, she's like all of her older brothers put together. She's adventurous like her brother Bill. She's brave like her brother Charlie. She's smart like Percy. She's funny like Fred and George. And she's a good friend, like her brother Ron._

_I don't know what's going on with her boyfriend Dean. He has been a little odd this year, and he certainly has been short-tempered. He's even been hostile toward me. It worries me because Ginny has been acting strange, too. Scared. I'm worried about her. I think he might have done something to her. I want to say something to her about it, but she's been rather distant with me since we returned to school. It's like she's scared to be around me because of him or because of me. I don't know what to do about it._

_I'm glad to see you solved the puzzle! I know it doesn't seem very Gryffindorish of me to use, but I figured it would be a difficult one to solve. I wasn't trying to be mean about Ron or tease him behind his back. He is my best mate, and nothing will ever change that. By the way, it's your turn to start the game!_

_Speaking of Ron, I don't know what you mean about he and Hermione. I don't think they're interested in each other. Ginny mentioned something this summer about them liking each other, but I still don't see it. Ginny also said that I was clueless about it because I'm clueless about girls. I agree. But as far as they go, I don't know. She treats me the same way she treats Ron. And we fight as much as they do! I didn't know there was a bet going to see when they would get together! I can't believe the bet has been going as long as it has! _

_Well, I should be going myself. I have tons of homework to do, too!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry read through the letter once more before folding it up and sticking it in his bag. He looked at the clock again as realized that it was nearly ten o'clock. He sighed and opened his brown journal before dipping his quill in his inkwell again.

_Thursday, 5 September_

_I woke up at seven thirty this morning, dressed in my school uniform, and went to breakfast in the Great Hall. I opted out of wearing my grey sweater vest under my black robes because it was too warm for it. I hope none of the professors noticed it._

_I arrived in the Great Hall at eight o' seven and sat down in my usual seat. I had the kippers this morning and some toast, as well as my usual goblet of pumpkin juice. Dumbledore should really consider giving us something to perk us up in the morning, like tea or coffee. A variety would be nice in the morning!_

_After breakfast, I went to Care of Magical Creatures with Ron, Neville, and Seamus. Dean has the same class as us, but he's been walking to classes with a few of the Slytherins. I'm sure Hermione thinks house unity is nice, but I'm not too sure about that! Speaking of Dean, he's been a little strange this year. Very hostile and short-tempered. He's also been missing a lot lately. From classes. From the common room. I wonder what's going on with him._

_Hagrid taught us the proper care of Acromantulas in class today. Ron nearly died on the spot since he's scared of spiders. I have to agree with Ron on this one. Meeting Aragog in second year in the Forbidden Forest when everyone was petrified was enough for me!_

_After Care of Magical Creatures, Ron and I went back to the boys' dormitory because Ron needed to change into clean clothes. His got dirty when his Acromantula—Gwendor—picked him up and dragged him around for several minutes after he tried to feed her vegetables. Then, we went looking for Hermione. But we never found her. Of course, we never checked the library. I don't know why we didn't look there first, but we didn't. _

_We were late for lunch, where I had another goblet of pumpkin juice and a roast beef sandwich. Hermione and Ron got into another fight when Ron called her a traitor for not taking Hagrid's class again and she stomped off to the library to study before Potions. I honestly think Hermione studies too much!_

_During lunch, Ron and I discussed Ginny because I needed to talk to her about our next prank—I mean, my next prank. I needed to know if she had any new ideas. But Ron told me she was off with Dean. We talked about Dean and Ron told me that Dean thinks Ginny and I spent too much time together over the summer. He's mad at Ginny for it, and Ron doesn't like what he said to her. _

_Ron and I went to Potions after lunch where we had our first class with Professor Crudus. That man is horrible! Even Snape—I mean, Professor Snape—was better! At least Snape, err…Professor Snape, ignored us Gryffindors and graded us silently and nicely. Crudus…erm…Professor Crudus was cruel to us and to any house but his own! Snape…erm…forget it…Snape was cruel to us, too, but nothing like Crudus! He picked on Hermione, gave her detention for no reason, and took points off of Neville for no reason! After class, me, Ron, Neville, and Seamus discussed our Potions class until Hermione joined us in tears. Crudus told her that 'mudbloods' shouldn't be in Potions, let alone in the school. We tried to help her, but nothing helped._

_We all went back to the common room and studied before dinner. Then, all five of us went to dinner, where I had (take a wild guess!) a goblet of pumpkin juice, the kidney pie, and custard pudding for dessert. During dinner, Hedwig delivered a letter from my pen pal Ginger. Ginger wrote the usual letter that she writes all the time: How are you? How are classes? Etc._

_Also during dinner, Seamus mentioned that Dean has been getting distant with him, even though they're supposed to be best mates. He wasn't at dinner tonight, even though Ginny was. After dinner, I caught up to Ginny to talk to her. But she couldn't talk at that time. She told me to meet her in the Room of Requirement after curfew but she didn't say why she couldn't talk._

_After that, I went back to the common room to start on my homework for Potions, which is three feet on the Polyjuice Potion. I got nearly half of it done with Ron, Neville, and Seamus before we started talking about Quidditch. We decided to finish it tomorrow afternoon since we all have no other classes and because Hermione was at detention with Professor Crudus. We discussed the Gryffindor team training, and I posted a bulletin up that tryouts would be on Saturday at nine 'o clock sharp for the Chaser positions since we lost Katie, Alicia, and Angelina this year. I plan on keeping Angelina's choice of beaters and keeper and I'll still be seeker since I'm back on the team, but I need to fill those three positions._

_After that, I played a game of wizard's chess with Ron in which I lost. Then, I left the common room and went to the Room of Requirement to meet with Ginny. But, she hasn't come yet. It's after ten o'clock, and I am going back to the common room to see if anyone has heard from her now. When I get there, I will write about my journey from the RoR to the GCR. Will this suffice for now, Professor? –H_

Harry closed his inkwell and stowed his quill and well in his bag before looking back at the Maurader's Map to search for Ginny. But he didn't find her again. He looked back at his journal and grinned as he read the small passage in Professor Dumbledore's loopy handwriting.

_Yes, Harry, this will suffice for now. In fact, I feel it is quite detailed. As for Professor Crudus, I have been getting many complaints about him from other professors and students. I feel a talk with him on the proper teaching techniques would be useful and helpful to all. Thank you and hurry back to your common room before you are caught out of the Gryffindor tower after curfew. Good luck!- Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry closed his journal and placed it back in his bag before pulling his invisibility cloak out and checking the map for prefects and professors. Seeing none on the floor, he left the Room of Requirement and made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, he didn't encounter anyone on his way. As he entered the common room, he noticed that the only people in the room were a table of fifth years all studying hard, Ron, and Neville. Harry scanned over the fifth years, but he didn't see the familiar red hair. He quietly made his way to a dark corner of the room before removing the cloak and swiftly making his way to the two boys.

"Hey," he asked quietly as he sat in his usual armchair, "Hermione's not back yet?"

"Where were you?" Ron questioned as he jumped in fright, "And where have you been?"

"Shh, Ron!" Harry whispered, "I was in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Ginny."

"But, Ginny's in her dormitory," Neville piped in as he stared at Harry in confusion.

"She asked me to meet her there after curfew," Harry gave, "But she never came." Ron suddenly jumped up and pulled a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. He handed it to Harry with a small smile.

"I almost forgot to give that to you," he whispered to Harry, "It's from Ginny. She asked me to give it to you tonight when I saw you." Harry quickly unfolded the letter and scanned it twice before slumping into the armchair and sighing.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I never made it to the Room of Requirement. I wasn't feeling too well. I _promise_ I will stay after the D.A. meeting tomorrow night so we can talk. Then, we can come back under your cloak and not risk getting caught after curfew. Of course, if we get caught, I can always say I was reprimanding you for being out after curfew. They joys of being a prefect! Again, I'm sorry about tonight. I promise I will explain everything to you tomorrow night. And I'll tell you everything that's been going on lately. We really need to catch up. I miss talking with you! See you tomorrow!-G_

"Harry?" Ron asked, "Is everything okay?" Harry forced a smile on his face as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Everything's fine for now. I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go to bed. See you tomorrow. Tell 'Mione good night for me." Ron nodded as Harry walked up the stairs to the dormitory. He absentmindedly changed into his pajamas before falling into bed. As soon as he fell into bed he was fast asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Okay, Ginny," Harry spoke after Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Neville had left the Room of Requirement, "Spill." Harry had spent the long day in agony wondering what was going on with one of his new best friends. He had barely paid attention in Professor Tutamen's first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the sixth years. Ginny sat in the armchair by the fireplace, staring at the blue-topped flames not speaking. Harry sat down in the matching armchair and sighed, staring at her.

"Something's wrong with Dean," she began, "First, he fights with me about spending too much time with my other friends, and then he disappears completely."

"But, you've always had a lot of friends," Harry gave, "Why does that bother him now?"

"That's just it," she stated as she looked at him, "He's only mad that I spend time with you." Harry nodded as he leaned forward in the chair, staring into Ginny's eyes for awhile and trying to find his words.

"Ginny," he started as he steepled his hands in front of him, "You've never been afraid of anything or anyone before. You've always stood up for yourself and for others, just like you did in the Ministry last year. But, you aren't standing up this time. Did he hurt you somehow?" She smiled softly at him as she shook her head.

"No, he hasn't hurt me, yet," she answered.

"Yet. That's what worries me: that he might hurt you."

"I can take care of myself, Harry."

"But, I don't want to see you get hurt, Gin."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because," Harry began before standing up and pacing the floor, "Because you're my friend, and I worry about you. I worry about Hermione, and Ron, and Neville, and Luna, and anyone else in my life. I worry about Mum and Dad and Fred and George. I just do, Gin." She nodded as she looked back at the flames.

"I miss you, Gin," Harry announced as he sat down again, "I miss laughing with you. And I miss plotting with you. We grew close this summer, and I miss the friend I made this summer. I miss you." She smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I've missed you, too, Harry," she remarked, "And I'm tired of not being able to talk to you because of Dean. It ends tomorrow." She stood up and brushed the nonexistent lint from her robes before looking down at him.

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"I mean, I'm not going to sacrifice my friendships because of an over-protective and over-bearing boyfriend. I'm going to tell Dean that he can't choose my friends for me and that I will talk to whomever I choose to talk to." Harry nodded as he smiled at her.

"I'd like to be there when you tell him that."

"I already told you, Harry," she remarked hotly, "I don't need protection."

"It's not for you. Someone has to be there to protect him if he comes after you," he teased as she sat down again. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms in front of her, mocking her anger. Harry chuckled as he leaned forward again.

"So," he started, "everything is alright, aside from Dean?" She sighed as she shook her head.

"No," she answered as she opened her bag and pulled out her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, "I'm having problems with my homework for Professor Tutamen's class." Harry grinned as he listened to her.

"Well," he stated as he scooted closer to her, "Let me help you. You know, I'm quite good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." She chuckled as she handed him the book and began explaining the assignment to him. As she talked, Harry smiled with delight, happy to have his friend back.

**A/N:** Okay, reviewers! Here goes:

To my "anonymous" reviewer: I'm sorry you are disappointed and not coming back. However, before you accuse a writer of lying, maybe you should REALLY find out if they are lying or not. I never state in my profile that I hate H/G; if you actually read my profile, I said I love H/G, but it is overdone and too predictable. Maybe I should clarify what I mean by this last part: ANY romance fic where the pairing happens within the first THREE stories makes the storyline overdone and too predictable. When I state that in my profile, I even meant H/G. Secondly, where is this story listed? General/Action/Adventure. Please note: I did not list it as a romance fic because it isn't really a romance fic. There is no pairing in it (sorry to disappoint other readers). I have set it up that way for a reason. But, you accuse me of pairing off Harry and Ginny. If you had READ this far, you would know that THEY AREN'T PAIRED OFF! So, my advice to this "anonymous" reviewer: Before you FLAME a story, double-check your facts and READ the whole story instead of just to the second chapter. Regardless of what you think of my story or what you call me, you only make yourself look like an idiot by not following these simple flaming rules. Oh well! Must be a democrat (READERS, I AM JOKING ABOUT THIS LAST LINE! Please don't shoot me!)...

cherrypi393: Thank you so much for your support! I'm really enjoying this! I like reading fanfics and have really enjoyed writing my own! And I really appreciate the compliments! I just hope the story doesn't move too slow for some...

shannyauburn: I can't wait for more either! I'm working on Chapters 29 and 30 right now, and I'm looking forward to starting Part Two soon! And again, thank you for the support! It does my heart good to know people appreciate it!

And in other news...my sister's wedding went well. We also found out that she's having a little girl! So, I'm going to have a niece! I'll be an auntie by the end of May! I can't wait to spoil her rotten and send her back to her mother! It's just what my older sister deserves. Hee hee...

Classes are going well, but they are about to get tough for the next two weeks. I have a couple of midterms coming, two presentations, four essays, and several hundred pages of reading to do by the end of February/Mid-March. So, if my reviews get a little thin, this is why...

And that's it! Mald


	15. Bookcases and Bangs

**Disclaimer:** Although I would love to claim the Harry Potter world as my creation, I cannot do that. It all belongs to JKR. I'm just setting the stage for the characters and plotting my own spin-off of this world. sigh

Chapter 15- Bookcases and Bangs

September grew colder at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry grew busier and busier with his schoolwork and his extracurricular activities. He and Professor Dumbledore kept in touch through his daily journal and through their Tuesday evening sessions, letting one another know important information about the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. While the headmaster informed Harry of their next moves and their plans via Professor Snape, Harry told his mentor of the students' moves and the school's behavior. When Harry walked into Professor Dumbledore's office for their third session, the wise wizard announced that they were ready to begin Occlumency.

"But, I'm not very good at it, Professor," Harry remarked as he sat nervously across from the old man. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, you are not skilled in this field of wizardry," he began, "But once you've had the proper teaching and practice in it, you will be. Did you know that every time you come here for your Tuesday sessions, I perform Legilimency on you?" Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at his mentor in shock.

"But, I never felt it," Harry started, "I mean, when I was practicing with Snape, it felt like he was physically attacking my head. And afterward my head ached, especially my scar."

"Yes," the headmaster replied, "Though _Professor_ Snape was violent with his Legilimens, he did start you on the basic form of the practice. You see, Harry, the harder it is for the victim to detect the attacker entering their brain, the more advanced the legilimens is. By starting the way Professor Snape did, he started you on the beginner's level to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"But, he never told me how to do occlumency," Harry said in his defense.

"Ahh, but he did."

"All he said was-"

"To clear your mind of everything," Dumbledore continued, "That, unfortunately, is the only thing you can relate occlumency to. A means of clearing your mind of all information, all emotion, all memory. Thus, leaving the mind a complete blank space. In your defense, however, I will say this: there is another way of helping a beginner out. So, this is what I need you to do for me: First close your eyes." Harry closed his eyes and sat back in the chair.

"Now, just listen to my voice for a moment. Listen to the soothing sounds my voice makes as it rises and falls with each word. You'll begin to feel somewhat relaxed as you listen to the calm and serene sounds surrounding you. Just listen to the silence of the room around you. Let it embrace you until you feel completely at ease," the headmaster began until he fell silent himself. Harry listened to the soft whirring noises of the dark detectors on the table by the door until he felt his tense body relax. Sensing his pupil's desired state, the headmaster continued.

"Now that you are relaxed," he went on, "I want you to imagine a short corridor filled with identitical doors. Imagine yourself traveling through this corridor, looking for the room in which your mind is located." Harry found himself in a small corridor immediately, surrounded by identical wood doors. When he heard his mentor mention where his mind was, he tensed again. What if he couldn't find the room where his mind was? What if he found it too easily? Did that mean Voldemort would be able to find it as easily as he could?

"Not to worry, Harry," the headmaster explained, "You—and only you—know which door your mind exists behind. Only you can sense where it is in this corridor. Continue on your way. Reach out to your memories, your emotions, your thoughts. Imagine that you can physically reach for these things. You will sense them right away on your hands and your fingertips. Follow that slight sense as it grows stronger until you find yourself at the right door." He grew silent as Harry reached his outstretched hand out for his memories, his emotions, or anything he could. Finally, he felt something warm and pulsing on his fingertips, like a flame close by. He began walking down the corridor, following the sensation as it grew until he arrived at one of the doors. He stood before it, wondering what to do next and feeling the sensation pulse through his body.

"Are you at your door?" Professor Dumbledore questioned and Harry nodded, "Good. I want you to open the door. No key will be required for this door as it knows you and only you. You will find yourself in a black room right away. Before you move, a light will appear above you. Surrounding you are tall bookcases on each side that reach up to the sky. Look to your right. You will see many journals and scrolls on this bookcase. They are on the bottom shelves right now, as the top shelves are empty and for the future. You will notice that nothing has a title or a name on it from this bookcase. But you will sense what each journal and each scroll contains. Imagine yourself browsing through these shelves and tell me what they contain." Harry walked to the bookcase on his right and ran his hand over the spines of the many journals closest to him.

"This shelf contains my Quidditch information," Harry started as he slowly walked along the shelf and sensed the journals' contents, "And this one contains my Transfiguration knowledge. This one's my friends and their likes or dislikes. Here's one on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and here's Dueling. And this shelf has information on Voldemort and his Death Eaters! Wow! There's even one on the Order! And one on Fred and George's items!" Harry grinned as he walked along the bookcase, feeling each journal's spine and responding the contents for each shelf.

"That's good Harry," Albus continued, "I want you to look to the bookcase on the left. Like the other bookcase, the top shelves of this case will be empty for future use. But the bottom shelves will contain glass jars and vials. I want you to walk over to this bookcase and stand before it. Good." Harry turned to the enormous bookcase and walked to it. When he reached it, he nodded to signal to his mentor that he had reached his destination.

"Now, Harry, you will notice that—like the journals and scrolls—none of the jars or vials are labeled. But you can sense their contents. Walk along these shelves and tell me what they contain," the headmaster ordered. Harry walked along the bookcase slowly, looking over each shelf and the many vials and jars on each one. Finally, he reached out his hand and touched the vials as he walked.

"These vials contain my memories of my friends. And these ones have memories of the D.A., past and present. This entire shelf contains Draco Malfoy and his family! And this one contains Ginny alone! And here's the rest of the Weasleys! Wow, this shelf is huge!" Harry replied excitedly as he walked along the bookcase.

"Good, Harry. You're making progress," Albus went on, "Now, can you tell me what this room is?"

"This is my mind," Harry guessed.

"You are correct," his mentor responded, "This is your mind. Now that you know what this room is, I want you to look to the center of the room. You will find a large wooden desk. On top of the desk and on the floor surrounding the floor, you will see journals, scrolls, jars, and vials piled haphazardly." Harry turned to the desk to see the large mess of things spilled out.

"This is everything that is on your mind. Your worries. Your concerns. Even your emotions. This is what keeps the room open for anyone who wants to enter it. Anyone who wants to browse through your personal memories and secrets," the wise wizard explained, "In order to succeed in occlumency, all of this clutter needs to be put in its place on the shelves. I want you to go through each item out and put it away on its shelf and in its proper place," the headmaster detailed. Harry started picking up the mess and putting everything away. As he placed each item on its proper shelf, he felt his mind become clearer and emptier. Before long, everything was put away and the desk was clear. He sighed with relief as he looked at his accomplishment.

"Now that everything is organized and the desk is cleared," his mentor ordered, "I want you to leave the room just as it is. Go back to the corridor that you started in. Once you get to the corridor, go back to where you began at. Walk past the doors and back to the beginning point. Tell me when you are there." Harry left the room and walked back to where he started at.

"I'm there."

"Now, open your eyes and you will return to me," the headmaster replied. Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring into his mentor's ice blue eyes.

"That was brilliant!" Harry began with a smile. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he steepled his fingers.

"It is quite remarkable what a person can accomplish when they know what to look for."

"But, sir," Harry asked, "How does that keep Voldemort—or anyone, for that matter—out of my mind? Can't they find the room?"

"Yes, Harry," his mentor explained, "There is a possibility that someone will find a way in your mind, especially during the early stages of learning Occlumency. But what you accomplished today is a great step in learning the advanced field of this study. You have just cleared your mind. Don't you see that? You have just discovered the key of Occlumency."

"But, now what?"

"Now, we work on building your defenses," the headmaster continued, "Even though you have discovered the art of clearing your mind, your defenses are too weak to block intruders out."

"How do you know?"

"I am in that room right now, Harry." Harry gasped as he sat up straight in fear. Professor Dumbledore merely chuckled as he looked at his pupil.

"No need to worry, Harry," the headmaster went on, "Tom is not as subtle as I am, nor is he as patient. If he were to attack your mind right now, he would have troubles finding a way in. I won't lie to you; I did have a struggle getting into that room. But time and patience paid, as you can see."

"So, now what do I do? Do I start building a wall around my room?"

"Baby steps, Harry, baby steps," the wise wizard explained, "For now, your defenses will suffice until you master the art of clearing your mind. Each night, I want you to write in your daily journal about everything. Once you do that, I want you to enter your room and clear your desk of everything: memories, information, etcetera. As time passes, you will find it easier to put things away in your mind. And you will find your desk clearer with time."

"But why will it be clearer?"

"As you work on clearing it off, your mind adapts to having everything organized on the shelves. Soon, it will automatically put that data—the memories, the information, the thoughts, and the emotions—in their places on the shelves without your help."

"And how will that help me keep anyone from finding that information if my mind puts it away on its own?"

"To explain that, I would like you to think back to the titles of the journals and vials in your room." Harry stared at his mentor in confusion.

"But, there weren't any."

"Exactly. The information is kept secret because it isn't labeled in your mind. Though you know where it is and where it goes, everything remains unnamed to others. You will still need to clear the desk every day. But you will find it easier to do that than to leave it all for others to see. This is because they will not be able to access the shelves for very long after you practice shutting them out." Harry nodded as he leaned back in his chair before sighing.

"How long before we work on my defenses?"

"We won't know that until we see how well you build up your current defenses and how long it takes you to do that," the headmaster went on, "And I daresay it is nearly curfew. That will be all for tonight. We shall start testing your defenses next Tuesday. Please remember to clear your mind every night before you fall asleep and before you come on Tuesdays. Also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to try it again tonight for safety's sake." Harry nodded as he stood from his chair and waved to the headmaster, eager to work on his occlumency.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry's Sunday Auror Training sessions grew more interesting with each one he attended. The first session had been a five-hour lecture on the importance of auror training and what it entailed, and each session after that had been a lecture on the history of dueling and of spells. Though Harry had first felt dismayed at not dueling, he realized that learning the history and technique of the spells had helped him understand the proper wand movement for each curse and how to increase the power behind it.

Harry had also been ordered to work on his strength and endurance in order to duel properly for long periods of time. Tonks and Shacklebolt had given him instructions to jog the entire perimeter of the lake three mornings a week, thus forcing him to awake an hour earlier. Yet, within one month of starting his regime, he had seen an improvement in his breathing during Quidditch practice, which was slowly getting better as well.

Harry had realized the importance of patience during Quidditch practice due to his captainship status the first Saturday of the year during team tryouts. Because Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet had passed their N.E.W.T.s the previous year, they were no longer at Hogwarts and Harry had to fill their chaser positions for the Gryffindor team. He had considered holding tryouts for the two beater positions, but he soon realized that the two replacement beaters Angelina had used the previous year during his ban—Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke—had, indeed, improved over the summer and were sufficient enough for the positions. With any luck, Harry hoped he would be able to train them up to be as good as the Weasley twins Fred and George had been or as close to that as possible.

But that still left Harry with three chaser positions to fill. After holding the three-hour-long tryout session, Harry discovered who the best chasers would be. Nearly half the Gryffindor house came for tryouts, but only Seamus Finnegan, Dennis Creevey, and Ginny Weasley were able to get any goals passed Ron. With the team complete, Harry started working the Gryffindors to near perfection for the school year. He held practice every Wednesday evening and every Saturday morning, watching his team carefully and slowly taking shape. By the end of September, Harry felt the Gryffindor team had only a bit further to go before they were good enough to win a match. With any luck, Harry felt the team might win the Quidditch cup again.

The D.A. club was the only thing that wasn't getting anywhere as there wasn't a lot to report on during the first month of school. Though they were meeting every Friday and practicing their dueling skills, there had been no news to tell of regarding the other students in the school. Whether this was a good sign, Harry didn't know. He felt better about the lack of news on any Death Eaters in the school because it meant that there was a chance no one had gone to the Dark Side.

But Harry was pleased to see his friends improve their dueling skills. Neville was making the most progress out of all of them except for Harry, and it showed in the way he carried himself. Harry was proud to see Neville offer to demonstrate the Patronus spell in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class on the last Friday of September and succeed in performing the spell correctly, proving how successful the current members of the D.A. were.

Harry's classes were steadily getting interesting as well, and he found himself in the library more often—even if he often had to drag his feet in there with Hermione and Ron. The sixth year Potions class was still tense, but Professor Crudus had stopped attacking the other houses so much. Though he still took points off and handed out detentions to any student not in Slytherin, the Advanced Potions class was slowly becoming a better class than it had been. Harry figured the headmaster had, indeed, lectured the new Potions professor on the proper teaching method at Hogwarts and informed the new professor on what was acceptable. Even though many students were as frightened of Professor Crudus as they were of Professor Snape, they were seeing a difference in his cruelty toward them. But Harry knew it was only a matter of time before Professor Crudus became as cruel as he had been in the beginning. Harry just wondered when it would happen and hoped it would be later than sooner.

So when Harry woke on the last Thursday of the month, he never knew that would be the day Professor Crudus would return to his cruel ways. Harry dressed extra early and raced down to the common room to wait for Ginny to arrive. Even though breakfast didn't begin for another hour and no one else was awake yet, Harry and Ginny already had plans for the morning. He grinned at their plans as Ginny tiptoed down the stairs from the girls' dormitory.

"Good morning," Harry greeted quietly as Ginny smiled nervously at him, "Are you ready?"

"I don't know, Harry," she replied, "Do you think it will be safe to do it?"

"Of course!" he answered, "Your brothers wouldn't send them to us if they weren't safe, right?" She bit her lower lip and cast an anxious glance around the room, but she finally nodded and walked out of the portrait. Harry followed her out and soon caught up with her before they reached their location: the Room of Requirement. As they walked past the blank wall three times, Harry concentrated on the fireworks Fred and George had sent them the week before. As the door appeared, Harry stopped Ginny and looked at her.

"Don't worry, Gin," he remarked with a smile, "It'll be okay. Dumbledore and the other professors will be able to get rid of them in no time. And remember: I'm the only one who knew about them, so I'm the one that will get in trouble." She smiled back and nodded as Harry opened the door for her and followed her into the room to begin their next prank.

o-o-o-o-o

"You two are up early," Hermione commented suspiciously as she sat down next to Ginny at the breakfast table. Harry grinned at her before taking a sip of pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Yeah," Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry and pulled the plate of bacon closer to his plate, "What're you two doing up so early?" Harry shrugged with a grin before returning to his breakfast before looking up and seeing Hermione continue to stare at him.

"You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?" she questioned.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, 'Mione," he answered. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You didn't pull a prank today, did you?" she whispered as Ginny looked at Harry in fear. He merely smiled at Hermione and leaned back.

"Maybe I did," he gave, "maybe I didn't. You'll just have to wait to see and find out." Hermione turned to Ginny and stared at her.

"Ginny," she began to lecture, "you shouldn't get involved in Harry's stupid schemes! You know better than that! Harry may be reckless enough to get into trouble, but you're too smart to risk getting caught or expelled!" Harry glared at his best friend as she turned to him.

"First of all," he began quietly, "who said Ginny's involved? I would never risk getting her in trouble for something I did on my own. I'm not that thickheaded! Second of all, I am not reckless! I have a reason for pulling my pranks." Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

"Oh you do, do you?" she pressed, "And what reason do you have for pulling these pranks? Is Dumbledore ordering you to cause mayhem in the school? Are you doing something secret that no one—not even your best friends—are supposed to know about?" Harry froze for a moment, wondering how Hermione would know any of it, before he cleared his throat and grinned at her. He shrugged as he stared back at her, daring himself not to blink.

"I just have my reasons, 'Mione," he answered calmly, "It's best if you don't get involved." He returned to his breakfast as his friends stared at him. Slowly, they all returned to their breakfast in silence as the Great Hall began to fill up with students.

"By the way," Harry asked without looking up from his plate after most of the school had entered the Hall, "has anyone seen a member of the Slytherin house today? It looks as though the entire house has opted out of breakfast this morning." Hermione's fork clattered against her plate as she stared at Harry in shock and horror.

"Oh no!" she groaned, "Harry! What did you do to them!" Harry grinned as he looked at her.

"You did something to the Slytherins?" Ron asked excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me about it? Bloody brilliant, Harry!" Suddenly, a bang emitted from the Entrance Hall. Harry laughed as the doors burst open and the Slytherin house raced into the Great Hall in various stages of ruin. Pansy Parkinson's hair was matted to head, and her neatly pressed school robes were ripped here and there. Draco Malfoy's hair was as tangled as his clothes, which he kept tripping over. His goons, Crabbe and Goyle, looked as though they had just gotten on the wrong side of a raging hippogriff as they waddled their way behind Malfoy. The rest of the Great Hall was silent aside from Harry, who was still laughing at the whole Slytherin house's state of disarray. Behind them, many of Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs chased them into the Great Hall. Students ducked under their tables as they watched the Slytherins scuttle for safety from the Catherine wheels and colorful rockets zooming into the hall.

"Who put fireworks in the Slytherin House!" Professor Crudus roared as he stomped into the Great Hall. The whole school froze as Harry laughed. Suddenly, the school began laughing with Harry. He stole a glance at Professor Crudus and understood why they were laughing. The pig-nosed professor looked like a homeless man. His olive green robes were in tatters around him, revealing knobby knees under his portly torso. His blonde hair was standing on end, and his face was covered in soot. Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks from laughter as the new Potions professor stormed up to the Head Table and faced the school again.

"SILENCE!" he screamed, "I want to know _who_ did this _right now_! No one will leave this room until _I _know who is to _blame _for the mess in the Slytherin Common Room." The school looked around for the culprit as Harry looked to Professor Dumbledore for his cue. The headmaster nodded as Harry stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"I did it," he announced with a grin as the potions professor turned beet red in the face.

"YOU!" he yelled as he approached Harry quickly, "You bloody snot-nosed brat! You pay for this! Two week's worth of detention with me, starting today!"

"Professor Crudus," Dumbledore announced as he rose from the Head Table, "You cannot order him to serve detention for this. Only his head of house can do that." Professor Crudus turned to the Head Table and glared at the headmaster before shrieking and stomping out of the Great Hall, slamming the doors behind him. Silence ensued until a student chuckled. Soon, the whole school was laughing again, including the professors at the Head Table.

"Mr. Potter, please go with your Head of House to discuss your punishment," the headmaster ordered with glee as he stood in front of the school, "Professors Flitwick and Tutamen, please come with me. I daresay there is a slight mishap in the Slytherin Common Room that needs attention." With that, the school began chatting again, acting as though nothing had happened. Harry gathered his things together and winked at Ginny Weasley.

"I don't know how you managed to do it, Harry," Ron remarked in awe before Harry left for Professor McGonagall's office, "But, putting fireworks in the Slytherin house is bloody brilliant! I wish we had taken pictures, though. Watching Malfoy run like a girl would be great!" Harry grinned at him as he put his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm a step ahead of you, Ron," Harry announced, "I paid Colin Creevey two galleons to plant hidden ones all over the Slytherin Common Room." With that, Harry turned on his heel and left his best friends in states of shock for different reasons.

**A/N:** I know. Not the funniest prank, but I promise the next one is better. And I know this chapter is dull, but I needed to include some of the information. Thanks for reading! And now...reviews!

shannyauburn: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! My midterm is tomorrow morning, and I'm spending the weekend on my essays. Once I get past this weekend, I should be okay. But I'm crossing my fingers! Again, thanks for the support! It really helps out!

MALD


	16. The Heir of Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** If you've ever read a fan fic, you know what this means: 'I own nothing that you recognize', 'It all belongs to JKR', 'I'm just a lowly fanfic writer who's doing this for fun and not for profit'…blah, blah, blah. If you've never read a fan fic before, read the above lines again.

Also, I'm trying to get back on track with my update schedule, so here's the next chapter that shouldn't have been posted until 1 March 2006. But, oh well...

Chapter 16- The Heir of Gryffindor

The rest of the day, Harry felt as if he were the heir of Gryffindor or of Hogwarts, for almost everyone patted him on the back or treated him like royalty. Everyone, that is, but Hermione, the Slytherin house, and Dean. Hermione hissed at him like an angry goose whenever she had a spare moment to do so, and the Slytherins and Dean cracked their knuckles whenever they saw him. But Harry didn't care.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed when he and Harry left Care of Magical Creatures that morning, "But, will you tell me about the next prank in advance so I can be there for it?" Harry chuckled as they walked back to the castle.

"I can't tell you that right now, Ron," he whispered as he saw Draco Malfoy and his goons approaching, "But I can tell you later."

"So, Potter," Draco sneered as he approached them, "You think you're so funny with your little pranks. Just goes to show what you know. They weren't even that funny."

"You only think that because they happened to you," Ron shot back as Harry saw him put his hand inside his robes where his wand was. Harry did the same thing and sneered back at Draco.

"Well, we wouldn't want any pranks to happen to the 'Heir of Gryffindor' or his little friends, now would we?" Draco spat out.

"What's that supposed to be, Malfoy," Harry snapped, "a threat? Because if it is, it isn't that scary. You and your brainless goons don't scare me." Draco grinned his evil grin at Harry and narrowed his eyes.

"Who said the prank would be on you?" Harry whipped out his wand and stood ready to hex Draco as Ron imitated his actions.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Neville threatened as he joined Harry and Ron with his wand drawn, "If you try anything on anyone, you'll find yourself at the end of our wands altogether." The blonde boy turned to Neville and laughed.

"And who could ever be afraid of you, Longbottom?" Draco spat, "You can't even remember your own name, let alone your hexing abilities. I'm more scared of your brain-dead parents than of you." Harry's eyes flashed in anger and he raised his wand, but Draco had already been knocked backward ten feet. Harry turned to see a red-faced and dangerous-looking Neville glaring at the fallen enemy.

"You'll pay for this, Potter," Draco called out as Crabbe and Goyle helped him up and they headed for the castle.

"I'm shaking, Malfoy!" Harry called back, "Your empty threats mean nothing to me!" Harry waited a few moments before turning back to Neville, who was staring at the ground and shaking.

"Are you alright, Neville?" he asked as he approached his new-found friend.

"Alright! Bloody hell, Neville! That was just as great as when Hermione knocked him in third year! That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as he grinned and chuckled at the shaking figure of Neville. Harry placed a hand on Neville's shoulder in comfort as Neville looked up at him. The smirk on Neville's face confused Harry as he started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face when I hexed him and he started flying?" Neville cracked through his peals of laughter, "I think he ran back to the castle to change his shorts!" Harry chuckled with Neville and Ron as they made their way back to the castle and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I still think we should be careful from now on," Harry gave as they walked in the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Although I doubt Malfoy would really come after any of us, I don't think his threat is completely empty."

"But who would he attack?" Ron asked as they made their way to the boys' dormitory.

"It could be anyone," Harry answered, "But I think he would most likely go after someone he thinks can't defend themselves. I would say Neville—sorry—but after that…I know he will reconsider that one. Still, he'll go after someone he thinks is close to me."

"Like who?" Neville pressed as they reached the door of the 6th year dormitory, "Do you think Hermione could be in trouble?"

"I don't know about that," Harry responded quietly, "I'm pretty sure that Malfoy's scared of her because she knows so much."

"But, who else would Draco go after?" Ron asked.

"Ginny or Luna," Harry explained as he started opening the door to their dormitory to drop their things off, "It makes perfect sense for Malfoy to go after one of them. First, they're both younger than he is. And Neville's been talking to Luna more than ever this year. And Draco already thinks that me and Ginny-" Harry looked up to see Dean glaring at him. He swallowed hard as Ron and Neville followed him into the room. The three friends stared at Dean until he picked up his bag and left the dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Harry sighed in relief as he sank onto his bed.

"So," Ron continued, "What does Malfoy think about you and Ginny?" Harry looked at his best friend of six years and shook his head to clear it.

"Uhh…Malfoy thinks there's something going on between me and Ginny."

"That's ridiculous!" Ron clarified, "Everyone knows Ginny's dating Dean, even though he is a git and she could do better. Not that being with you would be ridiculous, Harry. In fact, I think that would a reasonable choice for her. I would rather her be with you—someone I know we can trust her with—than someone who blows her off all the time." Harry smiled until he processed the last thing his best friend had said.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked as he stood from his bed, "I thought Ginny and Dean had patched things up after their last fight." Ron nodded and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know, mate," Ron explained, "I mean, I know they fought over her choice of friends, mainly you. And I heard that he had apologized for being so over-protective of her. But, she told me the other day that he's been blowing her off again and has been missing. He said he would help her study for her classes this year, but he's never around and she can never find him." Harry thought for a moment before he began pacing the room.

"That isn't like Dean," he thought aloud after a few moments.

"Or like the old Dean," Neville piped in.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as he turned to their new friend and confidante. Neville sighed as he stared out the window at the grounds below.

"For the last five years—or until this year—me and Seamus used to hang out with Dean," Neville began, "He was always friendly, and he never showed his temper. But something changed this summer. He no longer hangs out with anyone he used to be friends with, but no one knows who he talks to. Not even Ginny. She can't figure it out, and neither can Seamus or me. It's strange that he suddenly drops all of his friends but never seems to have any. That's not like a Gryffindor at all." Harry nodded as he sat back down and thought.

"I have an idea," Harry gave after a moment of silence, "since we know Malfoy's going to go after one of the girls, why don't we start watching them as much as possible. Ron, you watch Hermione-"

"Why not Ginny?"

"I'll explain that in a second," Harry continued, "You watch Hermione because she'll know something's up if Neville starts watching her—since they aren't as close as the three of us—or if I watch her—because she thinks I have a 'saving people' hero complex. But you could use your homework and studying as an excuse to watch her. Everyone knows that she helps us with our homework—even she does—so no one will think it's strange that you're always together and studying." Ron scrunched his nose and sighed but he nodded, grumbling about having to be with the know-it-all constantly because of Ferret-boy. Harry chuckled as he shook his head and looked at Neville.

"Neville," he began, "you watch Luna on the pretenses of getting to know each other better. I know you've been getting to know her better and you've been hanging out with her more, so no one will think it's strange that you're always together." Neville nodded as he blushed and looked at the floor.

"And you'll watch Ginny?" Ron guessed. Harry nodded as he looked at his best friend.

"I know you want to watch over your sister, Ron," he explained, "but she'll spot something right away if you start popping up all the time. She'll think her over-protective brother is trying to keep something from her, and she'll be extremely angry with you. If she's anything like Mum, I would hate to see you get on her bad side."

"So, what about you? Technically, you are a member of the family," Ron pointed out, "She'll think you're trying to be like one of her older brothers."

"I have that thought out," Harry delivered as he paced the floor again, "I'll help her study. I figure I can just tell her that she looks like she needs help and that I can help her as much as possible. This way she'll think I'm just there to help her study. She'll get her schoolwork done and I can watch over her almost all the time, since she's doing her O.W.L. year."

"But, Harry," Ron brought up, "how are you going to help her?"

"I know most of her subjects, and I passed my O.W.L.s with okay scores."

"What about History of Magic?" Neville questioned. Harry sighed as he stared out the window for a moment before turning to them with a smile.

"Hermione," he responded, "I'll ask her for her old notes from the class and tell her it's for some background reading."

"Don't you think she'll know something's up if you ask for her old notes?" Ron asked.

"You're right," he gave as he sat back down, "Well, what if I tell 'Mione exactly what the notes are for: to help Ginny?"

"She'll think you're off your rocker, Harry," Ron answered, "that or she'll insist on helping her instead."

"Not if I tell her I _want_ to get closer to Ginny," Harry plotted, "If I tell 'Mione that I think things between Dean and Ginny are nearly over and I want a chance with her, then she would surely give me the notes." Neville nodded but Ron looked skeptical.

"I don't know about that, Harry," he remarked, "Hermione might not like the idea of you using her notes to get closer to my sister. And she might take it the wrong way. Besides, what if Hermione thought you were lying? What if she knows you're lying?" Harry gulped as he stared at his best friend in shock.

"I'll figure that later," Harry gave as he looked away from Ron, "Now, I'll also use the Map to keep an eye on Dean. Something's going on with him, and I think it's time we get to the bottom of it and find out what he's up to. And I'm going to record everything I find out about it in my journal."

"You mean the one you haven't written in yet?" Ron asked as he pulled out the brown journal from Harry's bag. Harry nodded as he took it from Ron's outstretched hand.

"I'll keep track of him and his daily routine to see if there's a pattern behind his behavior this year," Harry stated with a smile as he looked at his two friends, "Do we have our plans set?" Ron and Neville nodded as Harry stood from the bed.

"Good," he remarked, "let's go now so we can catch each girl as they leave class." With that, the three boys left on their missions.

o-o-o-o-o

_11 October_

_Woke up at six-thirty this morning and went for my usual morning jog around the lake. Nothing moved but the Giant Squid a few times. I think the squid's a female because it followed me around the lake. Is it attracted to young school boys? If so, it seriously needs a therapist or some medication._

_After my jog, I went back to the dormitory and took a shower. Ron was still asleep and snoring loudly again. Seamus was up and was sticking cockroach clusters in Ron's mouth when I entered the bathroom. After my shower, I went back to the room to dress in my uniform. Ron was up and mentioned having a good dream about chocolate. I finished getting ready for my day and walked down to the common room, where I found Ginny Weasley waiting for me._

_Because of Malfoy's threat two weeks ago and because of Dean's lack of existence lately, I have chosen myself as Ginny's secret bodyguard. She doesn't know about it right now, and I'm choosing to keep it that way for the time being because I know she'd be mad if she knew._

_So, at eight o'clock, we went down to breakfast with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus. I just had some toast and bacon and my goblet of pumpkin juice. But, some variety would be nice. I don't think Dumbledore will ever realize the value of variety in a student's diet, much less caffeine. It might actually keep us awake in our classes._

_After breakfast, I walked Ginny to her History of Magic classroom before going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Tutamen had us work on hexes and dueling. Guess who's at the top of the class for dueling pratice? Yep. Me. Like that's a real surprise. And guess who's that the top of the class for the theories of spells? Yep. Hermione, of course._

_After our double Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I headed straight for Ginny's History of Magic class and walked her to lunch, where she sat with Dean and I sat with the other seventh years. I had the chicken pie for lunch and my goblet of pumpkin juice. The chicken tasted a little dry today, but who am I to complain? Halfway through lunch, Dean left and Ginny joined us. _

_After lunch, I walked her to Defense Against the Dark Arts before meeting Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione in the Library to work on our homework. After that, Neville and I left to meet Ginny and Luna at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The four of us then went back to the library where Neville and I helped the two young women study for their classes. Then, the four of us walked to dinner together._

_I had the pork roast for dinner tonight. It was very tender, though I felt it could have been spiced up a bit more. And the bread pudding I had for dessert was just right. But the pumpkin juice was its usual taste._

_After dinner, Ginny and I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to study for her History of Magic class until eight o'clock. At that time, we went to the Room of Requirement where we met Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna for the D.A. Meeting. Nothing new was discussed, but we did practice out dueling skills._

_Neville is progressing quite well in dueling, and I feel he is good enough to duel someone like Malfoy, Jr. The girls are doing okay and Ron is working on doing as good as Neville. But, there was no news on any attacks or changes in the school. I did arrange for the six of us to go to the first Hogsmeade visit together as a group in case something happens. Everyone agreed except for Ginny, who wants to check with Dean before she goes with us._

_After the meeting, I hid under the invisibility cloak and went with Ginny on her prefect rounds. We talked about spells and hexes until midnight, when we came back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When we returned, she went to bed and I came here to write. I changed into my blue striped pajamas and my blue boxers. After I finish this sentence, I will be clearing my mind of everything and going to bed. Any questions?_

Harry corked his ink and put his quill and inkwell in the bedside table before turning back to the journal and grinning as letters formed on the page below his entry.

_Mr. Potter,_

_When will you stop asking for a variety of drinks with your meals? I have always loved pumpkin juice and I prefer it over any other drink, including muggle drinks. _

_I am glad to hear about Neville's progress in the D.A. meeting. And I am glad to hear there is no news on planned attacks or students' involvement in the Death Eaters._

_And lastly, when are you going to admit your feelings for young Miss Weasley?_

Harry's face fell at the last question as he closed the journal and set it on his bedside table. He took several deep breaths before he began clearing his mind of everything, including his thoughts and worries on Ginny.

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Please Review!


	17. Dances with Ferrets

**Disclaimer:** It's JKR's world, I'm just playing with its people for the fun of it!

Chapter 17- Dances with Ferrets

True to his world, Harry watched over Ginny as much as possible for the next few days, acting as though he was just helping her with her class work. Although Ginny was smart enough to not need help, Harry knew she appreciated his help and his company. But it didn't help matters between Harry and Dean, who was still missing quite a bit in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry worried that his presence with Ginny affected her relationship with Dean, but Ginny never let on that she worried about it.

"Ugh! I give up!" she announced the Friday before Halloween as she sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he shoveled potatoes into his mouth.

"Ugh, Ron!" Hermione shot as she glared at him, "If you're going to eat with your mouth full then don't talk! No one wants to see your food." He swallowed hard as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he gave with a small smile. She smiled back as she turned to Ginny.

"So, what's wrong, Ginny?"

"Dean," Ginny ranted, "I promised him I would go to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow at the beginning of the school year when he asked me. But when I asked him about it this morning, he told me he would have to think about it and see if he could go with me. Just now, he told me he made other plans and he can't go with me!" She crossed her arms in front of her and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Don't worry, Ginny," Harry remarked, "You can go with us." She shook her head and she slumped down in her chair.

"Thanks, Harry," she started, "But that's not the point. I would have expected my…_boyfriend_ to still want to go with me." He smiled a small smile at her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's a brainless git, Ginny!" Ron stated as he shook his head, "Come hang out with us tomorrow. We'll have fun! I promise." She sighed as she looked at her brother.

"Who's going to be there?"

"Me, Harry, 'Mione, Neville, Seamus, Luna, and some fifth year from Ravenclaw that Seamus likes," Ron answered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron watched Ginny as she contemplated the offer.

"Okay, I guess I'll come," she gave quietly, "But I can't guarantee that I'll have fun."

"Sure you will," Harry replied, "I promise you'll have fun tomorrow. And if not, I promise you'll be happy by the end of the Halloween Feast tomorrow night." He grinned at her as she looked at him.

"Ok, _heir of Gryffindor_, what's going on?" she questioned as they all stared at him. Harry looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"The next prank is tomorrow night," he announced quietly. Hermione pursed her lips together and Ron squeaked as Ginny smiled at him.

"What's it this time?" she asked. He shook his head at her as he sat back.

"You'll just have to wait to find out."

"I don't want to find out," Hermione muttered as she glared at Harry, "You could really injure someone with your pranks, you know. I think they're childish, immature, and dangerous."

"Drop it, Hermione," Ron said during her lecture. She turned to him in shock and opened her mouth to speak.

"Oh, so you agree with him that he should do these pranks and get into trouble!" she ranted.

"I didn't say that," he defended, "But lecturing him on it isn't going to stop him. He's going to do what he wants to do no matter what we say to him." Hermione picked up her books and stood from the table.

"Well," she snapped, "since my advice isn't wanted anymore, I guess I'm not, either." She turned on her heel and walked away from them in a huff. Harry looked pointedly at Ron and nodded his head in Hermione's direction. At once, Ron got up and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked Harry as she looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know," he answered as he went back to his dinner, "But Ron should be able to handle it on his own." They ate rest of their meal in silence before going back to the common room to study before their D.A. meeting.

o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Harry woke up early and got dressed for the Hogsmeade visit, carefully changing for their outing. He wasn't sure why he was worried about his appearance that day, but he wanted to look nice. After a few minutes of looking at his clothes, he pulled on a green jumper Ginny had suggested over the summer and a pair of khaki pants. He pulled on his new sneakers and raced downstairs to meet her for their usual walk to breakfast.

" 'Morning, Gin," he greeted as he walked down the stairs and found her in his usual armchair by the fireplace. She smiled at him as she stood from the chair, turning on the spot so he could view her outfit for the day. Like Harry, she sported a green jumper he had bought her that summer and a pair of jeans. Harry smiled at her as he jokingly offered her his arm, which she took with a smile.

"Good morning, Harry," she announced as he opened the portrait for her, "You look nice today."

"You do, too," he gave with a smile as they walked downstairs to the Great Hall, "Are you ready for today's outing?" She nodded as she sat down beside him and pulled a platter of sausages toward her. Harry grabbed some bacon and toast from a nearby plate and began eating his breakfast before Ron and Hermione walked in, both relaxed and ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, I guess so," he answered as Ron and Hermione sat down with them, "I just wish we could stay and fly a little.

"Maybe this afternoon we can," she remarked as Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron groaned, "How much practice can you do in a week? You're working us to death!"

"But, we need the practice," Harry defended, "Slytherin beat Ravenclaw last week. One-hundred-sixty to fifty. Our first game is coming up, and we might not be ready for it if we don't practice. I mean, right now we have to beat Hufflepuff by at least one-hundred-ten points just to tie with Slytherin. And who knows how hard we'll have to work to beat Ravenclaw this year."

"He's right, Ron," Ginny remarked as she sipped her juice, "Although, if we beat Hufflepuff with more than one-hundred-ten points—significantly more—than we won't have to worry about Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"It all depends on how well Slytherin does against Ravenclaw, or how bad they do," Ron began, "I mean, Slytherin did lose their keeper this year, and Draco did replace him with a second year that is a family friend. That's why they ended up losing so many goals."

"Right," Harry stated, "which means our chasers have to be on top of the game in order to beat the Slytherins." Ron and Ginny nodded as they finished their breakfast in silence. Soon after, the four of them joined Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Bernadette Bailey—the fifth year Ravenclaw Seamus had invited—in the Entrance Hall to go to Hogsmeade. Minutes ticked by as the group talked about what they wanted to do in the village. At nine o'clock they headed out of the castle and toward the gates to Hogsmeade. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna led the group as Harry and Ginny straggled behind with Seamus and Bernadette, who was in several of Ginny's classes and was the new chaser for the Ravenclaw team. The four of them discussed Quidditch for some time and before they knew it, the eight of them were descending into the village.

"Where should we go first?" Harry asked as they stopped at the edge of the village.

"I want to go into the bookstore to see if they have any new books in," Hermione stated.

"And we definitely have to go to Zonko's," Ron gave.

"I would like to go to Honeyduke's," Neville requested.

"And Madam Malkin's would be nice," Bernadette piped in.

"Nah, Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Seamus remarked.

"I want to go to Oddment's and Tweak's Odd Shoppe by the Three Broomsticks," Luna replied. Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny, who was beaming ear to ear.

"Well, why don't we split up for awhile and meet at the Three Broomsticks in, say, an hour or so," Harry began as he looked at everyone, "Ron, why don't you and Hermione go to the bookstore and Zonko's, since they're close to each other. Neville, you and Luna can go to Honeyduke's and…erm…the odd shop since they're both close to the Three Broomsticks. And Seamus, Madam Malkin's is across from Quality Quidditch Supplies. So you and Bernadette can go together." Everyone nodded as Hermione stared pointedly at Harry.

"And what about Ginny and yourself?" she questioned. Harry and Ginny stole a glance at each other before smiling at Hermione.

"We have some business to take care of," Harry gave, "We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks later." With that, he and Ginny left the group and started for the Three Broomsticks for their meeting with Fred and George Weasley. They walked in silence until they reached the building. Once inside, they looked around for the twins. Not seeing them, Harry and Ginny sat down at a table near the back.

"What to drink, dearies?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she approached the table.

"Two Butterbeers, please," Harry answered as he handed her four sickles. Ginny frowned as she watched him pay for her drink and Madam Rosmerta disappeared to get their drinks.

"Harry," she commented, "you don't have to buy me things. I'm not exactly poor anymore, you know. Or as poor as I was before." Harry smiled at her as he shook his head.

"No, you aren't, Gin," he replied, "Just think of it as a 'brotherly' thing that I'm doing for my little 'sister'." She nodded as Madam Rosmerta brought their drinks to the table. As they waited for their company, they sat in silence and drank their Butterbeers. Finally, the twins walked in the door and headed for their table.

"Our favorite little sister!" George greeted, "And the 'Heir of Gryffindor', the Chosen One!" Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes but smiled at the two jokers as they sat down across from them.

"What's this, George? Do mine eyes deceive me?" Fred teased, "Our little sister is sitting with Harry and not with Dean, her supposed boyfriend! Have things changed for the better?"

"No," Ginny snapped, "I'm still with Dean. Harry and I are here for business."

"Sure you are," George commented, unconvinced.

"So, young ones," Fred asked with a grin, "What can we do for you?" Harry grinned evilly as he scanned the room for eavesdroppers and leaned across the table.

"We need the spell for human transfiguration," he whispered, "Preferrably changing a human to an animal and not an animagus."

o-o-o-o-o

The eight schoolmates walked back to the castle that evening, happy and cold from their day in the village and free of Quidditch, studying, schoolwork, classes, or teachers. And all of them looked forward to the Halloween Feast, but all of them had their different reasons. Harry and Ginny were too excited to wait for the Feast to begin, and they paced nervously until the doors of the Great Hall opened.

"So, when will the prank happen, oh 'Chosen One'?" Ron asked excitedly as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry grinned as he sat down next to Ginny and leaned in toward Ron.

"Soon, just have patience," he answered as he winked at Ginny. Hermione pursed her lips again and took a deep breath.

"Harry," she began, "when are you going to stop this childish behavior?" Hermione pressed.

"Here we go again," Harry groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not joking, Harry," she continued, "Someone could seriously get hurt."

"Trust me, 'Mione," he reassured, "The only thing that could possibly be hurt with this one is someone's pride."

"Still, Harry," she pressed, "This is immature of you. When is it going to end?"

"When Dumbledore tells me to stop," he remarked shortly.

"And what are the Sunday detentions for, then?" she questioned as she looked at him smugly.

"Drop it, Hermione," Harry snapped, "I wish I could tell you everything, but I can't. So just drop it. I'm not going to stop, and the more you press me, the more I'm going to push back." Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, but the Hogwart's ghosts floated into the Great Hall and the Feast began. Harry watched carefully for the first part of the prank to begin. Just before the end of the Feast, invisible music instruments struck up a chord and a song began to blast through the Great Hall. At the same time, Harry looked to the corner to see a scarecrow with a jack o' lantern head danced from its stationary point to the Slytherin table.

Every student watched in shock and amusement as the scarecrow approached Draco Malfoy and grabbed his hands. It pulled the blonde Slytherin to his feet and waltzed him clumsily around the Great Hall. Draco, with a scared and embarrassed look on his face, scanned the room for help. Suddenly, students roared with laughter and Draco fought to free himself from the scarecrow. But it wouldn't let go of him.

"Somebody, help me!" he cried in desperation. Students laughed even harder, some falling out of their chairs. Professor Crudus rushed forward and attempted to free Draco by pulling on the scarecrow's arm and Draco's, but he only managed to knock himself to the floor as the scarecrow dipped Draco and the blonde boy followed clumsily. As Draco's head came up, it knocked against the jack o' lantern and his perfectly groomed hair fell around his face. He tripped over his feet and fell several times, but the scarecrow continued to hold him. Tears fell down Harry's face as he watched his arch nemesis suffer the humiliation of the prank. Finally, when he felt it had been long enough, he stood up and pointed his wand at the scarecrow, releasing the spell on it. At once, the music died and Draco landed in a heap on the floor. The students continued to laugh as the headmaster rose from the table, wiping his eyes and trying to hide his smile.

"Mr. Potter," he announced, "Please go with Professor McGonagall to receive your punishment. The rest of you, please return to your common rooms for the night." Harry grinned as he followed his Head of House out of the Great Hall and to her office, the rest of the school still laughing at Draco's dance.

o-o-o-o-o

"Brilliant, Harry!" Ron cheerfully announced as Harry walked in the portrait an hour later, "Blimey! That was worth remembering!" The Gryffindor Common Room danced with life as students patted Harry on the back for his prank. Slowly, he made his way to his favorite armchair by the fire.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked once he sat down. He looked to Hermione for an answer, but she ignored him. Turning to Ron, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and shrugged his shoulders. Ron shrugged back and offered a small smile.

"She's with Dean right now, in the corner," Ron answered as Harry looked behind his best friend. There he saw Ginny and Dean having a quiet argument over something. Ginny's face was red with anger as she spoke animatedly to him. As Harry watched them, Dean looked up and glared at Harry. Before he stomped off to the boy's dormitory Dean said something to Ginny, never taking his eyes off Harry. He watched a former friend of his leave the room before turning his attention back to Ginny, who sat in the corner—visibly upset—and stared at the staircase.

"They've been at it ever since we got back here," Ron interjected. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment.

"Ginny and Dean," Ron clarified as Harry looked back at the corner, only to see it empty. He looked around for Ginny but never saw her.

"I wonder what happened," Harry thought aloud as he turned back to Ron and Hermione, forcing a smile on his face, "So, what did you think of Draco's attempt to dance?" Ron face lit up as they relived Draco's demise for the second time that night. Harry smiled as he listened to Ron's account, happy to have accomplished something so good.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! How are you? How are your classes going? Mine are going well, I guess. I'm doing better in my classes now, and I'm starting to figure things out in class. I actually understand some of the difficult Transfiguration casts, and Potions is becoming an easier class. I don't know if everything is finally clicking in my head or if my study partner is the cause for my achievements. You see, my boyfriend promised to help me study for my O.W.L.s and classes this year since he took them last year, but he hasn't been around much lately. Another friend of mine from your year offered to help me, and I took him up on his offer since I need the help and I enjoy spending time with my friends, even if it's studying._

_I wanted to write you to say your latest prank was quite funny! I loved seeing Draco so embarrassed! All of my friends and housemates talked about it all night last night! Do you know everyone is now calling you the 'Heir of Gryffindor'? Not that that's a bad thing. I know Malfoy's the 'Heir of Slytherin' and that isn't a good thing, but your title is a good thing. Students respect you more now, oh 'Chosen One'. They think you're off your rocker, but they think you're doing a great thing. And the laughs are worth it!_

_So, what are your detentions like with McGonagall? They must be brutal if they're with her! Yet, they must be okay since you keep doing your pranks. And how are your Remedial Transfiguration sessions going? I hope you're enjoying all the time you spend with McGonagall. If you ask me, I think you have a crush on your Head of House. Why else would you do the things you do?_

_So, how are things going with Quidditch? I know you can't tell me much about it since I'm a mystery person. But I hope your training is going well for the team. Even though I would love to see our team win, I'll be happy with whoever wins as long as it isn't Slytherin!_

_About your pranks, are you having any troubles with the Slytherins or Professor Crudus? I'm sure they are eager to find you alone in an empty corridor right now. Just be careful, Harry. We wouldn't want to lose the 'Chosen One', the 'Heir of Gryffindor' over some silly pranks!_

_Well, I better go! It's late and I'm risking my homework to write you this letter!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_Hello! I'm glad I heard from you! I feel like I haven't heard from you in months, even though it's barely been two weeks since your last letter. I know how hard your O.W.L. year can be, so I understand why you haven't written a lot this year! And I'm happy to hear your study partner is very helpful! Having Hermione around really helped with my classes last year, even though I've forgotten quite a bit of that stuff! I've been helping Ginny Weasley study, and it's been really helpful for me because I'm remembering things I forgot over the summer. I hope it's helpful for her!_

_Classes are going great! I enjoy not having so many classes as I did last year, especially History of Magic and Divination! Professor Binns belongs in the trash bin, and Trelawney is an old fraud! I hated that she predicted my death every week for two years, even though nothing ever happened to me. But, helping Ginny out has taken me back to History of Magic, and I'm learning things I didn't even know about in the beginning!_

_Yes, my pranks on the Slytherins—especially Malfoy—has created some problems. Early last month, he threatened to hurt one of my friends. Because I fear that he was serious, my friends—Neville and Ron—have been watching over our other friends that might be the targets. We've been trying to hide our efforts to protect them because they might get offended or the attackers would find a way to get rid of us. It's been going alright, but Neville and I have had a hard time keeping an eye on our two choices because they're in your grade. Somehow, it's been working, though. Because Ginny and Luna Lovegood have a lot of classes together, Neville and I walk with them to their classes on the idea that we're just friends and as a joke. Then, we make sure we meet them after their classes as much as possible to keep them company. The few times that we can't walk them, they walk with each other. They don't know that we're watching them to protect them. They just think we're good friends._

_Professor Crudus has been a little hard on me because of the pranks, too. But I think Dumbledore might have threatened him for his cruelty on students, which has kept him in check. So, I'm not suffering too much with him. Although, I know his mad that he can't punish me for the pranks!_

_My sessions with McGonagall aren't that bad. I'm learning a lot in my Remedial Transfiguration lessons, and I normally have to do physical work in my detentions with her. She isn't that hard on me in detention. I don't mind being around her so much because she's fair to everyone, but I don't like her like that! I'm just having fun this year!_

_As far as Quidditch goes, I can't agree with you more. As long as Slytherin doesn't win, I don't care who wins. But I hope it's my team. We have been training hard, and my new people…well, that's enough of that! I can't be telling all of my secrets to a complete stranger!_

_Anyway, I should be going, too! My detention with McGonagall starts in a few minutes!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this! I'm nearly done with this part (as far as writing it, not posting it), and I should have part two started as soon as I finish other things (a.k.a., essays, exams, presentations, and school work, which I'm really behind on right now!). Anyway, I'm working hard on this, but I'll try to keep up on this story! I hope you all enjoy it! And now...REVIEWS!

HarryGinny92: Thank you for your support! I'm happy to see that I made it into your C2 Community! It makes me feel special. hee hee!

And I think that's it for now. Did I forget anyone? I hope not! Anyway, thanks for reading again! MALD


	18. The Fight with a Former Friend

**Disclaimer:** What am I supposed to say here again? Oh yeah! Something about this all belonging to Jo Rowling and I'm just messin' around in it for fun!

Chapter 18- The Fight with a Former Friend

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room after his Sunday training session in a good mood. That day, Tonks had started him on the practical part of the spells he had been studying, and he had surprised himself by getting many of the spells, hexes, and charms right the first time. He wondered if his occlumency lessons had anything to do with the improvement in his classes and studies because he suddenly felt as if his mind were clearer during his lessons and during his study time. He shrugged and sighed as he bounced up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to grab his things and find Ginny to study. As he opened the door to his dormitory, the smile on his face grew.

"Hi, Ron!" he greeted as he walked to his trunk, "Where's 'Mione?" His best friend looked up from his trunk and smiled back.

"She went back to her room to grab some books," he offered, "We're going to the library to study. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Harry answered as he put his homework in his bag to work on, "But I promised I would help Gin with her studies this afternoon. I don't think she'll mind too much going to the library to study instead of in the common room. It might actually be quieter there. You know what? Let me ask Ginny-"

"Ask her what, Potter?" Dean spat out from the doorway to the dormitory as he walked into the room. Harry looked at him and shrugged before he started putting the last of his things in his bag.

"I asked you a question, Potter!" Dean yelled as he glared at Harry, "What are you planning to do to my girlfriend this time!"

"I haven't done anything to her!" Harry defended.

"You convinced her to avoid me as much as possible!"

"He never did that, mate. Harry would-"

"Bugger off, Weasley! This is between him and me!" Dean snapped as he glared at Harry, "Leave my girlfriend alone. Or else."

"Or else what, Dean?" Harry fought back, "What? You're going to hex me? You're going to hurt me? You don't scare me! Ginny is my friend—one of my best friends. And I will talk to her if I want to. You can't tell me to stay away from her. If she doesn't want to be around me, that's her choice."

"No, it's not," Dean roared, "It's my choice. I don't want you around her with your pranks and your lies."

"What lies?"

"Lies about helping her study for her classes," he remarked sourly, "I know what you're up to. You're trying to weasel your way between us so she'll break up with me and you can ask her out. You're a liar, and you're dangerous. Stay away from her."

"Dean, it's her choice if she doesn't want to be friends with Harry," Ron interjected, "You can't force Harry to avoid her, and you can't force her to avoid Harry."

"I said bugger off, Weasel!" Dean shouted, "This isn't any of your bloody business!" Ron's ears turned red as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and glared at their former friend.

"It is my business, Thomas!" Ron whispered dangerously, "This is my sister you're telling Harry to avoid. Nearly his sister. And running her friends off is like hitting her. I won't put up with that. Say anything to Harry or do anything to him to run him off and you will be sorry. I only hope I get to be the one to hurt you instead of Ginny. Now, you bugger off before I hex you to the next year!" Dean glared at them for awhile before turning on his heel and leaving the dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Harry sat down heavily on his bed and sighed.

"Bloody hell," Ron started as he sat down next to Harry, "What the hell do you suppose that was about?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, "But I plan to get to the bottom of it. And soon before someone gets hurt."

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm tired of studying, 'Mione," Ron whined as he tossed his quill on top of his Potions essay two weeks after the fight between Harry and Dean, "Let's go do something else."

"Like what, Ron?" Harry asked as he rubbed his forehead, "It's too late to go outside to the pitch to fly, but it's too early to go to the common room yet. And we still have to finish this essay."

"Actually, Harry," Hermione piped up as she closed her book and started packing her things in her bag, "It's nearly curfew. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to set my things in my room before patrolling the corridors. Come on, Ron. We have to patrol together." Ron followed suit and packed his things quickly before leaving the Library with their bushy friend, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.

"Well, I guess that means we should get back to the common room," Harry stated with a smile as he turned to her. She frowned as she slowly packed her books in her bag while Harry did the same for his. After they were done, Harry picked up her bag with his and slung them both over his shoulder.

"Harry," she remarked with a small smile, "you don't have to do that. I can carry my bag."

"But you look like you need a break from carrying around so much," he gave as they left the Library together, "This bag is heavy! What do you carry in this thing? Rocks?" She shrugged and shuffled her feet beside him as they walked to the Gryffindor tower.

"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked as he stopped her by a portrait of Violet, the Fat Lady's friend. Ginny drew a deep breath before shaking her head.

"Nothing," she answered, "I'm just worried about Dean. That's all."

"What's going on?"

"Well," she explained as she continued to the tower, "For one thing, he's been awfully mad at me for being around you. And he thinks you're a bad influence on me. But when I try to do things with him—make plans or hang out with him—he's too busy for me."

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry offered, "I wish there was something I could do for you about that."

"I know," she remarked with a forced smile, "There's nothing you can do, let alone that I could do about him." Harry smiled sympathetically at her before the continued to the tower in silence. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and walked into the common room, Harry noticed Dean immediately snatch Ginny's hand.

"Ginny," he began while glaring at Harry, "I want to talk to you since I never get to see you anymore." Before Ginny could say goodbye to Harry, Dean pulled her over to a dark corner. Harry sighed as he retreated to his favorite armchair by the fireplace.

"Harry!" Neville called from the sofa nearby, "I need to talk to you!" Harry smiled at him before looking at Neville and running a hand through his messy jet black hair.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Neville answered before scanning the room and leaning toward Harry, "I've noticed some strange things going on."

"You just barely noticed strange things?" Harry asked as he looked over at Dean and Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Neville offered, "She's somewhere we can see her at. Nothing's going to happen to her in here. She's safe right now." Harry nodded as he turned his attention to his two new friends and sighed.

"So, what did you notice?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing," Neville remarked, "Lavender and Pavarti have been acting…weird."

"And that's different from usual?" Harry joked with a smile. Neville shook his head and sighed before looking at Harry seriously.

"No," he continued, "It's different this time. When Hermione and Ron came in, they called her a know-it-all and a _mudblood_." Harry rose his eyebrows as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's not like them at all," Harry thought aloud, "I mean, they were never close to 'Mione, but they would never say anything like that about her. I wonder what's going on."

"And that's not all," Neville started in a low voice, "I overheard something today in the third floor corridor."

"What did you hear?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head again as he looked around the room in fear of something.

"Not here," Neville whispered, "I think it should wait until Friday night when no one can overhear us." Harry looked at the boy in shock.

"Is it that serious?" he asked.

"It could be," Neville replied, "I don't know if it was a joke or if it was serious. But, it could be useful to the Order and the D.A. to know it immediately." Harry nodded before pulling out his journal, his quill, and his inkwell from his bag. He dipped his quill in his well before writing a note to the headmaster.

_Professor,_

_Neville overheard something today that is urgent news. He won't even tell me in the common room. Since it could be serious, may we request an emergency meeting with you tonight?- H_

Harry closed his inkwell and placed it, as well as the quill, back in his bag before he turned his attention to the journal again. Immediately, he saw the headmaster's loopy scroll below his untidy scratch.

_Harry,_

_Please come at once, but just you and Mr. Longbottom. The password to my rooms is 'Droobles'. Don't forget your cloak and map.- A.D._

Harry smiled slightly before looking at Neville.

"We're going to Dumbledore's office," he announced quietly.

"When?" Neville asked, relieved.

"Right now," Harry answered as he walked to the portrait with his bag, Neville fast behind him.

"Harry, we can't go right now!" he whispered as they slipped out of the portrait hole, "It's past curfew, and we're bound to get caught." Harry shushed him as he threw the cloak over the two of them. He opened the map and studied it for a minute before sighing and starting for the headmaster's office.

"What are we doing? We're going to get caught, Harry," Neville pressed. Harry stopped and looked at Neville.

"We have to be silent, Neville, or we will get caught. Right now, we're under my invisibility cloak, so no one can see us," he explained, "Now, we shouldn't encounter anyone until we near the fourth floor corridor. That's where Hermione and Ron are, so we can get out of that one easily. But we have to leave now, or we'll wind up running into Filch or Mrs. Norris since they will be by here in about ten minutes." Neville looked at Harry in fear and they slowly started for the headmaster's office.

o-o-o-o-o

"So, Mr. Longbottom, let me see if I got everything," Albus Dumbledore replied as the three of them sat in his office an hour later, "While you were walking back to the common room this evening after dinner, you overheard more than two people talking."

"Yes, sir."

"They were discussing the plans for an attack on Hogwart's the night before Christmas break."

"Yes, sir."

"And at least one Gryffindor was involved."

"Yes, sir."

"And they mentioned the Death Eaters and Voldemort coming during the attack."

"Yes, sir."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, sir," Neville answered. The headmaster leaned back in his chair, lost in his thoughts, as Harry and Neville watched him. Silence ensued for several minutes as they waited for him to say something. Finally, he looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom, for reporting the attack to me," he began, "And thank you, Mr. Potter, for making sure I heard it right away. I will take care of guards and Order members for that night. I suggest that the two of you return to your common room now, as it is late. Please, Mr. Longbottom, report everything to the D.A. on Friday so that they are aware of the situation and will be prepared for the worst. I expect you to get them up to speed on their training, Mr. Potter, in case the threat is serious. Good night to you two." With that, Harry and Neville got up from the armchairs in front of the headmaster's desk and made their way down the spiral staircase to the corridor. In silence, they made their way to the seventh floor corridor until Harry spoke up.

"Why wouldn't the threat be serious?" he asked.

"Pardon?" Neville spoke.

"Dumbledore just said 'in case the threat is serious'," he explained, "Why would it not be serious? It's an attack on the castle."

"Maybe he's just hoping it's not serious," Neville responded, "He's always tried to see the good in all people, and he's always optimistic. Maybe he's hoping that the threat is just a joke." Harry sighed and shrugged as they neared the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I don't think he thinks any-" Harry continued but stopped when he saw a figure sprawled on the floor in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, its red hair splayed across the stone floor in all directions around it. Harry threw off his cloak as he ran to the figure and fell to his knees beside it.

"Ginny!" he whispered frantically as he felt her skin, which was slightly cold.

"Harry? Is she still…"

"She's a little cold, but she's still breathing," Harry answered as he stared at Ginny in fear, "Neville, go get Madam Pomfrey as quick as you can. Tell her that something's happened to a student and she's needed immediately. Go!" Neville raced off right away as Harry stayed with an unconscious Ginny, hoping that nothing was seriously wrong but fearing the worst had happened. His eyes noticed a piece of folded parchment beside her and he picked it up. His blood began to boil in anger as he read the short note.

_The joke's on you, Potter.- DM_

He threw down the letter and turned his attention to Ginny again, wondering what his archenemy had done to her and vowing to get revenge for whatever had ailed his friend.

**A/N: **Ooh…what happened to Ginny? And did Draco Malfoy do it? What will Harry do to get his revenge? Please review to tell me what you think happened. Thanks! Mald

Sorry I'm getting this chapter out late tonight. I had a pretty bad day. Needless to say, I bloody botched up my presentation today in class (the one I've been working on for three solid weeks!). So, I had a bad day today. Hope you enjoy the story!


	19. Revenge is Sweet

**Disclaimer:** Due to her brilliance, I have to include this little bit at the top of every chapter. Okay, here goes: I do not own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter world, or anything you—as readers—recognize below. I am merely a fan, writing my own little spin off of the HP world for fun and not for profit. Now…on with the story!

Chapter 19- Revenge is Sweet…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the waiting room of the hospital wing when dawn broke through the windows of the drafty castle, all tired and sore from sitting in their spots through the night. Harry worried something serious might be wrong with Ginny since Madam Pomfrey had not come out of the wing to tell them anything since Ginny had been brought in earlier that night. Tapping his foot impatiently, Harry watched the seconds tick by on his watch.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron asked in frustration, "They've been in there all night with her!"

"Ron," Hermione gave sympathetically, "It's going to be alright-"

"No, it's not, Hermione," he snapped back, "I figured they would go after Luna for this since Neville attacked Malfoy that day. But I never thought he would go after Ginny, especially after she hexed him this summer." Hermione stared pointedly at Ron for a moment before standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? What day?" she questioned as she stared at Ron. He squirmed in his chair before looking at Harry. Hermione turned to Harry—who sat composed and silent in his chair—and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Harry?" she interrogated, "What's going on?" Harry sighed as he leaned forward in his chair and looked at his hands.

"Do you remember when I set off the fireworks in the Slytherin common room?" Harry started as Hermione sat and nodded, "That day after Care of Magical Creatures, Malfoy threatened me and my friends. And Neville attacked him that day."

"What do you mean 'threatened'? And Neville stood up to Malfoy?" Hermione pressed. Harry sighed as he nodded.

"He threatened to pull a prank of sorts on one of my friends," Harry continued, "Ron and Neville were there when he did it. We went back to the common room and decided to keep an eye on you, Ginny, and Luna. You know, to make sure nothing happened to any of you because of this." Hermione looked at the floor in shock.

"So, that's why you and Ginny are never apart, aside from classes," she thought aloud, "And why Neville and Luna are always together. And why-" She stopped and glared at Ron before getting up and turning on Ron.

"You never needed the help on your homework!" she ranted, "You were only doing it because you thought I was too weak to take care of myself!" Ron stood up and looked guiltily at her.

"No, 'Mione," he explained, "I did need help on my homework. I always need help on my work, you know that. And it's not that we thought you were too weak to take care of yourself. We just- we didn't want to take any chances of anything happening to you. Any of you." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

"I don't believe you!" she continued as she tapped her foot, "You two—three of you, including Neville—think that you have to play the hero for everyone instead of realizing that we can take care of ourselves. Why didn't you just tell us what happened and told us to look out for things! Oh…I forgot…Harry suffers from the hero complex already, and you two felt that it would be best to keep everything secret and go along with his brainless plan! I can't believe the three of you!" With that, she stomped out of the waiting room. Ron got up, panicked, and started for the door.

"Let her go for now, Ron," Harry gave quietly, "Let her cool off before you try to fix things. It'll only make her madder if you run now." Ron turned to Harry, red with anger, and glared at him.

"This is all your fault!" Ron screamed.

"My fault!" Harry cried.

"Yes, your fault!" Ron continued, "You and your bloody hero complex caused this. We should have thought it out and told the girls before planning to 'protect' them. And where were you when you were supposed to be watching my sister!"

"Neville and I needed to see Dumbledore immediately!" Harry fought as he jumped to his feet, "She was with Dean, safe in the common room, when we left! I don't know what happened after that! She was supposed to stay in the common room all night!"

"Well, if she had known about the threat in the first place, maybe she would have been smart enough to stay in the common room!" Ron yelled, "It's your fault she's here right now! It's your fault Hermione's mad at me! And it's your fault Malfoy threatened us all in the first place!" With that, Ron stomped out of the waiting room, leaving an angered Harry alone. He sank back into his chair and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Mr. Potter?" the headmaster called from the doorway to the hospital wing, "We've finally figured out the cause for Ginny's state. She was knocked unconscious by something large—most likely stone of some sort—and given a sleeping draught potion. Luckily, the potion wasn't made strong. She's still under the effects of it, but she should be awake by midday. We feel it would be best if she stayed here for the whole day and overnight tonight." Harry nodded as he looked at the floor. Professor Dumbledore approached him and sat down in the chair beside Harry.

"Friendship is important, is it not?" Harry's mentor began, "Yes. It makes you do crazy things at times, gives you a hero complex and an overprotective state of mind, and it makes you fight with one another to protect each other." Harry nodded as he stared at the floor.

"It also can cause you pain when your best actions to protect one another fail," the headmaster continued, "Such as the case with Miss Granger and young Mr. Weasley. And such as with yourself and young Miss Weasley." Harry sniffed as he blinked back the tears forming in his eyes.

"It's all my fault," Harry started, "I should have told them about the threat in the first place. I should have stayed in the common room last night instead of going to you about the attack."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry," Professor Dumbledore gave, "Misses Granger, Weasley, and Lovegood would have reacted the same had you told them of Mr. Malfoy's threat. They might have been more upset that you thought them too weak to care for themselves in the beginning. And, though you were absent during the attack on young Miss Weasley, the information you provided was important." Harry nodded and sighed again, still not looking at the headmaster.

"Don't fret, Harry," the professor offered as he stood up, "Things like this have a way of fixing themselves if left to their own devices. I'm sure they will forgive you for your actions soon enough. And young Miss Weasley will be alright. Remember, Harry, our actions define who we are, not our destinies. Good day to you." With that, the headmaster left Harry alone in the waiting room to his thoughts. After a few minutes, he rose from the chair and marched down to the Great Hall.

o-o-o-o-o

"Malfoy!" Harry screamed as he burst into the Great Hall, "Where are you, you bloody chicken!" He marched down between the full tables, wand ready and in his hand. Draco Malfoy rose from his seat at the Slytherin table, sneering at Harry. Harry glared back as he approached his arch enemy.

"You want to hurt me like you threatened to do ages ago!" Harry bellowed, "You attacked my friend because of some stupid prank I played on you!" Draco sneered at Harry and shook his head.

"I never touched any of your friends!" the Slytherin defended.

"Right!" Harry snapped, "Ginny made a sleeping draught herself and took it right outside the Gryffindor tower for no reason at all!"

"I never touched the little Weaslette!" Draco began, "Though I should congratulate anyone who got to your little girlfriend. Brilliant, if you ask m-" But Harry wouldn't hear any more of it. He raised his wand high above his head and screamed the curse.

"Animagus Feretus Maxima!" Harry pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy and a bang erupted in the Great Hall. Students screamed as heavy smoke surrounded the Prince of Slytherin and Harry dropped his wand to his side. As the smoke cleared, students grew silent and stood on chairs, trying to see what happened to the blonde boy. But instead of finding Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, they found a large white ferret in his place.

The ferret shrieked madly as madness ensued. Every student in the Great Hall laughed at Draco's demise. Professors raced forward and fought to secure the human-sized ferret. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Crudus grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the Hall and to the Transfiguration Professor's office. Once there, all three began to speak at once.

"I demand that this _boy_ be thrown out of the school at once!" Professor Crudus screamed.

"Albus, I don't think such drastic measures should be taken out on Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall defended, "He did have a reason to attack Mr. Malfoy, although I wish he would have come to one of us instead of doing something so irrational."

"Irrational! Irrational!" Professor Crudus bellowed, "This boy is dangerous! Doing animal transfiguration on a human without knowing how to is stupid! Now see here-"

"This boy is as dangerous as you are, Professor Crudus," Professor McGonagall snapped, "What he did just now was exactly what Mr. Malfoy has deserved for the past five years! And if you believe Mr. Potter should be thrown out of school for reacting on his first impulse and attacking a fellow student, then Mr. Malfoy should be expelled as well for attacking several fellow students over the years!"

"You listen to me, you great old prune-" Professor Crudus snarled before the headmaster rose.

"Silence!" he started in a threatening voice, "You will calm yourselves, professors!" Professors Crudus and McGonagall glared at one another.

"What Mr. Potter has done is inexcusable," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"So you agree that he should be thrown out!" the Head of Slytherin cried in relief.

"Albus, I don't think such drastic measures should be made against him for acting on his emotions," the Head of Gryffindor stated.

"Silence!" the headmaster stated as he stared down both professors, "Though Mr. Potter did something highly dangerous and not something a student should do without proper guidance and study, he will not be expelled for this."

"But, Headmaster-"

"If you would like, Gawain, I will expel Mr. Potter _and_ Mr. Malfoy for the same thing, which is attacking a fellow student."

"Where's your proof that young Mr. Malfoy did such a thing?" Professor Crudus asked with a smug smile. The headmaster smiled back and looked at Harry, who sat silently in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Mr Potter?" his mentor questioned as all eyes turned to Harry, "You found something next to young Miss Weasley last night. May I please see it?" Harry nodded as he pulled out the piece of parchment and handed it to the headmaster. The three professors read the note and studied it for a moment.

"How can you prove that it was written by young Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Crudus questioned frantically.

"Oh, please, Gawain!" Professor McGonagall cried, " 'D.M.'? Who else in this school has those initials? And out of those students, who else has a grudge against Mr. Potter?"

"Well, how can you prove it was him?" Professor Crudus continued, "You can't expect him to admit do anything, if he did anything to young Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall laughed incredulously as she shook her head.

"Have you forgotten about Veritaserum?" she asked, "Once we get Mr. Malfoy back to his original self we only need to give him one drop and he'll confess to it!" Professor Crudus grew flustered as he paced the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy is not the one in trouble here!" he shouted, "If anything, he is the victim here! Now, Mr. Potter _was_ caught attacking a fellow classmate in front of everyone! He's the one in trouble!"

"And you are correct, Professor Crudus," Professor Dumbledore stated, "Therefore, I think that Mr. Potter should serve six Sunday detentions—full day instead of half day—with Professor McGonagall, and four Monday detentions with her as well, starting today."

"I think that's fine," the Head of Gryffindor remarked.

"And what about points?" Professor Crudus questioned, "I think he deserves at least fifty points off his house for what he did!" The headmaster nodded as he closed his eyes.

"I agree," Professor Dumbledore gave, "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for attacking a fellow student." Harry looked at his mentor in shock and pain as Professor Crudus smiled smugly at the Gryffindor boy. Professor Dumbledore winked at Harry before smiling and standing from his chair.

"And fifty points from Mr. Malfoy for attacking a fellow student," he announced as he walked toward the office door, Professor Crudus right behind him.

"But, you can't take points off my house for this!" he cried, "Mr. Malfoy's not even here to take points off of!"

"It's only right that Mr. Malfoy is deducted house points for attacking a student if Mr. Potter is punished for it," Dumbledore remarked as he and Professor Crudus continued out to the corridor, "Besides, Mr. Malfoy doesn't have the flair that Mr. Potter has. If anything, Mr. Potter should be awarded house points for his bravery to attack a student in plain sight of every professor and staff member at Hogwarts." Harry sighed as he turned his attention back to the Head of his house, who pursed her lips and stared pointedly at him.

"Mr. Potter," she began, "You understand what you did is wrong?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," she continued, "You will report to me every Monday night—starting tonight—at six o' clock for your detention. And on Sunday, you will report here at your usual time. After your…training…you will come straight here and complete your detention with me for the rest of the afternoon. Understood?" Harry nodded as he stood from the chair and started for the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall announced, "sixty points to Gryffindor for correctly completing animal transfiguration on a human." She winked and smiled at him as he smiled back and left the room.

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry," Hermione piped up from behind his favorite armchair by the Gryffindor common room fire that night. He had just returned from his first detention with Professor McGonagall, who had him scrub every desk in her classroom without magic. Harry turned to Hermione, exhausted, and sighed deeply. She sat down across from him and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"I want to apologize for getting upset with you and Ron for trying to protect the three of us from harm," Hermione announced as she avoided Harry's eyes, "I thought about it and I realized why you would have done that, especially since we know how tricky Malfoy can be." Harry nodded as he stared into the flames of the fireplace.

"I'm sure Ginny will be fine about it," Hermione gave, "Once she realizes what happened and what you were trying to prevent, she'll understand."

"And what about Ron?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione. She offered a sympathetic smile as she fidgeted with her hands.

"He'll get over it eventually," she remarked as she stood up, "I'm off to bed now. Good night." She left Harry by the fire as she climbed up the stairs to her dormitory, left in his thoughts once again. He stayed by the fire until the last of the embers burned before going to the dormitory and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **Sorry so short, but I just needed to get over this last little bit. Next up, Quidditch and Hogsmeade again! Thanks for reading! Please review! I could use a little feedback! Now, for reviews...

shannyauburn: Thank you for your support through this! Things have gotten better now that the shell-shock of the presentation has passed. I've actually gotten caught up in two of my classes, aside from the lit. theory class (or Philosophy-400-disguised-as-literature...ugh), and I only have a few reading assignments to do this weekend before I'm caught up in the other two. I should be caught up in all five of my classes by the end of this weekend. But, as always, thank you for your continued support in this story.

**For news and information, please visit my profile. **And please review. All the same, thanks for reading! MALD


	20. But the Price is High

**Disclaimer:** For legal purposes, I must include this. So, here goes. Harry Potter and the Harry Potter world belong to JKR. If you recognize it, it's hers. I'm just a mere fan, playing with the characters and dreaming that it all belonged to me!

Chapter 20- …But the Price is High

As December beckoned down on the castle, Harry found himself lonelier than ever since Ron and Ginny were not talking to him at all. Ron was still upset over the attack on Ginny, and Ginny was mad about Harry keeping a secret from her. He found himself surrounded by Hermione, Neville, and Luna, but he desperately missed his best friends. Though they still needed to get ready for the attack that would come to Hogwarts soon, neither Weasley came to the D.A. meetings on Fridays. And neither one talked to Harry during Quidditch practice, which was difficult for Harry since he was the captain and needed to talk with his team members. If it hadn't been for Ginger and his training with the headmaster and Tonks, Harry felt for sure he wouldn't have survived to Christmas break.

His letters from Ginger continued to come and brighten his days because he felt he could connect with her on many things. He looked forward to each letter she sent him, and he enjoyed her games and jokes that she included in each one. Hermione still pestered him about the letters and the fact that they might be from a Death Eater but Harry ignored her, knowing that Ginger was someone at the school.

At the beginning of December, Professor McGonagall posted a note on the Gryffindor board for students staying at the school during the break to sign, and Harry was the first person to sign it since he didn't know where else to go for the holidays. On the day of the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, Hedwig brought him a letter. Excited that it might be a reply from Ginger, Harry quickly opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, dear! How are you? How are your classes going? Are you still playing your pranks that I warned you about? Please try to be careful. Goodness knows how worried Arthur and I were when we learned of Ginny's attack! We both fear that it could happen to you if you aren't careful!_

_We learned from Minerva that you signed up to stay at the castle over break and we have requested that you come back to Headquarters for Christmas. Don't worry about anything, dear. I know you've never felt you had a place to call home before, but that has all changed. Arthur and I are looking forward to seeing you back home where you belong—with your family. Remember, Harry: you are a part of our family, just as you have been since you saved Ginny from the basilisk in your second year._

_I heard that you, Ron, and Ginny are fighting right now because you tried to protect them from harm. I wanted to tell you that Arthur and I appreciate your bravery and we don't blame you for what happened. If anyone should be blamed, it should be Professor Dumbledore for setting this up and having you play these pranks. Don't worry, dear! He has already gotten an earful from me! I sent him a howler._

_I wanted to write to you to make sure you understand we—that is, Arthur, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and me—are not mad at you for what happened to Ginny. Ron and Ginny will come around eventually. Just give it time. Until they do, you just concentrate on your studies and look forward to Christmas at home. We all miss you and we can't wait to see you again!_

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Please inform Hermione that she is invited as well, since we know that her parents were planning to go to Italy for the holidays. We have informed Professor McGonagall that we would like to include her in our festivities but it is up to her as well._

Harry sniffed and smiled as he read over the letter again, happy that Molly Weasley wasn't mad at him and still considered him to be family. He looked up at Hermione and grinned as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"What is it, Harry?" she finally asked.

"It's a letter from Mum," he announced, "She isn't mad at me for what happened, and she's requested that I come home for the break." Hermione smiled as she patted his hand.

"Of course she's not mad at you for that," she offered, "It wasn't your fault. I'm glad she's asked for you to come home." Hermione looked at her plate and dropped her smile as she stared at the bacon on it. Harry reached over and put his hand on hers.

"Hermione," he announced with a sympathetic smiled, "She's invited you, too! Please come with me. If Ron and Ginny aren't speaking with me, then the holidays will be torture alone! I would rather face Voldemort every day for the rest of the year than be alone with them if they're still mad at me." Hermione smiled as she shook her head.

"Okay," she gave, "I'll come." Harry's face lit up as he looked at his best friend.

"Great! It'll be fun having you there for Christmas break!" he announced, "I better go. The match starts soon. I'll see you later." He folded the letter and put it in his pocket before walking over to the rest of the team.

"It's time to go," he announced as he looked at Ron and Ginny, who were avoiding him, "To the locker rooms." He walked alone to the lockers and changed into his uniform. Soon, the rest of the team entered and got ready for their first match against Ravenclaw. Harry looked over plays for awhile until the time came for his pep talk.

"Okay, team!" he began, "This is it. The game we've been working toward this year. Ravenclaw is a strong team with good players, but we're better. We have faster chasers, stronger beaters, and an iron keeper! We can beat them! You've all worked hard to do your best and play your hardest, and I know you will prove how much you've improved. Jack, Andrew, you two have practiced hard to be the best beaters this year. And it shows. Ginny, Seamus, and Dennis, the three of you are unbeatable at chasing. You all have a knack for knowing what to do and where the best places are for scoring. Ron, you are an iron at the rings. You know how to guard every ring, and you have improved over the year. I know you can block the Quaffle and Ravenclaw from scoring." The team nodded and grinned except for Ron and Ginny, who merely rolled their eyes at Harry's words of encouragement.

"Thanks, Potter," Seamus joked, "We think the world of you, oh captain!" Harry smiled at his friend's attempt to lighten the mood as he nodded.

"Alright team, let's go win this game!" he shouted enthusiastically as he picked up his Firebolt and headed for the Quidditch Pitch.

"And here's the Ravenclaw team! Bradley, Davies, Corner, Goldstein, Boot, Patil, and Chang!" Hufflepuff Chaser Zacharias Smith announced excitedly from the announcer's booth. Harry watched as Cho Chang, his former girlfriend, flew happily above the pitch before he nodded to the Gryffindor team and mounted his broomstick.

"And…here's the Gryffindor team…Finnegan, Weasley, Creevey, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, and Potter…" Zacharias Smith called unenthusiastically as the Gryffindor team made their way onto the pitch. Harry smiled to his team and sighed nervously before making his way to the center of the pitch where Madam Hooch and Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw captain, waited for him.

"Captains! Shake hands!" she ordered as Harry and Roger smiled nervously at one another and shook hands, "Get in the air!" Harry mounted his broom and shot into the air before Madam Hooch released the bludgers and threw the quaffle in the air. She blew her whistle and the game began.

"And Davies has the quaffle," Zacharias announced, "He's making it to the Gryffindor goalposts. Let's see if Weasley can save the team this time." Harry watched closely as Roger flew closer and closer until he aimed the quaffle at the center post. As he threw it, Ron whizzed toward the quaffle and caught it before it went in. Harry sighed in relief as he returned to his search for the golden snitch.

"And Weasley tosses the quaffle to Weasley, who takes off for the Ravenclaw goals," Zacharias continued in a bored tone, "And Boot sends a bludger her way, but Sloper knocks it toward Davies, who's gaining on Weasley. She aims at the posts and…she scores the first goal of the game. Gryffindor leads ten to zero." Harry smiled as he continued his search, listening to the match below and watching Cho as she circled him, waiting for movement that would mean he found the snitch.

The game continued for a half-hour, with only ten points being awarded to Ravenclaw as opposed to thirty points more for Gryffindor. Cho was keeping so close to Harry that their knees were bumping one another. Harry, tired of dealing with Cho and her failed attempts of distraction on him, began the Wronksi Feint a few times, but with no success. Cho never faltered in her attempts to distract him from the game.

"Hey Harry!" she began flirtatiously, "How about we try once again at us? We made a good couple!" Harry gave up and left to circle the other side of the pitch, but she kept up with him. Finally, he saw a glint of gold and sped off toward it, happy to be free of Cho. He laid flat against his Firebolt as he plummeted down to the ground, the wind whipping past his face with each inch he fell. At the last second before he crashed into the ground, he reached out his hand and grabbed the snitch before pulling out of the dive and soaring above the pitch.

"And Potter's got the snitch," Zacharias remarked sadly, "Gryffindor wins, one-hundred-eighty to ten." But Harry didn't care if the announcer wasn't excited. His team had won the game. Harry landed gently on the grass and was immediately surrounded by Gryffindors, all happy to win the game. Even Ron and Ginny were smiling and happy. Harry forgot about their fight until he approached his two friends. Immediately, their smiles dropped from their faces and the two youngest Weasleys took off for the locker room, leaving Harry to the rest of the excited house.

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked Hermione as they started for the Three Broomsticks during the next Hogsmeade visit the weekend after the Quidditch game. It was the weekend before Christmas break, and he and Hermione had decided to go for their Christmas shopping while they had the chance. Although he doubted that Ron and Ginny would be talking to him and Hermione on Christmas morning, he still bought them gifts. For Ron, he bought new Quidditch goggles from Quality Quidditch Supplies while Hermione had gotten him a new Quidditch playbook for keepers. For Ginny, he had gotten a large box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates and Hermione had gotten her a new eagle feather quill. They then went shopping for the rest of the Weasley's, and the two of them split the cost of Mr. Weasley's gift—a hydraulic car jack. Finally, after all their shopping was done, Hermione had announced to Harry that Neville and Luna had set up a meeting in the Three Broomsticks with the six members of the D.A. at one o' clock. So at one, Harry and Hermione walked into the shop and scanned the area for the rest of the group. Seeing no one there yet, they sat down in a booth.

"I don't know about this, 'Mione," Harry confessed, "I'm worried this will only cause more fights between us." Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I know, but it's worth the chance to explain things." Immediately, Harry saw the two Weasley children, Neville, and Luna walk in the door. While Neville and Luna smiled at Harry and Hermione and approached their table, Ron and Ginny scowled and dragged their feet behind Neville and Luna.

"Hi Harry!" Neville greeted happily as he and Luna approached their booth. Harry smiled back and looked at the two Weasleys. Ron glared at him before turning to Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny," he announced, "Let's go." Harry shot out of the booth and looked at Ron.

"Ron, please join us," he started as Hermione stood up behind him.

"Yes, Ron," she remarked, "Please. We miss you two, and we all need to talk." Ron scowled before slumping into the booth across from Harry and Ginny followed suit.

"Well," Neville replied, "We still have some shopping to do for Christmas. We'll see you all later." With a smile and a wink, Neville and Luna left the four former friends alone.

"What'll it be, dearies?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she approached their booth.

"Four butterbeers, please," Harry requested while pulling out the sickles and handing them to the barmaid. The four sat in silence as she left them and returned shortly after with their drinks. As Harry took a sip of his butterbeer, he studied the two Weasleys. Both of them avoided looking at either Harry or Hermione as they sat across from them, opting to both look at their bottles or the grains in the table. Finally, Hermione sighed and set her bottle down a little harder than necessary on the table.

"Ron, Ginny," she began, "Both Harry and I understand why you are mad at us. Well, I'm tired of this fight. We've always had fights before, but this has gone on for far too long." Ron looked up, shocked, before turning slightly red in the face.

"It's not our fault," he retorted, "It's his." He pointed to Harry and glared at both Harry and Hermione, who simply rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"We are all at blame here, Ron," she continued, "Yes, Harry was the main target in this prank pulled on Ginny. But, you lied to me as much as Harry lied to Ginny. And I exploded when I found out. But, I forgave Harry for trying to protect us. And I've tried to forgive you-"

"You didn't try as hard as you did with Harry," Ron mumbled. Hermione continued as though he hadn't spoken at all.

"I've tried talking to both of you, but nothing has changed. I don't even understand why you're so mad at me or at Harry. Ron, you agreed to this plan. Granted, it wasn't the best plan in the world. But you agreed with what Harry said: to protecting us."

"Evidently, he failed to follow his part of the plan," Ron shot, "since _my sister_ was the one that got hurt." Harry stared at Ron in shock before straightening up in his seat.

"I didn't know she would be the target, Ron!" Harry defended.

"I told you I should've been the one watching her!" Ron stated. Ginny turned to her brother in shock and glared.

"You said you never agreed to the plan," she ranted, "but that you went along with it because you didn't want to disagree with him. And now, you say that you're mad because you wanted to watch over me! I can take care of myself, Ron! I don't need an overprotective brother hanging on my every move!"

"Regardless of who wanted to watch over whom, the fact remains that the prank was played on someone," Hermione pressed on, "And, if you boys hadn't watched us, who knows how bad the prank would have been on any of us? We all made mistakes. But, can't we get past this?" Ron and Ginny said nothing as they glared at each other instead of paying any attention to Hermione's words. Harry sighed as he leaned forward on the table.

"Ginny," he began, "I'm sorry for not telling you the real reason behind my intentions before the attack and for leaving you out of the situation. And Ron, I'm sorry for leaving your sister to visit with Dumbledore the night she was attacked. But, if you had listened, you would have understood my reasons for leaving so soon." Ron and Ginny had turned back to Harry during his speech, but only Ron looked at him. Ginny glared at the table while Ron glared at Harry.

"And what was the 'big emergency' that made you go to Dumbledore in the first place?" he questioned unconvinced. Harry sighed as he fumbled with his bottle for a moment.

"Neville overheard someone planning an attack on the school the night before break starts," Harry announced quietly, "And there's more. At least one person from the Gryffindor house is a Death Eater." Both Ron and Ginny looked up at him in shock.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"And how was he supposed to tell you, Ron?" Hermione started, "You weren't talking to him or listening to him. Either of you. You weren't coming to the meetings. He couldn't very well tell you in front of everyone, since we don't know who the Gryffindor person or people involved are." Ron nodded and smiled slightly while shrugging.

"I guess you're right," he answered, "We should have at least come to the meetings, even if we were mad at you." Ginny nodded with him while smiling softly at Harry and Hermione before Harry grinned and leaned back in his seat. They all sat in silence for a moment before Harry sighed.

"So, are we okay then?" he asked the two Weasleys. Both of them smiled at him and nodded. Harry smiled back, relieved to have his friends again.

"So, I heard that Mum invited the two of you to the Headquarters for Christmas," Ginny commented as she looked at them.

"What's the plan for the night of the attack?" Ron questioned as Harry and Hermione began answering both of them, eager to discuss things with their best friends again.

**A/N:** I know it's not the best chapter, but I hate seeing fights between all four of them! Thanks for reading! Please review! And now...Reviews!

TriciaLee- Thanks for the points! I know what you mean about Prof. Crudus being a jerk! He's meant to be. This will play into later sections and the sequel. heehee! Anyway, thanks for the support and the review! It means a lot to me!

shannyauburn- Thanks so much for your continued support! It means a lot to little ole' me that someone appreciates this story! Hope you're enjoying it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Other news: Midterm went great! Next test up: the doc's exam of my eyes for surgery. Wish me luck!

MALD


	21. Christmas Plans

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and this world belong to JKR? Ugh! Lucky! I'm just a crazed fan who does this for fun!

Chapter 21- Christmas Plans

With their friendships back in force, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began doing things together once again for their final week at Hogwarts before the holidays. The four of them found themselves in the Library studying again all week long. Neville and Luna joined them there quite often, but the two other D.A. members disappeared together a lot after the fight had been resolved, and the four Gryffindors wondered about their secretiveness constantly. Harry, glad to be back with his friends, was eager to help Ginny with her class work, especially for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"So, the Imperius Curse can't be blocked," she guessed the Wednesday afternoon before break, "But it can be fought by the person under the curse?" Harry nodded with a smile.

"The curse is easy to kill if the person under the curse has the willpower to fight it," Harry reiterated as Ginny nodded and wrote the information in her essay for Professor Tutamen. Harry turned back to his letter from Ginger and read it for the first time that day.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello! How are you? How are your classes going now? I heard that you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all patched things up. I'm happy to hear that. Your last few letters have been depressing, and I hope now that things are better, your letters will be, too!_

_Are you going somewhere for the holidays? I bet you're going to the Weasley's home for the holidays, since they are your guardians. Are you excited to be getting away from the castle for awhile? I bet you are. I am!_

_I'm going home for the holidays myself. My parents are excited that I'll be home, but my older brother won't be home this year. I don't think he will be, at least. Mum hasn't told me who's going to be there for Christmas this year. Most of the time, people just drop in to see us during the holidays, so it's always a guessing game of who will be there!_

_Well, I better go! I have much homework to finish for my classes before the holidays! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Ginger_

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill in his inkwell to write back before Ginny looked at him.

"Who are you writing?" she asked. He shrugged as he stared at the blank piece of parchment.

"Ginger," he answered. She smiled at him, her eyes dancing with laughter.

"Your owl-pal," she remarked, "Are you going to write her another mushy novel?" She giggled as he jokingly glared at her before turning his attention to the letter.

_Dear Ginger,_

_I'm doing well now, especially since we've patched everything up. I really missed talking to Ron and Ginny. Don't get me wrong; I love talking to Hermione. But, most of the time she wants to study, and she doesn't like Quidditch. Talking with her and her alone can be a bore!_

_My classes are going good, but I can't wait to get back to the Weasley's. I've always considered Hogwarts to be my home, but I'm glad I have a family and an actual home to go back to. Holidays should be fun now that everything is patched up. I haven't heard from Mrs. Weasley who else is going to be at the house for the holidays, but I'm guessing that the twins, Bill, and us will be there. _

_I'm sorry that my letters were sad. I missed my best friend, and that made it hard for me to be happy. But now that I have him back—and Ginny back as a friend—my letters should be better. Well, I should go. I have more essays to write, especially a difficult one for Professor Crudus!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and looked at Ginny, who was busy finishing her essay. After a few seconds, she sighed in relief and leaned back in her chair.

"There," she announced as she set her quill down, "It's done! And I'm done with my homework until break!" She grinned at Harry as he chuckled. He looked around the Library and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti sitting by themselves at a table nearby. Dean looked up and glared at Harry as Lavender and Pavarti turned to where Harry was sitting. All three continued to glare at him as they passed their table and left the Library. Harry looked at Ginny, whose smile had faltered and looked as though she might cry.

"What's that all about?" he asked as she looked down at the table. She shrugged as she bit her lower lip.

"Ginny," he started gently, "Is everything alright between you and Dean?" She looked up and shrugged, forcing a smile on her face.

"We're in a fight right now," she answered as she picked up her things and put them in her bag, "Nothing to worry about right now. Come on. Dinner should be starting soon." Harry placed his things in his bag and started out the door with Ginny, neither talking as they roamed the corridors and the staircases in silence.

"I need to send this letter," he announced as they traveled to the Great Hall, "Do you want to come with me?" Ginny smiled at him and shook her head.

"No thanks," she answered, "I'll see you later, though." With a quick smile, the two Gryffindors took off in opposite directions.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the week passed quickly for the four Gryffindors, and the Friday before Christmas Break came too soon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville drug themselves to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Tutamen but all four wished they hadn't gone to class that day.

"Do you think he'll know about the Skiving Snackboxes, like the Puking Pastilles or Nosebleed Nougats?" Ron whispered to Harry in the middle of the class when Professor Tutamen announced a pop quiz on the material they had already covered.

"Ron, you wouldn't!" Hermione whispered to him, "This is important!" Ron sighed deeply and returned to the class just as Professor Tutamen handed out the tests. As Harry read through the first question, he grinned gleefully.

_1. What are three signs of a werewolf?_

_2. What are the effects of the Imperius Curse?_

_3. What is a basilisk and why is it considered to be a deadly animal?_

Harry quickly answered the questions accurately and before he knew it, he had completed the fifty questions. He looked up from his quiz and saw that no one—not even Hermione—was done yet. Harry turned his exam over and sat back in his desk, twiddling his quill in his hand. Professor Tutamen noticed him and approached Harry's desk.

"Mr. Potter?" he asked quietly, "Have you completed your exam?" Harry nodded as he smiled at the professor.

"Very well," Professor Tutamen ordered, "Turn it in at my desk. You are free to leave. Don't forget your homework assignment over the break." Harry quickly turned in his exam and left the classroom, eager to get away from the stuffy and quiet classroom. He wandered the corridors of Hogwarts before ending up in the Library. Figuring he had some time before the rest of the class would be through with the test, he pulled out his books and started on his essays meant for the break.

o-o-o-o-o

"I can't believe you finished that exam so soon, Harry," Hermione commented as she joined him in the Library and hour later, "I was barely two-thirds done when you left!" Harry grinned as he looked around the room and then at his best friend, who looked flustered and exhausted.

"It wasn't that difficult," Harry gave before closing his copy of _Advanced Transfiguration_ and pulling out his journal. Dipping his quill in his inkwell, he thought about what he wanted to put in his entry.

_17 December_

_Woke up this morning at six-thirty and went for my usual run. Instead of running around the lake, I ran around the Quidditch pitch. I needed a change of scenery. I just hope Tonks doesn't mind the change. After my run, I took a shower and met the fantastic six minus Luna in the common room. The five of us went to breakfast, where I had sausages, toast, and the usual pumpkin juice. I wish Dumbledore offered a variety once in awhile, especially the day before Christmas Break._

_After breakfast, I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Neville, Hermione, and Ron. Professor Tutamen gave us a pop quiz—or pop exam, since it had fifty questions—in class on things we should know. The questions were easy for me, and I was the first one done in class. I finished the exam in barely an hour and a half. I think my occlumency training is paying off in class as it's easier for me to remember things and give answers than it was before. I guess keeping my mind clean and clear is helping me remember things rationally._

_After class, I went to the Library to work on essays. I finished McGonagall's essay—two feet on the proper procedure for human to animal transfiguration and the consequences of not doing it correctly. She will never let up on my last prank. I don't see why not; nothing went wrong and it was a perfect transfiguration. Well, almost perfect since Malfoy's still a ferret. _

_And that's been my day so far. I can't wait for the final feast tonight. I'm anxious and ready for any attack that comes my way._

Harry closed his journal and sighed with relief.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked as she looked up from her parchment, "Are you finished with your homework?"

"Just the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and I'll be ready for the holidays," he answered as he pulled out his book and returned to his work

o-o-o-o-o

"Any idea when the attack will take place?" Ron asked as they sat at the Gryffindor table that night. Harry shook his head and scanned the room, edgy with knowledge of what would take place sometime that night. The headmaster had secured guards at the castle that were hidden among the castle. Even Harry didn't know where the guards were. But what worried Harry most was that some of their fellow classmates were staging the attack and he didn't know who they were.

"It's nearly time for dinner to end and we return to the common room," Ginny stated in a frantic voice, "What's taking so long for the attack?" Harry shrugged as he looked at her seriously.

"I don't know, Gin," he gave, "But something isn't right." Finally, Professor Dumbledore rose from his chair and the room quieted down.

"Some final words before we head to bed," he announced from the head table, "First, the train will leave the Hogsmeade station at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. Every student going on the train tomorrow is expected in the Entrance Hall at precisely nine o'clock. Good night to you all!" With that, the Great Hall filled with the noise of students departing the room and heading to their common rooms. The members of the D.A. watched, wide eyed, for the slightest movement of any attack. But none came. The five Gryffindors reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady with nothing but a little festive cheer meeting them. To their dismay, the attack never came.

"I don't understand!" Neville cried out as he sat down on the sofa by the fire.

"Neville, is there any chance that they knew you were listening?" Hermione asked.

"No, they couldn't have known. I was in a hidden alcove," he responded.

"It doesn't make sense, then," Ginny remarked as she sat down on the floor by Harry's favorite armchair.

"Maybe they decided it was too dangerous to do it," Ron replied hopefully. Everyone looked at him, unconvinced, as they shook their heads.

"Maybe," Harry began as he thought out loud, "Maybe they couldn't go through with it because the leader of the Hogwart's Death Eaters wasn't there."

"What are you saying, Harry?" Hermione pressed in confusion.

"What if Malfoy is their leader?" he continued, "And since he's in St. Mungo's…"

"…he couldn't be here to lead them!" Ron finished.

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Ginny commented as she smiled at him, "And you removed him from the school in the first place! So, in a way, you prevented the attack!"

"He might have," Hermione started, "But what if Draco isn't the leader of the group? What if they suspected someone knew of their plans?"

"How would they know that?" Ron questioned, "The only people who knew about the attack were the members of the D.A., Dumbledore, and the Order."

"They must've found out somehow," Harry responded as he sat back in his chair. He sighed as he pulled out his journal from his bag, opened his inkwell, and dipped his quill in it.

_Professor, _

_Any ideas as to why the attack didn't happen? There are a few bouncing around here right now, but none of them match exactly and they're all assumptions.- H_

"What are you writing?" Ginny asked as she eyes his journal. He pulled it closer to himself and shrugged while staring at the letters forming on the page before him.

_Mr. Potter,_

_My guesses are as obvious as yours, and all are quite insulting to certain people. I am as stumped as the D.A. on this one. Speaking of the D.A., please inform young Mr. Weasley, and young Misses Granger and Weasley that I expect all four of you in my office in one hour. You are to depart from Hogwarts via floo network to the headquarters at that time. Your belongings will be brought by Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning, but Mrs. Weasley has informed me that all necessary belongings—aside from books and any homework—are already available at your home. I will see you shortly.-A.D._

Harry looked up from his journal and sighed deeply again, shrugging his shoulders at the group.

"Well, the headmaster doesn't know what happened tonight," he announced as he stood from his chair, "Oh, and me, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are expected in his office in an hour to leave for…erm…home. He says to pack all things and they will arrive tomorrow morning. But Mum says everything we need, except for homework, is already there." He left his friends, stunned, by the fire as he walked upstairs and prepared to leave for the Headquarters.

An hour later, the four friends found themselves in front of the headmaster's desk, ready to travel back to the house on Grimmauld Place. The headmaster sent Ron first, followed by Ginny and then Hermione. Just before Harry prepared for the journey, Professor Dumbledore put a hand on his arm.

"Harry, do not fret over tonight's events," the headmaster remarked with a knowing smile, "If I am correct in my assumptions, your last prank may have prevented the attack tonight. And though we didn't find out who is a Death Eater within the castle walls, there will be other opportunities to find out for sure. Remember to write in your journal daily and practice your defenses like I taught you. Right now, that is what is best and what you can control. Happy Christmas." Harry nodded to his mentor and smiled.

"Happy Christmas to you, professor," he responded before grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Harry called out as he dropped the powder, and within a flash the headmaster's office was gone.

**A/N: **So, what happened to the attack? And is Malfoy really behind it all? Thanks for reading! Please review! And remember: I go in for my testing tomorrow for my surgery. I'll keep everyone posted and will try to get another chapter up this weekend! Just keep checking my profile for news! Mald

And now...reviews!

shannyauburn- I got your review! Thank you so much! I appreciate that you sent me one, even though the site was experiencing technical difficulties...hee hee! But thank you for your continued support in this! MALD


	22. Late Night Snacks

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR or some unknown source (like Christmas). Speaking of Christmas, did you know that Christmas was actually a pagan holiday that the Roman Catholic Church adopted in order to recruit believers? Sorry. College students are filled with this useless crap called "knowledge". Enjoy!

Chapter 22- Late Night Snacks

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place shortly after seven that night. Molly Weasley stood in the kitchen, waiting for the four of them to come out of the floo and fussing over them when they finally did.

"Hermione," she announced happily, "Look at your hair! It's gotten so long! And the bushy look of it is gone!" Harry looked at Hermione and realized that her hair had tamed down some. He hadn't even noticed it before even though he had seen her ever day of the week for the past few months.

"It is, 'Mione," Ron piped up as he stared at her too, "Blimey! Why didn't we notice that before?" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes as she turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you for inviting me to the Headquarters for the holidays, Mrs. Weasley," she announced politely as she hugged Mrs. Weasley again.

"Please, Hermione, call me Molly or Mum," the matriarch responded as she patted Hermione's shoulder, "Why don't the four of you go to your rooms and change out of your school robes. I set out fresh clothes on your beds." The four of them left the kitchen and headed for their rooms, eager to enjoy the holidays in the Headquarters. As Harry opened the door to his bedroom, he grinned at the clothes laid out for him, and he wondered if this was what a mother was supposed to do for her children. He quickly changed into the denim jeans and dark blue jumper on his bed before putting on the white socks and trainers by the bed. As he finished dressing, he heard a knock at his door.

"Harry?" Ron called out from the door, "Are you dressed?"

"Yes, come in" Harry responded as his best friend opened the door and walked in. Ron sat down in the chair at Harry's desk while Harry gathered his robes and put them neatly in the hamper in his closet. He then put his cloak, gloves, and scarf on the hook behind his bedroom door.

"Why are you cleaning, Harry?" Ron asked as he watched from the desk. Harry shrugged as he put his shoes in the closet together.

"I just thought it would be nice to have the room clean," Harry gave as he sat down on his bed and smiled at his friend while Ron shook his head.

"What's gotten into everyone?" he questioned, "You're cleaning, Hermione's changing from the bushy-haired bookworm to a beautiful woman, Ginny's not talking as much and is more serious. I swear, I'm the only one who hasn't changed." Harry chuckled as he ran his hands through his messy hair before looking at Ron and shaking his head.

"You've changed, mate," Harry stated, "You just haven't noticed it yourself. I started keeping things clean because it's easier to find things in. And maybe Hermione's come out of her shell a little. She's still a bookworm. She probably hasn't noticed her changes, just as she never has. As for Ginny, well, I don't know what's going on. Something's happening with her. She just won't tell anyone. I know that she and Dean are fighting right now." Ron nodded as he stared off into space.

"Shall we go down and join everyone before bed?" Harry asked as he opened his bedroom door. Ron followed him out as they walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley making tea and Ginny and Hermione setting out a tray of biscuits, crackers, crumpets, and cakes.

"Oh good! I'm starving!" Ron remarked as he sat down at the table. Harry joined him and soon the rest of them sat for tea.

"So, how is school going?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sipped her tea, "I haven't heard from any of you all year. I was beginning to worry. Had it not been for Professor McGonagall's letters or the headmaster's visits, I wouldn't know what you four were up to!" The four of them shrank in their seats.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny offered, "We were very busy. Between the D.A., Quidditch, prefect duties, Harry's extra lessons with McGonagall, Harry's detentions with McGonagall, and classes, time has just flown by." Molly turned to Harry nodded.

"And how are your extra lessons with McGonagall going?" she asked him. Harry knew what she meant and he smiled at her.

"They're going great," he gave carefully, "I'm learning loads of important information!" She nodded as she eyed him closely.

"And your detentions?" Molly started in a threatening tone, "I seem to recall a howler I sent you at the beginning of the year. You must not have gotten it. The two of us will talk before you go back to school about that." Harry nodded, forcing the smile from his face as she turned to the other children at the table.

"And how is Quidditch going this year?" she questioned the others.

"Great!" Ron gave.

"We won our first game!" Ginny exclaimed happily, "Where's Dad? And the twins?" Molly smiled as she looked at the clock above the mantle that Harry had bought her that summer, identical to the one at the Burrow. Harry looked at it and saw that Mr. Weasley's hand was pointing to 'work'. Molly sighed sadly as she stared at the hands. The four of them realized the seriousness of it as she turned to them and forced a smile on her face.

"We should go to bed," Hermione stated as she stood from the table and picked up their tea cups.

"Oh, Hermione," Molly remarked, "You don't have to do that. I can clean up in here. You four must be exhausted right now! You go on to bed. We'll see you in the morning." Hermione smiled softly to the matriarch before she, Ginny, and Ron left the kitchen. Harry stayed back and helped Mrs. Weasley clean the kitchen for awhile. In silence, the two of them did the dishes and cleared the table. Soon, the kitchen was spotless again.

"Thank you, Harry," she offered as she sat down at the table. Harry joined her and noticed she looked tired.

"Mrs. Weasley…erm…Mum," he started, "Is everything alright?" She smiled at him as she rested her chin in her hand.

"Things are fine," she began, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Where's Mr. Weasley…erm…Dad," he continued, "Is everything going okay at the Ministry?" Molly sat back in her chair and sighed.

"It's just a busy time of year for him and for the Ministry," she offered before smiling at him again, "Now, tell me about your Sunday sessions. Is everything going well?"

"Yes," Harry began, "They started me on the history and theories of spells and curses. And they had me begin jogging just three times a week. When I go back, though, they want me to jog every day to build up my stamina."

"That's good," Molly responded, "And your Tuesday sessions are going well?"

"Yes, we've been building my defenses and I'm getting better at it," he explained, "Last time we met, he could only be in there for a few moments before I blocked him out."

"Good, Harry," she commented, "It sounds like you're making progress. That's wonderful, dear!" Harry smiled at her as she stood from the table.

"Well, best be off to bed," she announced, "We'll see you in the morning. Good night, Harry." She hugged him as she sent him off to bed. As he left the kitchen, he wondered what was wrong with the Ministry that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell him. He entered his room, still thinking, and pulled out his journal. Flipping it to the next page, he opened his inkwell, dipped his quill, and readied himself for his last entry of the night.

_17 December_

_Arrived at Headquarters just after seven tonight. Mrs. Weasley sent us upstairs to change out of our school robes. I came into my room and changed into jeans and a dark blue jumper. Ron came in while I was tidying up and we talked about Hermione and Ginny for awhile. Then, we went downstairs for tea and talked to Mrs. Weasley for awhile. _

_After tea, she sent us up to bed. I stuck around and helped her clean the kitchen. Then, we talked about my training and the Ministry. Something is going on at the Ministry and she isn't telling me what. But it's only a matter of time before I find out. _

_After our talk, I came in here and started writing. And that's all that's happened so far. Good night.- H_

Harry closed the journal and rubbed his tired eyes before walking to his wardrobe and pulling off his clothes. He changed into his red-striped pajamas and put his clothes in the hamper before walking to the bathroom down the hall. Quickly, he brushed his teeth and tiptoed to his bedroom. As he put out the torches and fell into bed, he wondered what secrets Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to keep from them. He barely laid down in the bed before he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

The next few days at the Headquarters passed quickly for the four Gryffindors. While they had hardly any homework, their first day at Grimmauld Place was spent in the Library working since it was snowing outside. But most of the time, they spent their days outside playing or inside the house talking about the year. Harry noticed that Ginny grew more relaxed and more like herself as the days passed, and he realized that her quietness at school was similar to how she behaved during his second year at Hogwarts when Tom Riddle used her to attack muggle born students through his diary.

On the night of Christmas Eve, Fred and George stopped by the Headquarters, much to the students' delight. They brought a variety of their new jokes, including the Porky's Potion and improved Skiving Snackboxes, which now included Cold Crackers and Mumps Mints. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had a great time trying out each of the treats in the Skiving Snackboxes while Hermione rolled her eyes and lectured them on how dangerous they were. Finally, the last cup of hot chocolate was drained and they were sent to bed. Harry tossed and turned in his bed for over an hour before he decided to get up and have a cup of tea to calm himself. He tiptoed down to the kitchen to find a light on in it. As he entered the room, he saw the youngest Weasley curled in a chair and staring at the flames in the fireplace.

"Ginny?" he announced quietly as he walked in, "What are you doing up?" She turned to him and forced a smile on her face while he set the kettle on the stove to cook.

"Couldn't sleep," she answered, "you?"

"Same," he responded, "Cup of tea?" She nodded as he pulled out two teacups and the tin of tea. Silence ensued until the water boiled and the kettle whistled. Harry pulled it off the stove and filled the two cups with the water before walking over to the table and setting them down.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked as he joined her at the table. She sipped her tea and shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Come on, Gin," he stated, "You haven't been yourself since the night of the attack. Even though we weren't talking then, I could tell something was bothering you. Since we've been back here, you've been acting like your usual self. What's going on?" She sighed as she looked up at him.

"I've just been worried about things," she explained, "School, Quidditch, being a prefect, the D.A., You-Know-Who, the Order, relationships. Those sorts of things." Harry nodded as they sipped her tea.

"You've been doing great in school," he commented with a smile, "And you're a really good Quidditch player. The D.A.'s going great, and with the Order, we can stop Voldemort and his followers in the school. As for being a prefect and relationships…"

"I know, Harry," she gave with a smile, "They aren't your areas of knowledge." He nodded and sighed as he looked at the table.

"But if you ever need anyone to listen, I'm here for you," he offered, "Even right now." She raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded before biting her lower lip and fidgeting with her hands.

"Well, where do I start?"

"How about with being a prefect."

"I don't know anymore," she began, "I really wanted to be a prefect when school started. But now I'm not so sure."

"What's going on?"

"Well, first there's Dean. He already complains that I'm never around for him because of my friends and school work. And add being a prefect onto that. I just feel like I don't have any time with him."

"I see. Are you saying you no longer want to be a prefect?"

"Not really," she began, "I mean, I love being a prefect. But I'm afraid it's just one more thing that is coming between me and Dean." Harry leaned forward on the table and looked at Ginny.

"Before we get into this topic of whether or not you should drop your prefect duties," he gave, "Why don't you tell me about your relationship with Dean. What's going on?" She sighed as she looked at the last dregs of her tea. Harry picked up the kettle and poured more tea for the two of them as she smiled sincerely at him.

"I'm not too sure how everything is going between us," she continued, "Things were going alright at the beginning of the year, but he's been keeping secrets from me lately. And every time I try to spend time with me, he says he has other plans. But when I make plans with you or anyone from the D.A—or any of my friends, for that matter—he gets mad at me and accuses me of not wanting to be with him. And I'm not sure of what I should do." Harry nodded as he listened to her, not sure of what he should say.

"Well, if I may say something without you being offended," he started as she nodded desperately.

"Anything you say would be helpful." He sighed as he watched her before leaning forward and fumbling with his cup of tea.

"Gin," he began, "This summer, you were happy and free. You were yourself. No one could tell you what to do or how you should feel—well, except for Mum, who told you what to do all the time. But when we returned to school, you became the girl from second year again: quiet, sad, scared, and lonely. I thought it was just school, but you weren't like that last year. And I doubt it's due to your classes. You really are smart, smarter than me. When we returned here, you returned to the girl from this summer. You're happy again. You're carefree. I don't know what caused you to change at school, but I don't like it. Because that isn't the real you. Whatever it is that's scaring you and making you so quiet and sad shouldn't be in your life anymore." She eyed him for a moment before looking at her cup.

"And if I said that you were the cause of my sadness?" she questioned, "Would you say the same thing?" Harry stared at her in shock as she looked into his green eyes.

"Am I?" She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Please, Harry," she pressed, "Just answer the question. If you were the cause, would you still say that the 'cause' doesn't belong in my life?" Harry studied a knot in the table for a moment, thinking about the question, before looking up at her.

"Yes, Gin," he replied, "If I am the cause for your sadness, then I would still say get rid of me. Anyone who makes you sad doesn't belong in your life, even if they are one of your closest friends." She nodded as she sighed, looking away from him and at the table. After a few moments of silence, Harry cleared his throat.

"How has Ginger been?" he asked, changing the subject. She smiled softly as she looked at him.

"Good," she started, "She's been a little anxious since arriving here again. I think it has to do with the snow since she can't go outside." Harry smiled as he leaned back in his chair.

"And how's your Ginger?" she joked. Harry chuckled as he took a sip of his nearly finished tea.

"Good," he responded, "She's been busy since her older brother came home for the holidays, but she's still working on her homework." Ginny nodded as she finished her tea and stood up, stretching like a cat as she did so.

"Well, I should head off to bed," she announced as she walked her cup to the sink, "Thanks for listening, Harry. It was very helpful."

"Any time, Gin," he answered with a smile as he stood from the table and set his cup in the sink. Together, they silently made their way to their rooms on the second floor. Once they reached their doors, Ginny stopped and smiled at him.

"Good night, Harry," she stated before walking into her room.

"Sweet dreams, Ginerva," he whispered before disappearing into his room.

**A/N:** Next up, Christmas and back to school! What will Harry's back to school prank be? Stay tuned to find out! Thanks for reading! And now for reviews!

the martian person- Thank you so much for your support and your words! I really appreciate the compliments you gave me!As for "Ginger", you'll just have to wait and see. I might surprise you yet! snickers

Finally, I wanted to let my readers know that I did get approved for my surgery last Wednesday! This means that I will (most likely) be spending my summer at home doing nothing but writing fics! YaY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for taking so long to update. The five hour drive back to the city killed me today! I'll update soon! MALD


	23. Unexpected News

**Disclaimer: **Do you know how tired writers of fanfics can get of writing this thing? Anyway, here it is once more: It's all JKR's. I'm just messing around with the characters for my fun (and hopefully for your fun) and not for any monetary reasons…Oh how I wish I could charge for this. College expenses can be pretty tough! Enough about this and that! On with the story!

Chapter 23- Unexpected News

Harry woke on Christmas morning to a large pile of gifts at the foot of his bed and more snow on the ground. With a smile, he began to open his gifts from all his friends and family. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley he received the usual green jumper and mince pies. Hermione had given him a new homework planner that buzzed until assignments were completed. Tonks and Shacklebolt had gotten him a new set of workout sweats as a reminder of his jogging routine. Lupin sent him a wand holster with a lightning design on it. Ron had gotten him a box of his favorite treat, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Hagrid had sent Harry a tin of treacle fudge, which Harry was sure was made of super glue. From Dobby, he received an orange sock and a pink one, both of different sizes. The twins had given him a Complimentary Crankers Kit from their shop, which included some of their old items and new things, too. Ginny got him new inkwells, including a scented one that changed smells for each person that sniffed it and one that changed colors with every stoke of a quill. And Ginger sent him personalized parchment with his initials in a snitch.

After opening his gifts, Harry changed into his new jumper from the Weasleys and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Upon arriving, Harry saw madness occurring. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat around the table, laughing at some joke. Harry noticed that all three were wearing their Weasley jumpers as well. As always, Ron's was Maroon while Ginny's was red, which clashed terribly with her auburn hair. But Hermione's shocked Harry most of all, for it was light pink. Harry joined his friends at the table as Mr. Weasley set down the _Daily Prophet_ and Mrs. Weasley brought over the plate of toast.

"Good morning, Harry!" everyone greeted as he poured himself a cup of tea, relieved it wasn't pumpkin juice.

"Good morning," he announced back.

"Harry," Arthur Weasley remarked with a grin, "I was just telling Hermione how much I appreciated your gift to me. That hyperdrillic jock was just the thing that I wanted." Harry looked to the other three, who all looked as though they were ready to crack from their held laughter, before he chuckled. They soon burst into giggles as Harry calmed himself and turned to Mr. Weasley.

"You're welcome, Mr. Weasley…Arthur…erm…Dad," he responded, "And thank you for the new jumper and mince pies, Mum." Molly smiled at them before returning to her breakfast and the rest of the family followed in suit. Soon, the only sounds in the kitchen were the clinks of silverware to plates and occasional giggles from the four students.

"Now, what are you four going to do today?" Molly asked as they began clearing the table after breakfast. Harry looked to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny for an answer. But they all wore blank expressions. He turned back to Mrs. Weasley and shrugged.

"We might go outside for a snowball fight," he began, "Or play Exploding Snap in the drawing room upstairs. We haven't really talked about it yet." She smiled as she nodded.

"Well, I know one thing you can do," she started as they all grimaced, not really wanting to do any housework, which they were sure she would give them. But they were saved by the Floo. At that moment, green flames burst from the kitchen fireplace and Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

"Albus, what a surprise!" Arthur commented with a smile until the fireplace burst to flames and another body came out. The whole room grew silent until Molly, shakingly, sighed.

"Percy," she gave as she sat, stunned, in a chair. Percy shifted on his feet nervously as he looked at everyone in the kitchen for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Hello, Mum," he started in a shaky voice before lowering it and his head, "Dad. Happy Christmas." Molly swayed slightly in her chair as a very red Arthur Weasley stood from the table and frowned at his estranged son.

"Percy," he gave coldly as Ron stepped forward with an angry Ginny behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked icily as he glared at their brother. Percy straightened his glasses and looked desperately to the headmaster for assistance.

"Young Mr. Weasley came to my office recently for a visit," Professor Dumbledore replied as he looked seriously at Percy, "He felt he had made a terrible mistake and that he wanted to correct it. Naturally, I felt it would be best for the family to decide this together."

"I'll tell you our family's decision," Ron started hotly, "He walked out on his own! Therefore, he can stay out!" Molly sighed audibly again as she leaned her head on her hands. Arthur made his way to his wife and put a supporting hand on her shoulder while still staring at his wayward son. Harry and Dumbledore looked around the room before meeting eyes. Albus smiled at him with a wink before turning his attention to the other occupants in the room.

"Well, I feel that the family can do without me now. Percy, Molly, Arthur," the headmaster remarked as he smiled at everyone, "Happy Christmas to all!" With that, he disappeared into the flames of the Floo again, leaving a silent room in his wake. Percy shifted on his feet again as he looked at each person in the room. His eyes fell on Harry and he smiled nervously.

"Ahh! Harry Potter," Percy greeted as he stood and held his hand out to Harry, "It's good to see you again!" Dazed, Harry shook his hand before looking to Ron and Ginny in confusion. The two youngest Weasley children glared at their brother in disdain, physically showing their disgust in him.

"What are you doing here, Percy?" Ginny ranted, "You made it quite clear over a year ago that you wanted nothing to do with this family! You said it was Dad's fault you were held back in the Ministry. Why now? Did you finally realized that Dumbledore was right and Fudge was wrong! Did you realize what an arse you were to us when we told the truth!"

"Ginerva!" Molly cried, "I will not have you use such language in my house!" Ginny turned to her mother, still red with anger.

"It's not your house, Mum!" she screamed, "If I remember correctly, it's Harry's house! So, until he tells me to watch my language in his home, I will speak any way I damn well please, especially to this pile of bloody dung in the room!" She pointed to Percy as she spoke, breathing heavy with anger. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, her eyes showing how upset she was.

"Ginny," he gave softly, "Come on. Let's go for a walk." She sighed deeply, the anger receding from her eyes as she nodded. Harry smiled softly to her and nodded.

"Why don't you go get our cloaks," he suggested, "And Ron's and 'Mione's. I think the fresh air will do us some good right now." She started for the door but not before she glared at Percy again. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and nodded to them, silently asking them to agree to a walk.

"Why don't you two go ahead of me," he gave gently, "I'll meet you by the front door in a moment." He looked at them with pleading eyes and Hermione nodded back before pulling a red-faced Ron out of the kitchen. Harry turned back to the remaining Weasleys and sighed.

"Thank you, Harry," Molly responded with a weak smile which Harry returned.

"It's nothing, Mum," he responded, "Besides, a walk in Muggle London would do us all some good." She nodded as Percy scoffed.

" 'Mum'?" he questioned, "When did Harry start calling her 'Mum'? And why?" Molly rolled her eyes as she glared at her son before standing in her chair.

"Percivius Ignacius Weasley, when did it become your business what happens in our family!" she started, "For your information, Harry has been more of a son to me than you have been! He's treated me like a son should treat their mother! What did you do for us! You left because you thought we were wrong and stupid to stand next to Albus Dumbledore! You said horrible things about your father and I, the people that raised you! And that was the thanks we received from you!" With that, she collapsed into her chair, tears falling down her cheeks. Arthur got up and put the kettle on the stove before forcing a smile on his face.

"Harry," he began, "Why don't you go ahead with the others now? I think we can handle it now. Best not keep the others waiting too long!" Harry nodded as he started for the door.

"Oh, Harry," Arthur called out, "Do you need any money for London?" Harry turned to him and smiled.

"No, thank you," he answered, "I think I've enough for us for now. I think we'll just go for a walk or to a coffee shop for now. Maybe we'll stop off at the twin's flat for a visit. We'll be back in a few hours. If you need us for any reason, send a patronus." With that, Harry left the kitchen to leave the three Weasleys to their discussions.

o-o-o-o-o

"That bloody bastard!" George snarled as Hermione gave him and Fred a detailed account of what had happened at the Headquarters earlier that morning. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, noticing Ron's still red face and cracking knuckles. But Ginny scared him more than his angry best friend. She sat cool and calm beside her brothers, staring off into space.

"I say we give him a taste of his own medicine," Fred remarked through gritted teeth, "Disown him, tell him he's nothing, ignore him like he did to us." Harry shook his head as he stood and began pacing the twin's elaborately-designed and lurid flat above their shop in Diagon Alley.

"That wouldn't solve anything," he began, "I mean, I'm pretty sure Mum and Dad will not be too kind to him and will make him face the facts already." He stopped pacing and leaned against the fireplace, looking at the rest of them through the mirror above the mantle while the stared at him.

"What makes you say that, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry sighed and turned to the rest of them, shoving his hands in his jean's pockets with his thumbs resting on the outside of the dark denim.

"You didn't hear Mum when he mentioned my calling her that," he started, "I've seen her upset with…well, with all of you. But, this time, she looked as though she was ready to break. Granted, I haven't seen much of her emotions. But, after she screamed at him about his treatment toward the family, she collapsed and started crying. I was really worried about her." They took a collective sigh as Fred shrugged.

"It's Percy I'd be worried about if I cared for him at all," George gave as he shook his head, "Mum's rants for our behavior are nothing like her anger when she's really mad. Sure, we can be pretty hot-headed at times, but she's ten times worse!"

"Yeah," Fred added, "Imagine our combined anger at the last match between us and Slytherins—when we went after Malfoy—but with more strength behind it." Harry looked at them in shock as the Weasley siblings in the room sighed again before looking to Hermione, who was lost in thought.

"What I'm wondering," she thought aloud, "is what Percy said that set her off like that." They all looked to Harry for the answer. Immediately, he blushed and looked down at the Weasley red carpet, knowing he was the same color as it.

"Well…erm…" he explained, "He was offended when I called her 'Mum'. When he said something about it, she went off on him about it." Fred, George, and Ron nodded in response.

"He was upset because you called her 'Mum'?" Ginny questioned incredulously as Harry nodded, "The nerve of that twit! You've been more of a son to her than he has!" Harry chuckled as he looked at her sincerely.

"That's what Mum told him," Harry remarked as he sat down on the lime green fur ottoman and rested his head in his hands. The room was silent for awhile and Harry sighed deeply.

"She's right, you know," Fred started.

"You really are more family to us than he ever was," George continued.

"Honestly, Harry," Ron finished, "You're grateful for us and you never get mad at us for our stupidity."

"Or our stubbornness," Ginny offered with a smile.

"Or our pranks!" the twins said in unison with grins plastered on their faces.

"Speaking of pranks-" George started.

"-we think it's time-" Fred continued.

"-that Percy gets a taste-"

"-of some of our latest-"

"-inventions!" they finished together. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and grinned before turning to the twins and nodded. They looked at Harry for his approval and he shrugged.

"Why not?" he stated as he grinned at them. All looked to Hermione, who stood in the corner with her arms crossed and her lips pursed.

"Hermione, oh greatest and smartest witch of our time?" Fred teased with a quirked eyebrow. She sighed deeply before rolling her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides, and smiling.

"Oh, I don't care!" she gave, "I think you guys are right for a change!" Fred and George looked to each other in mocked surprise.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred questioned.

"Is Hogwart's resident know-it-all really saying we are right about pranking someone?" George finished. Hermione scoffed with a grin and playfully slapped their arms.

"So," Ginny asked with mischief glowing in her eyes, "what do you think should Percy first be subjected to?" The twins grew serious about the business at hand as they all settled at the bright purple table with zebra-covered chairs.

"Whatever it is," Fred offered, "it's got to be disguised as something insignificant or he'll never accept it."

"Yeah, but remember the dragon dung?" Harry started, "I mean, he bought it as work. If it's anything to do with work, he'll take it without questioning it."

"Harry's right," George gave while Fred shook his head.

"No," Fred started, "He might have learned his lesson before, especially after the Crouch incident." They all nodded and sighed together again as they individually—and silently—schemed their pranks for the next several answers, every now and again giving their latest idea but not getting too far on it.

o-o-o-o-o

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny called as the six schemers walked in the front door of the Headquarters a couple of hours later, "We're back!"

"And we brought company!" Ron added with a grin. Together, they trooped to the kitchen, where they were sure they would find the rest and hoping Percy hadn't left but for different reasons. As they walked in the kitchen, they were greeted by a sight that scared them all. Molly Weasley sat glowering at the estranged son as Arthur Weasley held her hand and Percy cowered in his seat across from them.

"Mum! Dad!" Fred greeted.

"Smashing to see you again!" George finished as Molly's features soften and she smiled at her two troublemakers.

"Fred! George!" she gave somewhat weakly, "I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you two. How's things at the shop?" They grinned as the joined the rest at the table, the rest of them following suit, while Molly stood from the table and started on dinner.

"Things are great!" George commented cheerfully.

"Business is booming!" Fred continued happily.

"We're thinking of opening a branch in Hogsmeade this summer," George shared with a wink to the four Gryffindor students. Ginny, Ron, and Harry looked to each other excitedly before turning back to the twins, eager for details.

"Who would run that shop?" Ginny asked, "Please tell me the two of you would be there instead of Diagon Alley!" They grinned as they looked to each other.

"Well," Fred began, "Our friend, Lee-"

"-who has been working for us-" George picked up.

"-since school ended-"

"-would be running-"

"-Diagon Alley for us," they said together.

"Which means you would be in Hogsmeade!" Ron exclaimed, "Blimey! The best joke shop ever right outside of school!" Harry grinned as he looked at his best friends.

"That's great, guys!" he offered, as excited as Ron. The twins beamed at him and winked.

"Thanks, Harry," Fred gave, "But we owe it all to you!" Harry looked at them in fear before he glanced nervously at Arthur, who was still glaring at Percy, and Molly, who was busy preparing dinner.

"That's lovely of you two, thanking Harry," Molly began, "but whatever for?" Not seeing Harry's scared glances in their directions, they turned to her.

"For giving us the money to start the shop in the first place, of course!" George offered as he grinned at Harry, whose face had drained in color. Immediately, the twin's realized their mistake and looked at each other in fear before turning to the matriarch.

"Oh, that's good," she started, her back still to them and her tone cheerful, "Harry backing yo-" Harry cringed as he heard pots clatter on the stone floor of the kitchen in the silent kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes to see a very crimson Molly glaring around the room. He looked to the others for help, but they all stared at him in fright.

"Umm…we're just going to go upstairs until dinner's ready," Hermione announced nervously as the four students took off in an instant, fearing Mrs. Weasley's wrath. But, their distance from the kitchen didn't keep them from hearing her rant as they all sat on the staircase and listened.

"-Out of your _mind_!" she shrieked, "How _dare_ he give them the money-"

"Aww, Mum!" one of them whined.

"-And you two!" she continued, "With your stupid jokes! Arthur, back me on this one!"

"Molly, dear. I don't see what anyone did wrong in this scenario," Arthur gave, "I mean, they are doing quite well with it-"

"Of course you would think they're right," she ranted, "_You_ let them get away with _everything_! Remember the car incident in Ron's and Harry's second year!"

"I must agree with you on this Mum," Percy piped in, "But the blame should be on-"

"We don't care, Percy!" Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George screamed together.

"Come on," Ginny whispered, "It'll only get worse before it gets better." She stood and motioned for them to follow.

"She'll come around eventually," Ron gave hopefully.

"That, or she'll scream herself to exhaustion and give up," Ginny stated.

"Good thing that portrait of Mrs. Black is gone," Harry remarked, "Now we only have to listen to one Mum shriek." With that, the four walked into the drawing room to wait out the fight.

**A/N:** Sorry. I know I didn't put in the prank for Percy. I just couldn't think of one right now. It has to do with brain power being depleted on stupid things like school and roommies! Anyway, thanks for reading! And now, reviews:

shannyauburn: Thanks again for the support on this story! It makes me feel so special! I hope you keep reading!M.

Also, I want to give a **BIG** thank you to everyone that has listed this as a favorite story or alert, and/or has me listed as a favorite or on alert! It means so much to me!

Favorite story  
Ansela, back-girl89, E.M. Emrys, HarryGinny92, innocent-fly, jdedhiya, Knightlord, LRisingPhoenix, redfire6, shannyauburn, swampyjs, TricaLee, we9ge, Yali

Story alert  
Ansela, BBHarry, darkangel32490, deebomb, Georgie76, HarryGinny92, heirpendragon, jdedhiya, junebug2, Kings Lioness, kuro akki fuzen, LRisingPhoenix, Panic At It's Best, phoenixflamemarauder, PotterMalfoyGirl, sgammage, Shelley Knight, Spots on a Pony, striker90, swampyjs, the martian person, TricaLee, writing-phoenix, Yali

C2s  
Independent or Dark or Powerful Harry, The Best Harry Potter Stories, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Harry Potter FanFiction

Favority author  
HarryGinny92

Author alert  
Branackus, clt, dilligas76, EJC, Gholovo, HarryGinny92, knightblazer85, merlin99, pug320, Shelley Knight, Tolandiel

Thank you all for your wonderful support through this!MALD

Also, I apologize for getting this out so late today. I've been researching the history of the bathing suit from 1990 to today in America. However, I had to find a modest picture of a Brazilian bikini for the project. That took me awhile! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!M.


	24. Back to School

**Disclaimer: **You know the scoop! It's not mine, none of it. Harry Potter, the HP world, magic, a cottage in Sheffield or Yorkshire, Daniel Radcliffe….ahh…if only ALL of my wishes would come true—or maybe just the last two—I'd be a happy woman!

Chapter 24- Back to School

It didn't take Mrs. Weasley long to calm down; by the morning of Boxing Day, she was fine with the situation between Harry and the twins and was no longer mad at any of them. Percy, however, was not so lucky, for he bore the brunt of her temper on Christmas Day. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley informed him that he still had much more to do and prove before he would be welcomed back into the family. Although Harry still worried that it was the wrong thing to do, no one else felt the same way.

Harry also noticed that the more they were away from school, the more Ginny became herself and he found himself wondering what was causing such a transformation in one of his friends. He tried to catch her on her own and talk to her about whatever was distracting her at school, but she seemed to be too busy for a conversation alone with him. He even waited in the kitchen for her several nights of their break, but she never came down when he was there. Eventually, Harry gave up on talking to her about her problem and vowed to himself to keep a better eye on the youngest Weasley.

All too soon for the four Gryffindor students the day for their departure of Grimmauld Place came. Although they were eager to return to the school for their different reasons, Harry wished he could have stayed with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a little longer. He found himself the night before their scheduled return to the school sitting in the kitchen with a cold cup of tea as he stared into the dying flames.

"Hey Harry," Ginny quietly called from the doorway as she yawned and joined him at the table. He smiled softly to her before watching her as she looked at his cup in question.

"Fresh cup of tea?" she offered as she stood from the table and moved around the kitchen, grabbing a cup for herself and dumping the remains of his out. As she set the kettle to boil, she smiled at him and sat down again.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" she asked as she leaned on her elbows. He watched her carefully before sighing and leaning forward as well.

"I'll tell you," he started, "if you tell me what's troubling you these days." She looked at him quizzically as she leaned back in her chair. As she stared at him, the kettle whistled. Neither made a move until she stood from her chair and silenced the kettle. Silence surrounded them after she poured them some tea as they sipped it, wondering what to say. Finally, Ginny cleared her throat and turned her attention to a knot in the table.

"Dean," she said. Harry looked at her in confusion as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, Gin," he gave, "I'm Harry." She chuckled softly as she continued to stare at the knot that had her attention.

"No, Dean's what's been troubling me," she responded before looking at Harry and sighing, "I know he's been a little…off his rocker…this year, but I'm more confused right now than I have been all year. I don't know what's going to happen when we return tomorrow. Granted, we're going two days before anyone else shows up. But, I don't know how to act around him now that I've thought about it. He's not the person I thought he was, but I'm afraid I could be losing out on a great relationship if I break things off with him." Harry nodded as he looked at his tea cup.

"Whatever you do, Gin," he gave, "You should do it because you want to do it. You shouldn't do it because someone says you should. Do it for you. Do it because you feel it's right. Do what you feel in your heart." He smiled sympathetically at her and she returned it before looking at her own cup.

"So," she started, "what's on your mind, Harry?" He shrugged as he sighed and looked at her seriously.

"I don't want to go back to school," he began, "At least, I don't think I want to go back. Hogwart's has always been my home. I've always felt it was my home. But, now I want to say here. With the people I really consider to be my family. In the place I can call my home. I've never had a family before, and I don't want to miss out on the family life ever again now that I actually have one. I know it doesn't make sense."

"No, no, Harry," she returned, "It makes perfect sense. You finally have a place to call home—almost a home away from home. And you have people who call you family and who you can call family. And you're afraid you'll lose all of it if you leave. You're afraid you'll miss out if you leave it here to return to school. I understand what you're going through. I went through it, too, when I first started at Hogwarts." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"You did?" She nodded as she smiled sincerely to him.

"Yes," she continued, "I was deathly scared of leaving home for school. Afraid of what I would miss of home. Scared of forgetting my family—Mum and Dad. But then Mum came to me and reminded me that most of my family would be at Hogwarts with me. And that I wouldn't miss home because most of my home would be at school with me. And she was right. I had Percy, Fred, George, and Ron there with me. And I had my memories of home with me. And when I came home at the end of the year, I realized that I had hardly missed home over the months. Because it was with me the whole time. That, and the possession thing kept me from feeling too much most of the time." She grinned at him as he chuckled and finished the dregs of his tea.

"Thanks, Ginny," he responded, "I really needed that. I keep forgetting that you and Ron are still there for me. And that my memories of your family are my memories of home. And that should keep me going back to school." She smiled at him and patted his hand before rising from the table.

"Well, I guess we should get to bed," she announced, "Seeing as we'll be back at the school by this time tomorrow. Good night, Harry."

"Sweet dreams, Ginerva," he gave with a smile as he set their cups in the sink and followed her out of the kitchen and back to bed. Harry didn't have any more problems falling asleep that night, and soon the four Gryffindors were on their way back to school via portkey. After settling in and enjoying the last two days of their freedom, they were anxious for their friends and the rest of the school to return. Finally, the night came that everyone return to the school and to their classes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville discussed their holidays and the events that had happened recently in the Gryffindor common room after the Welcome back Feast that night, laughing and joking about the Weasley twins and Percy's visit until Neville turned to Harry in confusion.

"Where's Ginny anyway?" he asked as Harry sobered and looked to the floor. Everyone got quiet and Hermione sighed deeply.

"She met up with Dean as soon as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station," she informed their close friend, "But I haven't seen her since then."

"Stupid git," Ron muttered as he balled his fists before him. Hermione laid a gentle hand on his and smiled sympathetically at him.

"We should be friendlier, you know," she offered softly. Ron looked at her in outrage.

"Why should we! We all know she deserves better than him!" the redhead spat.

"Ron, keep your voice down!" Hermione ordered urgently, "We should be friendlier to Dean for Ginny's sake! That's all I meant by it."

"But, Hermione," Ron whined, "You can't expect us to be nice to him if he's being a bloody git to us!"

"You can't be serious, Ron!" she gave incredulously. Ron sighed and turned to the other two boys for help.

"Harry, Neville," Ron pleaded, "help me out here!" Harry and Neville looked at each other in fear before looking at the angry and bushy-haired bookworm. Harry cleared his throat as he looked at his feet and leaned forward.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry answered, "Dean's been a little…erm…strange this year. Angry." Hermione pursed her lips and inhaled deeply.

"But-but," Neville started, trying to help matters, "I guess we…could…try to get along with him. For Ginny's sake." Harry nodded as he looked back and forth from an angry Ron to an upset Hermione. Finally, the angered couple stood up and glared at the two dark-haired boys.

"Well, if you're just going to agree with Ron," Hermione stated coldly, "then I'll just leave." With that, she huffed up the stairs to the Girls dormitory. Harry and Neville watched her as she disappeared before turning back to the red-headed boy, who still glared at them.

"And since you two think that she's right," Ron hotly spat, "then I guess I'll just let you go be friends with the git!" He, too, marched up the stairs to the Boys dormitory before either one of them could stop him. Harry turned to Neville and stared at him in shock with Neville mimicking him. Both of them shrugged as they sat back in the sofa and sighed.

"Who knew they would find the simplest thing to fight over?" Neville piped in.

"I'm shocked that it took so long for them to fight," Harry stated, "They didn't fight over the holidays."

"They sound like an old married couple!" Neville remarked before the two Gryffindor boys laughed. After their laughter died down, Harry frowned and sat up straight.

"Do you think Hermione's right?" he asked, "Do you think we should try to be friends with Dean again?" Neville sighed as he sat up straight and looked at Harry seriously.

"I don't know about that," he answered as he looked at his feet, "I mean, we didn't do anything to him in the beginning for him to be mad at us. But I don't think we should make him an enemy. We have enough of those as it is." Harry nodded as he looked around the nearly empty common room. Suddenly, a tap could be heard in the room. Harry looked at the window and saw Hedwig outside it with a letter attached to her leg. Quickly, Harry opened the window and let his companion in.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked as Harry pulled the letter off and identified the handwriting with a smile.

"It's from Ginger," Harry answered as he opened it.

"That's nice," Neville remarked with a yawn, "I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning!"

"Good night," Harry gave distractedly as his eyes skimmed the letter.

_Harry,_

_How were your holidays? I'm sorry I didn't write you. It was much too busy for me to write. My mum had me working on the cooking this year, and my older brother came to visit. It was mad in my house! How about yours? Was it quiet? Of course not! You're Harry Potter! Your holidays were probably busy with company and visitors who wanted to brag that they met the famous Harry Potter over the holiday! I'm just kidding!_

_Are you glad to be back at school? I am happy that I'm back! It feels good to get back to school where things are less crazy and more interesting! It's strange, you know. When I first started at Hogwarts, I was scared to be away from the comfort of home. But now, I can't wait to get back to the school where things are normal! It just shows how much people change over time._

_Speaking of people changing, what's going on with Ginny Weasley? She normally looks so happy! But, lately, she's looked a little blue. Is everything alright with her? How are things going with her boyfriend, what's-his-name…Derek? Daniel? I can't keep up with her boyfriends. She goes through so many that I wonder where she finds time to date when there's so many other things to do at school. I'm surprised that the two of you haven't dated, either. You seem so close! I'm almost jealous! I bet you tell her more than you tell me!_

_Are you looking forward to your next Quidditch match against Hufflepuff next month? Do you think you're team will win? I can't tell you which house I'm in, but I hope that everyone is happy with the results! I know you'll train your team as hard as possible until they do well! _

_Well, I should let you get to bed. I know you have a busy day tomorrow with the first day of the new semester! Good luck with your classes!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

Harry smiled as he pulled out his parchment and quill to write Ginger back. He sighed as he dipped his quill in his ink and posed it over the parchment.

_Ginger,_

_It's great to hear from you! My holidays were pretty busy, too! Percy Weasley, one of the Weasley brothers, stopped by the Weasley's house on Christmas to say hello and talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It is really strange because he got into a fight with the family last year and disowned them. It caused a major rift in the family at the time. And now that he's come back after things have settled down, it's even crazier!_

_I was a little sad coming back to school this time. I realized this summer that I have a wonderful family, and I didn't want to leave them this time round. But, Ginny talked to me the night before we came back and reminded me that some of my family is here at Hogwarts for me. She's really been a great friend for me. I just wish I could do the same for her. I know something's bothering her, and she won't tell anyone anything. As for her boyfriend, Dean, I don't know what's going on there. I wish she would open up to me like I have with her. I tell her everything…well, maybe not everything._

_I have a secret I haven't told anyone about yet. I need you to promise that you won't say anything because of the problems it could cause. You see, a prophecy was made about me and Voldemort before I was born that told of the secret to destroying him. I know the secret now. I found out at the end of last year. And I'm the only person that can stop him. Either I kill him or he kills me. Neither one of us can live while the other is alive. I haven't told anyone this, yet. Not even Ron or Hermione. I know they will be upset about it. I just don't want it to be true. It's just not right._

_So, now you know a secret that I haven't told Ginny. Sure, Ginny and I are close. But, I get the feeling that she's hiding things from me, especially lately. I don't blame her for it. But it hurts because I care about her so much. And we haven't dated because things just haven't gone that way yet. Besides, she's with Dean right now. I can't take her from him even if I am interested; he's a friend of mine, and that's wrong._

_Anyway, I should get to bed. I have a busy day tomorrow!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry tied the letter and looked at Hedwig, who stared at him in wonder. He smiled to her as he stroked her feathers and tied the letter to her leg.

"Hedwig," he ordered gently, "take this to Ginger and then go to the Owlery for the night. I'm sure you're tired." She nipped his finger gently before soaring out the open window. Harry closed the window behind her and watched her for a moment until she became a speck among the night before heading to bed for a dreamless night of sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Good morning, Harry," Neville greeted lazily as Harry began piling eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Morning," he recalled.

"Did you see the notice in the Common Room this morning?" Neville asked excitedly as Harry gave him a confused look.

"No," Harry answered, "What's going on?"

"Apparition lessons start this Tuesday night!" Neville announced with a broad grin, "We'll be doing lessons every week, and then we get to get our licenses on our birthdays. Isn't that exciting?" Harry forced a small smile and shook his head as he sat up straighter.

"I won't be at the lessons," he remarked, "I've got Remedial Transfiguration with McGonagall at that time." Neville looked crestfallen as his smile disappeared.

"Can't you ask her if you can switch nights?" Harry shook his head with a sigh as he searched the busy Great Hall, not noticing Neville watching him

"What's going on? Who're you looking for?" Neville asked as he, too, searched the hall before looking back at a grinning Harry.

"You'll see," he stated just before the doors flew open and a smug and recently-healed Draco Malfoy walked in, shooting Harry a sneer from across the Hall. Harry's eyes stayed on the blonde boy until he sat down at the Slytherin table.

"What's going on, Harry?" Neville whispered as he leaned over the table, "Another prank?" Harry just shrugged as he and Neville watched the Slytherin seeker for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Neville shrugged as he returned to his breakfast until Harry nudged him and pointed at the Slytherin table. Neville turned back to their archenemy.

SPLAT!

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped talking and looked around for the noise as Harry and Neville stared in amusement at the Slytherin Prince. Draco had a look of shock and horror on his face as he wiped the frozen white and splattered snowball from the top of his slicked-back blonde hair. As he looked up at the enchanted ceiling, another cold and wet snowball pelted down on him and covered his horrified face in the chilly powder. All of Hogwarts stared at him with a mixture of horror and amusement on their faces as he fought to wipe the snow from his face.

"What the-" the Slytherin boy started, but he was interrupted when two more snowballs launched themselves at him again and landed on either side of his small face. Suddenly, he started walking away from the table and toward the front door. But more fluffy and cold balls began following him.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he tried to outrun the enchanted snowballs. As he neared the doors, four snowballs slammed into his back and forced him to slide along the marble floor of the Great Hall. With a deafening thud, Draco's head knocked into the doors. He tried to get up from the floor, but the snowballs continued to knock into him, keeping him down. A snicker and a snort echoed around the quiet hall as the school watched the blonde struggle against the phantom snowballs, and soon the whole school joined in raucous laughter. Professor Crudus rushed to Draco's side and attempted to block the Slytherin boy from the snow, but he soon fell into a heap with his pupil and students began laughing harder.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called, "Follow me, please." Harry winked at Neville as he rose from the table and started after his mentor, his fellow classmates applauding him on his way out of the Great Hall for his doom.

**A/N: **Okay, so this chapter is finally done! Sorry, I know the prank isn't that great, but I'm working on it! I just needed to get past this difficult boundary. Next up…Quidditch and Valentine's Day! Reviews:

shannyauburn: I think you've become my number one fan! Thank you for your continued support! MALD

**Attention:** Thanks for all the reads! I finally hit 10,000+ hits on this story! YaY! MALD


	25. Cupid's Song

**Disclaimer:** I wish I had a Time-Turner right now so I could go back in time and become JKR…or be the wonderful and creative writer of this. And I could see Def Leppard in concert. But, alas! Then I couldn't drool over Daniel Radcliffe…but then again, maybe I could suggest someone else for the role of Snape. Never mind my babbling! What I mean to say is that none of it's mine…Damn! That Time-Turner could come in handy…

Chapter 25- Cupid's Song

As January continued to grow colder, Harry continued to attend his Sunday "detentions" with "McGonagall", as he had been given four more at the Return Feast for his stunt. Most of the school admired him for the prank, but not everyone was happy with him. Hermione, who had long given up on Harry for discontinuing his monthly jokes, pointed out to Ron and Harry that evening that Dean was not too pleased with Harry, along with Lavender and Pavarti.

"I think he's just jealous because Ginny is spending more time with you than him," Ron commented as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the two. Harry shook his head as he continued to stare at the loathing Gryffindors in the darkest corner of the Common Room.

"No," Harry started," Something else is going on. I mean, Ginny isn't even here right now. If she were, I'm sure she would be with him." Ron shrugged as he turned the conversation to Quidditch and Gryffindor's chances of winning against Hufflepuff in the next game. Harry listened, not noticing the flicker of cold glares directed at the back of his head as he began speaking of his team and the other house teams.

The long and cold month of January grew longer and colder for Harry in his Potions class. Professor Crudus no longer ignored Harry; he taunted the Gryffindor boy more than Draco Malfoy ever had. Nearly every Potions class that month ended with Harry stomping out of the classroom and no potion to turn in or a very wrong potion from the requested one.

"I don't understand, Harry," Hermione offered as she followed a seething Harry to the Gryffindor Common Room two days before the Quidditch Match, "It's a simple potion! I made it in second year. And you were with me when I did it!"

"That's you, Hermione," Harry puffed, "Hogwart's resident Know-It-All! Not me!" Hermione scoffed as she grasped his arm and stopped him.

"What I don't understand, Harry," she spat angrily, "Is that I watched your procedure! And you did everything nearly perfect! But it still came out wrong!" Harry softened as she crossed her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he remarked softly, "I don't understand, either. I have been doing _exactly_ what the directions say. But I _still_ get the wrong result!" Hermione stared at him for a moment until her eyes glazed over. Instinctively, she ran a hand through her hair and stared at the blank stone wall behind him.

"Erm…'Mione?" he questioned as he waved a hand in front of her, "Are you okay?" Suddenly, her eyes lit up as though she had discovered the secret to knowing it all.

"Of course!" she began as she continued on her way to the Common Room with Harry right behind her, "It all makes sense…but I'll have to get proof…ooh, if I'm right he's in so much trouble!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he stopped her softly at the Portrait hole, "What's going on?" She turned to him, startled as though she just realized she wasn't alone.

"No time for it right now, Harry," she gave with a grin, "I just have to go to the Library. I'll see you later." Harry watched her retreating back as she raced to the Library, wondering what she had been talking about.

o-o-o-o-o

But Harry never found out what Hermione had been talking about, for she hadn't revealed anything to him or Ron. Repeatedly she told them not to worry and that it was best they not know what was going on. Ron shrugged it off and continued on with his homework or his meal whenever they asked. But the longer it went on, the more worried Harry became about the situation.

The only time Harry didn't worry about her was during their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. There hadn't really been any worries about it for the Gryffindor team—as they were ahead by ninety points throughout the game—but Harry still concentrated on finding the snitch first. After almost two hours of the game, Harry caught it from underneath the other seeker's nose, winning the game with two-hundred-seventy points and tying them with Slytherin. All of the Gryffindors celebrated that night, except for the three sixth years that had—for the past few weeks—been very distant with the rest of the house. But Harry no longer cared; he had just helped Gryffindor tie with Slytherin for the house cup, and he was happy for the first time in weeks.

Harry's great mood continued until the morning of Valentine's Day. He bounced his way to the Great Hall with Ginny, both of them shaking in anticipation of the day. It was another Hogsmeade day for them, along with another day of other ritual things. As they joined Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, they grinned stupidly at the sleepy sixth years.

"Why are you two so chipper?" Ron asked grumpily as Hermione eyed them carefully.

"Oh no!" she hissed, "Not another prank!" Harry's grin grew wider in reply as his eyes swept across the full hall. Nearly all the school was there, and the prank was about to begin. Just then, the doors to the Entrance Hall flew open, scaring many people. Everyone turned to see who was at the door, for no one appeared to be there. Harry could barely see the grumpy looking dwarf wearing nothing but a white cloth diaper and fake white wings attached to his back and a golden harp in his hands as the dwarf sloped across the hall to the Slytherin table.

"Oi! You! Pig face!" the dwarf called out as he stood at Crabbe's feet, "Help me up to the table!" Stupidly, Crabbe stared at the dwarf in confusion and the dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Stupid forgot to take his smart potion today!" the dwarf retorted as he looked to Goyle, "You! Pea Brain! Lift me up, or are you worse off than your boyfriend here!" The students in the Hall snickered as Goyle picked the dwarf up by his wings and set him on the table. The dwarf straightened himself up before unrolling a piece of parchment and clearing his throat. Harry cringed as the dwarf began his recitation in a loud and annoying voice.

_Oh! What is in a name?  
__Malfoy's one that makes me grin.  
__Not because of his fame,  
__Nor because he makes my head spin, _

_With small eyes of coal gray,  
__And a smirk always on his face:  
__Say he is gorgeous? Nay!  
__Even his dad thinks he's a disgrace! _

_Slicked hair the color of snow  
__Girls might say he's got some merit.  
__He's really got to know,  
__He makes a much better ferret! _

The dwarf rolled up his parchment before hopping down from the Slytherin table and stalked back out of the Hall. The Hall remained silent for awhile afterward as people stared at a red-faced Draco. Suddenly, a soft chuckle could be heard at the Head Table. Harry turned to see the Headmaster chuckling softly with a twinkle in his eye. Beside him, Professor McGonagall fought to keep her smile away and Professor Sprout covered her mouth with her napkin, which didn't hide her mirthful eyes. Soon, the rest of the school followed suit and laughed at the Prince of Slytherin. Harry grinned at a chuckling Hermione and an awe-struck Ron before winking at Ginny.

"I must say, Mr. Potter, that's one of the best poems I've heard in a long time," Professor Dumbledore commented as he passed by a few moments later, "But, I'm afraid that you will still need to see Professor McGonagall about your detention. Good day!"

o-o-o-o-o

"Brilliant Harry!" Ron exclaimed as they made their way to Hogsmeade later that morning. Harry had, indeed, followed Professor McGonagall to her office to discuss his "punishment". To his surprise, however, the Transfiguration professor had congratulated him on his poetry prose and style, especially since it had all rhymed.

"What I don't understand, Harry," Hermione started, "is how you're doing this all on your own. If I didn't know any better, I would say you have an accomplice." Harry glanced at Ginny and shook his head slightly before looking back at Hermione and shrugging.

"I guess it's just a secret I've kept from everyone for some time," Harry gave in response as the four ambled down the street.

"It makes me wonder what else you're keeping from us, Harry," Ron commented as Harry's back tensed. He looked at an innocent Ron in fear before shaking out of his stupor and enjoying the rest of his day in Hogsmeade with his closest friends with the exception of Neville and Luna, who had decided to spend the day together at Madam Puddifoot's.

After they went to Zonko's to look at Fred and George's competition, they moved on to Honeyduke's. There, they loaded themselves with sweets, including the latest treat of Ginger Newts. Harry purchased two bags of the new sweet with the idea of sending one to his owl pal Ginger. After that, they went to the Quidditch shop to browse before sluggishly following an excited Hermione into the bookstore. Soon, they were all exhausted and cold and sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"What'll it be, dears?" Madam Rosmerta asked as she approached their table.

"Four butterbeers, please," Hermione offered as Harry handed the barmaid the sickles. The older woman left them but returned quickly with four bottles of the frothy brew. The four of them sipped their drinks quietly, enjoying the warming affects it had on their numb bodies.

"Ginny?" Ron piped up after a few moments of silence, "Where's Dean?" Harry thought he saw her back tense for a moment, but brushed it off as his imagination as she concentrated on her drink.

"He had other things going on today," she answered with a smile, "So he told me to go on without him."

"But it's Valentine's Day," Hermione remarked in disbelief as she watched the youngest Weasley, who merely shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink.

"So?"

"So! It's a day for couples!" Hermione stated as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No," she began, "it's a day for candy and card companies to make a profit off of supposed lovers buying things for one another and thinking that the object of their affection is their soul mate. It's just a fake holiday and it's not for me." Hermione stared in surprise at the flaming redhead as she rose from the table.

"If you'll excuse me," Ginny announced coldly, "I think I would like to return to the castle. I have revisions to do, seeing as this is my O.W.L. year." With that, the youngest Weasley turned on her heel and left the trio alone and surprised. Harry turned back to his friends and the three shrugged in confusion before he turned back to the lone figure walking up the high road.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Valentine's Day! How was your day? I'm sure it started off well but the trip to Hogsmeade after receiving your punishment from Professor McGonagall was probably pretty low. However, I found your prank to be wonderful! I've always wanted to embarrass Malfoy in the past, and it looks like you did a wonderful job today! Congratulations!_

_I know I haven't mentioned your secret in a letter yet, but I wanted to think on it for awhile before I responded to you about it. First of all, I must say I feel privvy to such an important secret, especially since none of your friends know about it yet. It made me feel important to know such a valuable secret of the "Golden Boy". But, then I realized that this is a burden for you, and you told me because you needed to confide in someone that wouldn't judge you or give you the same answer that they have given you for the past six years._

_But, now that I am armed with this information, what do I tell you about it? Do I tell you that I would tell the secret to me friends? Do I tell you to keep it to yourself? I truly believe that you should tell them and soon. Maybe they can help._

_The downside of telling them this secret is that they will most likely treat you as though you are already dead. They will tiptoe around you, speak in hushed whispers around you, and constantly console you as though you are dying. It will be annoying if that is their reaction to such news, and it will be difficult to get past that. But remember: they are only trying to help you. They are your friends, and they love you._

_Since you indulged me with a secret of such value and mark, I find I cannot treat you that way. I know you have accepted the fact of the prophecy for you to tell me of it. The initial shock of its contents and its revelations has worn off for you, and you know what your destiny is. I think it's very brave of you to know your path and accept it as you have. Very Gryffindor of you! I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you if they knew how you have turned out!_

_I'm proud of you, Harry! You have turned out to be very brave and very funny. Although your future is tainted with such a mission, you are still balanced and very normal. On that note, I do not see you as Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived; I see you as Harry Potter, the bravest and most caring friend ever. You truly are your parent's son, and their love permeates through your veins. In fact, I believe your love is your greatest gift._

_In closing, I wish you the best for the future. I hope you will see the light in this letter and it will guide you in the right direction. Always know that I am with you, even if you do not know who I am. And Happy Valentine's Day, again!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day to you, too! How have you been since your last letter? I have been doing well since I last wrote you. Even though I received four more detentions from McGonagall for my latest prank, it was well worth it! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I loved hearing it repeated through the corridors this week! Malfoy looked completely mad and embarrassed for the prank every time someone started singing it! It's just what he needed: a Valentine that he could be embarrassed about for the rest of his life!_

_I know what you mean about the secret of the prophecy. It's a lot to take in and to know of; I hated knowing it when I first found out. But, I accepted it after awhile; I mean, I always sort of knew that I was going to be the one to kill Voldemort, so it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm still afraid to tell my friends, though. I really don't want them to treat me any different than they already do. The summer before last, they almost walked on eggshells around me because they were afraid I would blow up at them, which I did a few times. And last summer, they sort of did it again. I hate being treated different. I hate being pointed out at times. And I hate special attention. I always get it because of my scar. It didn't bother me too much during my first year because of my past with the Dursley's. But, after awhile I hated when people would point me out and look for my scar. There's more to me than my scar._

_I think one of the reasons why I hated being associated by my fame is because of Professor Lockhart. When he taught here, he would seek me out and try to give me "advice" about being famous. Malfoy didn't help, either. Always teasing and taunting me with it. And the Daily Prophet wasn't of much use. It always seemed like I was mentioned in there at least once a week. I don't know if I still am anymore; I've stopped reading it. _

_Having that fame for something I don't even remember and having it build into what it's become today really bothers me. Sometimes I wish I were a hermit that no one cared about. I know it sounds strange, but I sometimes wish that it had been Neville Longbottom that everything happened to and that I was the near-Squib. I think my life would be easier that way. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with all the problems I have to deal with: the fame, the rumors, the articles. It seems like everyone is looking at me, waiting for me to fall so they can tease me or say they always knew I would fail. And if I do something right, they always say that they knew I would overcome it all._

_I'm sorry to dump all my problems and thoughts on you. I just think it's easier to talk to someone about this outside of my small group of friends; they've heard, seen, or witnessed most of this before. So, they really don't like to talk about it. But sometimes I wonder if getting it all out in the open will help me get some of my frustrations out. Anyway, thanks for being a friend and lending an ear, or an eye. _

_Well, I should go to bed since I have class tomorrow. Thanks again for this. I don't think I would have been very well off if it hadn't been for your open eyes or ears._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

_P.S. I have started a new hangman game for us! I hope you like it!_

_P.P.S. I also bought you something yesterday in Hogsmeade. I hope you enjoy them!_

Harry read over his letter again with a fast-beating heart. He was a little afraid to open up to someone else like this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Sighing resignedly, he folded the parchment and attached the bag of Ginger Newts to it, securing it tightly. He glanced around the common room and noticed that no one else was up except for Ginny in the corner, pouring over an essay. Smiling softly, Harry stood up and walked to the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Gin," he called out as he sat down across from her at the table, "How's things?" She sighed and smiled tiredly at him as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. Harry noticed the dark circles under her eyes and watched her with concern.

"You look tired," he remarked before blushing at his stupidity, "Erm…I mean, are you alright?" She sighed and looked at him, nervously biting her lower lip.

"I'm fine," she began, "I am a little tired, but it is my O.W.L. year. You know how it can be." Harry nodded as he looked at the package in his hands.

"Is that for your friend, Ginger?" Ginny asked as he looked up at her.

"Yeah," he began, "I thought I would write to her while I had the chance." She nodded and smiled softly to him as the silence circulated around them.

"How is she?" she questioned as she looked down at her essay, avoiding his gaze.

"She's fine, I guess," he started before quipping a smile at her, "How's your Ginger?" Ginny smiled softly again as she looked at him.

"Fine," Ginny answered as she started closing her books and placing them in her bag while Harry watched her.

"How are you, Ginny? Is everything alright?" he inquired as she tensed a little. She looked to him and swallowed hard before nodding and forcing a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Harry," she started, "Why? Have you heard differently?" Confused, Harry shook his head and sat back a little in the chair.

"No, I'm just worried about you," he explained, "You look tired, and I worry that you aren't sleeping enough. I know studying's important. But, Hermione even said, there are more important things in life than books." Ginny gave him an unconvinced look.

"Really? When did Hermione ever say that?" Harry smiled as he picked up her potions book and held it for a moment.

"Our first year," he gave, "When we went through the trapdoor." Ginny nodded as she made a grab for her book from his hands, but he held onto it, capturing her gaze again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gin? Is there something else on your mind aside from your studies?" he questioned. She sighed, rolling her eyes, and tugged the book from his grasp before shoving it in her bag with the rest of her books.

"I'm fine, Harry!" she answered shortly as she stared at him coldly. He smiled softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Gin," he remarked softly, "But if you ever need to talk, remember that I'm here for you." She stared at him for awhile, letting the silence pass between them before nodding and looking down.

"I should get to bed," she announced quietly as he nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Get some rest, Ginny," he started as she pushed back a little, "I'm not demanding that you do, but I care about you. You are one of my closest friends, and I worry about you." She pulled away and stared at him before nodding and walking to the staircase. Before she disappeared from his sight, she turned to him and smiled reassuringly.

"Good night, Harry." He smiled back as she started up the staircase.

"Sweet dreams, Ginerva," he offered quietly to the empty staircase before walking up his to the boys dormitory.

**A/N:** Aww! He's watching out for Ginny! How sweet! Right? Lol. J/k! I hope y'all liked the little diddy for Malfoy! I'm not a complete Draco-hater; I'll show that later. ;-) Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! Speaking of reviews and whatnot, here are my thank you's...

**Reviews:  
**Voldie's Demise: I'm glad you like the story! That's mainly the point of writing this story! Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy the rest!

waytoobored: Thank you for your request and for your opinion on the story. Although I do understand that it can be somewhat confusing, I'll try to clarify things a little for you. I do realize that I had Sirius do something that doesn't sound like him, but I tried to explain it as best as possible through his letter. While the Weasley's and Sirius disagreed on how much Harry should know, Sirius did realize that Molly and Arthur had Harry's best interest at heart. He also knew that out of everyone in the world (the wizarding world, that is), they were the best candidates for Harry's care. Giving them the money was his way of ensuring Harry's care for the next few years, since he knew that the Weasley's would use it for Harry's good. I was sure I explained that or that the reader would assume that through Sirius's letter to Harry. I apologize for not clarifying that. Also, as for the Weasley children being left at the Burrow alone while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at Grimmauld Place...who says they were there? I never said that they were at the Burrow alone or at the Burrow period. If they were there, then it is safe to say that Bill, Fred, and George were watching them. Or they could've been somewhere else...I'm not telling, though. It might be revealed in the following pages or in the sequel (which I have started on, by the way). If you're still interested in this story after reading this, I can only say the one phrase readers hate to hear from a writer (as I do myself): You'll just have to read to find out. At any rate, thank you for your honest opinion and your constructive criticism on this story. Even though it sounds like I don't appreciate it, I do. It helps me correct my own mistakes and makes me realize things that need to be changed or explained in the story. I don't catch those because I don't always realize that there is anything wrong. That's just something that comes with the territory. Once again, thank you! I hope you will continue to read this story regardless. Your sharp eyes could be useful!

shannyauburn: It's official! You are definitely my number one fan! As always, thank your for your kind words and support on this story! I really appreciate your praise in this fic! It means a lot. Always, thanks!

**(New) Favorite Story:  
**covenant64, Voldie's Demise

**(New) Story Alert:  
**Circe Visigoth, Dreadnoughtdeathstalker, Halatia Artemis Louise Potter-Black-Snape-Dumbledore, Voldie's Demise

**(New) Favorite Author:**  
Voldie's Demise

**(New) Author Alert:  
**DurmstrangChick, Voldie's Demise

So, to all of you new readers (and, as always, the old ones listed before) thank you for your support and your interest!MALD


	26. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Disclaimer:** For my last birthday (when I blew out my candles), I wished the HP world was mine instead of JKR's. But, alas! My wish didn't come true! Oh well…none of my wishes ever come true!

Chapter 26- It's Raining, It's Pouring…

"Good job, Potter!" Tonks remarked with a beaming smile and blinding red hair on the last Sunday of the month while Harry panted heavily, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're already an Auror!" Harry smiled softly as he clutched the stitch in his side and stood slightly, feeling the pain in his side increase as he rose to his full height.

"You are doing alright, Harry," Kingsley offered with a slight frown, "But you're still having problems with your stamina. Are you still jogging every morning?"

"Yes, sir." Kingsley studied him for a moment with his hand tucked under his chin before nodding and pacing slightly.

"I think it needs to be increased a little," he remarked.

"Kingsley!" Tonks exasperated, "He's already jogging for an hour in the morning!"

"Too true," he offered with a slight shake of his head, "But I think he needs more physical training. He's still a little on the wispy side."

"He is not! He's gained a lot of muscle mass, and Quidditch training has really paid off! Look at him! He's quite toned!" Harry looked down and noticed that he had gained some muscle, more than he had in the beginning of his training. Blushing furiously, he looked back up at the two Aurors.

"I think he needs some more physical training," Kingsley reiterated, "Like weight lifting. More muscle might be good for him. It might help build stamina." Tonks rolled her eyes as she turned to Harry again.

"Don't mind him," she offered, "He's just like Mad-Eye: constant vigilance, only he feels constant training is a must!" With that, Kingsley strode to them and nodded to Harry in an official manner.

"Right then," he ordered, "Increase your jogging to an hour and a half every day. I'll speak to Albus about weight training and other Auror training for the summer. You can go now." Harry nodded and smiled softly to them.

"See you next Sunday," he gave as he headed for the concealed door that would lead him to the Transfiguration professor's office. Without a second glance back, he raced down the stairs and into her office, where Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall sipped tea. Both professors rose with smiles on their faces as Harry slipped in the office.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall greeted cheerfully, "Please, join us for some tea." Harry nodded with a smile as she poured him a cup of the steaming beverage before turning to the headmaster.

"Ah! Harry!" he began with a twinkle in his eye, "How is the training?" Harry took a sip of the tea Professor McGonagall had handed him before looking back at the headmaster.

"I guess it's okay," he gave as he set the cup down on the desk, "Kingsley wants to add weight lifting to my training. He says I'm still a little wispy." Albus nodded as he looked down at his cup before smiling at Harry.

"Not to worry, dear boy," he offered, "I'll speak to him about that later. But for now, I would like to discuss your next task." Harry nodded and grinned mischievously.

"All I can say is that towels will be needed in the Great Hall," Harry announced as Professor McGonagall scoffed.

"Albus, we shouldn't allow him to continue these pranks!" she stated, "As it is, Professor Crudus is getting suspicious and very annoyed. I know that he has demanded to reprimand Harry himself since his house members are the targets." Albus nodded as he sipped his tea before setting the cup down on the desk and looking at Professor McGonagall carefully.

"As I have told him repeatedly," the headmaster addressed, "As long as it is done in the Great Hall, Mr. Potter's punishment can only come from you since you are his head of house. And we must continue with the tasks; otherwise, it would be too suspicious for Mr. Potter to disappear every Sunday. Students would begin to spread rumors about it, and someone would find out the truth." Harry nodded as he looked to his head of house.

"It's true, Professor," he offered, "As it is, Hermione keeps wondering why I'm doing the pranks if I keep getting in trouble for them. She's always nagging me about it." Albus held up his hands and rose from his seat.

"As you can see, Minerva," he announced with a smile and a twinkle in his eye, "It's for the best. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my office for a meeting with our…trainers. I daresay they will have much to report. Good day to you two."

"Good day, Professor," Harry stated as the headmaster swept to the door.

"Good day, Albus," Professor McGonagall remarked before Professor Dumbledore left them alone. Harry turned back to his head of house to see her lips pursed as she normally did when she was mad. She forced a small smile on her face as she looked at Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter," she gave sincerely, "I believe your 'detention' is completed for the day. I suggest you head back to your common room. If I'm not mistaken, you have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow." Harry nodded as he smiled at her and rose from his chair.

"Just a moment, Harry," she called out before he left her office. With a flick of her wand, she returned him to his original attire and sent a quick cleansing spell over him before smiling at him.

"It wouldn't do for you to return in your training uniform," she offered as he nodded and left the room, eager to return to his friends.

o-o-o-o-o

March came upon the castle like a breath of fresh air, for it brought warmer weather to the world, making everyone at Hogwarts feel at ease for it meant that the Easter holidays would be upon them soon and the end of the year was closer. Even the rain that fell couldn't damper people's spirits, which was evident in at least one Gryffindor. On the second Saturday of the month, Harry grinned while walking into the Great Hall and glancing at the stormy-looking ceiling.

"Perfect," he muttered as he crossed the Hall to the Gryffindor table, looking around the almost full Hall.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully as he reached for the toast and pumpkin juice while Ron and Ginny yawned and stared at their breakfast plates.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione interrogated as Harry grinned at her before he shrugged.

"I think today is going to be a good day," he began, "I woke up this morning thinking that it would be." Unconvinced, Hermione shrugged and returned to her breakfast. Soon after, a crack of thunder rumbled through the Great Hall. Hermione frowned as she looked up at the ceiling.

"That's odd," she gave.

"What's odd?" Ron asked as he looked at her. She shook her head and looked up again.

"Well, normally the weather doesn't actually appear in here," she began, "In _Hogwarts, A History_, it says that the ceiling is only _bewitched_ to _look _like the sky. It doesn't say anything about any actual sounds of the weather or other repercussions of the weather appearing in the Great Hall. Let me just see." She ducked below the table and pulled out her perused copy of the text as Ron gasped.

"You still read that thing?" he asked in shock as Hermione glared at him.

"Of course! It's a highly useful book!" she offered with a scoff before returning to it. But her concentration was broken, along with everyone else's, when another loud rumble of thunder erupted in the hall. Suddenly, sheets of water began to fall from the ceiling. Students shrieked and covered their heads while Harry grinned without moving. When nothing happened to most of the students, they sat up and looked around the room, only to find the whole of the Slytherin table scrambling and slipping under the unending waterfall, screaming and shrieking in shock as the water fell on them. Pansy Parkinson reached for Millicent Bulstrode and slipped, sending the two Slytherin girls skidding across the floor and knocking them into Crabbe and Goyle. Like dominoes, the Slytherin students were knocked over until they all landed in a pile or were pulled to the floor by a student trying to stay upright.

As the Slytherins fought to free themselves from the mess and stand, the Great Hall burst with laughter at their demise. Harry grinned and watched the struggle continued at the Slytherin table before turning his gaze to the ceiling and flicking his wand at it. Just as suddenly as the downpour had begun it stopped. Harry looked back to the Slytherins to see a sopping wet Draco struggle to free himself from the mass of bodies, his dripping white hair falling around his face as he held his drenched robes out from his body. His eyes flickered to Harry and he glared while Harry merely grinned at his rival.

"That will be four more Sunday detentions for you, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall announced from behind Harry. He turned to her and nodded as she started for the Slytherin table to help the students untangle themselves with a stern look set upon her face. But Harry hadn't missed the flicker of amusement in her eyes as she strode away from him. Sighing happily, he turned to Hermione and grinned. She smiled nervously at him before returning her book to her bag.

"Well, I guess we know the answer to that question," she remarked as Ron turned his attention back to them.

"What question?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Hermione sighed as she cupped her chin with her hand and waved the other hand casually.

"Whether or not the ceiling of the Great Hall can _actually_ imitate the outside sky," she answered in a bored voice, "Only if it is bewitched to do so."

"And only if Harry does it," Ginny mused with a grin as she winked at Harry. Harry winked back and nodded as he and the other Gryffindors continued eating their breakfast like nothing had just happened.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry continued to be treated with awe and gossip over the next few days after his latest prank in the Great Hall against the Slytherins. Of course, most of the students were used to Harry's tricks and pranks on the Slytherins that no one gossiped to one another about it by the third day after the prank. The only place Harry couldn't escape the gossip and praise from was the Gryffindor Common Room, where nearly every student would ask him when or what the next one would happen. The only people who weren't too enthused were Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti, all of whom shot angry looks at Harry every time he saw them. But Harry had too much to do to waste his time wondering about his three fellow classmates.

Harry had finally settled down one afternoon in late March after the last of the gossip had died when Ginny strode quickly to him, eyes wide and fearfully looking around. She sat down across from him and started worrying on her lower lip, glancing around the room every few moments in suspicion. Harry looked at her, confused, and set his quill down on his potions essay, wondering what had made the normally boisterous redhead so quiet.

"Ginny? What's wrong? You're starting to remind me of second year and the basilisk incident," he gave with false humor, knowing that something wasn't right with the youngest Weasley but not wanting to bring attention to her by the other Gryffindors.

"I…erm…I need to talk to you," she answered quietly while leaning over the table to him, "Privately." He gave her a puzzled look as she pleaded to him with her eyes.

"O-Okay," he started, "Let's go for a 'walk'." He stood from his chair and motioned for her to follow, trying to avoid as much attention as possible. Luckily, no one really noticed the two Gryffindors leaving the room, and they quietly slipped out to the corridor. Silently Harry led Ginny to the Room of Requirement and pulled her in, locking the door behind them. Once they were secured in the room, Harry led Ginny to a set of armchairs and stared pointedly at her.

"What's going on?" he asked as she fidgeted with her hands. She looked to Harry and sighed deeply.

"Another attack has been planned," she announced in a dreading tone.

"When?"

"The evening before Easter Break." Harry stood from the chair and began pacing before pulling out his journal and opening it to the next blank page. Looking around the room for a quill, he quickly grabbed one and the inkwell next to it before jotting a note down to the headmaster.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_New developments have come up. Need to speak with you, as well as Ginny._

_-H_

He watched the page fro a moment before sighing with relief and smiling. Closing his journal he turned to Ginny. "Come on," he said with a smile, "Dumbledore wants to see us right away." With a confused look, Ginny followed him out of the room and to the headmaster's office to deliver the news.

o-o-o-o-o

"I can't believe he's not taking this seriously!" Ginny cried in outrage as they left the stone gargoyle. Indeed, the headmaster had informed them that he was not as worried about the supposed new attack due to the Christmas one that had never gone through. Although Harry, too, was upset over his reaction, he tried to quiet Ginny some so as not to attract more attention to them as she already had.

"I know, Ginny," he gave quietly as she flopped onto one of the stone benches at a window, "I can't believe he's not taking us seriously, but he does have a point." Sighing, she turned to Harry and glared.

"But, honestly!" she ranted, "Would it hurt to be prepared for the attack? I mean, who knows about the Christmas one. Maybe it was a set-up-"

"What?" Harry interrupted as he looked at Ginny in shock. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders before they slumped in defeat.

"I don't know, maybe it wasn't a set up-"

"No, Ginny," he started as he began pacing the stone floor of the empty corridor, "It would all make perfect…" He looked to her as she watched him pace before taking her hand and leading her away.

"Harry?" she questioned as they walked quickly down the corridor, "Where are we going? What's on your mind?"

"Shh…I'll explain everything tomorrow," he answered quietly as he stopped at a staircase and waited for it to approach. She looked at him in confusion before Harry saw her comprehend what he meant. She nodded and kept her mouth silent as they made their way to the Common Room, eager to share their news and revelations to the rest of the D.A. members at the next meeting.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry couldn't wait for the next day to end so he could discuss everything with the rest of the group, but the day wouldn't allow for that. Although he barely paid attention to Professor Tutamen's lecture on Dark Arts plants, the class still went by slowly. And the rest of the day, which was spent on their essays and studying, went by even slower. No matter what Harry did, the day couldn't end fast enough for him. Finally, at a quarter to eight, he entered the Room of Requirement to find Ginny, Luna, and Neville there. Harry smiled at them as they continued their discussion on Herbology and different plants as they waited for the last two to show up. In no time, Ron and Hermione were there and everyone sat patiently waiting for Harry to begin. He stared at all of them for a moment before sighing and getting to his feet.

"I don't know if any of you are aware," he started, "but another attack has been planned." Ron's eyes grew in size, Neville gasped in fright, and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Aside from Ginny and Harry—who already knew of the attack—Luna was the only one who didn't seem surprised by the news. She merely stared at Harry with mild interest and a vague smile on her face.

"When, Harry?" Neville asked.

"The night before Easter break."

"We need to tell Dumbledore," Ron replied as he stood from his chair and started for the door.

"We already did," Harry announced in a serious tone as he leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. Ron turned and looked at him in shock and confusion as he sat back down in his chair, still staring at Harry.

"Well," Hermione asked impatiently, "What did he say?" Harry stared at Hermione without saying a word until Ginny sighed in frustration.

"He said he wasn't too worried about it," she gave, "since the last attack never happened. He figures that this one won't happen, either." Hermione frowned, her face contorting in confusion.

"B-but, that doesn't make sense," Neville cried, "I mean, who knows what happened with the last attack."

"I can't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't be worried about this!" Hermione ranted as she held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"I can," Luna stated in her dreamy voice, "Voldemort has Dumbledore locked up in a tower somewhere and has been using the Polyjuice Potion to take over Hogwarts, since he has always wanted control over the school. It's even evident that he once cursed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position because Dumbledore wouldn't hire him after he left Hogwarts." Everyone turned to Luna and stared at her in disbelief while Harry continued to lean against the wall without saying a word. Finally, Hermione shook her head and looked back at Harry.

"So, what do you believe, Harry?" she asked as he stood up straight and began to pace in front of the group.

"Well," he began again, "After Ginny and I visited with Dumbledore, she mentioned that the Christmas attack plan could have been a set up to make us look bad, which would make perfect sense since Voldemort would know that Dumbledore would act on this news. But, then I wondered why they would want us to hear of this attack. And when Dumbledore said he wasn't worried, it all made sense. Voldemort wants Dumbledore to know of his next 'planned attack' because he knows Dumbledore isn't going to believe it this time, especially not after the Christmas one didn't happen. He wants to make Dumbledore look like an idiot by not preparing for the Easter attack."

"So, what can we do?" Ron questioned as Harry stopped pacing and looking at all of them. He stood straight and squared his shoulders as he folded his hands behind himself.

"Prepare for the next battle."

**A/N: **Ooh…so, who's right? Harry or Dumbledore? Find out in the next chapter…or the one after that! Thanks for reading! And now for my thanks and reviews!

**(New) C2  
**The Best that I've read, Harry In Training

**(New) Story Alerts**  
imgonnadie, Ocean-Poweress

**Reviews  
**chelanzar: Thank you for your kind words! I really appreciate it. I'm really glad you like this story so much and I appreciate your continued reading!

imgonnadie: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it and its sequels. However, Part Two won't be out until the end of May (I believe). I have to finish uploading this one. As much as I have enjoyed writing the letters from Ginger, their identity won't be revealed for awhile; I hope that it will enlighten people about the situation when they find out who it is. I can assure you that "Ginger" is not out to harm Harry in any way (at least, intentionally that's not their reason) but merely to help him through his difficult time. It will (I hope) make sense to everyone once Ginger reveals her identity and whatnot. I won't say anymore so as not to allude to who Ginger really is. Again, thank you for your kind review, and I appreciate your continued reading!

As always, thank you for reading! And I hope you will congratulate me, for yesterday (Thursday, 13 Aprill 2006) I became an aunt for the first time in my life! My little niece was born at 7:19 pm Pacific Standard Time, weighing 5 lbs. 3 oz. and measuring 18 inches long. She is tiny, but (from what I've heard) very adorable! Thanks again for reading!MALD


	27. Major Breaks and Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** Just because I'm writing this doesn't mean I'm JKR. If I were her, I would own the Harry Potter world and I would be making the big bucks. But, alas! I don't own any of it, nor do I make any money off of this. sigh Too bad for me!

Chapter 27- Major Breaks and Big Mistakes

The six members of the secret D.A. were edgy for the rest of the month as they prepared themselves for the attack that they hoped wouldn't come. Harry hadn't told the headmaster about it yet because he was sure they would be told to stop their preparations. Instead, he worked harder in his Auror Training and Quidditch practice, biding his time and building his muscles up for what he was sure would come again.

The Saturday before Easter break dawned a beautiful and warm day with perfect Quidditch conditions. Harry sighed with relief since Gryffindor was playing its final match against the Slytherin team for the Quidditch cup and the House cup, since both teams were tied for first place. He sat with the rest of the team that morning, silently chewing his breakfast and thinking about the coming game. Although he was confident they were the best Quidditch team Hogwarts had seen since his father's time, he still worried that the Slytherins would cheat during the game to ensure that they won. Before Harry knew it, it was time to head to the locker room.

"Come on, team," he announced as he stood from the table, "It's time." With a silent and serious air around them, the rest of the Gryffindor teammates rose and followed Harry to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Good luck, guys," Hermione offered with a reassuring smile as she hugged Ginny, Ron, and Harry, planting a kiss on Ron's cheek that put him in a daze and caused Ginny to giggle infectiously. Harry grinned at Ginny and winked before continuing to the Pitch. Silently, the team prepared as one, each thinking about the game they would soon play. After a few moments, Harry stood up and looked at each member of the team.

"Right, team," he began with conviction, "This is it. The one we've all been working for. I guarantee that Slytherin is going to play dirty. I guarantee one of us will be in the hospital wing tonight."

"I hope that's not his way of reassuring us not to worry," Jack murmured as Andrew snickered. Harry and the rest of the team glared at him before Harry cleared his throat and continued.

"We shouldn't worry about our game," he stated, "because we are the best team at Hogwarts! We can win this game! We've worked hard for this moment, and we know what we're doing on the pitch. We play clean because we know we're good enough to win the cup. And that's what matters the most. If Slytherin wins, it'll be because they cheat and know they can't beat us without cheating. So, whether or not we win this game we know that we're the best team here."

"Hear, hear!" Seamus teased with a beaming grin. Harry smiled at him before looking back at his team with his serious face.

"Now, we've won the cup for five straight years," he announced, "And we can win it for the sixth year. Let's make McGonagall proud of us and keep that cup in her office!" With hoots and hollers of pride and courage, the Gryffindor team followed Harry out of the locker room and toward the pitch. Harry looked out at the pitch as Zacharias Smith announced the Slytherin team.

"From Slytherin, here's Vickson, Montague, Pucey, Derrick, Bole, Bletchy, and Malfoy!" the announcer cried with enthusiasm and Harry nodded to his team before mounting his Firebolt and flying onto the Pitch.

"And here's Gryffindor…Finnegan, Weasley, Creevey, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, and Potter…" he stated coldly as the crowd clapped and screamed for the team. Harry caught Draco's eye and stared stoically as the Slytherin captain glared at him while they approached the center of the Pitch to where Madam Hooch stood.

"Captains! Shake hands!" Harry reached out as Draco glared at Harry's hand before shaking it. Both boys gripped their opponent's hand as hard as they could.

"I want a nice _clean _game!" Madam Hooch ordered before sending them into the air. With a final glare to one another, the two Seekers mounted their brooms and shot up to join their teams. Once satisfied, she blew her whistle, throwing the Quaffle up, and the game started.

"And Weasley has the Quaffle first. She heads to the Slytherin rings. Let's hope a bludger's headed her way-"

"Smith! I'm warning you! One more remark like that and you'll be out of here!" Professor McGonagall threatened as Zacharias rolled his eyes at the Head of Gryffindor. Harry felt gratified by his Transfiguration teacher's efforts to cease the biased commentary as he watched Ginny fly swiftly through the air with the Quaffle tucked under her arm.

"And Bole's sent a bludger at Weasley," Smith continued excitedly, "And…bloody hell! It missed her! Bole, try harder!"

"Smith!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she glared at the commentator. Harry rolled his eyes at Zacharias before turning his attention back onto his job and searching for the slightest glint of gold.

"Hey, Potty!" Draco called out with a malicious grin on his pinched face, "Aren't you going to protect your _girlfriend_? You never know when she might get _hurt_." Harry glared at Malfoy before turning back to the game, keeping one eye out for the snitch and the other on Ginny. As Ginny, Seamus, and Dennis flew in formation, Harry cheered them on and they scored the first points of the game.

"And…Gryffindor leads by ten points," Zacharias commented sadly, "What a shame."

"That's it!" Professor McGonagall ranted, "Twenty points from Hufflepuff! I'm taking over the commentary!" With a flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall removed the Sonorus charm from Zacharias Smith and applied one to herself. She cleared her throat and returned to the game.

"And Slytherin chaser Montague has the Quaffle. He's heading to Keeper Weasley, he's nearly there, and…ooh! A good save from Gryffindor Keeper Weasley!" Professor McGonagall commented as Harry cheered for his best friend and continued searching for the snitch with Draco following him closely.

After a while of searching, Harry lost his concentration on the game and watched Ginny carefully, worried about Draco's comment. But nothing happened as Gryffindor scored six more times. Finally, Harry noticed the snitch close to Ron's farthest ring and he shot after it, the air whipping past him blocking out the cheers from the stands. He reached out with his hand to grab the golden snitch when he felt his broom tip downward on him, throwing him from it. Wide-eyed, Harry could only watch as the ground came closer and closer to him until he clenched his eyes tight and felt himself hit the ground with a sickening thud. He cracked open his eyes as he felt the familiar fluttering of wings in it. With a smile, he closed his eyes again and clenched the snitch tightly in his fist.

"Foul! Foul to Slytherin!" he heard Professor McGonagall scream angrily over the sound of feet racing toward him and brooms whooshing overhead, but he couldn't open his eyes.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?" he heard Madam Hooch call from beside him in an urgent tone.

"I caught the snitch," he gave feebly as he felt her running her wand over him, checking for his injuries.

"That you did, Mr. Potter," she said proudly as Harry felt a stretcher conjuring beneath him. He sighed as he heard the familiar sounds of the Quidditch Pitch begin to fade until he felt his world go black.

o-o-o-o-o

"What should we do?" Harry heard Ginny whisper from his right.

"I don't know," Ron answered, "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Alright!" Hermione quietly ranted, "He fell fifty feet from his broom! If you fell that far, do you think you would be alright!"

"But, Madam Pomfrey can heal just about anything," Ron commented in a worried tone. Harrry fought to open his eyes and blink a few times before noticing that his world was slightly blurry and closing his eyes again.

"Did I go blind, or am I just missing my glasses?" he questioned in a weak voice. He could hear a flutter of motion from around him before he felt his glasses being carefully placed back on his face. Smiling feebly, he started opening his eyes.

"Thanks," he gave as Hermione and Ginny began to help him sit up in the bed.

"What happened?" he started after he was settled against the pillows in the hospital bed. Hermione and Ginny both dropped their faces, staring at him mournfully, as Ron grew slightly red in the face.

"Malfoy, that's what happened," he grinded out through his gritted teeth as Harry looked at him in confusion, "He purposefully grabbed the tail of your broom and threw you off so you wouldn't win the game." Harry turned to the others in confusion as Ginny nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"But, I caught the snitch," he offered as he held out his hand, showcasing the small golden ball, "So, we won the game, right?" Ginny nodded as Ron stared angrily out the window and Hermione sat on the edge of his bed.

"That's not the point, Harry," Hermione remarked, "The point is that Malfoy deliberately tried to hurt you."

"He got in trouble, didn't he?" Harry questioned as Hermione sighed and moved from the bed. He looked to Ginny patiently as she shook her head and sat down.

"Professor Crudus spoke to Dumbledore about the situation when they brought you in here," she explained, "McGonagall was with them and demanded that Malfoy be banned from Quidditch permanently for purposely trying to harm you and breaking the rules. But, Professor Crudus invoked his rights as Head of House to deal with his students, stating that Malfoy had done it in the presence of the school and that his authority overrode McGonagall's."

"But, Dumbledore didn't allow that?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Dumbledore would never allow someone to get away with nearly killing another student." Ginny's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the floor, sniffling slightly.

"He had no choice," she gave. Harry scoffed as he watched her.

"Of course he had a choice. He's the headma-"

"No, he doesn't! If he doesn't give in to Crudus' demand to handle his house, then he would have to use even more severe punishment on you for your pranks!" she yelled as she turned to him angrily, her eyes showing her pain. Harry looked at her in shock as she glared at him.

"So, he had a choice: let Crudus handle Malfoy's punishment," she spat, "Or expel you from school. Which one would you have rather he chose?" She got up from the bed and stomped out of the Hospital Wing. Still surprised, Harry looked to his two best friends, who offered him sympathetic smiles and shrugs. He sighed deeply before averting his eyes to the stone floor.

"So, what's his punishment?" he asked.

"Harry, I don't know if-"

"I don't care, Hermione," he spat out, "What's Malfoy's punishment for this?" Hermione looked to Ron in fear.

"One week's worth of detention with Crudus," Ron offered as Harry laughed bitterly.

"And what's the damage?"

"Harry, I really think-"

"What's the damage, Ron!" Ron sighed deeply as Hermione sat down on the bed and took Harry's hand in hers. He looked at her, searching for answers as she sniffled softly.

"You broke several bones, and you had a minor concussion." Harry nodded as he looked at the blankets covering his legs. All three of them were silent for awhile as they all contemplated their own thoughts.

"We have to get him for this, Harry," Ron ordered as he stared out the window at the Lake, "He has to pay for what he did." Harry shook his head as he looked at his best friend.

"Don't worry about that, Ron," Harry remarked, "He'll definitely get what's coming to him. I just hope I'm the first one to get to him when the Death Eaters attack next. I'll make sure he pays for this."

"Now, you two," Madam Pomfrey announced as she bustled over to Harry's bed, "You need to let Mr. Potter get his rest. He's got another painful night ahead of him, since it's going to take all night to heal his bones. Now, shoo!" Harry nodded to his two best friends as they shot him sympathetic smiles and waved goodbye before leaving Harry in the hands of the Medwitch.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry's eyes snapped open as he stared at the moon-streaked room of the Hospital Wing, wondering what had woken him in the middle of the night before he heard the rush of footsteps into the room. He laid still and closed his eyes as he recognized the familiar voices of Professors McGonagall, Crudus, and Dumbledore, along with Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus," Professor McGonagall started in her concerned tone, "What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you what happened! Mr. _Potter_ over there happened to him!" Professor Crudus bellowed angrily, "Albus, I'm telling you! That _boy_ did this to my student!"

"Gawain, calm yourself now!" the headmaster ordered angrily, "Now, there is no way we can prove who did this to him-"

"I'm telling you the culprit is laying in that bed!" Professor Crudus cried.

"Madam Pomfrey," the headmaster questioned, "Has Mr. Potter left his hospital bed at all?"

"Of course not, Headmaster!" she answered, "Both his legs were broken, five ribs, and his left arm! Not mention the concussion he suffered! He's currently healing all bones! There's no chance he could have left that bed without alerting me, since he's currently disabled!"

"Well, there's your answer, Gawain," Professor McGongall remarked coldly, "And I would appreciate it if you would stop pointing the blame at my students from now on without proof. Perhaps the boy upset some of his fellow Slytherins, or perhaps a student from another house did this to him. Goodness knows, the entire school is outraged with him after the game for his little antic to Mr. Potter."

"I demand someone be punished for this!" Professor Crudus yelled.

"Until we find evidence pointing us to the culprit, Gawain," the headmaster announced calmly, "there's nothing we can do, nor anyone we can punish. Now, I suggest that we leave the wing and let the sick and injured sleep. They both have a long night ahead of them, hopefully filled with a peaceful rest." Harry heard the three Professors leave the wing and he cracked his eyes open. As soon as he felt it was safe, he reached over to the nightstand and pushed his glasses onto his face. Turning to the bed on his left, he gasped in surprise as the familiar white hair poked out of odd locations. Grotesque as Draco now appeared after several clever charms by his attacker, Harry couldn't turn away for a few moments. His face broke into a wide grin as he removed his glasses and laid his head on his pillow again, silently praising whichever of his friends had attacked his archenemy in revenge.

**A/N: **Which friend attacked Draco? And what's going to happen in the next chapter? You'll just have to wait to find out! Thanks for reading! And now, reviews and thank yous!

**Reviews**  
shannyauburn: thank you so much for your reviews on chapters 25 and 26! I really appreciate your kindness and support! And thank you for the aunt part! I am excited to be an aunt, even though I feel too young to be an aunt! As always, thank you for being my "number one fan". Hee hee!

Voldie's Demise:Thank you for your review! I'm glad that someone is looking at this critically and actively wondering what the situation is. I hope it isn't too much of a disappointment, though. Again, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

imgonnadie: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you for your support in this. It's been difficult to figure out what to do with it and where to take the characters. Never fear! It will (hopefully) be good till the end of Part Three. Yes, it is that long! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Favorite Story (new)  
**MoodyHippogriff

**Story Alert (new)  
**Amiri, Trunks-01

**Favorite Author (new)  
**PapaMidNite


	28. Tea For Two

**Disclaimer: **Only in my dreams am I JKR and do I own the Harry Potter world. sighs

Chapter 28- Tea for Two

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing the following morning after Madam Pomfrey checked his injuries and fitted him with a clean bill of health before sending him down to breakfast. His eyes had traveled to where Draco Malfoy had been placed the night before, but Madam Pomfrey had placed the curtains around the bed, keeping Harry from seeing how bad the Slytherin's injuries were. When he arrived in the Great Hall, he was surprised to hear the gossip surrounding Draco had already spread until everyone believed that he was in St. Mungo's, recovering from an Obliviation curse gone wrong. Harry chuckled and sat down at the Gryffindor table and bolted down a quick breakfast. When he was nearly finished and ready to go to Professor McGonagall's office for his usual Sunday "detention", Hedwig flew in with a letter. He fed her a piece of bacon and let her have some of his pumpkin juice as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you feeling today? I hope your injuries weren't too bad yesterday. I felt so horrible about what happened to you. I cried when I watched you fall from your broom without slowing down. I can't believe that Malfoy would sink that low! I heard he's currently in the Hospital Wing recovering after an attack on him last night? Do you know anything about that?_

_Although it was a very horrible end to a game, I must say your team played well! Congratulations on winning! I can't tell you how excited my house was that your team beat the Slytherins again this year! What is that now, six years of beating them? I really do think that you were the best thing to happen to that team. It could just be me, though. _

_I must ask you about your friends. How have they been? Have you told them about your prophecy yet? I know you really don't want them to worry, but it would be for the best. Maybe there's some way that they could help you out. Hermione Granger probably knows of a way to help out. Maybe she's read a spell somewhere that can defeat You-Know-Who. Maybe there's a way they can help you out. Remember, Harry, you aren't alone in this. You have people that love you and will always be there for you._

_I don't believe I told you this before, but I thought your latest prank was the best! Seeing Pansy Parkinson drenched in water and with flat hair was wonderful! It's a memory I will cherish forever! Although, my favorite prank that you did was the animagus transformation on Malfoy. I couldn't believe that you actually did it in front of every teacher and student in the school! I would have been scared to death to do that in front of everyone! You really are brave!_

_What's your next prank going to be? I know, I know. You really can't tell me what's next. I wish you would, though. I would love to get pictures of most of your pranks! I think the only person in the school who has a camera is that Gryffindor…what's his name? Carl? Corin? Whatever his name is, I wonder if he has copies of pictures of your pranks. Do you know if he does?_

_So, how are your classes going? Mine are horrible! I've been really worried about my O.W.L.s. I finally had to take a break from my studying to write to you just so I wouldn't have a nervous breakdown! I find that writing to you about little things helps me from going crazy before my exams. I think I'm the only one that isn't about to go completely crazy because of them. A girl in the year ahead of me said that there's a bet going among her class members—at least the girls—of which one of us is going to have a breakdown first. They're guessing that I'll be last or second to last. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!_

_Anyway, I should get back to my revisions. I hope you're feeling better! Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. The answer to your hangman is EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER TWENTY-THREE_

_I've attached mine to this letter.-G_

Harry smiled as he folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket. He looked around the Hall and noticed that hardly anyone was in yet, which gave him plenty of time to write a response back to his owl pal. He looked to a sleepy Hermione and asked her for some parchment and a quill. As she handed them to him, she yawned and returned to her breakfast while Harry uncorked Hermione's inkwell and dipped the quill in.

_Dear Ginger,_

_Thank you for your concern about me. I feel a little embarrassed about it, since it was just a little bump off my broom. I hate being treated like a child, which is what Madam Pomfrey tends to do every time I end up in the Hospital Wing. But, I guess it was a good thing that I was there last night, since I heard everything that happened to Malfoy. Someone attacked him pretty good. I didn't get to see any of it, but I imagine it was pretty horrible since the curtains were drawn around his bed._

_Thank you for the praise on Quidditch! I was really worried about that game, but more for Ginny Weasley than anything else. I don't know. Malfoy made a comment in the beginning about me not keeping an eye on her, and I worried that he might try to do something to her. I just wanted to get the game over with before anything happened to her. I never dreamed that Malfoy would pull the stunt he did, but I guess that he got what was coming to him. Someone was not happy at him about that._

_My friends have been doing okay lately, but they've been worried about coming exams and school. I haven't told them about the prophecy because of that. I'm afraid they might be a little too worried about it right now and that they won't think of anything else. I don't want to put that on them. It's my problem anyway, and I need to work on it on my own. Besides, it'll bring up the death of my godfather, and I don't want to do that right now. Sure, I've gotten over Sirius's death, but it still hurts to know that the closest person I had to my parents was killed before I got a chance to ask him completely about them. It would've been nice to know more about them than I know right now._

_Enough of the depressing thoughts, though. I'm sure I'll be ready to tell them soon, but not right now. There's already too much for them to worry about; I don't want them to worry about that, too. And I'm sure Hermione's read a spell somewhere that can help me. If not, she'll work really hard to find it before I have to meet Voldemort. But, right now isn't a good time to say anything. I promise to tell them when things have calmed down a little._

_As for my next prank, I'm not sure what to do yet. I have something in mind, but it's going to take a lot of hard work and coaxing to get it done. I won't say anymore in case someone else reads this letter, but I'm hoping it will be as good as the others. I don't know if Colin Creevey—that's the Gryffindor with the camera—has any pictures of all of the pranks. I do know that he took pictures of Malfoy on Halloween when the Scarecrow danced him around the Great Hall during the Feast. If you want a picture of that, you should ask him. And he might have pictures of the rest of the pranks. I haven't asked him about that yet. _

_I'm happy to hear that writing to me has helped prevent a nervous breakdown for you. Everyone has something that they do to keep from going mad during their O.W.L. year. Ron Weasley's way was to read his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. Hermione's way was to do revisions and work on her study tables. She even would make one for Ron and me! I had so many other things on my mind that I was too occupied to worry about my O.W.L.s. I do think it's interesting that the girls in your house and year have a bet going to see which girl in your class has a breakdown first. I think there was a bet going for our year, too. Everyone was sure that Hermione would be the one to crack but she wasn't. Lavender Brown was the first to crack under the pressure and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught._

_My classes have been going okay so far. I always thought the sixth year classes would be more difficult than O.W.L. year, but they aren't what I thought they would be. Sure, they're difficult. But they're easier than I expected. I guess it's because of the fact that the O.W.L.s. are over with and the classes seem a lot easier after those exams. The only class that is still difficult is Potions, but I think that's because of Professor Crudus. _

_Well, I should be going. I still have detention with Professor McGonagall to go to. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

He quickly scribbled a letter down for the hangman game and handed Hedwig the parchment. With a nip of her beak, she stretched her wings and hurried off to complete her duty while Harry smiled at a now awake Hermione.

"You aren't going to ask me about my letter?" he asked in a teasing voice. She merely shrugged and returned to her breakfast.

"No," she began, "I know it's from Ginger, and I know whoever it is is definitely at Hogwarts, which rules out any Death Eaters." Shocked, Harry watched her for a moment while she scooped up her eggs and ate them, not meeting his pointed gaze.

"How do you know that?" he questioned as she shrugged again and offered him a small smile.

"I placed a tracking spell on Hedwig one day after you sent your letter," she began nonchalantly, "And she stayed at Hogwarts, which means that your 'owl pal' is definitely here at the school." Harry gaped at her as she continued on her breakfast as though nothing had been said.

"You put a tracking spell on my owl?" he fumed slightly as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Harry," she offered, "It's not harmful to Hedwig. It does nothing to her! If it did, I wouldn't have used it! Do you honestly think I would harm her just for information?" Harry closed his mouth and took a calming breath as his cheeks reddened from embarrassment and guilt for assuming things too quickly.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," he gave as she nodded and smiled at him, "So, does that spell tell you where she went to?"

"Of course."

"Well?" A look of comprehension dawned on Hermione's face as she shook her head sympathetically.

"It doesn't tell you _exactly_ where the letter went to," she offered, "It just says that she stayed on the grounds."

"Who stayed on the grounds?" Ginny asked sleepily as she and Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione.

"Hedwig," Harry answered as he drained the last of his pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Why would you want to know that?" Ron questioned in confusion.

"He wants to know who his owl pal is?" Hermione teased as Harry blushed. Ginny giggled as Harry stood from the Gryffindor table.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a detention to attend," he announced before leaving the table quickly, the sounds of the girls' laughter following him out of the Hall.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door as the clock struck ten, eager to begin his training for the day. Although his body was slightly sore after the Quidditch game the day before, he figured his Auror Training would help his muscles relax. The door to the Transfiguration professor swung open and admitted him into the room where he found his Head of House sitting at her desk grading essays.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry greeted as she looked up at him, pausing her current task to look at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," she responded, "What are you doing here today?" Puzzled he shook his head.

"I'm here for my training." She sat back in her chair and motioned him to sit in the chair across from her desk.

"I'm afraid that your training has been cancelled for today," she gave with a small smile, "The headmaster felt it would be too hard on your body if you trained today, especially after yesterday's fall."

"But, professor-"

"Mr. Potter," she interrupted, "I know that you are anxious to train for what is coming, but please take the day to rest and recuperate after your injuries. If you push yourself after suffering such a fall, you will suffer from bodily harm." Harry sat back, shoulders slumped, and nodded to the professor.

"Now, why don't we have a cup of tea?" she asked as she conjured a pot of steaming tea. Harry nodded and smiled to her as she poured out two cups of the hot beverage before handing him his cup.

"How are your studies so far, Mr. Potter?" she questioned as he took a sip of the warm liquid.

"They're going okay," he started with mischief twinkling in his eyes, "Charms is going as it always goes, at least Seamus isn't setting things on fire this year. Defense Against the Dark Arts is okay. We've mainly been covering what we've done for the last five years, so it isn't that exciting, but it's better than last year. Care of Magical Creatures is…erm…interesting, like it usually is. Hagrid is teaching us how to care for an Acromantula."

"A what!" Professor McGonagall asked as she stood from her chair. Harry fidgeted for a moment as he watched her in fear.

"An Acromantula," he responded, "But they're only baby ones."

"Mr. Potter," she began as she sat down and tried to calm herself, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are turning into Professor Hagrid. Next you'll be saying that dragons are cuddly and nundus(1) aren't as bad as they seem." Harry shook his head again as Professor McGonagall sighed deeply and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, erm…Transfiguration is the same, but Hermione is still the top of her class, as always," he continued as he sipped his tea, "And Herbology is fun. Of course, Professor Sprout has us working on Devil's Snare this year, which is pretty interesting. And…erm…that's it, I suppose."

"What about Potions?" the Head of Gryffindor asked as Harry visibly gulped.

"Potions?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter," she pressed, "You are taking Potions, correct? How is that class going?" Harry took another sip of tea, his hand shaking as he held his cup. He didn't want to admit the truth behind his Potions class because of how much Professor McGonagall had stood by him with Professor Umbridge and because she had sworn to help Harry become an Auror to her. Not wanting her to be disappointed in him, Harry stared into his cup.

"Mr, Potter?" she asked in a concerned tone, "Is everything alright?" He looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Yes, professor," he answered as he looked at his cup, "I guess Potions is good. I don't know. No one likes Professor Crudus, and he's worse than Snape."

"Worse? In what ways?"

"He definitely doesn't like Gryffindor," he explained, "I mean, Snape never liked us much, but he was never this cruel to anyone. He never called…called people mean things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said some horrible things to Hermione one day after class," Harry started before dropping his voice, "He called her a-a _mudblood_ one day, and he told her she didn't belong at Hogwarts because she was a Muggleborn witch." The Transfiguration professor glared at Harry, her lips pressed tightly together, as she stood from her desk.

"When was this?" she questioned.

"Th-the first week of classes," he stated, scared of what his Head of House would say next. She walked to the window and looked out, folding her hands behind her and maintaining the silence for awhile.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," she finally announced as she turned to him and offered him a smile, "I will personally be looking into this matter. You may go now. I daresay you have a Transfiguration essay that's expected tomorrow, and I expect a well rounded one." Harry smiled as he set the cup on the edge of the desk and headed for the door to the office.

"And Mr. Potter? Harry?" she started when he reached the door, "Congratulations on winning the match yesterday." He smiled at her again as he nodded and left her office, eager to get back to the Common Room and see his friends.

**A/N:** (1)A nundu is a gigantic leopard whose breath carries disease and death. (Information from HP Lexicon site) Although it is from Africa, I thought it fit here.Ooh…what's going to happen to Professor Crudus? Stay tuned! Next, a prank of sorts! Thanks for reading! And now, for reviews and thank yous!

**Reviews  
**TricaLee: I just realized that I've misspelled your name until now. I apologize for that. I can be somewhat of an airhead at times! I'm glad someone else thinks of Draco that way. I have to agree: he probably pissed off a lot of people in the past and it could be anyone that jumped him! Thanks for your continued support and reading!

Voldie's Demise: I loved your review! It made me laugh so hard! I agree that whoever beat up Malfoy deserves a Special Award, but not all is as it seems. You'll see what I mean later on. As always, thank you for your continued reading and support! It means a lot to me!

imgonnadie: So, it was either Ginny or Ginger, huh? I have to admit, I'm not too sure who the culprit should be just yet. Give it some time. Of course, I could be cruel and never tell the answer to that. Or I could reveal it in the sequel. I know that doesn't make sense right now, but I promise that it will when the answer is revealed. Thanks for continuing to read and support this!

shannyauburn: So, you think it's either Ron or Ginny. I know that would make a lot of sense since they are so close to Harry. But trust me when I say that it's someone no one would point the finger at. Although that doesn't make sense now, it will make sense later. Probably not until the sequel, but it will all click then. Thanks for your continued to reading and support and for being my "number one" fan! Hee hee!

**Story Alert (new)  
**nljfs

As always, thanks for reading! If you've made it this far, then I guess the story is pretty good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your responses! MALD


	29. The Start of a Fight

**A/N:** So sorry this is a day late! I didn't remember that it was due yesterday. Have no fear; chapter 30 WILL be out on Friday, 5 May 2006, regardless of this chapter being late! Again, I apologize. Blame it on the nine essays due from now to the 16th! MALD

**Disclaimer:** If you've gotten this far, you know what I'm going to say. So, why should I say it again? Okay, okay, for legal purposes, I must disclose that no part of the following document is for profit; it is, hereby, declared to be a creative attempt at the "Harry Potter" world, "Potterverse", and its components. The rights to said components and subjects belong to JKR, Warner Brothers, and their affiliates; thus, the following transcription is written solely for the purposes of entertainment and not for monetary value…Sorry, working for a lawyer really can wear on you at times. Now, on with the story…

Chapter 29- The Start of a Fight

Monday morning dawned bright amid the castle, reminding the students that spring was upon them and the start of the Easter holidays were just around the corner. Though many of the students worried about their upcoming exams, six students in particular worried more about the planned attack than anything else; with the exception of Luna Lovegood, who merely spaced out during the day and stared at the clouds, the members of the D.A. tensed with each passing day, swearing that the attack would come at any moment.

"I swear," Harry remarked as he, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast before their Transfiguration class, "if I didn't know any better, I would say the Slytherins know nothing about the attack." Harry nodded in the direction of the Slytherin table as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We don't know that for sure, Harry," she started, "Maybe they don't know anything about the attack." Ron gaped at her as he shook his head.

"Of course they know, Hermione," he replied, "Everyone knows that Slytherins go to the dark side. They have to know about the attack. If they don't know, then who is a Death Eater in the school?" Hermione looked to Harry for confirmation as he shrugged in response.

"I don't know," she answered quietly, "But someone in the school is definitely a Death Eater. I'm just not sure it's a Slytherin."

"Who else could it be, Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. With knitted brows she chewed on her lower lip.

"Well, I would say Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Ronald!" Hermione interrupted.

"-but he's not here," Ron continued as though Hermione never spoke, "Maybe he's instructing the young Death Eaters from outside of the school." Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes before glaring at Ron.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Professor Snape is _not_ trying to kill anyone on our side!" she ranted quietly, "For Circe's sake, Ronald, he's a member of the Order!" Ron shook his head and scoffed.

"That doesn't prove anything," Ron started, "He could just be another traitor for You-Know-Who."

"He isn't another traitor!" Hermione snapped before looking to the raven-haired boy, "Harry, help me out with this." Harry stared at the Slytherin table, however, and acted as though he hadn't heard her. Hermione and Ron followed his line of vision and watched the table with interest as well. Many of the Slytherins were walking to the table, confused and shaking their heads, before talking with their friends at the table. Then, one by one, the table began to leave the room in fear.

"Do you think the attack's happening now?" Ron asked in a scared voice as Hermione turned to Harry, whose eyes filled with mirth.

"I don't know," he replied cryptically, "Shall we go find out?" He quirked his eyebrows before setting off after the Slytherin House; Hermione turned to Ron and shrugged before the two of them followed Harry out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

When the trio arrived in the corridor before the portrait to the Slytherin Common Room, Harry pulled the other two into a dark alcove and motioned for them to be quiet with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Professor Crudus called angrily as he approached the Slytherins and the portrait, "Why are you all standing here and not going to class?"

"Sir," Blaise Zabini spoke up as the rest of the house cowered from the new potions professor, "We can't get into the Slytherin house."

"And why not?"

"Well," Blaise continued fearfully, "Th-the p-portrait keeps demanding the p-password, b-but it w-won't take our p-password."

"Stupid Slytherins," Professor Crudus ranted, "How hard can it be for you to give the portrait the right password! Basilik!"

"I'm sorry," the portrait remarked, "But that's not the right password."

"It is, too," the professor remarked, "I just changed it last week! I think I would remember the password."

"Well," the portrait argued, "the password has been changed."

"And who authorized this!" Professor Crudus demanded.

"I'm not too sure, come to think of it," the portrait remarked, "I could've sworn it was you, sir."

"That's outrageous!" the Slytherin Head of House ordered, "I demand you let me in!"

"Can't do that. Not without the password."

"Well! What's the password!"

"Like I'm going to tell you! You could be a Ravenclaw in disguise!"

"Why, you bloody-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted as he approached the potions professor, "Professor Crudus? Why are your students standing in the corridor when classes started a few minutes ago?" A rush of panicked students screamed and groaned as they tried to force their way into their Common Room.

"Silence!" the headmaster ordered.

"Headmaster," Professor Crudus announced angrily, "Someone has changed the password to the Common Room."

"Really?" the headmaster replied, "But, you are the only one allowed to change the password."

"Yes, I know this, Headmaster," the potions professor remarked, "But the portrait won't even let me in right now!"

"Hmm…interesting indeed," Professor Dumbledore announced, "Well, I suggest that you head to your classes immediately. I will inform the instructors later today why you were late this morning and ill-prepared for your classes. But, I suggest you go now before points are taken off." The Gryffindor trio listened intently as the whole of Slytherin raced down the corridor and past the dark alcove to their classes, eager to keep from losing any points. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in their spot, though, not wanting to miss anything. After every student had left, they heard the professors speak again.

"Headmaster," Professor Crudus demanded hotly, "I demand that something be done about this now! I cannot have my students unprepared for their classes!"

"You are quite right, Gawain," Professor Dumbledore replied calmly, "However, I do not see what can be done about this right now. I see no culprits around to blame for this, do you?"

"B-but, something needs to be done now! My students need to access their common room!"

"I assure you that I will access the common room and obtain the new password for your house," the headmaster continued, "However, I suggest that you head to your classroom. If I'm not mistaken, your fourth year students are awaiting your instruction."

"But, Sir-"

"Professor Crudus, I will make sure the password is restored by the end of the day," Professor Dumbledore gave strictly. With a desperate sigh, the potions professor shuffled out of the corridor and to his classroom; the corridor was silent as the hidden Gryffindors stretched to hear over the noiselessness of the drafty dungeon corridor.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore called out after a few moments of silence, "please come out where I can see you." Harry looked at his friends, whose faces had drained of color, and grinned before stepping out of the darkened alcove and into the headmaster's sight.

"Yes, sir?" The headmaster smiled at him as he folded his hands behind him.

"There you are," Professor Dumbledore began, "It seems that the Slytherins are have some troubles accessing their Common Room." With a mockingly innocent look upon his face but mirth in his eyes, Harry looked up at his mentor.

"Whatever seems to be the trouble, Professor? Have they all forgotten their password?" Harry questioned as the headmaster chuckled.

"It appears that is the case," he continued, "Now, Mr. Potter, do you have any suggestions as to what their password might be?" With a glint of humor in his eyes, Harry stared at the headmaster and opened his mouth.

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret," he announced as the portrait opened for him. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry before nodding to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," the headmaster announced, still smiling, "I will inform your Head of House of this incident so she can arrange for your detention. Now, I suggest that you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger head to your class. I daresay Professor McGonagall will not be pleased with students from her house being late for her particular class." Harry nodded as he turned down the corridor and began to leave with Ron and Hermione close behind him.

"And ten points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," the headmaster called out, "For your creativity." Harry grinned as he and his friends continued out of the dungeons and toward their class, silently laughing over what had just happened.

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry!" Ginny announced excitedly as she joined them at the Gryffindor table that evening, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Ron asked as he pulled the potatoes toward his plate and began piling them on. Harry looked at Ginny in fear before both of them looked at Ron.

"Nothing, mate," Harry answered with a smile. Ron shrugged it off, but Hermione pressed on.

"What's going on, you two?" she questioned, "Come on, I know something is going on." Harry looked back at Ginny and shrugged before turning back to his two best friends.

"If you really must know," Harry announced quietly, "Ginny has been helping me with my pranks all year."

"What!" Hermione ranted quietly, "Ginny! You could've gotten into trouble! Why would you do something so stupid!" Ginny shrugged as she glared at the bushy-haired girl.

"What does it matter?"

"Ginny! I thought you were smarter than that!" Hermione degraded with a frown. Ginny's face turned red with the Weasley temper as she shot out of her seat.

"Well, I guess you were wrong for once!" she spat before stomping away from the table. Harry watched her as she left the Great Hall before glaring at Hermione.

"What did you do that for, 'Mione?" She looked at him incredulously as she pointed her finger at him.

"What did I do that for!" she hissed, "What about you, Harry! You should be ashamed of yourself! I don't know what's gotten into you this year, but you've been far too reckless lately! At first, I thought it was just your way of dealing with Sirius' death-"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Harry interrupted as he rose quickly from his chair, "Don't you _dare_ talk about him, Hermione!" She stared at him in shock as he left the Hall in the same mood as Ginny had, slamming the doors of the Hall behind him. Too angry to be around anyone at the moment, Harry trekked through the castle to the top of the Astronomy Tower, where he lost himself in his thoughts until well after nightfall.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry continued to give Hermione and Ron the silent treatment for the rest of the week even though Hermione tried several times to talk to him. Whenever she opened her mouth or tried to speak to him, Harry would turn away and completely ignore her. While he wanted to talk to Ron, he wasn't sure if Ron was siding with Hermione or not. It wasn't until Friday night that Harry realized Ron sided with him when the red head burst into the Common Room in a huff.

"'Mione's driving me bonkers!" he cried in outrage as he threw himself into an armchair across from Harry. Eyeing him suspiciously, Harry leaned in slightly.

"What's going on?" Harry questioned tentatively as Ron sighed and looked to Harry for the first time in days.

"She keeps pestering me about you and blaming me for what Ginny's doing with you," Ron stated huffily as Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry about not telling you about the pranks," Harry mumbled as Ron shook his head and sighed.

"It's not your fault," Ron started as he stared at the flames, "I just wish you would've included me in some of them instead of keeping me in the dark." Harry chuckled softly as Ron shrugged his shoulders and rested his head in his hands.

"Next time I do a prank, I'll let you in on it," Harry joked as Ron grinned.

"So, what did McGonagall give you for your last one anyway?" Ron asked as Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Detention until the end of the year," Harry gave dejectedly as Ron gaped at him like a fish.

"Detention until the end of the year! Why so long?" Ron pressed in outrage. Harry shrugged as he watched his best friend.

"Because I snuck into Crudus' office and nicked a bottle of Polyjuice Potion, imitated a professor, changed their password, and made my friends late for class that day," Harry answered as Ron shook his head in shock.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" he started as Harry shrugged and stared into the flames. Silence passed between them for a few minutes until Harry yawned, exhausted after another long day. Just as he stood and stretched, eager to head to bed, a scream sounded from the corridor outside the Common Room. Harry whipped out his wand and looked to Ron, who had pulled out his own wand and was staring wide-eyed at Harry.

"Oh no!" Ron started, "The attack!" Harry's eyes grew as well as he fought against the frantic Gryffindors in the room.

"We have to go now!" Harry said while struggling against the crowd, "We have to find out who it is!"

"That's the least of our worries right now, Harry," Ron stated as Harry stopped and turned to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he noticed Ron turning paler by the minute.

"Hermione's missing!"

**A/N:** Ooh…I wonder what's going to happen next. Haha! Only I know because I'm writing this fic! Hee hee. Just Kidding! And now, reviews and thank you's:

**Reviews  
**Voldie's Demise: Thank you for being so supportive in this endeavor! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much! As for who "Ginger" is, I'm not telling! lol! All will be revealed in time...

**C2 (new)**  
Caught my interest

**Favorite Story(new)**  
iceprincess421, kufty, shadow6844, wishmaker

**Story Alert (new)**  
iceprincess421, nljfs

Thanks for reading and your support through this! MALD


	30. Outsmarting the Smartest One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it; it's all JKR's. I'm just playing because I'm an obsessed fan!

Chapter 30- Outsmarting the Smartest One

Harry and Ron raced for the portrait hole in record time against the throngs of students charging into the Gryffindor Common Room in sheer terror. Panic-stricken faces met theirs as they fought to free themselves from their classmates, but none of them resembled Hermione's. Just as they reached the entrance to the corridor, they ran into a fierce-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley!" she yelled over the cries from the school, "Where do you think you are going?" Harry and Ron looked at her and sighed together.

"Hermione's missing, Professor," Harry answered, "We were going to find her." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and stared pointedly at them.

"Rest assured that I will search for her myself," she ordered as she pointed to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "I suggest that the two of you return to your Common Room now. The school is under attack, and I want you to look out for your fellow classmates."

"But, Professor-"

"That's enough, Mr. Potter," she gave strictly, "Get back to your Common Room!" Harry and Ron slumped off the portrait and into the Common Room, worried for their friend. As they slouched into seats by the fireplace, Ginny joined them.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked in concern, her eyes showing her distress.

"We don't know," Ron answered as he stared into the empty fireplace.

"Why aren't you looking for her?" Ginny questioned in an angered tone. Harry and Ron looked at each other before turning to Ginny and looking at her helplessly.

"McGonagall ordered us to stay in the Common Room," Harry announced glumly as Ginny huffed.

"Well, the two of you weren't concerned what the teachers would say when you stupidly went down to the Chamber of Secrets in second year. Why are you choosing to listen now?" she lectured as Harry watched her.

"What do you suggest we do, Gin? Run out there, into the line of fire? Risk our lives while searching for her?" Harry questioned hotly as he stood from the armchair and paced the area. Ginny crossed her arms before her and pursed her lips.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think we should do," she answered in an icy tone, "You know as well as I do that Hermione would do that if it were you missing. She's loyal like that. She proved that last year at the Department of Mys-"

"Don't talk about it!" Harry roared as he turned on Ginny, "I don't want to hear about it!" She glared at him as she rose herself up to her tallest stance.

"Well, too bad, Harry James Potter!" she yelled back, "It happened and there's nothing you can do about it now! The only thing you can do is accept what happened and move on! You don't see the rest of us moping about after it. We accepted what happened and moved on, and it's high time you did it, too!"

"What would you know about it? What would you know about losing someone you care about like that?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone as he glared back at her. She defiantly looked at him and snorted.

"That's right. I'm sorry. I should have remembered," she began in a tone that matched his, "Only 'the Chosen One' can feel pain and heartbreak. He's the only person in the world who knows what it's like to lose someone dear to him. How could I forget such an important fact?" Harry glared at her as Ron jumped up and stood between them.

"Enough, you two!" he started, " 'Mione's missing, the school is under attack, and all the two of you can think about is who has the right to feel pain." Harry and Ginny turned to Ron in shock before looking to each other guiltily.

"He's right, you know," Harry began, "there are more important things to worry about right now." Ginny nodded as she looked at her feet.

"Yes, I suppose he is right," she started, "But don't think for a moment that this conversation is over, Harry. As soon as this all gets solved, you and I are going to sit down and talk." Harry nodded as Ron sighed deeply.

"Good," he commented as Harry and Ginny looked at him again, "I thought I was actually going to have to separate the two of you. Now, how do we get Hermione, and where do we search first?" Harry's eyes lit up as he tore through the Common Room and up to the boys' dormitory with Ginny and Ron behind him. As quick as he could, he pulled out his two most prized possessions: his invisibility cloak and his map of Hogwarts. After repeating the incantation to reveal the map, the three of them scanned the results in search of their friend.

"There!" Ginny announced as she pointed to a still figure in the corner of the library, "She's in the Library."

"And, bloody hell!" Ron remarked, "She's not moving. You don't think something happened to her, do you?" Harry shrugged as he folded the map up and stuck it in his pocket before turning back to the Common Room. They quickly made their way out of the portrait and Harry drew the cloak around them, making sure they were completely covered. Slowly, due to their uneven sizes and the small amount of space to maneuver, the three made their way through the castle and to the Library. They were surprised to find that they didn't encounter much of the attack, but Harry figured it was mainly occurring in the Entrance Hall. From the sound of it, that's where the battle was taking place although it was unclear who was winning it.

As they neared the library, they came upon the first person to be seen in any of the corridors. A Death Eater, but a shorter and younger-looking one by the size of the robes, stood in the middle of the Charms corridor. _This must be one of the Hogwart's Death Eaters_, Harry thought as they quietly made their way past the unsuspecting and unknowing Death Eater. Although his face was covered, Harry guessed it was either Crabbe or Goyle based on the gorilla-like stance the person carried. Just as the three Gryffindors passed the Death Eater, Ginny stopped and whispered an incantation at him; the Death Eater's body went rigid and thick ropes magically wrapped themselves around the unsuspecting villain-in-training.

"Good one, Ginny," Ron whispered as Harry checked the map. They were right outside the Library at this point, and there were still three Death Eaters within the room. Harry could see that Hermione still hadn't moved from her position in the restricted section even though the Death Eaters were getting closer to her.

"We have to hurry," he announced as quietly as possible, "They're getting closer to her." Very carefully, the three of them crept into the room. They immediately heard the crashes from the restricted side of the room as a table flew into several bookcases.

"She has to be here!" someone shouted, "We all saw her come into the room just before the attack began! And she never left the room!"

"Maybe she had an invisibility cloak!" someone else remarked scathingly.

"You know as well as I do how hard it is to come by one of those!" the first person yelled.

"I just searched the last aisle, sir," a third voice announced, "Her bag is here, alright, but she's nowhere to be found." A frustrated cry came from the first person.

"Fine!" the first person remarked as he motioned to his two friends dressed in black and huddling close. Harry, Ron, and Ginny quietly crept closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"We'll wait for her outside the room and nab her when she finally leaves," he ordered before standing up tall and clearing his throat before calling loudly to his two counterparts, "Well, let's leave then. We have more important things to do that search the library for a bookworm!" The three Death Eaters snickered as they followed on another out of the room. Ron started to remove the cloak but Harry stopped him and consulted the map. Once he was sure they were alone, he pulled the other two behind a tall bookcase and took off the cloak.

"Now, let's begin our search on this side of the Library, but stick together and keep out of sight from the doors. If someone comes in, we'll jump under the cloak and wait them out," he ordered as the other two nodded. Together, they began walking down each aisle in search of their missing friend. But they couldn't find her. Harry checked the map again and noticed that she was in the aisle next to theirs. As they rounded the corner, Harry stared in shock at the blank stone wall.

"I don't get it," Ron remarked quietly, "The map says she's right in front of us."

"Could it be a trick?" Ginny asked as Harry shook his head with a smile spreading on his face.

"No," he answered, "it's not a trick, and the map isn't lying."

"Well, where's 'Mione, then?" Ron questioned as Harry walked up to the wall and tentatively touched it. He felt a warm body just before two big brown eyes stared at him.

" 'Mione," he gave softly, "They're gone now. You can relax." Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, who looked at him in confusion until Hermione appeared next to him.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked in amazement. Hermione shrugged as she hugged them all.

"It was just a Disillusionment Charm," Hermione offered as Ron stared at her in shock and Ginny beamed at the bushy-haired witch.

"Of course!" Ginny offered proudly, "No one can outsmart the smartest witch of our age!" Harry chuckled slightly before turning his attention on the map again.

"It looks like they're still out there," Harry gave as he pointed to the Death Eaters on the map, "I don't know how we're going to get out of here without them seeing us." Hermione's eyes sparkled as she took the map from Harry and scanned it quickly.

"I thought so!" she cried as she hurried to through the Library with the other three close behind her.

"Hermione? What are you talking about?" Ron questioned as he stopped her and looked at her.

"I stumbled across a secret passageway in first year," she began as she looked from the map to a stretch of stone wall in front of them, "It was before we became friends. Anyway, I was trying to escape Pansy and Draco when I found this tapestry on the fifth floor and I hid behind it. I noticed that there were stairs that seemed like they went on forever! I almost went down them, but I heard Filch coming from them, complaining about Madam Pince and the Library. So, I left before I was caught by him. Come on, help me search for the entrance. It's somewhere along this wall." The four of them spread out and began feeling the wall as Hermione looked at the map.

"Ginny! Stop," she started as she rushed to her, "You're at the entrance." Harry glanced at the map and noticed that Ginny was right in front of the passage.

"What do I do?" she asked as she watched the bookworm, her hand still resting on the smooth stone wall. Hermione looked at the map and smiled at Ginny. She walked to the wall and pointed her wand at it before shouting, "Absum!"(1) The wall glowed for a moment before a handle appeared. Slowly, they pulled the door open and entered the passageway. With a loud thump, the door slid shut and left them in complete darkness. No one moved for a moment until Harry lit his wand. He looked to the others and shrugged before turning his attention to the neverending stairs before them.

"Well, let's go," he gave as he started climbing them with the other four behind him. Silently they made their way up for what seemed like hours. While they climbed, Harry wondered what was going on in the bowels of the school. He wondered how the fight was going and if it had ended yet. Soon enough, they reached the last stair, all panting, and waited at the tapestry. Harry motioned to Hermione for the map and briefly glanced at it, making sure no one was waiting in the corridor outside. Once he was sure it was safe, they exited the passage and hurried to the staircase, constantly checking for people. It was odd to Harry that they hadn't encountered anyone yet. Just before they neared the Gryffindor portrait, a cold voice stopped them in their tracks.

"And just where do you four think you're going?" Harry turned to see a smug-faced Professor Crudus leering at them from an alcove. He cringed as the new potions professor snickered evilly.

"My, my," Professor Crudus started, "Won't Professor McGonagall be _devastated_ when she learns of not one but _four_ of her _precious_ Gryffindors out of the safety of their Common Room. To the Headmaster's office with all of you. Now!" The four friends slumped their shoulders and shuffled behind the proud professor as he marched them to Professor Dumbledore's office and up the spiral staircase behind the stone gargoyle.

"Headmaster," he announced happily, "I found four of the missing Gryffindors." He grinned as Harry and his friends appeared before a serious-looking Professor Dumbledore and a concerned Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor Crudus," the headmaster remarked, "That will be all. Please carry on with your search on the seventh floor."

"But, Headmaster," the potion's professor complained, "Aren't they going to be punished for leaving their Common Room? I am outraged that-"

"Gawain," Professor McGonagall started, "I don't believe it is any of your concern what happens to these students. They are my responsibility!"

"I demand that I be the one to punish them since I found them!" he shouted at Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Crudus," the headmaster ordered sternly, "They will receive punishment from Professor McGonagall since she is their Head of House. Now, I asked you to resume your search for the rest of the missing students." Professor Crudus scoffed before stomping out of the office and down the spiral steps. Once he was gone, Harry sighed deeply and turned back to the headmaster.

"The rest of the missing students?" Harry questioned, "Who else is missing?" The headmaster looked at him gravely as Professor McGonagall stepped forward.

"That's nothing for you to be concerned with, Mr. Potter," she began, "What matters is that you are all safe and-"

"No thanks to any of you!" Harry remarked bitterly as he stared at his mentor, "I told you of the attack. Ginny and I both came to you to tell you what we overheard. And you didn't believe us! Look where it got us!" Harry paced before the desk in his usual fashion, a frown upon his face, as the others watched him in shock and fear.

"Harry," the headmaster began, "You are right. I didn't listen to you. I thought it was another ploy to unnerve the school. Obviously it wasn't." Harry stopped pacing and looked at the headmaster again.

"So," he questioned again, "who else is missing?" Silence passed as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore looked to each other before nodding and turning back to the four Gryffindors.

"A couple of Ravenclaws," Professor Dumbledore announced as he steepled his fingers before him, "and a few Gryffindors." Harry heard the other three gasp in shock as he continued to stare at the headmaster.

"And the Gryffindors? Which ones are missing?" Harry pressed calmly as Professor McGonagall stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Misses Patil and Brown are marked as those missing," she began as she looked at all of them, "And Mr. Thomas."

o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat silently by the fire that night, thinking of what had happened and wondering about their fellow classmates. No one in the Gryffindor tower felt like talking much and most of them had gone to bed already. The three of them remained, along with a few late night studiers and Ginny, scattered among the room.

"I think I'll go to bed," Ron stated glumly as he started for the staircase and breaking their silence. Harry nodded without looking up as Hermione yawned and stood from her chair.

"I think I'll go too," she announced as Harry continued to stare at the dying embers. He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he looked around at the stragglers in the room. Most of them were fifth years, all studying for their upcoming O.W.L.s. Harry noticed Ginny sitting at a table in the corner writing feverishly on something. He walked over to her and sat down in the chair across from hers.

"Hey, Gin," he announced quietly as she smiled sadly at him and closed her book, "What are you working on?"

"Just some Transfiguration homework," she answered as she leaned back in her chair. Harry watched her closely, concerned for her well being. After they had left the headmaster's office, she had been quiet but hadn't shown any worry over her boyfriend's disappearance.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned carefully as a tired smile graced her face.

"I'm fine," she answered honestly, "Just a little exhausted from studying so much. I never realized just how much time and energy is needed for O.W.L. preparation." Harry nodded as he placed a hand on hers.

"That's not what I meant, Gin," he gave, "I meant…you know…"

"I know what you meant, Harry," she remarked softly, "You meant about Dean." Harry nodded as she sighed and rubbed her eyes before resting her head in her hands for a few moments, letting the silence pass between them, before looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"To tell you the truth," she began with a weak smile, "We broke up just before Valentine's Day." Shocked, Harry sat back in his chair with his mouth slightly open.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked as she snorted softly.

"Because I didn't want _either_ of my 'big brothers' to worry about me," she began, "Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal. Our relationship had been horrible from the beginning!" Harry nodded as he looked down at his hands before standing up and pulling her from her chair. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back for a few moments before pulling away and smiling at her puzzled expression.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a hug," he started, "For you to keep that secret for so long must have been hard on you." She smiled softly and nodded as he sighed deeply.

"I think I'll go to bed," she remarked as she headed for the staircase, "Good night, Harry." Quietly, she slipped up the staircase and out of sight.

"Sweet dreams, Ginerva," he whispered before climbing the staircase to the boys' dormitory.

**A/N:** (1) Latin for "I'm outta here!" I thought it was fitting for this chapter. So, I wonder what happened to the missing people…we'll soon find out…-snickers evilly- And now, thank yous!

**Reviews:**  
imgonnadie: As always, thank you for your continued reading and support through this story. I hope this chapter wasn't disappointing. Anyway, thanks again!

iceprincess421: Thank you for your support and for reading! I know what you mean about some authors not updating for a long time. It drives me crazy at times, unless they have a plausible reason. If it's just because they lost their plot bunny, I get a little mad. But I think that's because I write, plan, think, and create my entire stories before posting them. Trust me, I have the outlines for the two sequels written down, the outline for another fic done, and I'm working on the outline for the one after that! And I still write my chapters. It's a lot of work, but it's worth it! Anyway, thanks for reading!

jayley: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I really think the rest of the story is pretty good, even though I'm the writer and I know how it's going to end (as well as the sequels). Thank you for reading and for supporting this story!

SugarGirl: Thank you for your support and for reading the story so far. I hope the rest of the story is as good as the beginning for you!

shannyauburn: I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! To tell you the truth, I reallydidn't remember who attackedDraco! I had to think back on it for a moment before I remembered. If I didn'tput it in, there's a good reason for it. I guess we'll just have to see... Anyway, thanks for always reading and for supporting me. Youdefinitelyare my "number one fan".

**Favorite Story (new):  
**ajaye, jayley, SugarGirl

**Story Alert (new):  
**Grra, jayley

Thanks to all for supporting this story and for reading it! And to those readers that have read to this point, thanks for supporting it and sticking with it! MALD


	31. More Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** It's all JKR's. She makes the big bucks on this stuff! I'm just a mere fan with an obvious obsession for the Harry Potter world!

Chapter 31- More Discoveries

The Easter holidays passed without much excitement except for the usual chocolate egg delivery from Mrs. Weasley and a fifth year Hufflepuff having a breakdown in the Library on the last day of the break. Harry noticed that most of the students in the school moved in large groups—all scared that another attack would occur at any moment—and they jumped at the slightest noise. When he entered the Great Hall the Saturday after the attack, he snorted at the sullen-looking students before joining Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"This is boring!" Ron announced as he picked at his food, "We don't even have Quidditch to keep us busy anymore!" Harry nodded as he pulled the plate of bacon toward him.

"We have our studies to keep us occupied," Hermione ranted, "Don't you realize that our exams are less than a month away?" Harry rolled his eyes as Ron sighed and shook his head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each picking at the food on their plates, until owls began swooping into the Hall. Harry looked up and saw the familiar plume of white among the brown owls as Hedwig descended toward him, bearing a letter on her leg. He smiled as he removed the letter and graciously offered her some of his pumpkin juice before she flew off for the Owlery. As he opened the letter, his smile grew.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? How are your classes going? Mine are going well enough, I suppose. I can't believe that in less than a month I'll be sitting down to take my O.W.L.s! I just want them over with already! All this studying is driving me crazy! Aside from that, I'm worried about the attack we just had on the school. I was so worried about it! I can't believe that Death Eaters can just enter the school like that without anything stopping them. It's really frightening to think that something can happen like that here at Hogwarts. I always thought Hogwarts was the safest place to be, but now I'm starting to wonder about that._

_How have Ron and Hermione been? Have they started dating yet? I hope they do soon. I really do believe they would make the perfect couple. How has Ginny been? I heard that she and Dean Thomas broke up recently. I never thought they made a good couple. Then again, I never got to know either of them, especially Ginny. I don't know what happened with Dean, but he definitely changed this year. It was like he was a new person this year. Different in a bad way, you know. I'm sure you noticed that since he was from your house and one of your classmates._

_I can't believe how boring and depressing this Easter break was from last year's holiday. I didn't enjoy it as much as last year. For one thing, I spent most of my time doing revisions and studying. I kept looking out over the grounds and wishing I could go outside and enjoy the sunshine. It looked so lovely outside, and I longed to spend my time by the lake instead of in the library or my common room studying. Is that how it was for you last year? I'm sure with Hermione it was ten times worse since she is such a bookworm. I'm sure she would even take that as a compliment._

_I visited with my Head of House a couple of weeks ago for career advice, and I still can't decide on what I want to do. I thought working as a Curse Breaker would be fun, but I don't know if my Charms work is up to par for that. And there's also being an Auror, but I really don't want to do three more years of classes and training to become one. There's also the prospect of being a healer, but I don't know if I would do alright with that. I guess I'll decide after my O.W.L. results come in July._

_Well, I should get back to my studying. I needed a break before I drove myself crazy and thought I would write you in hopes that some of the work would take care of itself. But, it hasn't yet, so I guess I should start on it again._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_I'm doing alright with my school work right now, even though Hermione keeps nagging me that I should be working harder on it. Ron keeps telling her that we've got N.E.W.T.s next year and we don't have to work so hard, but she won't stop. I think she's trying to drive herself crazy before next year. I'm just thankful it isn't as bad as it was last year! The O.W.L. year was the toughest one yet! Good luck with that!_

_I know what you mean about the Death Eaters being at Hogwarts. I don't think they're going to come back right now, so you shouldn't worry too much about that. Dumbledore is doing the best he can to protect us from them again. Just concentrate on your studies before you go mad with worry over them. Besides, what good is it to anyone to worry about them when they aren't here yet? I keep trying to get students to stop worrying about them, but nothing is working. Maybe another prank is in order for the school…_

_Hermione and Ron have been their usual selves: fighting. I swear, if they ever stop fighting for more than a day I'll die of shock. I can't believe they have so much to fight about! I can't even find the energy to fight with anyone right now. I wish they would stop for awhile, though. It gets really tiresome when they constantly bicker over little things. I can't imagine what they would be like if they did start dating!_

_I know how you feel about Dean Thomas. I felt the same way; he did change sometime over the past year. It was really strange and straining to be around him anymore. I was really glad to hear that he and Ginny broke up, too, because I was worried about her with him. Especially with his change. I don't know. He made me a little nervous with the way he acted around us, and we were supposed to be his friends. He started treating all of the Gryffindors like they didn't matter or they were bad news. It was almost like he became a Slytherin._

_Easter was pretty dull. And the rest of the year seems like it's getting even more dull with the end of the year coming and no Quidditch to play. I miss flying. I want to go outside again, but Hermione keeps insisting that we study for our exams, even though they aren't for a few more weeks. She keeps badgering me that studying should be more important than relaxing. She also keeps saying that we'll have plenty of time this summer to relax, but I don't see how she could ever relax. I can just imagine her this summer: bent over a book and taking notes while calling it "relaxation". Only she would find books relaxing!_

_As far as careers go, I don't know if I can give you any advice. Percy Weasley once told me that it depends on what you like to do. I don't think it would apply here, but it's worth a shot. I think being an Auror would be cool, which is why I'm going for that. Of course, three more years of studying does bother me a little, I still think it will be fun! _

_Anyway, I'll let you get back to studying right now. I know you have a lot to do before the examiners get here, and you'll be worried until then. Just remember to take a couple of breaks during your study sessions so you don't have a breakdown. Once again, good luck with that!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

o-o-o-o-o

_12 May_

_I woke up this morning and went to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a green jumper and my trainers under a set of my black robes. I had some eggs and kippers with my usual cup of pumpkin juice. I give up asking for a variety since it's never going to happen. After breakfast, I said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went to my usual Sunday "detention" with McGonagall, where I covered the usual stuff that I cover in every detention session with…erm…while I'm there. _

_After my grueling "detention" I went back to the Gryffindor tower where I found Ron and Hermione studying. Bickering is more like it. I sat down and did my Potions essay on the properties of billywigs before dinner. At dinner, I had the kidney pie and my usual pumpkin juice before going back to the Gryffindor tower to finish my Potions essay and start on my Charms essay on the effects and movements for the Disillusionment Charm. At eleven o'clock, I gave up and came up to the dormitory where I changed for bed and got ready. Once I'm done with this entry, I'm going to empty my mind and go to sleep. Is this good enough?_

Harry set the journal on his bedside table, placing his glasses on top and not caring what the answer to his question was before falling back against his pillows. He slowly entered his mind and cleared the fairly clean desk off before locking the door behind him and walking down the now-long hallway to his starting point. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Very good, Harry," Professor Dumbledore commented with a smile as Harry opened his eyes, "It seems that your defenses are more difficult to get through. It took nearly an hour this time." Harry was sitting in front of the headmaster's desk that Tuesday evening as they practiced his occulmency again. Harry sighed with relief as he slumped against the arms of the chair.

"Now, I think it's time for us to move on to something a little more difficult," his mentor began, "I think it's time for us to work on planting false memories in your mind for unsuspecting people to find." Harry gave him a confused look as Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and steepled his long fingers in front of him.

"But, what's the point of planting fake memories in my mind if my defenses are strong?" Harry asked as the headmaster chuckled.

"It's quite simple, really," he explained, "When someone attempts to enter your mind and finds the false memory, it sets off a sort of alarm for you, if you will."

"But how?"

"Well, Harry," the headmaster continued, "Whenever someone sees your memory, what do you see?"

"That memory."

"Exactly," Professor Dumbledore replied, "So, if you see what they see, then you'll notice the false memory playing right away and you can set up your defenses like we do here."

"But, professor," Harry started as he sat up straighter in the chair, "What's the point of having a false memory in place if I've built my defenses already?" The headmaster smiled as he looked at Harry for a moment before conjuring up two cups of tea and handing one to Harry. Harry took the teacup and brought the steamy liquid up to his lips.

"Tell me, Harry," the headmaster casually remarked, "Why does it seem like Ginny's shelf is twice as large as it was in the beginning of your sessions?" Harry spit out his tea and stared at his mentor in shock.

"B-but…erm…I mean, h-how did you-"

"How did I see that when I haven't gotten into your mind during our sessions?" his mentor continued with a chuckle, "It's quite easy, really. I've just been working at it lately. You haven't noticed because I never pulled anything out to look at it. I just know from you where things are and how to perceive them. Had I tried to extract anything from your mind, you would know right away because you would see it out for all to see. You could block me out if it happened, but it would be more difficult to block me out once I was in there than it would be if I extracted a false memory where you could build up defenses right away." Harry nodded, not really hearing a word of it as he thought about his shelf on Ginny. _When did it get larger?_ he thought as he took a sip of the cooling tea.

"Harry," the headmaster remarked with a twinkle in his eye as Harry looked to him, "It became larger when you started noticing her more." Harry sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

"I wish you would stop doing that, professor," Harry remarked sourly, "It only confuses me more when you answer my thoughts." Professor Dumbledore chuckled again as he set his cup down and stared at Harry.

"Are you ready to resume your session and learn about false memories?" the headmaster questioned as Harry sat up again and nodded his head, eager to learn how to block the headmaster out completely.

o-o-o-o-o

The rest of the school year flew past Harry as he attempted to concentrate on his studies and his independent sessions as much as possible. His thoughts kept drifting off to Voldemort and the Death Eaters as he wondered when they would strike again. No word had been heard on any of them, nor on any of their missing classmates. However worried Harry was, nothing could compare to the anxiety the fifth years felt, especially on the day before their O.W.L. exams were scheduled to begin. Ginny, who avidly chewed her nails when she was nervous, has gnawed her fingernails down to the quick; several times they had to tell her to stop or pull her hands away from her mouth as she did this. But it only got worse the night before the exams when the examiners arrived in the Great Hall during dinner.

"Oh dear!" Ginny breathed as her face showed her fear, "It's them!" Harry turned to the doors to see the ancient-looking witches and wizards from last year enter the Hall. He turned back to Ginny just before she put her hand in her mouth, which he stopped in one quick motion. She turned to him, her eyes filled with anxiety and fear, and he smiled reassuringly before helping her up from the table.

"Come on, Gin," he gave as he put an arm around her shoulder and led her from the table, "We can go study and then you can get some sleep so you're ready for tomorrow." Her back tensed as they walked through the doors and past the examiners. Harry carefully led her through the castle and back to the Common Room. When the arrived there, she collapsed in a chair at one of the tables and rested her head in her hands.

"I can't do this," she started as she rose from the table, but Harry stopped her and helped her back into the chair gently.

"Yes, you can, Ginny," he remarked as he picked up her Transfiguration book, "We'll just start with the first chapter and go through it slowly until you realize that you know some of this." Ginny nodded and visibly gulped as Harry opened the book to the first page and began quizzing her. She noticeably calmed down once they started and once she realized that she was ready for the exams. By the time Harry reached the middle of the book, she was wearing a small smile on her face. Harry even got her to laugh throughout the rest of the study session while other students anxiously prepped themselves for the next day. All too soon, they had reached the last chapter of the book and Harry had closed it. He smiled at Ginny again and she returned it with a gracious smile of her own.

"Thanks, Harry," she began quietly in the quiet Common Room, "I really needed this." He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's no problem," he answered as she rolled her eyes.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about your tests? Don't you have a Transfiguration exam tomorrow?" Harry shrugged and stretched his arms.

"I'm not too worried about it," he remarked as he leaned forward again, "I mean, I have been taking Remedial Transfiguration all year. So tomorrow's exam won't be too difficult for me." Ginny gave him an uneasy look as they sat in silence for a moment. He smiled at her as he stood from the table after a few minutes and held out his hand to her, which she gently took and stood from the table.

"You should get to bed," Harry ordered softly as he gave her a reassuring hug, "You'll need your energy tomorrow." She nodded and smiled before heading to the staircase.

"Good night, Harry," she remarked before ascending to the girls' dormitory and leaving Harry in the empty Common Room.

"Sweet dreams, Ginvera," he replied before going to his own dormitory.

o-o-o-o-o

_31 May_

_I woke up at 7:01 this morning and dressed for breakfast before going to the Great Hall for a roll and some sausages. Of course, we had our usual pumpkin juice with breakfast. After breakfast, Ron, Hermione, and I went back to the Common Room and worked on our last minute studying for Transfiguration. At lunchtime, I had a chicken pie and the usual pumpkin juice. After lunch, Ron and I convinced Hermione to go outside and study by the lake. We enjoyed our time outside and we continued to study for Transfiguration before Hermione decided it was time to go inside. We went back to the Common Room and Hermione asked me to quiz her on Charms. I don't understand why she asks me to quiz her when she constantly grabs the book from my hands to make sure she's right._

_After a couple of hours of studying Charms, we went to dinner with Ginny. I had the kidney pie and the usual pumpkin juice. We weren't talking much because Ron and I were tired and Hermione was rereading her Charms book for the umpteenth time this year. Soon, though, the examiners for the O.W.L.s came in. Ginny started worrying again, so I took her back to the Common Room and quizzed her on her Transfiguration book. I must say she's easier to quiz than Hermione. At least she doesn't rip the book out of my hands every time I ask her a question. After we finished the book, we had a small conversation about tomorrow. I told her to go to bed because she's got a long day tomorrow. She went to bed and I came up here to the boys' dormitory to get ready for bed. I put on my blue pajamas, brushed my teeth, and started writing this entry. After I finish this, I will be clearing my mind and setting up my fake memory before going to sleep. I'm not even going to ask if this is good enough for an entry because I'm too tired to care right now. Good night, Professor.-H_

Harry closed the journal and threw it down on his floor before laying against the pillows and clearing his mind, which he found to be an easy task after so much practice. After he had cleared everything from his mind, he placed his fake memory of the Dursley's throwing him a birthday party the year before and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's a boring entry. But, I had to tie up a few last loose ends before I hit the end of the year. Next up…well, I'm not sure right now. We'll see! Thanks for reading! Please review! MALD

**Reviews:  
**shannyauburn: I'm so glad you've been enjoying this story! I hope you stick with it through the next two parts as well! As always, thanks for being my "number one fan" and for supporting this story!

jayley: It's great to see so many reviews from you! I really love your reader-responses! They make me laugh because they are similar to the thoughts I had when writing this story! Thanks for all the reviews and for your support!

Lovegood Loves Good: Are you sure it's Ginny? It might be someone else that made up a bunch of information to get Harry to open up. It could be a professor. It could be Hermione. It could be Ron...well, maybe not Ron. Anyway, I hope you aren't disappointed to know that "Ginger" and Harry will continue to correspond for quite some time before his/her true identity is revealed. Thanks for reviewing, though! It's great to know that people are reading this and wondering the same thing!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
lrugyrgna

As always, thank you to all my readers for enjoying this story. If you see your name above, that means that you're enjoying this story, which makes me feel much better about it!

In closing, I do have some good news! I will be staying in the city this summer because I got a job! I'm now a barista babe for Starbuck's in the city (one of the many stores in our city)! Also, I got accepted into the university's Writing Fiction program (finally!) for the Fall semester! Yippee! Thanks for reading and for supporting me!

MALD


	32. Revelations, pt I

1**Disclaimer: **If you'll notice, my name is not JKR, and this is not her publishing house. I am a mere fan who writes her own interpretations on how the story should go. I don't get anything out of this but the chance to spread my creative wings and have fun doing so.

Chapter 32- Revelations, part I

The school seemed to buzz with anxiety during the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams for the next two weeks. Nearly all of the students not taking their exams felt the strain on their nerves as the weeks progressed. Harry felt like he was taking his O.W.L.s over again because he, Ron, and Hermione helped Ginny study for her exams nearly every night. While helping her with her exams, the three of them studied for their exams in their classes. Harry relaxed by the beech tree by the lake that Friday afternoon with Ron, glad their last exam was completed. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts class had been the last class the three of them had an exam in that morning, except for Hermione's Ancient Runes class that afternoon while he and Ron relaxed.

Harry sighed deeply as he laid his head down on the grass, feeling slightly sleepy after all the studying the three of them plus Ginny had done over the last two weeks. He could hear Ron on his right side, breathing deeply but remaining silent otherwise. The small waves of the lake lapped at the shore, and the Giant Squid basked in the shallows of the lake. The slight and gentle breeze danced through the trees of the Forbidden Forest in the distance and the Hogwarts grounds. Harry felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a slumber, feeling content with the moment as he longed for the end of the term to come. He suddenly heard a pop off to his left and opened his eyes, shocked at what greeted him.

He was no longer by the lake at Hogwarts; instead he was in the Dursley's parlor, which was decorated in big red, blue, and yellow balloons. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and children ran around the room letting off Muggle crackers. He felt an elastic string below his chin and felt it until he reached the cone-shaped hat on his head.

"There's the birthday boy," Aunt Petunia called out cheerfully as Harry looked around for Dudley in the room, but his cousin was nowhere to be seen. Harry turned back to his aunt and noticed that she was smiling lovingly at him while carrying a large white cake with seven candles lit on it. Carefully, she made her way to him, smiling like a doting mother would do. Like she did with Dudley. As she reached him, her smile turned into a wide grin.

"Now, blow out the candles and make a wish, Harry," she announced cheerfully as Harry looked at the cake in confusion. _Wait,_ he thought, _this isn't right. This never happened._ His eyes popped open as he realized that his mind was being opened. He sat up quickly and gasped in shocked.

"Harry, mate," Ron called out in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?" Harry turned to Ron before he jumped up from the grass and started back to the castle.

"I have to see Dumbledore!" he called back as Ron proceeded to follow him.

"Why? What's going on?" he questioned as he and Harry neared the steps to the castle. Harry shook his head as he pulled open the doors and walked through the entrance hall.

"I can't tell you about it here," he said quietly as they started for the staircases, "Just come on." Silently but quickly, the two made their way through the castle to the stone gargoyle. Harry urged the staircases to move faster than they did, forcing himself to remain calm since he and the headmaster still had one more session to go to before he had mastered the art of Occulmency. Soon but not soon enough for Harry, they had reached the statue.

"Harry, how are we going to get in?" Ron questioned as Harry rummaged through his bag for his journal. He pulled out a quill and scribbled a quick message in it.

_Professor,_

_Something has happened. I need to see you right away. Ron and I are right outside your office.-H_

Harry waited a few minutes for the reply to come before snapping the book shut and rising to face the gargoyle.

"Toothflossing Stringmints!" he called out and the stone gargoyle sprang aside. He turned to Ron to see an odd look on his face as though he was scared.

"H-harry?"

"We'll explain everything later. Come on," he urged as he pulled Ron up the spiral stairs to the headmaster's office. Without even knocking, Harry and Ron barged into the room.

"Professor, something has happened," Harry started.

"I know," the headmaster replied, "Please sit down, you two. Would either of you care for a cup of tea?" Harry shook his head while Ron stared at them in shock before flopping into one of the squishy armchairs before the headmaster's desk. Harry remained standing while his mentor conjured up the tea and looked at Harry.

"Please, Mr. Potter," the headmaster began, "Sit and join me for a cup of tea." Harry reluctantly sat down and took one of the cups while Ron still stared at them in shock.

"He tried to get into your mind, didn't he?" Professor Dumbledore commented as though he was mentioning the weather. Harry nodded as he sipped the scalding tea.

"You blocked him, of course." Again, Harry nodded. Ron shot up from his chair and stared at them.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he cried in exasperation. Harry and Professor Dumbledore looked to each other before nodding and turning to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley," the headmaster started, "Please sit down and join us for tea. I think it's time that you hear what's been going on. But, I think we should wait for Miss Granger."

"But, 'Mione's in class," Ron remarked as he tentatively sat back down. Professor Dumbledore chuckled slightly as he steepled his fingers before him.

"I'm quite sure that her exam has just ended," he answered, "I've already sent Professor McGonagall to fetch her so she can be here to hear everything as well." Harry looked at the headmaster in confusion as he set his tea on the edge of the desk.

"But, Professor," he asked, "how did you already know about everything before I got here?" The headmaster eyed him for a moment before sighing deeply.

"I apologize for not telling you," he began, "I've been in your mind." Harry shook his head in confusion as he sat back in the armchair.

"What do you mean? Today's the first day that the fake memory played."

"I never attempted to go any further that just inside your mind so I alert you of my presence," the headmaster explained, "I just stayed there for awhile to make sure your defenses were up and ready in case he tried to get in. And I only entered when I knew you would be most relaxed, such as this afternoon when you were by the lake. I suspected that he would try to get in, especially since he figured you would be too busy to worry about your mind. I must say, Harry, I'm quite impressed that you've kept your mind clear lately, even while studying." Harry nodded slowly, not sure what to think of this, as the door to the headmaster's office flew open.

"Professor, you wanted to see me?" Hermione started as she walked in, "Ron? Harry? What are you two doing here? Harry, you didn't play another prank, did you? I swear, if it weren't for me the two of you would be expelled by now." The headmaster chuckled as the bushy-haired girl placed her hands on her hips and stared at the two Gryffindor boys.

"Please, Miss Granger," the headmaster began, "Have a seat. I daresay you and Mr. Weasley need to be filled in on everything that's happened over the year." Hermione sat down and eyed Harry and Ron suspiciously as Harry sighed and leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Mr. Potter," his mentor announced as Harry looked at him, "I think it's time to tell them." Harry nodded as he turned to his friends, whose faces bore a look of fear on their faces.

"I don't know where to begin," he gave as he looked back to the headmaster.

"Why don't you start with your training and your absences," Professor Dumbledore suggested, "and we can fill them with the rest as we go." Harry nodded and turned to his two best friends.

"I've been training with Kingsley and Tonks all year," he announced as his two best friends' eyes and mouths opened wide.

"But, how, Harry? And when?" Ron asked, "You've been busy this year with Quidditch, Dumbledore's Army, school, your detentions, and your Remedial Transfiguration with McGonagall." Harry chuckled as he looked to the floor.

"Of course," Hermione remarked as she smiled slightly, "Your detentions. I thought it was odd that even though you were getting in trouble, you still did them and the professors knew about it." Harry nodded as Ron looked at him in confusion.

"So, you mean you did those pranks just to cover your training?" he questioned as Harry nodded, "Why would you do that? Why not just announce that you were training or studying or something like that?" Harry turned to the headmaster and shrugged.

"Mr. Weasley," the headmaster explained, "you are aware that there are Death Eaters among the students in the school. If they had heard of Harry's training, they would have alerted Voldemort of it, and all that training would have been lost. Harry wouldn't have had the advantage of a surprise for him." Ron nodded slowly before looking to Harry in confusion again.

"What about this afternoon? What's that all about?" he inquired as Hermione turned to Harry in concern.

"What happened this afternoon?" Harry sighed as he leaned forward again.

"Voldemort tried to enter my mind," Harry started as they gasped, "I planted a fake memory in my mind, easily accessible to someone who entered my mind, to set off a sort of alarm if someone tried to enter my mind. It's a decoy to give me time to build up defenses and keep me alert."

"But, I thought you stopped taking Occulmency lessons last year after the incident with Snape?" Ron piped in.

"It's Professor Snape, Ronald," Hermione hissed as Ron turned to her.

"He's not a professor right now," he shot back.

"Please, guys," Harry started as they turned back to him, "I haven't been taking Remedial Transfiguration. I mean, I did get an 'E' for my Transfiguration O.W.L. I was another decoy so I could come here for Occulmency lessons."

"Why weren't we told any of this?" Hermione began, "I mean, why didn't you tell any of us about this before?"

"Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore announced, "if you had known and accidentally let it slip to anyone, it would have been detrimental to what we were trying to accomplish. And someone might have found out." Hermione nodded before looking to Harry again.

"Is that what the letters to Ginger were about?" she started, "I mean, are they actually from the Order and just coded messages about your lessons?"

"No, Miss Granger," the headmaster answered, "they aren't coded messages from the Order. They really are letters to Harry from a friend. A friend who has been concerned about him since last year." Harry turned to him, confused, and sat up straight.

"How did you know about that?" Harry questioned as his mentor eyed him carefully.

"I know who Ginger is," he began, "But I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now. They will tell you who they are eventually." Hermione's eyes got larger as she looked at the headmaster.

"Now, Harry," the headmaster continued, "I think it's time we told them the reason for all this secrecy." Harry nodded and looked back at his friends, who looked at him in shock and confusion, before he looked back at the headmaster.

"If it's all the same, I would rather wait until I've told someone else first," he remarked as the headmaster chuckled slightly.

"I agree with you," his mentor commented, "Why don't you seek that person out and tell the rest at your meeting this evening?" Harry nodded as he stood from the chair.

"If you don't mind," Harry started, "I think I'll go now." The headmaster nodded as Ron and Hermione rose from their seats.

"You may go, Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore remarked, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. I wish to speak with you for a few moments before you leave." Harry nodded and waved to them as they sat back down. He descended the staircase and began his trek back to the Common Room in hopes of finding Neville there.

"Amortentia," he muttered absent-mindedly as he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and he walked in to find Neville sitting at one of the tables, pouring over an Herbology tome.

"Hey, Neville," Harry announced quietly as he sat down across from the Gryffindor. Neville smiled at him as he closed the book.

"Hey Harry." Harry smiled before frowning slightly, wondering what he should say or how he should say it.

"Neville," Harry started, "there's something I need to tell you, but I can't tell you here. Let's go to the Room of Requirement." Neville nodded as he and Harry stood from the table and walked to the portrait. Silently, the two of them made their way to the Room of Requirement until Harry stopped him and began pacing the familiar spot. _I need a place to tell Neville where we won't be overheard._ Harry stopped as he faced the familiar wall to see a door sticking out of it. He opened it and motioned Neville in before closing the door and noticing that the room only contained a fireplace and two armchairs. A fire roared in the fireplace, lighting the small room up. Harry flopped into one of the chairs and stared at the flames as Neville joined him.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Neville asked as Harry looked to him seriously.

"I have something to tell you," Harry started, "Something that very few people know about. And it involves you, in a way." Neville shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Harry turned back to the flames and stared at them, letting the silence envelop the two of them for a moment.

"I know what the prophecy says," Harry announced as he looked at Neville again. Neville sighed deeply before looking at Harry in confusion.

"You mean the one I broke last year?"

"Yeah, that was just a recording."

"What does that have to do with me, Harry?" Harry turned to him again and sighed.

"The prophecy predicted that a boy—which turned out to be me—would be the only one that could kill Voldemort. But it could have been someone else." Neville looked at him in confusion and shook his head as Harry stood from the chair and began pacing before the fireplace.

"The prophecy actually said that the one to vanquish the dark lord would be born to those who have thrice defied him and at the end of July," he started as Neville shook his head, "You see, it could have been you that the prophecy was about since your parents were also members of the Order and your birthday is the day before mine."

"But, I'm nothing special," Neville began in a worried tone, "I'm almost a Squib. How am I supposed to defeat You-Know-Who?" Harry shook his head as he sat down.

"The rest of the prophecy makes it clear that it isn't you. It says that Voldemort will mark them an equal."

"How does that not make me the one?" Harry stared at him intently before brushing his bangs off his forehead and exposing the scar he had come to hate.

"This. This was Voldemort's mark. He fulfilled the last of the prophecy when he tried to kill me," Harry answered, "He only knew of the first part of the prophecy, but he didn't know the rest of it about him marking me an equal. So, when he tried to kill me then, he fulfilled that part of the prophecy by making me what he considers to be his greatest threat."

"Blimey, Harry!"

"There's more," Harry continued as he stared at the fire again, "It says that I have powers that Voldemort doesn't know about and that I have to kill him or he has to kill me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It just says that neither of us can exist while the other survives." Silence passed between them for a moment as the truth sank in for both of them. Finally, Neville exhaled deeply and Harry looked to him.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Neville began, "I mean, this must be a lot for you to take in." Harry nodded and forced a smile on his face.

"But, I'm glad it's not me," Neville remarked with a sympathetic smile as he stood from the chair.

"Before you go, Neville," Harry started as he stood from the chair, "Please don't tell anyone about this. If Voldemort finds out, it's sure to cause major damage." Neville turned to him and nodded.

"Of course." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll see you at the meeting tonight," Harry announced, "I'm going to tell the others about it then, but I thought you should be the first to hear it since it could have been you." Neville's eyes got larger with shock as he stopped by the door.

"You mean, none of the others know about it? Not even Ron or Hermione?" Harry shook his head as he sat back down in his chair. Neville nodded absent-mindedly as he left the room in a daze, leaving Harry alone to contemplate his thoughts.

**A/N: **I know this chapter was a little slow, but I do promise that the next chapter is much better! Thanks for reading! MALD

I apologize for being lazy and not writing out personal responses to reviewers right now. I just had my last final today and I am exhausted! Please don't think that I don't appreciate eveyrone's comments and reviews. I do! I'm just tired from everything that's been going on this week. So (without further adieu), here are my thank yous!

**Reviews:** Lovegood Loves Good (x2), gaul1, shannyauburn, Bobmin356 (although I wish you would have continued to read, Bobmin...I think you would have enjoyed it more after you read some of it...but whatever)

**C2s (new):** Harry Potter Top 1000, Harry takes Control, My Datum, My Rainbo of favorites

**Favorite Story (new):** angel in the winds, daddy1955

**Story Alert (new):** angel in the winds, Lord Sauron the Deciever

**Author Alert (new):** GinnylovesHarry

Thank you all for your continued support for this story! I promise to get back on track soon! It's just been a long semester. Thanks for sticking with me! MALD


	33. Revelations, pt II

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to JKR or Warner Bros. I'm just a fan, writing chapters instead of doing any actual homework for my classes or working on my own stories. sighs If only my own writing would come this easily to me…

Chapter 33- Revelations, pt. 2

"Harry?" Ron started as they all gathered in the Room of Requirement that night, "What's going on? What's so important? Who did you need to talk to?" Harry glanced at Neville before looking at the rest of them. They were seating in armchairs in a circle, like the room normally made for their meetings on Friday nights. He stood from his chair and paced around the room a little, gathering his thoughts, before turning back to his friends. _Wow,_ he thought with a chuckle, _I never thought I would call them all friends before. Sure, Ron and Hermione are my friends, but the rest I never really thought about until now._ Sighing deeply, he stopped in front of the fire and stared at them.

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room," he started, "In fact, it can never be repeated after I tell you. If anyone finds out, it could be used against the Order and against me. I'm telling you all because I trust you and because I consider all of you to be my friends." Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something, while Ginny wore a look of fear and shock intermixed on her face. Neville stared at him in shock, but Harry figured it was because he had said they were friends. And Luna watched him like he was a Muggle show, revealing very little emotion in her face.

"The night of Sir- at the Department of Mysteries, we discovered a prophecy had been made about myself and Voldemort," Harry explained as he continued to pace, "And after the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore, I was taken back to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore and I started talking. Actually, I screamed and broke a few of his trinkets." Harry chuckled softly at the memory of his rant in the headmaster's office, suddenly wishing he could go back to that time and stop Dumbledore from telling him the truth. He turned back to the group and forced a smile on his face.

"When I was there, I learned more about the prophecy," he began again, "In fact, I learned that the ball in the Department of Mysteries was just a recording of the prophecy. And I saw the prophecy myself." Hermione and Ginny gasped as Ron shook his head in surprised. Harry sank into the armchair again, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hands before sighing deeply and staring at his feet.

"The prophecy said that the one with the power to defeat Voldemort would be born to parents who defied him three times and would be born at the end of July."

"But, Harry, you weren't the only one born at the end of July," Hermione started with hope in her voice, "Neville was born at the end of July, too."

"Please, Hermione," Harry remarked as he looked up to her, "Don't interrupt me. It'll be easier for me to tell you everything at once." Hermione nodded as she sat back in her chair.

"Yes, you are right, Hermione. It could have been Neville," Harry explained, "But it isn't. The rest of the prophecy makes me the only person it could be about. It says that Voldemort would mark him an equal and he would have powers that Voldemort doesn't know about. When Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, he fulfilled this part of the prophecy. He marked me an equal because he saw me as his biggest threat. My scar is proof of that."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione began with tears in her eyes.

"There's more," he continued as he looked down at his feet, "It also said that I have to kill him or he has to kill me because we can't both exist."

"So, what you're saying is-" Ron began.

"-that you're a marked man?" Ginny finished in shock and pity. Harry nodded as he looked back down at his feet and let the tense silence pass through the room.

"Well, it was obvious," Luna started as Harry looked at her in surprise, "I mean, why else would Voldemort come after you all the time if he didn't want to get rid of you?" Harry chuckled slightly as Hermione turned to Harry again.

"But, Harry, why didn't Voldemort just wait until you got older before he attacked. I mean, if he knew that you would be his equal and that you would be the only one that could defeat him, why didn't he wait until you were older?"

"He didn't know about the rest of the prophecy," Harry answered, "His spy only heard the first part of it, so Voldemort only knows about the part that says I have the power to vanquish him." Hermione nodded as she stared off for a moment, lost in her thoughts.

"Neville?" Ginny piped in as Harry turned to him, "You're awfully quiet over there. Is everything alright? I thought you would be shocked or worried or something, since it could have been about you." Neville grinned as he shook his head.

"Harry told me earlier today," he responded as everyone turned back to Harry, who merely shrugged with a small smile.

"So, that's who you wanted to talk to before you told us," Ron remarked as Harry rose from the chair and stretched.

"Yeah," he started as he turned to everyone, "I really don't think there's anything else to discuss, so maybe we should turn in for the night." As he started for the door, they heard a large bang that shook the castle. Harry whipped out his wand and turned back to his friends, who all stared at him with wide eyes and their wands out.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and looked back to the door.

"I don't know, but let's go," he replied before throwing open the door and searching the corridor for people. No one stood outside the room, so the six made their way through the labyrinth, wary of anything that moved, but they met nothing on their trek to the main area of the castle. There, they were met by students running in all directions, screaming and frantic. Harry grabbed a first year girl that whimpered as she looked at him.

"What's going on?" he questioned loudly over the dim of the corridor.

"Someone's attacking the school!" she cried as tears fell out of her large eyes. Harry sighed and glanced at the others before nodding and looking back at the girl.

"Listen," he ordered, "get to your common room as quick as you can. If you can't get there, find a place to hide where no one can find you. Ask the ghosts for help if you find any." The little girl nodded, tears still streaming down her face, and Harry let her go. He sighed and began to fight against the throng of students rushing toward them. Soon, the six members of the D.A. were free of the crowd and working their way to the Great Hall and Entrance Hall. All too soon, they heard shouts and bangs from the fight; Harry rushed toward the noise until Hermione pulled him back.

"Harry, wait!" she started frantically, "We can't just go rushing in there without a plan! We have to come up with something, and quick!"

"We don't have time, Hermione!" Harry shouted as he freed himself from her grasp and crept along the wall until he reached the end. Carefully, he spied around the corner and noticed two Death Eaters approaching them. Harry turned back to the group and motioned for them to remain quiet while he felt his heart beating madly in his chest. With his wand ready, he waited with bated breath as the heavy footsteps grew closer. The Death Eaters rounded the corner without checking for them and Harry used this to his advantage.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted as the other five pointed their wands at the unsuspecting Death Eaters and cast spells at the same time. A flash of orange blinded them momentarily and Harry blinked back the slight stars until he could see again. He looked at the Death Eaters, or where the Death Eaters had been, and noticed two purple flobberworms wriggling on the ground. He walked over to them and picked them up before turning to the group.

"Well, that was interesting," he began with a small smile on his face, "now what do we do with them?" Hermione conjured a jar out of a set of robes and placed the two flobberworms in them before casting a spell around the jar to keep it from breaking. After she had finished that, she stuck the jar in a dark alcove where no one would find it. Harry looked at the group and nodded, a plan forming in his mind.

"I think we should try and do that to any Death Eater we encounter," he announced as they nodded and waited for him to make the next move. He quickly looked down the corridor and saw no one coming. He motioned for the group to follow silently and they continued down to the fight.

They didn't encounter too many Death Eaters on their way to the bowels of the castle; when they did encounter them, they used a mixture of hexes on them until many of them resembled the strangest things. Harry picked up the bright blue beetle from their last attempt and laughed at the mixture of textured. _Ahh, Ginny used the Bat-Bogey Hex,_ he thought as he saw the little bat patterns of the skin before he dropped the beetle into another jar that Hermione had conjured.

"My, my, Potter," a cold voice called out from the corridor, "It looks like you and your friends decided to join us." Harry whipped around, wand ready, and glared at the Death Eater.

"Malfoy," he snarled, "Where's your boss?" The evil chuckle that issued from under Lucius's mask made Harry cringe.

"Temper, temper, Potter," Lucius remarked, "You never know where that temper is going to get you." Harry rolled his eyes as he smirked at the Death Eater.

"Like you have room to talk," he remarked, "It wasn't too long ago that you lost your temper after losing your house elf. And what about last year in the Department of Mysteries? I'm sure your _master_ wasn't too pleased with you after you failed to do what you were supposed to do. In fact, you were whipped by six students. Pathetic, really. I'm sure you paid a high price for that mishap personally. Your lot has the worst tempers I've ever seen." Harry could almost see the red tinge that appeared on Lucius's face under his mask and he gloated.

"Is that temper getting the best of you now, Malfoy?" Harry taunted as he noticed that the five behind him were quietly muttering spells and chants under their breath. He didn't turn to them or acknowledge what was going on for fear that it would set off the Death Eater standing before him.

"Why, you little-" But what Harry was, he never found out. At that moment, Lucius raised his wand and the six attacked, all using different spells and hexes. Soon, a frozen, silenced, and bound Lucius hung upside down and unmasked from one of the torch sconces, his eyes moving frantically around him. Harry smirked as he walked over to him and picked up the long black wand.

"I don't think you'll need this anymore," Harry remarked as he snapped the wand in half and stuck it in his pocket. Lucius glared at him as Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, he can still escape," she remarked as Harry turned to her.

"What do you suggest we do?" he questioned. Her eyes suddenly filled with mischief as she looked at the blonde.

"I think we should turn him into a snail," she announced, "so he can slither around on the ground like the scum that he is." Harry nodded and turned to the trapped Death Eaters, whose eyes darted around frantically.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a cold but unusually familiar voice called from their left. Harry threw Hermione behind him and pointed his wand at the Death Eater in the hallway before gasping. Their robes were dirty and bloody, and the mask was missing.

"Dean?" Harry remarked in shock. The newly initiated Death Eater smirked as he aimed his wand at Harry.

"A little slow, aren't you, Harry?" Dean sneered, "I mean, we've been sharing a dormitory for years, I've been a Death Eater since this summer, and you never caught on that I was one. Of course, you were too stupid and too naïve to actually think that someone from your own house could rally with the Dark Lord." Harry glared at him at that.

"No, it's not that I'm stupid or naïve," Harry shot back, "That's you, since you joined the losing side. I just value my friends enough to not consider them evil, or at least those that I thought were friends." Dean's smirk grew as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"You think our side is the losing side?" he spat, "That's where you're wrong. We're about to take over this castle. And once we do, you'll see which side is the wrong side."

"Why did you do it, Dean?" Ginny piped up as she started for him, her anger showing in her red and tear-streamed face. Harry tried to grab her arm to keep her behind him, but she shook him off and started for her former boyfriend.

"Ginny, no!" Hermione screamed as Dean's eyes flashed dangerously. In one steady move, he struck Ginny across the face, causing her to lose her balance, and pulled her close to him, protecting his body with hers. With a devilish smirk, he turned back to Harry with his wand on Ginny. Harry could see a large red welt forming on her cheek, standing out against the pale color that now graced her skin and he winced.

"And I thought you were smart, Ginny," he began, "Obviously, I was wrong. To answer your question, I found out the truth last summer when I bumped into Pansy Parkinson at Diagon Alley. You see, we became fast friends—which led to more—and I found out through her that my father was killed by Dumbledore, personally, because the old codger thought my father was a Death Eater. But he wasn't. I discovered the truth about what happened to my father, and I hated the headmaster. I wanted revenge. And I was tired of being one of Harry's shadows. I was sick of hearing about the famous Harry Potter all the time, even from you. It's really exhausting to never be a person because of the 'Chosen One'. So, I joined the right side—the winning side—and decided to use you to find out more about Harry for the Dark Lord. I figured that since you were so in love with him, you might offer me some interesting news, such as what the prophecy said. But, once again, you were useless."

"You used me?" she began in disbelief, "Y-you cheated on me!" Dean shrugged as his eyes gleamed at Harry.

"So, Potter," he questioned, "What would you give for Ginny's safety? Hmm? Maybe your own life? Maybe offer yourself to the Dark Lord in return of such a bloody flirt? I'm sure she wouldn't think twice about the offer or your sacrifice if you did it. Merlin knows that she would use it as a means to get a new boyfriend." Ginny's face got redder at this as Harry shook his head.

"I'm just a flirt to you?" she ranted as she fought to free herself, "You'll pay for that, you bloody bastard." With one swift move, she elbowed him in the stomach and struggled out of his grasp before rearing her fist and landing a strong blow against his nose that sent him scrambling to the floor. She jumped out of the way as the other four cast different hexes and spells at their former classmate while Harry grabbed Dean's wand and snapped it in half before turning his attention to Ginny. Her breath came in short gasps and she visibly shook as she leaned against the cold stone wall of the corridor. Harry made his way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently as she stared at Dean's bound and frozen body on the ground. She turned to Harry, her eyes still wide, and nodded her head while shaking her hand out.

"That bloody hurt!" she commented as Harry chuckled and wrapped her into a quick hug.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he joked as she chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. He led her to the bound body, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, where the others stood and looked at all of them for a moment.

"What should we do with him?" Neville asked.

"Turn him and Malfoy into snails," Ginny spat as she glared at her former boyfriend, "Just make sure he's pink. I think it'll fit him best." Hermione nodded and quickly cast the spell on the two bound Death Eaters. As she placed the unbreakable charm on their jar, they heard many running footsteps approaching their corridor. Harry pulled his wand out and turned to the noise in time to see Tonks, Lupin, and Kingsley racing toward them.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks announced as she winked at him. Harry smiled back as the others stood frozen in their spots as though they had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Hermione still held the jar of pink snails in her hands.

"Did you see any Death Eaters?" Kingsley questioned, "We swore that a handful of them started for this corridor."

"Hermione," Lupin asked as he took the jar from her and stared at the bugs inside, "What is this?"

"That's Malfoy senior and Dean Thomas," Ginny answered as Lupin's eyebrows shot up in shock and he passed the jar over to Kingsley and Tonks.

"So you discovered the truth about him, huh?" Lupin inquired gently to Ginny, who nodded her head with a sniffle and a frown. Tonks barked out in laughter as she looked at the jar in amazement.

"Who did this?" she started as she looked at the six, "I've never seen something so hilarious and ingenious before in my life!" Hermione beamed with pride as the others grinned.

"Yes," Lupin added with a grin of his own, "I think that's the best looking Malfoy has ever been in his entire life." At that, they all started snickering.

"There are about three more jars down the corridor, hidden in the dark alcoves," Luna announced once they had calmed down, "All of them contain bugs of some sort, and all of the jars have an unbreakable charm around them to keep the Death Eaters from leaving them." Again, Hermione beamed at her skills.

"I must say, Hermione," Lupin remarked, "I wasn't lying when I said you really are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione nodded as Kingsley approached the six members of the D.A.

"Okay, you lot," he ordered, returning to his leader role, "Off to Professor Dumbledore's office to give accounts and hand over the…erm…bugs…Death Eaters…things." With a final snicker, the nine of them turned down the corridor to pick up the jars of Death Eaters and meet with their teachers.

**A/N:** Ooh…no wonder Dean acted so funny over the year! -snickers- I planned that a long time ago. Sorry that I had to make a Gryffindor the bad guy, but I thought it fit nicely with this story. I promise, aside from Dean, Lavender, and Pavarti, this is the last good-guy-turned-bad from Gryffindor. I hope you liked the transfigured Death Eaters snickers again I didn't actually plan that until I wrote this chapter, but I thought I would add a little humor to the tension. Hee hee! Thanks for reading! MALD

Here are my thank yous!

**Reviews  
**Tridentwatch: Erm...thanks for the information, but are you trying to tell me something? At any rate, thank you for your support through this story. I highly appreciate it!

nandhp: Thank you for the review! I really appreciate your support through this! Thanks for your continued reading and support!

shannyauburn: I hope your finals went alright! I think I did alright in my classes. I might have gotten a C in a class, but I'm pretty confident that the rest of my grades are A's or B's. Good luck with your grades and I hope your summer is as fun as mine is going to be! As always, thanks for your continued reading and support. I love having a fan. lol!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
nandhp, Tridentwatch

**Story Alert (new)**  
Mikee, nandhp, Niklarus, Sauron-the-Dark, Shinobi Alchemest of Konoha, Tridentwatch, whiteoaks

**Favorite Author (new)  
**Tridentwatch

**Author Alert (new)**  
Mikee

As always, I want to give a **BIG** thanks to all the new readers and the old ones (not that you're old, but you've stuck with me)! I always appreciate those that read and support this story! Thanks again! MALD


	34. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer: **Instead of being the best-selling author of the Harry Potter series, I'm budging my way through college…sigh…so, if you recognize it, it's not mine. I'm just the measly college student who builds off of it for fun…

Chapter 34- Back to Normal

Harry sat in the armchair by the fire, staring at the flames that licked the open air, as the six students waited for Professor Dumbledore to join them in his office. The odd but comforting tinkling noises of the different gadgets around his office soothed Harry only somewhat as he looked at his friends, studying their faces in the firelight. Hermione's eyes—still wide with shock—stared at her feet; Ron sat beside her, imitating her expression and gently running his thumb over her hand. Neville stared out the window behind the headmaster's desk, eyes glazed and deep in thought. Luna stared at a point in the wall with the same dream-like expression on her face that she always bore. Ginny, like Harry, studied the flames in the fireplace. The welt on her face where Dean had struck her had grown a deep hue of purple and looked nearly black. Harry sighed, feeling guilty, as thoughts traveled around his head. _Why didn't I see Dean's mark?_ he agonized silently as he stared at the flames again, _Why didn't I see the signs of his switch in sides all year long?_ Just then, the door opened and Harry looked up to see the headmaster walking in, his eyes showing signs of exhaustion.

"Professor," Harry started as the six of them jumped from their seats, "What happened? What's going on?" Professor Dumbledore gave them a tired smile as he motioned for them to sit again.

"Please, Mr. Potter," he began, "Let's sit and discuss what happened tonight. Tell me, you six, how you came to the spot where Mr. Shacklebolt, Ms. Tonks, and Mr. Lupin found you." Harry took a deep breath and relayed their tale from the moment they met in the Room of Requirement to the point they reached the headmaster's office. As he told Professor Dumbledore of their transfiguration, Harry fought to keep his chuckles from escaping his lips. He noticed then that the other members' eyes were filled with mirth at the memory of their accomplishments that night. Harry smiled and continued the tale of their meeting with Lucius Malfoy, but he faltered at the part where they met Dean. He quickly glanced to Ginny to see her eyes filled with determination as she nodded softly to him before he trudged through the conversation with the former Gryffindor friend.

"And then Kingsley, Lupin, and Tonks caught up to us," Harry finished as he sat down, "After we told them where to find the transfigured Death Eaters, they led us here." Harry sighed deeply as he watched the headmaster nod and steeple his fingers before him. Harry cleared his throat as he leaned forward in the chair.

"Professor," he began as he stared at his mentor, "Might I ask, how many were injured in the attack?" The headmaster sighed as he nodded to Harry.

"We were lucky that we had few casualties this time," he started as the six students leaned forward in their chairs, "The Order only suffered two injuries: Mr. Fletcher was hit with an unknown curse and has been transported to St. Mungo's. Mr. Moody suffered from the Cruciatus curse, but he should heal soon." Harry eyed the headmaster carefully, knowing he was leaving something out.

"What is it, professor?" Harry pressed as the headmaster looked at him and chuckled slightly.

"I should have known that I couldn't get anything past you," he continued as he looked at all of them, "There was one death on our side." Harry's eyes grew in shock as he held his breath, hoping that no one from his family was that one person. As Harry held his breath, he felt a small hand—Ginny's hand—grasp his in hope. He turned to her and noticed that she wore a similar expression of worry; he gently squeezed her hand and turned back to the headmaster.

"Wh-Who, professor?" Harry asked timidly, fighting the lump in his throat down.

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," he announced sadly, "Professor Tutamen was hit with the killing curse by Bellatrix LeStrange." Harry nodded as he held his head in his hands, hearing others in the room let out a slight sigh of relief. Although he was glad no one from the Weasley clan was counted among those killed, he still felt horrible that his professor had fallen victim to the war and that he was more worried about his family than his professors.

"Who will teach our classes now?" Neville questioned as Harry looked up again. Professor Dumbledore forced a smile and sighed again.

"Alas!" he began, "I do not know. I fear that we will have a hard time getting someone adequate to teach the class ever again. But, now is not the time for you to worry about that. I daresay the six of you are most likely as exhausted as I am. I suggest that you return to your common rooms, save for Miss Weasley. I fear that Madam Pomfrey is expecting you in the Hospital Wing for your injury." Ginny shook her head as she joined the rest of them rising to their feet.

"Please, sir," she began in her small voice, "I feel fine, and I would rather just go to my bed in the dormitory. It's just a bruise." Professor Dumbledore watched her carefully before turning to Harry and nodding to the raven-haired boy.

"Miss Weasley," he remarked gently, "Although I don't doubt your health, I fear the School Mediwitch would have my head on a platter if you didn't report to her office immediately following this meeting." Harry smiled at her sympathetically as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, Gin," he started, "I'll take you there. It'll do you some good. She'll most likely give you a dreamless sleep draught, and I think you need it right now." Ginny glared at him before nodded tersely and following the other four students out. Just before Harry left the headmaster's presence, he turned back and smiled softly. Professor Dumbledore returned the smile with a bow and Harry closed the door to the office.

With a comfortable silence, Harry and Ginny made their way through the quiet castle to the familiar hospital wing, neither one eager to break each other's thoughts with meaningless chat as they moved together through the castle. Harry's mind still concentrated on Dean and his allegiance to the other side, and he was sure that Ginny's thoughts were similar if not the same. Before either of them knew it, they had reached the wing and were walking into the darkened territory of the school mediwitch. Harry had barely opened the door when Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and stared at him pointedly.

"I should have known I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter," she began with a sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, "Every year, I see you in here with some injury or ailment, be it from that horrible sport or from some unknown creature. Every year, you get yourself in more trouble than the year before, and you end up with more injuries than anyone else. Merlin, I'm surprised you're still alive at times, what with the way you run around looking for trouble. You're worse than your father was when he was here!" Harry looked at the mediwitch in shock as Ginny giggled from behind him. Madam Pomfrey sighed and dropped her hands to her sides as she approached him.

"Now," she began as she tried to lead him by his shoulders to a bed in the room, "what was it this time? Another Basilisk? A curse of some sort? You-know-who?" Harry shook his head and pulled away from the mediwitch as she stared at him in confusion.

"No," he started, "it's Ginny." The mediwitch rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh dear!" she began, "She got you with her Bat-Bogey-Hex!" Ginny giggled again as Harry smirked and side-stepped, revealing the redhead to the mediwitch.

"No, I wasn't hurt this time," Harry remarked as he winked at Ginny, "It's Ginny this time. She was hit in the face." The mediwitch dropped her hands and looked at the youngest Weasley in surprise before rushing to her side.

"Oh Merlin!" she ranted in her concerned tone, "Look at that bruise! On such a pretty face, too! You know, dear, you shouldn't rough house with these boys! You'll ruin that face too soon if you do that. I think I have just the potion for that, yet. Now, we'll just get you into a bed for the night and you'll be as good as new come tomorrow morning with my potions." Harry smirked again as Ginny's face drained of color and she turned to Harry. He grinned at her as she glared at him, causing him to snicker. Madam Pomfrey turned to him, suddenly remembering that he was still in the room, and she placed her hands on her hips again.

"Now, young man," she started, "I have sick patients to attend to! I can't have you in here causing trouble. You march yourself back to your dormitory and leave my students alone. You can visit tomorrow." Harry nodded as he walked to the door before turning around and waving at Ginny with a wink. She glared at him again as he turned on his heel and left her in the care of the school medwitch for the night, knowing he would surely pay the next day.

o-o-o-o-o

"Can you believe some of the stories that people cook up around here?" Ron exclaimed as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for the End of the Year Feast on their last night at Hogwarts. Harry shook his head as he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, looking around the Hall at the different students that had gathered at their tables to discuss the events of the year. News of the Death Eater attack earlier that week had circulated quickly, and the rumor mills had been working overtime to the point of ridiculousness. Although Harry had learned that several of the students who had gone missing after the Easter attack were, in fact, Death Eaters themselves—Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and the Patil twins included—he found it hard to believe that the attack was led by Professors Lupin and the other former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.

"They're just making up stories because they don't know the truth," Hermione remarked as she glared around the Hall at the students who were still discussing the attack.

"It makes you feel special to realize that you know the truth when others don't," Neville piped in with a look of contemplation on his face.

"Speak for yourself," Ginny snorted, her cheek healed and the familiar determined look in her eyes. Harry nodded as he looked around the Hall again, his eyes resting on a certain Slytherin.

"The only thing I don't understand," he began in a hushed tone so no one would overhear, "is why those we suspected as being Death Eaters are still here and those we didn't expect were Death Eaters instead." Ginny followed his line of vision and nodded, obviously thinking the same thing, as the others followed pursuit and stared at the blonde Slytherin boy in wonder. Before too long, they turned to each other and waited for someone else to speak first.

"I guess we'll just have to see what happens next year," Hermione said with a sigh and a shrug. Ron nodded as he looked down at his plate.

"So," Neville asked as he looked at Harry in hope, "our job isn't done yet, is it?" Harry shook his head and looked at his new friend, noticing the crestfallen look that overcame his once young features.

"No," Harry answered sadly, "it looks as though our job isn't done yet. We still have a long way to go until the end, and many more Death Eaters to catch before it comes." Neville nodded and looked down as Harry forced a smile on his face.

"Attention, if you please," the familiar and merry tone of the headmaster called out over the dim of the Hall a few moments later, "Another year has come and gone with new friends made, new alliances formed, and new discoveries uncovered. Though not everything was good this year, many revelations have brought about a sense of pride and loyalty found among you all. And more is yet to come for each and every one of you. But, enough of this old man's words. The house cup has yet to be awarded. And so, without further ado, we shall begin. In fourth—but never last—place for the cup, at six-hundred-seventy-four points, is the Hufflepuff House." A polite applause resonated through the large Hall as the Hufflepuffs forced smiles on their faces.

"In third place, with six-hundred-eighty-two points, is the Ravenclaw House," the headmaster announced as the applause remained steady and the intake of air began for the winner to be announced.

"In second place for the house, with six-hundred-ninety-six house points," Dumbledore started as Harry looked at Draco Malfoy nonchalantly as the blonde sneered at him, "is the Slytherin house." Harry smirked as he watched his rival's face drop quickly.

"And the winner of the House Cup this year, with an even seven-hundred house points," the headmaster announced with a smile, "is the Gryffindor house." The cheers resonated at high volumes around the Great Hall as Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and changed the plain decorations to Gryffindors colors.

"Now, everyone," he jovially ordered, "Tuck in!" The food appeared on the tables at once and people began to pluck at their favorites while Harry watched the Slytherin table, a wide grin on his face. Hermione, noticing his face, dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice, spraying Ron with it in the process.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed angrily as he tried to get rid of the mess her juice had made, but she didn't notice.

"Harry!" she started, "What did you do this time!" Harry opened his mouth but a loud bang from the Slytherin table interrupted him. The entire hall turned to see what had caused the noise only to see smoke billowing from the table. As the smoke cleared, the sight of the table shocked all present. The Slytherins all sat in a daze, swaying from side to side, as large donkey ears and nuzzles replaced their heads. Their abnormally large teeth bucked out of their now fur-lined lips, but the rest of their bodies remained the same. Slowly, they turned to each other and stared in shock before screaming—or whinnying, as that was the sound Harry heard—in response. Suddenly, the whole of the Hall burst with laughter except for the transformed Slytherins. Harry joined in their merriment until he felt a large hand grab his shoulder and rip him from his seat, throwing him to his feet. Harry turned to the hand and met an angry looking Professor Crudus.

"Headmaster!" the Potions professor bellowed, "I _demand_ something be _done_ to this boy at _once_! I will not tolerate this behavior anymore!" The Hall grew quiet again as the Potions professor glared at Harry, who merely stared back. Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the center of the Head Table and cleared his throat.

"Professor Crudus," he began, "The school rules clearly state-"

"Bugger the school rules!" Professor Crudus yelled, never taking his eyes from Harry.

"Besides," Professor Dumbledore continued, "the school year is over and nothing-"

"_Nothing_ can be _done_!" the Potions professor ranted as his face turned red and a vein popped out in his thick neck, reminding Harry of Uncle Vernon, "Not once throughout the _entire_ year have you done _anything_ about this _hooligan_! I have demanded justice _time and time _again, and you have always resorted to the rules to protect him from it! Well, I say it's high time he was taught a lesson! Sod off, you bloody old codger!" He whipped back to Harry, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

"_Cruc-_"

"STUPEFY!" Harry heard voices call out as he dropped to the ground quickly like in his training. He stayed on the ground a few moments, his eyes tightly closed, until he felt no pain but felt his consciousness. Slowly, he raised himself to his feet and stared at the frozen body of his Potions professor; quickly, he scanned the Hall until he found the sources of his protection: his four friends from Gryffindor. All wore looks of shock on their faces as they brandished their wands in front of them. Harry felt a soft hand lay on his shoulder and he looked up to see a smiling Professor Dumbledore there.

"Harry," he started, "please join your house again. To the rest of you, please return to your feasts. Professors, please help me remove the Potions professor from our presence." Harry sat back down with his friends at the table in shock and waited for the rest of the Hall to begin talking before he smiled at the Gryffindor members of the D.A., happy that they had come through again. They smiled back—albeit shocked—as they returned to their feast.

"Harry," Ron started with a confused look on his face, "what did you do this time to the Slytherins?"

"Who cares?" Ginny remarked, "At least they finally resemble what they are." Harry looked at her in surprise, his mouth open, before bursting with laughter than the others finally joined. It took them a few minutes to calm down and return to their meals with smiles plastered on their faces. For the rest of the feast, the five were silent, all contemplating the latest events of the day. Finally Hermione sighed sadly.

"Well," she began, "another year has passed us-"

"-And another professor has left us," Ginny finished before looking up in thought, "Actually, two professors have left us this time."

"I wonder who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor next year," Harry wondered aloud.

"I wonder who will be the Potions professor," Neville piped in with dread in his voice.

"As long as it's not Crudus again!" Ron remarked, "Anyone—even Snape—is better than him!" Hermione scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"It's _Professors_ Snape and Crudus, Ronald," she corrected, "Honestly, I swear it's a miracle you can make it through a day with any of your professors not giving you detention."

"Hey!" he retorted, "I resent that! At least I'm not known as the insufferable-know-it-all!" Hermione sniffed and shoved her nose in the air.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she stated as Harry and Ginny looked at each other, preparing themselves for another fight. Harry winked at Ginny with a grin on his face and sighed, knowing things were almost back to normal.

**A/N:** Just one more chapter left and this one is done! Thanks for reading! MALD And now, for reviews and other thank yous!

**Reviews**  
TricaLee: Ha ha! I loved your review! I know...it was obvious that Dean was up to something no good, but I wanted to drag it out over the year to make it a little more believeable. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the Malfoy situation! I had fun writing those parts and coming up for colors to change the Death Eaters. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing (and for supporting the story)!

Stix-the-Rebel: I'm glad someone else saw the connection with Wormtail and Thomas. I always thought it was fishy through the books that none of the Gryffindors were ever evil and I thought it was high time there was one. I'm glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks for the review and for supporting the story!

Mikee: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope this chapter was satisfying as well! I really like the idea for Lavendar and Pansy! I'll have to remember that sometime. Hee hee! I appreciate your support and your reviews on this story!

SpeechlessQuestion: I'm excited about this story, too! And for my updates! I hope it wasn't disappointing!

nandhp: I'm glad you've been enjoying the story! Thanks for the review!

moonstorm7998: Wow! You sound like me with reading fanfics! I've stayed up until 5 a.m. to finish reading a good story before! I'm very happy to hear that you enjoyed this story and I hope you continue to read it with the next two parts!

**C2s (new)  
**mosaicpatz favorites

**Favorite Story (new)**  
angion, bautschi, craigwakeford, moonstorm7998, Voldemort is Dead

**Story Alert (new)  
**bautschi, craigwakeford, moonstorm7998, Shinobi Alchemest of Konoha, Speechless Question, Voldemort is Dead

**Favorite Author ( new)**  
bautschi, moonstorm7998, Voldemort is Dead

**Author Alert (new)  
**kipkerensky, moonstorm7998, Voldemort is Dead

As always, thanks! MALD


	35. No Longer Alone

**Disclaimer:**If you've read through this whole thing without realizing it's not mine, then you might need some help. Don't look for the copyright information, 'cause it really doesn't belong to me. I wish it did, though…

Chapter 35- No Longer Alone

Harry stared out the window of the red Hogwarts Express train as it steamed its way through the countryside, on its way back to Platform 9 and 3/4 where the inhabitants would be dropped off. He sighed, thinking about the coming summer and wishing school wouldn't have ended. _Great_, he snorted as he leaned back in his chair, _Now I sound like Hermione._

"Harry," Hermione asked as he turned to her, "Are you alright?" He forced a smile on his face and nodded as she smiled back, her eyes showing concern.

So, Harry," Ron commented as he worked his way through a chocolate frog, "Are you excited for the summer? I bet you'll be glad to get back to Grimm-"

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed as her eyes opened wide with fear. Ron shook his head as he glanced back at her before looking at Harry again.

"Erm…I mean…I'll bet you're glad to be going…erm…home, yeah…erm…home with us," Ron stuttered as Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head and holding it in her hands. Harry forced another smile on his face and shrugged, not wanting to say anything.

"Of course he's glad to go home with us!" Ginny responded as she flipped through a copy of _Witch Weekly_ from her seat in the corner, a purring Ginger in her lap, "It means that he won't be around those nasty relatives of his ever again!" Harry sighed as he looked down at his feet before turning back to his friends, knowing the truth would be discovered soon enough.

"I'm not going to-" he started as he noticed Ron's eager face look to him, "I mean, I won't be going home right away." He awaited the onslaught of questions that he knew were coming as Ron's face fell and Ginny dropped her magazine on her now angry cat. Hermione closed her eyes and looked to the floor as though she knew the truth before he said it.

"What?" Ron cried.

"It's true," Harry gave, "I've been given other instructions."

"Who gave them, Harry?" Ron pressed.

"Why not, Harry?" Ginny asked with concern dripping from her voice. Harry sighed and quirked an eyebrow with a shrug.

"Dumbledore ordered me to return to the Dursley's first," he announced sadly, "He says that I need to be there for a few weeks, if not the entire summer, before I join my friends again."

"That's stupid!" Ron ranted as Hermione tsked him, "I mean, you can't return to them! They aren't your family."

"Yes they are, Ronald!" Hermione began in a stern voice, "By blood, they are his family. And while we may not agree with _Professor_ Dumbledore about this, we must agree that he only has Harry's best interests at heart." Harry sighed and nodded sadly while Ginny straightened her back.

"Well, he's wrong," she remarked as they turned to her, "He doesn't know what's best for Harry. No one does, except for Harry. He's nearly an adult; I think he should make his own choices. It's time for Harry to choose what he wants to do instead of having someone else do that for him." Harry looked at her in shock, knowing that the other occupants bore similar looks on their faces. She merely squared her shoulders and gave her head one nod in response.

"Harry?" she started as she looked him in the eye, "what do you choose to do? Do you choose to go home with us and defy Dumbledore's orders? Or do you choose to obey him and go back to the Dursleys?" Harry felt everyone look at him as he stared at her in shock, not believing that she would ask such a question. Although he desperately wanted to stay with them and have a merry holiday, he knew why he was being sent back to the Dursleys. He knew he had to every year to keep his blood bond anew, but he didn't want to tell his friends that at the moment. After the year they had suffered through, he didn't want them to worry too much about him.

"I think I should follow Dumbledore's orders and return to the Dursley's," he lied as his shoulders slumped from defeat. He looked to the floor again, not wanting to meet his friends' eyes and reveal the truth.

"You can't mean that, Harry," Ron gave as Harry shrugged, still not looking at them.

"Harry," Ginny began, "Think about it. You could join us at the hea—at home—and spend your holiday with your friends. With your family. We'll be miserable without you there." Harry looked to her and forced a smile on his face.

"I know," he started as he sat back in his seat again, "But, I still think I should stick by Dumbledore's orders and return to the Dursley's for some time."

"What for, Harry?" Ron interjected.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed, "It's none of our business. Obviously, Harry has his reasons for obeying Professor Dumbledore and returning to his relatives' home."

"C'mon, 'Mione!" Ron retorted, "Harry would tell us if there was something bigger going on." Ron turned to Harry and looked at him expectantly. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, yet, Ron," he started as Ron's face fell, "I'm sorry, but I can't. I will tell you, someday. But, for now it has to remain a secret until our side wins and Voldemort is gone." Ron flinched at the name but remained neutral about it.

"When will you join us at the he-at home?" Ginny pressed as she looked to him with hopeful eyes. Harry forced a smile and shrugged.

"I don't know, Gin," he answered as he leaned forward, "It all depends on Dumbledore and how long he feels I need to stay for the bl-for the summer. C'mon, let's play a game of exploding snap." Harry pulled a deck of cards from his trunk and settled to play a game with his friends, urging Hermione to join them and have some fun. After much persuasion from the other two, Hermione rolled her eyes and joined them. Just as they were getting ready to play their first game, the door to their compartment opened and Neville and Luna entered. Harry smiled as the last two members of the DA settled in for the game.

"Glad you two decided to join us," Ron piped up as Harry reshuffled the deck.

"Yes," Ginny agreed with a smile, "the more, the merrier!"

"And when I thought you couldn't sink any lower, Potter," a cold voice sneered from the door. Harry glared at Draco Malfoy, flanked by his usual bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, as he stood up and grasped his wand in his pocket.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he snarled as he felt his friends stand up and support him. Suddenly, he noticed Draco's features hadn't changed from the night before. The blond Slytherin still sported his large ears and grayish hair. Harry fought back a smile as he heard Ginny and Hermione titter behind him. Draco glared at them when he, too, heard them.

"What's so funny!" he demanded as they giggled more.

"Malfoy," Ron remarked, "you sure look like your true self now."

"Yes, Draco," Luna stated in her dreamlike voice, "the ears are very becoming on you." Harry grinned as he watched the sallow-faced boy turn Weasley red. Draco turned to Harry and glared at him again.

"My father-"

"Yes, yes, Malfoy," Hermione gave in a bored voice, "We know it already. When your father gets wind of this. It's depressing, you know, that your father has to fight your battles for you."

"At least I don't have a mudblood fighting them," he spat before he, Crabbe, and Goyle were flung into the hall. Harry and the rest of the DA had their wands out and Harry noticed that they all wore determined looks on their faces. He approached the three Slytherins and stared at them in a mixture of surprise and amusement. Draco glared at him again as they began to rise to their feet.

"You were saying, Malfoy?" Harry taunted with a smirk on his face. Draco stared at him before motioning Crabbe and Goyle down the hall. Harry entered the compartment again and closed the door, grinning at his friends.

"Now, where were we?" he questioned before the six of them began their game again and laughing when Ron's eyebrows were singed during the game. Harry leaned back at smiled at his friends, happy to know that he was no longer alone in the fight.

o-o-o-o-o

"Oi! Harry!" Ron shouted as he jumped off the train, "Where are you going?"

"I left something in the compartment," Harry replied as he turned back to the corridor, "I'll be right out." Harry raced back to their compartment to find his black diary that he had been writing in right before they approached Kings Cross and changed into their muggle clothes. He smiled as he reached the compartment to find his black leather-bound diary on his seat where he had left it. He picked it up and heard the familiar sound of parchment falling to the floor. Harry looked down and saw the familiar yet tidy scrawl of his owl pal. He bent down and picked up the letter, excitedly tearing it open and wondering who Ginger really was.

_Dear Harry, _

_By the time you read this, we will probably be long gone from Platform 9 3/4. I wanted to write one last letter to you before we went our separate directions for the summer and onto whatever the following holiday has planned for us. Though I will miss seeing you nearly every day, I look forward to hearing from you over the months. Your letters have proven to me that you are a strong, caring, brave, and loyal friend. One that I hope I will never lose. Getting to know you over the past year has made me see you in a new light. No longer are you just a celebrity in my eyes. No longer are you a young hero. You are so much more. You are a friend, and that matters most._

_Don't forget this, Harry. There is more to you than what the prophecy suggests. And your life means more than just the hero of the wizarding world. Although you will defeat You-Know-Who, and I believe that you will, it is not all that makes you who you are. You have much more to live for than just that. Once you defeat the Dark Lord, you will have your whole life ahead of you. Please don't feel that it is over once you win the war for us, for there is much more for you to do. You could do anything you set your heart to. You have the will power to do that._

_I write this to you because I know you are unsure of the future. But you still have a long way to go before your death. And you have a long way to go before you overcome the Dark Lord. At times it may seem impossible, but it will happen eventually. Never lose hope in yourself. I have watched you from afar over the year, and I see how strong you are becoming. I hope to see that strength continue to grow over the next year and forever more._

_Please, take care of yourself over the summer. And write often. I look forward to your words and to comforting you, should you need an open ear again. Remember: I am always there for you, as well as your other friends. Don't shut us out, for you are no longer alone._

_Love Always,_

_Ginger_

_P.S. I had planned to send this with your beautiful owl, but I noticed that someone left their book in your compartment (most likely Hermione Granger). I figured that they would come back for it and find your letter to give to you. I hope you receive this. If you do, please send me a letter soon and notify me so I know it isn't wandering around the world. If not, then I will know since you won't write back. Again, take care of yourself._

Harry folded up the letter and placed it in his diary for the time being, smiling and wondering who Ginger was as he always did after receiving a letter from her. He left the compartment and turned his thoughts to her words, feeling instant strength and drive in his heart. He knew that others believed in him, just as Ginger suggested, and that filled him with hope. He jumped off the train and onto the platform, hurrying to the Weasleys with a smile on his face.

"Harry, dear!" Molly replied as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, "How are you? I wish we could take you with us back home where you belong." At this, Harry's smile faltered and he shrugged.

"It's alright, Mum," he answered, "I think it's safe to follow Professor Dumbledore's orders for now. Besides, I will see you over the summer." She smiled at him as Arthur approached them.

"Ah! Harry!" he announced, "Best get you to your aunt and uncle. The sooner you go with them, the sooner you get to leave and join us!" Harry nodded as the six of them—including Ron, Ginny, and Hermione—started toward the Dursleys. Harry watched as Molly's smile turned into a stern scowl once they had reached his three muggle relatives. The nine of them faced each other in silence for a moment until Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.

"Well, boy, come on!" he snarled, "We don't have all day!" Harry nodded as he grabbed the cart with his trunk and Hedwig's cage on it. Before Harry could move, Arthur put his arm in front of Harry and stopped him.

"One moment, Harry," the patriarch stated quietly before sternly speaking to the Dursleys, "Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley. I hope that you will remember our warning from last summer. Should Harry not write to us daily about his summer, should he even hint at ill manners from your home, we will be forced to visit you and have a talk about his treatment. Do I make myself clear?" Petunia scowled as though she had eaten one of Professor Dumbledore's lemon drops while Vernon's eyes popped out from his face. Harry hid his smile as the two adult Dursley's nodded and turned away from Arthur, hurrying lest he attack them in the middle of the station. Harry turned to his family and smiled bravely.

"Promise you'll write us every day, Harry," Ginny commented as she hugged him. He nodded and felt Ron and Hermione hug him as well. When they had broken apart, Molly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug again.

"Hold on, Harry," she announced as she pulled away, "Mind your manners and be patient."

"Yes, Harry," Arthur reinforced, "We will get you as soon as possible. But, write to us every day so we know you are okay." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I will," he stated as he walked toward the Dursleys. He turned back and waved with a smile before following his relatives to their car, knowing that although he had a long way to go he was no longer alone in his struggle.

**A/N: **That's it for this story! Please click on my name, for chapter one of "Long Way to Go: Part Two" should be up at this point. I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you continue to read the continuation of it. Thanks again! And now, for reviews!

**Reviews**  
iceprincess421: As you can see, the story is now complete and the first chapter to the sequel is out. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story and I hope that you will continue to read the sequel! As always, thanks for your review!

Voldemort is Dead: Like you, I hope one day that Voldie dies, preferrably at the hands of Harry! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far. No, I haven't revealed who "Ginger" is. I won't be revealing that for awhile. Sorry! At any rate, thank you for your continued reading and support! I hope you enjoy the sequel as well!

Lovegood Loves Good: Thank you for your review! I'm glad to see that you still enjoy the story and I hope you enjoy the sequel as well!

jayley: I know what Crudus did was a little odd, but it was necessary for the sequel. You'll see what I mean! Thank you for your continued reading and support in this effort! I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this story!

schmanski: Thank you for reading and responding to the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will continue to read the sequel to this one!

Keldore: Thank you for your review. However, I did notice that you weren't too pleased with how the story was going. I wanted to explain that I carefully read and analyzed the first five books of the series before doing the outlines in order to keep the characters in character as much as possible. As for Mrs. Weasley's attitude about Harry, please reread _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, preferrably when Harry first goes to the House of Black. I used her attitude and behavior from there in this story because she acts that way and is very protective of all. And I cannot understand why you believe Harry is whiny in this story, nor can I find any evidence of physical abuse in the stories. Yes, the Dursleys did horrible things to him, but they never hit him. If you do not believe me, reread the first five books of the Harry Potter series to find out for yourself. At any rate, thanks for your review.

shannyauburn: Thank you for your two reviews! I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story and I really hope you'll continue to be my number one fan for the sequel! As always, thanks!

**Favorite Story (new)  
**raincheck, schmanski

**Story Alert (new)  
**raincheck, schmanski

**C2s (new)**  
A Continuation of my Favorites

**Author Alert (new)**  
bautschi, BitterSweet Amusement, jayley, schmanski

As always, thanks!

MALD


End file.
